Getting To Know You
by RockNRollN
Summary: Serena Tsukino is a freshman in college. Darien Chiba is a junior in college. They get to know each other. Can something possibly bloom from this friendship? Funnyromantic. COMPLETE
1. Freshman in college

Author's Note: My first ever story! Tell me what you think.

­­­­­­­­­­**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter One: Freshman in college

"Well, this is your dorm room, and this will be your roommate for the year. Her name is Ami Mizuno, and she is also a freshman here at UCLA," the campus manager informed Serena.

"Nice to meet you, Ami," Serena announced cheerfully as she greeted her roommate, who nodded and smiled back politely.

--------

At first glance, Serena Tsukino is a mildly attractive young eighteen-year-old girl. Her long, beautiful blonde hair, tied uniquely in the shape of two round meatballs on top of her head that flowed down her back in two silky plaits. Her only flaw,the fact she hid her well-proportioned figure underneath her baggy clothes. Even then, it was difficult to deny how unusually beautiful she was.

---------

"Well, I'll leave you two ladies alone so you can get acquainted and get unpacked. If either of you have any questions whatsoever, my name is Jessica Renu."

As Ms. Renu walked away, Serena took a good look around her dorm room. _It's not so bad,_ she thought to herself. _It's actually… kinda homey in a way._ Then her wandering eyes landed on Miss Ami Mizuno. She thought this girl seemed a bit of a bookworm. Ami seemed quiet, but sweet and polite. Her hair was short and a little messy, but overall, she seemed a relatively cute girl, "So, how are you liking it here so far?" Serena asked as she started to unpack her things.

"Umm… well, it's not like home exactly, but it'll do. As long as I have a place to study, I'm good," Ami answered sweetly.

Serena smiled to herself, _Yup. She's a bookworm all right._

The dorm room had a large window, overlooking part of the vast campus grounds. The room itself wasn't all that big, but it was big enough for two people to work and be comfortable in. There was a bunk bed set to the left when you entered, and a desk opposite it. There was also a closet with drawers enough for them both. Like Ami said, she mused, it wasn't home, but it'll do.

The girls did the rest of their unpacking in silence until Ami asked, "Er… Serena? Would you like the top or bottom bunk?"

Serena turned to look at the bed, and replied, "Whichever one suits. I'll take the bottom if you prefer the top, or if you want the bottom bunk, I'll take the top one."

"Hmmm… Do you wanna flip a coin for it then? Heads gets bottom, and tails gets top," Ami suggested, pulling out a quarter.

"Okay, sure," Serena agreed with a smile.

"All right, so whichever side faces up, I'll get first dibs," Ami announced.

"Okay."

Ami threw the coin in the air, and the girls watched as the coin dropped to the floor. It twirled and twirled, and came to an abrupt stop -- finally falling on its side, "Tails," Serena cried enthusiastically, "So, I guess I get the bottom bunk!"

"Yup!"

"Well, now that's settled, how's say we go get something to eat on the campus grounds and take a look around?" Serena suggested, looking at the clock.

"Oh, that sounds great. I haven't eaten since I've arrived," Ami exclaimed.

"All right… Well then, let's go!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, across the hall, a junior fellow, by the name of Darien Chiba, had just finished unpacking his belongings.

Darien Chiba was one of the most admired men at college. Girls seemed to flock to him wherever he went, he was always invited to all of the college parties that everyone wanted so much to attend. He had an air of confidence in him that girls swooned over, and the males hated. To some, he came off as arrogant and rude, but to others, he seemed charming and smart. Those who knew him well knew he was all those things. They also realized that sometimes he would keep his guard up, and didn't really trust any one person completely.

This year, Darien was roomed with Andrew Motoki, one of his closest friends, both viewed as the most "popular" people in college.

"Dude, I'm hungry," whined Andrew as he patted his stomach, frowning.

"What's new? You're always hungry," Darien replied with a grin, as he lay on the lower bunk, putting his arms behind his head.

"Come on, let's go down to the campus café and grab some grub before my stomach eats me," Andrew suggested as he grabbed a coat and headed towards the door.

"I just want to rest, Drew. We got here at 8AM! That's way early."

"Yeah…and it's 12 PM and I'm – way -- hungry. Plus, we'll get to scope out the new freshmen ladies…whadya say, Darien?" Andrew smiled as he stopped at the door.

"They're all the same, what is there to scope?"

"Dude…you're lame. Just come on! I don't want to be bombarded with girls by myself… I need my partner in crime… I need my Dar-Dar!" Andrew grinned as he opened the door.

"You are NEVER going to say -- Dar-Dar – again, or my fist will make major contact with your face," Darien mocked jokingly. "All right I'll go. But you're paying for my food."

"Fine…whatever, let's just go."

Darien gave a heavy sigh, got up, and headed out the door.

Serena and Ami made their way towards the campus café, and soon located a seat, "I'm gonna go order. I think I know what I want," Serena declared, as she headed towards the register. _Hmm... I want a mocha latte… no… erm… _

Suddenly, Serena heard a loud cough behind her. She turned to find a good-looking guy standing there; it was Andrew, "Yeah… Hi…I was just wondering if you were gonna order sometime before the next century cause there are people, like me, who are really hungry," complained Andrew, rather rudely.

Serena stared at him in shock for a few seconds, and then turned her attention back to the worker behind the counter, "Um… I'm sorry; I think it's going to take me a few minutes to decide what I want. I mean…you have so many choices! I don't know if I want the mocha latte, or the double chocolate chip frapp. Or wait...do you have a special on anything?"

The worker replied politely, "Why yes, we do! In fact, we have a couple of specials…let me tell you…."

Serena smiled and nodded as she listened. She glanced at Andrew over her right shoulder and gave him a knowing smirk before turning back to the worker. Darien stood directly behind Andrew, trying to suppress his laughter. Andrew frowned deeply -- crossing his arms.

As promised, Serena took a couple of minutes to complete her purchases, having finally decided on a mocha latte with a sandwich and chips. After she paid, she looked back at Andrew, who was glaring at her. She glared back at him defiantly, "You arrogant little son of a bi…"

"Whoa…no need for profanities!" Darien cut Serena off, and then stepped out from behind Andrew, throwing her a charming smile. Serena looked at Darien for a moment. Then glared at Andrew before turning back to get her food. As she walked off, Darien took a good look at her. Her hair was the first thing that caught his attention. He'd never seen hair styled like hers before. _They're like meatballs,_ he thought to himself, smiling. _But it looks pretty_.

"What are you smiling about?" Andrew questioned as he paid for his food. "No girl's ever done that to me before! The nerve of that little wench."

"Ah, don't get so upset about it, Drew. She's a freshman. Plus you have to give her some props for the way she stood up to you." Darien chuckled mockingly.

"Whatever…but next time… I'm not gonna take it, Darien… I'm not!"

"Yeah, that's your stomach talking," Darien replied, looking over Andrews shoulder to where Serena sat eating her lunch. He saw her glance at him quickly, before taking a bite out of her sandwich, and turning her attention to her friend to gossip he supposed.


	2. What's your name?

Chapter 2: What's your name?

_Monday…the torture begins tomorrow,_ Serena thought as she looked out of her dorm window.

Since their meeting on Saturday two days ago, Ami and Serena were beginning to settle into their dorm. They were gradually getting used to college life before the real work began. Serena was Surprised that she and Ami had formed a sisterly bond in such a short time. They were already opening up to one another. _That's good_, she told herself, _I need a friend like Ami._

Ami was hooking up a computer to the connection in the dorm. Her face scrunched up in thought as she tried to figure out which wire went to what outlet at the back of the computer. Where does this _red on go… let me see… this red wire goes into that red outlet, but where is it? She asked herself several times already, the frustration beginning to show on her usually calm face._

"_ARGGHHH_!"

"What is it!" Serena asked," Are you hurt!"

"No...I just can't figure out how to put this computer together and get it working… We're starting TOMORROW… I need the computer by tomorrow! I'll have so much homework… Oh, my gosh. I'm gonna fall behind…" Ami ranted, as she drew her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Wow… Chill out, Ami! We won't have that much homework yet! I'm sure someone at this University can hook it up for you. Why don't you just go across the hall and ask someone?"

"Eh… No, I'm fine… I just need to rest or something… I'll figure it out," Ami growled as she sat back in her chair.

"I bet you got all straight A's back in High School, huh?" Serena asked, smiling as she climbed into the bottom bunk.

"No," Ami snapped defensively, "I got a C in physical education."

Serena giggled aloud, unable to help herself, "How… _ha-ha_… did you… _puahahah_… get a C … _hehehe_… in P.E.…?" Serena exclaimed and stared at her new friend disbelievingly.

Ami glared at the bouncing blonde and answered, "It is very hard! Not everyone is athletic you know. I'm not a sports type of girl… I'm a…"

"Shakespeare kind of girl?" Serena finished her sentence for her and grinned.

Ami simply stuck out her tongue, then looked at the computer, gave out a big sigh, and scrunched up her face in concentration once again.

_I'm hungry,_ Serena thought as she lay on the bunk bed. _I wonder if that cute guy I met yesterday is in the café now. _For some strange reason, Serena found herself thinking of that tall, dark haired, blue-eyed boy back at the café. Not the other one. Not the one who so rudely interrupted her thought, but the one behind him. _I can't get him out of my head…_ Serena thought.

"Okay, I give up! You'd think I'd be able to figure this computer thing out with my intelligence level, but no… It surpasses even me! Serena, could you go get someone to hook it up for us?" Ami asked as she shook her head at the stubborn machine in front of her and sighing in frustration.

Serena laughed as she got up, "Yeah… No problem. I'll just ask the people across from us." She opened the door and winked before heading out the door.

* * *

"This is so dull," whined Andrew as he flipped through the channels on the TV, "Why don't we go do something?" 

"Like what?" Darien asked as he put his clothes in the closet.

"I don't know. Just something… anything but _this_."

_I didn't get her name,_ Darien thought as images of the cute girl with the equally cute hairstyle popped into his head as he stacked his t-shirts on top of one another. _Her face was cute, and her hair was… special… I wonder why she hides under all that clothing though_. Darien couldn't figure out why she had made such a big impression on him. _It's probably cause no-one has ever stood up to me, or my friends before,_ he thought as he finished putting his stuff away.

KNOCK-KNOCK

Darien looked at Andrew to see if he was going to answer the door, "What are you looking at? I'm not your butler, go answer the door yourself," Andrew said as he turned off the TV.

"You're such a douche-bag," Darien muttered as he headed towards the door.

_I wonder who this could be_, he thought as he reached the door and opened it, and to his surprise, the café girl was standing right there in front of him as if she had popped out of his thoughts and materialized before him. She was looking about the hallway, before turning around to see who had opened the door. They stood there for a moment or so in complete silence -- Serena with her mouth opening and closing -- Darien was looking at her dumbstruck.

Finally, Darien broke the silence, "Come to apologize to Andrew?" Darien said with a smirk on his face.

As Serena opened her mouth to say something in her defense, Andrew showed up at the door, "Who is it?" He asked anxiously as he looked from behind Darien. Then he saw her, "Oh, I see you've come to apologize for your insincerity yesterday! Well, I accept." He smiled conceitedly.

Serena couldn't believe it -- _they are so arrogant!_ Serena told herself as she felt the vessel on her temple pulse, "For your information, me and my friend live across the hallway from you two pathetic homosexuals. We were going to ask nicely for your help with hooking up our computer, but as I can see, you two have other things on your mind," Serena said snobbishly, as she began to turn away. Both Darien and Andrew realized they had their shirts off and they weren't wearing anything other than their boxers, "and I never had any intention of ever apologizing to you, if anything, I would have expected an apology from YOU," Serena hissed as she spun around and walked off in a huff to her door.

Darien and Andrew glanced at each other awkwardly, and Andrew was about to turn around and go back into the room, but before he did, he paused," If I hadn't said anything to you in the café, we'd still be in line right now!"

Darien smiled and shook his head at his friend. Serena was knocking on her door. _I forgot the stupid key…_ she chided herself as she continued to knock.

Darien looked at Serena's back as she stood at the door, waiting for Ami to open it. He cleared his throat, "If you get to know Drew, he's pretty cool ya know."

Serena ignored him as she knocked harder, "What's your name?" Darien asked as he leaned against his door.

She wouldn't answer him, _trying to be tough are we?_ Darien thought as he smiled, "Aw…come on. We're just messing with you! Look… if you need help, I'll hook up the computer for you. But only if you tell me what your name is."

She turned around to face him, "What is YOUR name?"

"Well… I asked you first."

"Tsukino… Serena Tsukino," she replied and crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm Darien Chiba," he replied, smiling at her with genuine warmth.

She just looked at him, with no expression on her face. It was then that Darien noticed how piercingly blue her eyes were.

"Has anyone ever told you that your hair looks like two meatballs on top of your head?"

She glared at him, and turned back around, this time knocking on the door with all her might, "Ami…open the door!"

Darien's smile widened. He didn't know why he was having so much fun picking on a girl he hardly knew, but he enjoyed it. He walked towards her and stopped just behind her, and leaned against the wall. Serena turned her head the other way, trying not to look at him.

Ami finally opened the door, "Why the hell did it take you so long to open the door?" Serena yelled as she stomped in.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I was using the restroom! Did you find someone to hook up the computer for us?" Ami asked, looking behind Serena.

Darien stood in the doorway, "That would be me. Hi, I'm Darien Chiba," he smiled and shook her hand.

"Great! Hi, I'm Ami Mizuno. Thank you so much for helping us!"

"Oh, no problem at all," he answered with a smile, heading towards the computer. He saw Serena standing by the window, looking angrily at him. He gave her a charming grin, as if nothing was wrong.

Serena grabbed her purse and turned to face them, "I'm gonna go take a walk, Ami. Call me on my cell phone when Mr. Chiba has left, would you please?"

"Sure…" Ami replied in a confused tone.

With that, Serena left the room. _I… hate… Guys…_


	3. Stuck in the Elevator

Chapter 3: Stuck in the elevator

_I cannot believe the nerve of that man!_ Serena thought to herself, feeling exasperated as she walked around the campus park in an attempt to calm down. _My, but he is beautiful…isn't he…? she sighed, no… What am I thinking? He is an arrogant asshole! He doesn't even know me, and he's already picking on me. _

She looked ahead and noticed a bench under a shady tree where a tall brunette girl sat reading a book, "Excuse me… Hi, um, is anyone sitting here?" Serena asked politely.

The brunette looked up and answered, "Oh, no… Go ahead, have a seat."

"Thank you."

"No problem," the girl said as she focused back on her book.

"What are you reading?" Serena asked out of curiosity.

"Oh... I'm reading The Sound and the Fury, by Faulkner. It's really confusing," she commented as she placed the book down on her lap. Serena smiled in response.

"What brings you out here on a Sunday afternoon?" the girl questioned.

"Oh, there's this guy in my dorm I can't stand. I'm trying to escape for a while until he leaves."

"I see. Well, Hi! I'm Lita Makoto," she said happily, sticking out her hand.

Serena smiled and shook it, " Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Serena Tsukino."

"Nice to meet you too. So, tell me about this boy. Is there some kind of spark between you two?" she questioned, turning towards Serena.

"Oh no… I hardly know him. I, unfortunately, met him and his friend yesterday in the café. His name is Darien Chiba."

"Ah, the infamous Darien Chiba and Andrew Motoki. Quite a pair, those two. I'm surprised you haven't 'fallen in love' with one of them already," Lita said, smiling.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, they're amongst the most popular boys here at UCLA. Every girl seems to be in love with one of them," Lita explained in an -- matter-of- fact-tone.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, so are you a freshman?"

"Mmmm… Can you tell?" Serena laughed.

Lita smiled," Not really. I've just never seen you around before is all?"

Suddenly, the sound of a cell phone interrupted their conversation; it was Lita's, "Oops…sorry! Well hey... I got to go. It's nice to meet you, Serena! We should hang-out sometime," She said as she stood up.

"Oh, definitely…nice to meet you, too… Bye!" Serena waved.

_Might as well head back to the dorm_, Serena thought.

* * *

"Well, there ya go, Ami!" Darien said as he turned on the computer, "And if there's anything else you need, just go across the hall and ask me or Andrew, and we'll do our best to help you." 

"Thank you so much! You just saved my life," Ami laughed.

"And next time, I'll make sure I have more clothing on than I did this time… Sorry about the boxers," Darien smiled as he got up to leave.

"Ha-ha… Oh, no problem," Ami blushed.

Just as Darien opened the door, Serena stumbled in and fell, but fortunately, for Serena, he caught her before she hit the ground.

"Whoa there! You all right?" he asked as he steadied her back on her feet.

"I'm fine," Serena said as she yanked herself out of his hands.

"All right then. See you Ami," Darien called out, waving at Ami. Then he looked at Serena, and offered her a brilliant smile before leaving the room.

"He's so sweet, isn't he, Serena?" gloated Ami as she looked at the computer.

"Yeah. He's perfect," Serena, mocked as she fell onto her bed.

"Do I sense tension between you two, or is it just you?" Ami questioned as she looked back towards Serena.

"There's no tension at all. I just don't like him. Plain and simple," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Aw, that's a shame. How was the walk?"

"Oh, it was good. I met a girl named Lita Makoto. She seems nice," Said Serena.

"That's good."

"Hey, you hungry? I'm gonna go grab something to eat!" said Serena as she jumped out of bed.

"Yeah… I'm starved! But I'm gonna stay up here. Can you just get me a sandwich or something?" Ami asked sweetly.

"Sure, I'll be back in fifteen."

"All right."

* * *

"Drew, I'm gonna go get us something to eat, okay? I'll be back later," Darien called over his shoulder as he grabbed his jacket and made for the door. He grabbed a coat and headed out the door. 

As he stepped into the hallway, he saw the elevator door closing, and before the doors shut, he stopped them with his foot and stepped inside, only to see Serena standing there, "Well, you can't seem to stay away from me can you," Darien teased, grinning as he pressed a button on the panel before him.

Serena just rolled her eyes and stepped away from him, "What is your deal? I practically save you from injuring yourself, and you don't even give me a 'thank you' or anything," Darien gently scolded, glancing at her with a questioning look.

Serena simply looked straight ahead and in a cold voice gave her response, "Thank you."

Darien couldn't help but smile. She was so hardheaded, "Careful now! Don't be too enthusiastic about it," he joked.

Serena turned her head and gave him a look of disgust, but he ignored her attitude and smiled nicely at her. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

The doors finally opened, and they walked out, Serena leading the way –Darien a few paces behind as they were going to the same place. He couldn't help but notice the way she was dressed. She wore a large gray sweater, and jeans. _Why does she dress like that?_ He asked himself.

After they reached the café he broke the silence, "What are you gonna get, Meatball head?"

Serena's head snapped towards his, and her mouth fell open, "Why you arrogant, know-it-all, annoying, queer little bastard! What gives you the RIGHT to call people names, especially people you HARDLY know? You think you're so great, don't you? Well, guess what… You AREN'T…just leave me the hell alone!" with that said, she turned around, and stepped in line.

Darien looked around and noticed that everyone's attention was pretty much focused on him, "What are you looking at?" he yelled, feeling his face turning hot with anger and embarrassment. No one had ever talked to him like that before, especially not a little freshman girl. He hated it when somebody embarrassed him in front of a large crowd like that.

_Agh…stupid, stupid man, calling me meatball head. He got what he deserved!_ She thought angrily.

When she was given her food, she walked as fast as her slender legs would go to make sure she got to her dorm as soon as possible. She was determined not to allow herself to be stuck inside the elevator with that pompous man if she could help it.

She paused before the elevator doors , and hit the up button with her free hand. She heard a cough behind her. _Oh God, what did I do to deserve this?_ She thought, closing her eyes, "What you did in that café was unnecessary, you know," Darien whispered, a little angrily.

"You got what you deserved, Mr. Chibi," she whispered back.

"As I was saying… What you called ME was completely unnecessary!"

"Meatball head is not nearly as offensive as…whatever you said!"

"It may not be offensive to you, but it is to ME!"

DING

The elevator door slid opened. Serena stepped inside -- Darien hot on her heels. She punched in their floor number and she tried to stay as far from him as possible. They glared at each other, and remained silent.

All of a sudden, they heard a rumble, the elevator stopped and the lights went out, "Damn it," Serena exclaimed, "What could POSSIBLY be worse than this?"

"Chill out. I don't exactly enjoy the situation either, Meatball head," Darien responded as he pressed a number of buttons on the control panel.

Then a voice issued from the intercom, "Is anyone there?"

"Yes! Yes, there are two people in here…" Darien yelled back frantically. Serena slumped down on the elevator floor and sighed in frustration at their situation.

"All right, just stay calm. We'll get help to you as soon as possible!" the voice assured them. Then the lights flickered back on, but the elevator didn't move.

"Great. Just wonderful…." Hissed Serena.

It looked as if they weren't going anywhere, anytime soon.


	4. I'll take you shopping

Chapter 4: Quality Time

They had been stuck in the elevator for 10 minutes now. Neither said a word to the other. Serena was sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the wall. Darien remained standing, pressed up against the elevator doors.

Grumble-growl

Serena's stomach made a loud noise. _Oh, my gosh… I can't believe my stomach did that, _she thought, patting her belly. She heard Darien chuckle off to the side, "If you're hungry, Meatball head, why don't you just eat? We have food, remember? Besides, it looks like we aren't going anywhere for awhile," he said as he plopped himself down on the floor, across from Serena.

"I'm not hungry," Serena, said stubbornly, "My stomach is just upset because it has to be stuck here with YOU."

Darien rolled his eyes and pulled out a sub from his bag. He took the sandwich and waved it around Serena's head -- smiling, "Mmmm…doesn't it look DELICIOUS?" he taunted, taking a hungry bite out of the scrumptious looking sandwich. Serena pouted, and her stomach growled even louder than before, "You should learn how to **not** be so stubborn. It's not a good characteristic you know? Just eat. I know you're hungry," he said as he took another big bite.

She looked at her bag contemplatively. Her stomach gave her another emphatic warning. This time, she listened to it. She grabbed a sandwich, took it out of its wrapper, and took a huge bite.

Darien stopped chewing and stared at her, "I've never seen a girl shove that much food in her mouth before. It's sexy," he teased as he chewed, talked, and laughed with his mouth open.

_Oh god. This is so embarrassing_, thought Serena, trying to take smaller bites, while watching how she ate the rest of the time, feeling extremely self-conscious.

"So, tell me about yourself," Darien invited, after he'd finished eating.

"What is there to tell? I'm a freshman stuck in an elevator," she replied wryly as she put the trash in her bag.

"No, not that… Tell me about _yourself_. We might as well get to know each other while we're here, there's nothing better to do."

"Uh, all right. Well, I'm eighteen… I was born in New York and raised there… I'm gonna be an architect… I like to draw, sing, dance, paint, and eat," she finished and looked at him with her azure eyes.

Then Darien's deep ocean-blue eyes met her gaze, "What about you?" Serena questioned, cocking her head to one side.

"Um, I'm a junior here. I'm twenty; I was born in California. I'd like to be a doctor, and I enjoy reading, music, surfing, and other things," he finished.

"What's your favorite color?" Serena asked.

"Black," he answered simply.

"Black…that's not a color."

"Well, it's a 'neutral color', but a color nonetheless. The color, to me, signifies strength. It's a sophisticated color, and it's kind of mysterious. Black goes with everything," Darien said, knowingly, "What about you? What's your favorite color?"

"I like pink," she answered simply.

Darien smiled and shook his head, "Pink, of course, every girl's favorite color."

"What's wrong with it? Pink is a very pretty color! It's delicate, fun, cute, and happy. It's also a strong color, and it catches your eye," she said with a smile.

He'd never seen her smile before. _She has a nice smile_, he thought as he smiled back, "Can I ask you something a little weird?" Darien asked.

"I guess so."

"Why do you dress the way you do?"

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Serena asked, looking at her clothes, confusedly.

"It doesn't fit you. All the shirts you wear are huge. It hides you," he explained as he looked at her gray sweater, "I bet you have a pretty figure underneath all that extra, unneeded material." He looked at her thoughtfully, _she's blushing_, and he smiled to himself.

"I don't know. I guess I don't really care what I look like. As long as it's comfortable, and clean, I'm good."

Darien frowned, "Don't you think the way you dress reflects some of your personality and character?"

"Not necessarily. I don't think people should judge you by your clothes," Serena answered in a serious tone.

"Well I don't either, but you should still dress to impress, especially if you want to impress the fellas," Darien explained , smirking.

"I don't have to impress anybody."

"Oh, you have a boyfriend then?" Darien questioned, interested.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. I've never had one, actually. But that's not the case. The reason is, that I don't really care what people think. If you like me, then you should like me because of who I am, and my personality, not my clothes."

"But first impressions really do count, whether you like to believe it or not. People's first impression of you really sticks in their heads. And the first impression usually has to do with how that person looks on the outside, then, afterwards, how they are on the inside. So pretty much, you need the whole package: looks, and personality," he explained.

"But I have a problem. I have absolutely no fashion sense whatsoever!" Serena whined.

Darien thought for a minute, then continued, "How about I take you shopping one day? You don't even have to buy, I'll pay for you. But you have to listen to what I say, and take my advice into consideration."

Serena stared at him. _Why is he being so nice? And why is he offering to buy me clothes? _"Erm. All right, I guess."

"Okay! Then it's settled. I'll take you tomorrow. It's the first day of school, there shouldn't be too much homework," Darien assured her as he opened up a bag of chips, "Oh, one more thing, since I'm paying for everything, that also means I get to call you whatever I want, which means, Meatball head is your nickname," Darien grinned.

It took all the willpower Serena had to agree with him, but she had to. It's every girl's dream to go shopping and have a guy buy everything they wanted. _Just gotta suck it up, and go with the flow,_ she thought.

Then a voice issued from the intercom interrupted their conversation, "All right folks…the elevator will be operational in a couple of minutes. We're so sorry about everything," the disembodied voice said apologetically.

"Oh, it's fine," Darien, answered, after getting up. He dusted himself off, and offered Serena a hand.

She looked at the proffered hand for a second or two before looking up at his face, "Are you going to let me help you up, or what?" he questioned, a hint of a smile forming on his face.

Serena finally took his hand, and he pulled her up as the elevator started to go up again, making Serena lose her balance and fall into his arms that instinctively wrapped themselves around her slender waist. Serena shrieked at the sudden movement and her eyes closed for a second. It didn't register in her mind that Darien had her in his arms until he asked," You all right?"

She looked up at him shyly, before gently pulling away, and nodded, "Um…thanks," she said, in a soft-tone.

He simply nodded, and picked up his bag. _She fitted perfectly in my arms_, Darien thought as he reached for his things.

Ding

Darien looked at Serena as she picked up her bag, then stepped outside and waited for her. She composed herself, and walked out of the elevator. They walked down the hall, neither prepared to break the comfortable silence that fell between them until after they'd reached their rooms.

Darien stood before his door and stuck his key in the lock, and turned the knob. When his door opened, he turned to face Serena, "It was nice getting to know you, Meatball head. Remember, tomorrow, after school, I'm taking you shopping." He smiled at her, and went inside.

Serena watched as the door closed behind him, and finally opened her own door. _What just happened today?_ She thought to herself. _I was stuck in a lift with a guy… He offered to take me shopping… and he was being so sweet…_

When Serena entered the room, Ami was sitting at the computer, listening to some music and searching the web. She turned to face her, "What took you SO long? You said you'd be back in fifteen minutes! It took you an hour and a half to get food?"

Serena smiled at Ami, and started on her reply, "I'm sorry. I got stuck inside the elevator. Here's your food. I ate mine in the lift. Sorry…it's a bit cold." She looked at the clock-- it was 6 p.m.

_Er, school starts in about 13 hours. Better go take a shower and get an early night's sleep, she told herself inwardly_.

For some reason, Serena couldn't stop thinking about Darien. She kept seeing him throwing her his cute lopsided smiles and smirks. She kept seeing his pretty blue eyes, and kept thinking about the hug in the elevator. Of course, it wasn't really a 'hug', but it was close enough. Even though the hug only lasted a couple of seconds, but she felt safe and comfortable in his arms. _I liked it_.

* * *

Serena didn't know it, but across the hall, Darien was thinking much the same things she was. 

Serena sure didn't smile all that much at him, but when she did, he liked it. It made him feel happy and satisfied. _Her eyes… _he thought to himself. He'd never seen eyes quite like hers. They were the most gorgeous blue eyes he'd ever seen. And he hated to admit it, but he really liked that hug in the elevator. When he held her in his arms, he caught a whiff of her scent. She smelled so good. He liked it.

_What am I thinking? I don't like her. I just like to pick on her… _he tried to reassure himself.

That night, he had told himself that same lie so many times, he grew to believe it. _I just like to pick on her_, he thought, over and over again.


	5. First day of college

Chapter 5: First day of college

Ami and Serena's alarm screamed at them to wake up. It was 6:30 a.m. and it was their first day as UCLA alumni's.

Ami was completely awake and unable to sleep all night. The very thought of all that homework and studying excited her. She climbed out of her bunk, turned off the alarm, and looked at Serena._ Yup, she's still asleep…_

"Serena…rise and shine," she bellowed, as a smile formed upon her face.

Serena jerked upright in her bed -- hitting her head on the bunk above, "Ouch," she yelped, rubbing her head.

"Oh my gosh… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen… You all right?" Ami asked, as she frantically fussed over a dazed Serena, who opened one eye, and nodded. Then she lazily dragged herself out of bed, "Aren't you excited? I'm _sooo excited_," Ami announced enthusiastically as she foraged for clothes.

"Oh yeah, I'm thrilled," Serena answered in a non-enthusiastic tone. She trudged to the closet, and grabbed a clean t-shirt and jeans.

It took the girls about 20 minutes to get ready before they headed out the door.

_Day one of hell begins, _Serena reflected as she stepped outside her door, with her books and noticed Darien closing his door. _Now_, she finished her thought. _It begins now…_

I _had better close the door… Drew doesn't have his first class until 10_, Darien reminded himself as he pushed it shut -- then heard someone in the hall behind him yawn behind him. He turned to see who it was. When he saw her, his lips automatically curved into a smile.

"Morning…sunshine," he joked as he looked at her.

"Hmmm," Serena responded, rubbing her eyes. She was waiting for Ami, who was fumbling with her books inside.

"Well, have a good first day, Meatball head. I'll see you around one for our shopping fiesta," he exclaimed as he walked off.

"Yeah," Serena mumbled. She was too tired to care about the fact he was calling her names.

Ami closed the door behind them, and offered Serena a smile, "Let's go… I'm so excited!"

_Let's look at my schedule…_ Serena thought as she pulled a sheet of paper out of one of her books. _Graphic Design_, she read.

"Bye Ami… I'll see you this afternoon." She waved at her friend, heading off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Welcome to class everybody! This is Graphic Design, as you all should know by now. I am Mr. Lansing, and I'll be your professor for the duration of this course," He greeted everyone, smiling nicely. He was a solidly built man in his late 50's, balding on top of his head, and wore large metal-rimmed glasses. His face was sweet and kind.

Serena's eyes surveyed the room. It was quite large. There were roughly six or seven rows of desks with computers placed on each, "Please, take a seat behind one of the computers, and I'll begin my lecture," Mr. Lansing instructed as he sat behind his desk at the head of the room.

_This is going to be a long day,_ Serena groaned inwardly.

* * *

Before she knew it, it was already 12:30 p.m. She had attended three different classes by this time. _She thought – naptime --_ sleepily. She had forgotten about the shopping spree with Darien, which was supposed to take place in half an hour.

When she opened the door to her dorm and stepped inside, she discovered Ami had already begun working on her homework, "Ami, how did you manage to get homework on the first day of college?" Serena questioned, putting her stuff down.

"Well, my professor gave me a copy of the agenda containing all the assignments and chapters we're going to cover over the semester. So, I thought I'd get a head start on it," Ami proclaimed, while furiously writing something down on the page of her notebook.

_I should be more like her. I would get a lot more done,_ Serena mused, as she climbed into her bed. Just as she started to doze off, there was a knock at the door.

Ami got up, and went to answer it. Serena had an arm flung over her eyes, trying desperately to get some rest. Then she heard a man's voice at the door, but couldn't hear what he was saying to Ami.

Then, all of a sudden, someone slipped their arm beneath her back, and another supported her legs, and lifted her out of bed. She screamed in shock -- her arms flailing, kicking her legs.

She turned her head, realized Darien's face was only inches away from her own, and he was grinning like a loon, "Ah! You idiot…put me down… I was trying to sleep!" she pouted.

"All right, you asked for it," Darien said, and he let her go. She plopped to the floor, landing on her butt.

Darien looked down at her and started laughing. Ami ran to Serena's side and helped her up, "That wasn't nice, Darien," Ami chided, and frowned.

"Aw, Meatball head can take it," he chuckled, as he patted her head.

"You are such a freaking jerk!" Serena yelled as she dusted herself off.

"You forgot about our shopping fiesta today, didn't you, Meatball head?" Darien prodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Congratulations Darien! Good job. You noticed," Serena said, sarcastically.

Darien simply chuckled, "Well, let's go then," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door.

"Er…wait, I need my purse!" Serena protested, trying to reach for it as he tugged her out the door.

"What do you need a purse for? I'm paying for everything, remember?"

"Yeah, but…."

"It's fine. I'm practically made out of money. There's nothing I can't afford."

"Fine… whatever… let's just hurry," Serena complained.

* * *

"You know…a lot of girls would want to be in your position right now," Darien told her as they reached the elevator.

Serena pressed the down button, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, think about it… You're about to go shopping with one of the most handsomely good-looking, intelligent, and rich men here on campus. Not only that, but this very same handsomely good-looking, and intelligent man, is going to buy you everything for free," he smiled as the elevator doors opened.

Darien looked at her, smiling cockily. He caught her trying so hard not to smile, but she hadn't succeeded to keep a blank expression on her face, "You think that you're all of those things, do you?" Serena questioned, a hint of a smile in her eyes and forming on her lips.

"Why of course I do!"

Serena just rolled her eyes, this time, allowing her smile to be completely visible.


	6. Shopping Fiesta!

A.N: Look, I'm already updating 5 and 6! I hope you guys enjoy it! And tell me what you think! Okay. I think I'm gonna change it to where his eyes are blue now. Haha, I know it's weird. The first 3 chapters says his eyes are brown, but from here on, it's gonna be blue! Just bear with me.

P.S: There are no scout business. They're just friends. Hopefully I'll be able to introduce them all into the story later on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ch. 6: Shopping fiesta

It was lovely outside. The weather was warm, and the sun was out, with just a few clouds scattering the beautiful blue skies.

Serena and Darien had made it successfully to his car.

"It's nice outside today," Serena pointed out as she climbed into the car.

"It sure is. So where do you usually shop?" Darien asked as he buckled up.

"Um. I don't," replied Serena.

"You know, this isn't normal," Darien said, smiling as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Girls are supposed to shop! Not the guys."

"I never saw a need for it! I have clothes. It's warm, it's clean, and it's comfortable. That's all I need," Serena said, crossing her arms.

Darien shook his head, as he signaled to turn right.

"Do you have a certain style you think you're interested in at least?" Darien wondered.

"Er. Well I guess I like the 'vintage' look," Serena thought.

"Well, that's a start."

"Are you sure you're not gay? You seem to know a lot more about fashion than most guys… it's abnormal," Serena asked, seriously.

"Of course I'm not gay! I just know how to dress myself!" Darien said defensively.

"Alright…" she skeptically said. "So where are you taking me?"

"The mall."

"Oh, alright," She paused for a moment, before asking," Do you think we could maybe… possibly stop somewhere to eat later or something?"

" You're always hungry aren't you?" Darien smiled.

"No! It's just I haven't eaten anything at all today!"

He looked over at her, and saw her frowning, arms crossed. Serena looked up and caught his eye.

_Such pretty eyes… _she thought as she gazed into them.

Darien blinked and broke the eye contact, and concentrated on driving again. _It's weird how her eyes have that affect on me_.

Darien cleared his throat and asked," So. Tell me about your family."

"Okay. Um, I have a little brother named Sam. He's in the 10th grade. My parents names are Ken and Irene Tsukino. They're in New York right now. What about your parents?" Serena asked.

Serena noticed that right when she asked him this question, his facial features hardened and he tensed up for a second. Then he seemed to relax again.

"Looks like we're here," Darien said.

Serena glanced at him for a second, and turned away.

_I wonder why he didn't answer me_, she thought.

He pulled into a parking space and got out of the car, as well as Serena.

"Time to shop!" he said, his smile returning to his face.

When Serena stepped foot inside the mall, she was shocked. She'd never seen a mall this big before! And there were so many people here!

"Ready?" asked Darien as he led the way.

Serena just trailed behind him. Darien walked into a little boutique store. He strolled around the room, looking for something to get her.

Serena just stood there, watched, and waited.

She saw Darien smile, pick up a shirt, and head towards her.

"Here's a nice shirt! Now all we need to find are some jeans or something. Why don't you try looking for something?" he said as he handed her the shirt, and walked off to find more.

"Um, okay," Serena said, and walked off to the jean section. _What kind do I find appealing?_ She thought. She grabbed a low-rise, faded jeans. She looked at the price. $85. _Oh my gosh! That is ridiculous!_

Darien walked over to where she was and looked at her pick. He nodded in approval.

"Darien! Look at the price of these jeans!" Serena said, horrified.

"I know," Darien said, shrugging.

"But.. that's too expensive! I can't ask you to buy this," she said, putting it back.

Darien stopped her," No! It's fine! I can afford it, don't worry."

She looked skeptically at him, then to the jeans.

"Go try it on," he said and pushed her.

She did as told. She went into a dressing room, and put on the shirt. It was one of those vintage looking shirts. It had a diamond pattern going down the front of it. Then she put on the jeans. _Hmmm_.

She stepped outside the dressing room to show Darien. He turned around and looked at her.

His eyes got big, and he was quiet for awhile.

Then he said," Wow! Now that's what I'm talking about! See? What you wear hides all of… that!" he said as he pointed at her body.

Serena blushed. The shirt was kind of low-cut, and you could see some cleavage.

"I feel so… revealed," Serena whispered, covering the top of the shirt up.

"No no! It's a good thing," Darien reassure her. " Let's buy it! Now go take it off, let's go visit some more stores."

Serena nodded, and went back inside.

_Who knew she could look like that?_ he thought to himself, as he waited for her. _Almost… attractive in a way. _

She got out.

"Well, let's go to the register," he said

They spent at least 3 hours at the mall. She got everything from shoes and skirts, to pretty evening dresses. She was a pro at it now! Darien didn't even have to help her anymore. She was choosing things on her own. Darien even left her by herself to shop. He went and got them something to eat while she shopped.

When they were on their way back home, Serena couldn't stop smiling.

"Thank you Darien, for everything. I had a lot of fun!" She said.

"No problem. I'm just glad you won't be wearing what you have on now," he smirked.

They made some small talk on the way home, and to their doors.

"Well, thanks again. Um.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?' asked Serena.

Darien smiled and said," Yeah. Tomorrow. Bye Meatball head." He opened the door and went inside.

Serena sighed, and opened her door, carrying in all of her bags of clothes and shoes.

She may not know it yet, but her heart was already falling for him.


	7. Little Sister

Chapter 7: Little sister

Ami was lying on her bed, reading a book when Serena came into the room, "Hey Serena," Ami greeted cheerfully, putting down her book, "Wow, you have a lot of bags there! What did you get?"

Serena smiled as she put down her shopping bags," I've got everything pretty much I could think of."

"That's so cool. I wish a guy would do that for me," Ami said wistfully, climbing out of bed, making her way towards the bags to check out Serena's new clothing and whatever else was inside each bag.

"I guess it's cool, But I think he did it more out of pity for my lack of fashion sense than anything else… Is what I wear really THAT bad?" Serena asked, sitting down on the floor and looking expectantly at her friend.

"They're not that bad really, but your clothes aren't considered 'exactly – well -- fashionable'."

Serena nodded in agreement, "Well now… I now have 'fashionable' clothes," she said, lifting her head proudly and tilting her nose into the air, making Ami laugh as she continued to forage inside the bags.

"Yeah…a lot of it too, as I can see," Ami exclaimed, pulling out some shirts and skirts, "You like him don't you Serena?" Ami asked innocently, grinning as she playfully gave Serena's shoulder a little nudge.

"No… I don't! I like him as a friend, yes," Serena said, smiling.

Ami shook her head. "Denial, denial."

"Whatever," Serena answered, rolling her eyes. _Do I like him?_ Serena asked herself as she folded her clothes. _No… of course I don't. He's just a really nice guy. A really nice and unusually handsome guy, that is. I wonder why he would do all of this for me_. This hadn't crossed her mind until Ami asked if she liked Darien. _I mean, he spent a lot of money on me today! But, like I said earlier, he did it out of pity for me is all. There's no way a guy like Darien would like someone like me. _sigh

"What?" Ami asked as she helped Serena fold clothes.

"Nothing… I'm just tired. I think I'm gonna turn in early… Second day of school tomorrow!"

-----------------

"Dude, where were you all day?" Andrew questioned, as Darien walked through the open door.

"I was shopping with someone," Darien replied absently, taking off his shoes.

"Someone female, or male?" Andrew asked, raising an eyebrow, smiling.

"Why does it matter? Darien replied, looking at Andrew blankly, "It was a girl if you must know."

"You -- crushing -- on someone Darien?" Andrew exclaimed.

"No! Why do you always think that? I don't 'crush'…"

"Lately, you haven't 'crushed' on anyone," Andrew corrected, "So tell me, what's this chick's name?" Darien, shaking his head and stared at his friend before allowing his head to fall into his hands.

"Come on Darien! Who is she?"

"She lives across the hall from us…her name's Serena," Darien finally answered.

"Oh, Serena… Nice," Andrew said approvingly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nice nothing… I don't like her, Drew."

"Yeah… That's why you spent all day shopping with her," Andrew retorted as he plopped down on the couch.

"Whatever just drop it," Darien said as he climbed into bed, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

_I don't like her. I'm just being nice. _He thought to himself as he lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. _Besides, I need a girlfriend in my life. Not a girl-girl friend, a friend that's a girl._ He told himself, and with that thought, it wasn't too long before he drifted off to sleep.

---------------------

Tuesday morning came all too soon for Serena. She got up out of bed, swinging her legs to the floor and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, stood up, stretched and yawned before heading towards the closet. Then she remembered that she had a brand new wardrobe!

_I'm so excited to show off my new look!_ She smiled to herself. She chose a screen-t, and put on a cute track jacket over it. Then she slipped into a pair of jeans with holes fashionably placed on them, and black converse shoes. _Ooo this looks so cute! Somewhat 'vintage-y' she_ thought to herself.

The girls quickly headed out the door, and down towards the café to grab some breakfast before class, "You look really cute, Serena," Ami said, commenting on her friend's outfit.

"Thank you!" Serena smiled.

Darien strode into the café, not long after the girls. He looked at Serena and smiled to himself. _Clothes really do make a big difference_, he said inwardly as he checked her out. The outfit, though simple, showed off her body to perfection. The jeans hugged her in all the right places, especially her hips and shapely legs. Her clothing really flattered her figure, and made her standout a lot more than she did usually. _She won't have any trouble finding a guy_ _now,_ thought Darien as he got in line.

Darien, on impulse, snuck up behind Serena, put his lips close to her ear and whispered, "Nice outfit."

Serena jumped in surprise, and smiled when she realized it was Darien. She grinned, " Why thank you, kind sir."

"I wonder who bought it for you," Darien joked.

"I found it on the street," Serena replied with a grin.

Ami was off to one side watching the two of them. _They are SO into each other. They probably don't know it either,_ she thought, smiling.

"Well Meatball head, I need to get something to eat, and I'm gonna head off to my first class… See ya later." Darien winked and gave Serena a quick smile, before turning to order his breakfast.

--------------------

Serena was attending her first class of the day -- graphic design. She actually quite enjoyed the class. The teacher was really funny. He laughed as he told jokes during class, but nobody else did. The guy sitting next to Serena was taller than her by 2 inches or so. He had dirty blonde hair, and his eyes were hazel. She didn't know his name though. A girl was sitting on her other side. This girl had dark, long hair, and dark eyes. _She's pretty_, Serena thought.

When the professor gave them their assignments, everyone in the room started messing with the computer. The boy next to Serena leaned over and whispered, " Do you have any idea how to do this?"

Serena looked at him, and answered, " None whatsoever."

He smiled at her, "What's your name?"

"I'm Serena Tsukino," Serena answered, sticking her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Brett Stanley. Nice to meet you," He said, shaking her hands.

Serena smiled at him and nodded. Then focused back on her assignment, and stared at the computer screen dumbfounded. _I have absolutely no idea what I am doing_, she thought to herself. Serena looked to the girl next to her. She looked as if she knew what she was doing, so she leaned towards her and whispered, "Hi... um, do you know how to do this?"

The girl didn't look at Serena, but answered, " Yeah."

"Could you, er...possibly show me?" Serena asked feeling a little embarrassed.

The girl turned her head towards Serena and sighed, "Sure, I guess…a good deed a day keeps the devil away," she said, almost to herself.

"What was that?" Serena asked, looking confused.

"Oh nothing…" The girl replied dismissively and started showing Serena how to start programs and what to do. The girl spent a couple of minutes showing Serena how to operate the program, "And that's about all," She finished with a grin of accomplishment.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Serena questioned.

"I'm Raye Hino… And you are?"

"I'm Serena Tsukino, nice to meet you," Serena answered, politely.

The girl gave Serena a quick smile, and turned back to her work. _Tough crowd_ though Serena. Raye thought before concentrating on the task at hand.

Brett turned to Serena, " I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you have any plans for Halloween?" he asked, looking into her sapphire-blue eyes.

Serena caught herself comparing Brett's hazel eyes, to Darien's aqua-blue ones, "Um, not at the moment. Why?"

"Well, there's going to be a Halloween Party at my friends. He lives pretty close by, and I was just wondering if you'd like to accompany me there next week."

_Hey, now was I just asked out on a semi-date? _Thought Serena. _Wow…these clothes really do work!_

"I would love too!" Serena answered, smiling broadly.

"Great! Well I'll give you more details about it next week," Brett promised. He gave her a charming smile, and turned back to his computer. _Oh, my gosh…that's officially the first time a guy has asked me out! Well, he didn't really 'ask me out', but he invited me to a college party with him!_

The clock chimed, and the professor yelled, "Class dismissed."

-------------------------

Serena had a bounce in her step the rest of the day, and she couldn't stop smiling everywhere she went. Serena spotted Darien, walking ahead of her, so she ran to catch up with him, "Darien... Guess what?" she said excitedly. Darien looked down at her, smiled, and raised an eyebrow.

"I got asked out today! This guy named Brett Stanley asked me to go to a Halloween Party next week!" She shrieked, "It's because of the new clothes, I know it! It has to be! I've never been asked out to anything before by a guy, and the first time it happens is the day I wore 'fashionable' clothes. All thanks to you!" She jumped up, and gave him a peck on the cheek, "I gotta tell Ami! I'll talk to you later, Darien…bye!" In one graceful movement, she sprinted off. Darien looked after her as she ran off ahead of him. _She got asked to a party?_ He thought as he kept walking. _She kissed me_, he suddenly realized as he put his hand to his cheek. Darien suddenly had a strange feeling well up inside… He couldn't explain it. He'd never felt anything like this before. _Could it be...jealousy?_ He asked himself, _no… I don't like her, there's no way it could be jealousy._

As he made his way back to his dorm, he tried to convince himself that he was just wanting to protect her. _She's like my little sister!_ He told himself, yes, she's like my little sister.


	8. Costume Shopping

Chapter 8: Costume shopping

Serena ran as quickly as she could to her dormitory. She burst into the room a little short of breath, "Ami…guess what?"

Ami was sitting at the computer desk, concentrating intently on her studies when she was interrupted and startled by the sound of Serena's voice, "What?" she shouted back.

Serena paused, grinning from ear to ear as she put her things down -- looking extremely jumpy, "A guy asked me to a Halloween party," she squealed excitedly.

Ami smiled at her bubbly friend, "Congratulations, Serena."

Serena returned the smile, but then her expression changed, replaced by a frown, "I don't have a Halloween costume," she said in a panicked tone, "Wait… you do wear a Halloween costume to a Halloween party, don't you?" she asked, seemingly confused.

"Um, I guess it depends on what kind of party it is, just ask the guy tomorrow," Ami suggested, "So, what's his name?"

Serena smiled, "His name is Brett Stanley. He's in my graphic design class. He's cute! He has hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair," she reminisced as she sat down on the couch. Ami nodded her approval.

Serena stood up abruptly and rushed to fetch her backpack. She shuffled through her things and pulled out a book, "Better get to work," she said absently, but I am so excited about the party!"

-----------------------

Serena was on her way to class the next morning, books in hand. Her hair styled differently today, not in its usual 'meatball' form. Instead, it was worn down -- with gentle curls here and there, altogether softening her look.

"Hey Serena," someone yelled from afar.

Serena turned to see Brett jogging in her direction, "What's up?" she asked, holding her books in her arms as she waited patiently on him.

He smiled as he came to a stop before her. Serena noticed he was looking particularly cute at that moment. His hair was tousled -- this way and that – and his hazel eyes seemed more of a golden color today. "Off to class," he answered her, "The reason I came over was because I got some more information about the party. It's on a Saturday and will start around 8," he finished.

Serena nodded, smiling politely, "It's a costume party, correct?"

"Yeah…it'll be fun. And don't worry, there's no drinking or anything," he added.

"Good," Serena responded. _Crap, now I have to buy a costume! _she thought to herself.

They soon entered class, and took their usual seats, "Good morning, everyone!" Professor Lansing said enthusiastically as all his students poured into the room, "Today, we're learning how to animate things on the computer," he told them enthusiastically and started the lecture.

----------------------------

As Darien walked to the first class of the morning, he heard someone behind him say in a sweet melodic tone, "Hey Darien."

He turned quickly to find Mina standing before him smiling. She was one of his closest friends. He smiled and nodded, "Morning Mina, how are you?"

She smiled radiantly, her golden hair swirling about her curvaceous form as she walked beside him, "I'm good. Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my party! It's a Halloween party. It's gonna be next week, on Saturday…around 8 p.m."

"Oh, sure, I don't have any plans, I'll go," Darien said as they entered an anatomy class.

"Okay…great! It's a costume party too, so be sure to come as something," she added, as she sat next to Darien. Darien nodded in response as he took out his things_. Costume party…crap; I need to go find a costume._

------------------------------

_Yes, class is finally over!_ Serena thought, gathering her stuff before taking off down the corridor. _I'm hungry_.

Serena headed towards the café, her stomach growling loudly as if it were a fierce beast about to devour her. When she entered, she noticed that the place was crowded. _Okay...never mind_, she told herself as she turned to leave.

just as she was about to step across the threshold, she noticed Darien making his way towards her, "Oh, hey Meatball head!" he greeted her with a grin, his beautiful face lighting up.

"Yeah, hi Darien," Serena replied, "You might not want to go in there, it's way crowded." She explained as she snuck past him.

Darien acknowledged her with a nod and frowned. He turned towards her and noticed she was wearing a bohemian peasant skirt, with a pink sequenced tank top. _Wow,_… he thought as he stared, "So what's up?" she asked, standing there awkwardly as he ogled her.

"Er...nothing, I'm just hungry," Darien replied, turning away from her once realizing he'd been gawking at her.

Serena was about to agree, but her stomach spoke for her. Looking down, blushing with embarrassment, "I am too…obviously."

"Would you like to go someplace else then?" Darien asked, chuckling.

Serena smiled at the very idea of food before answering a little too quickly, "Yes!"

"I know a great place up the street," Darien suggested with a grin as he led the way.

"Fantastic," Serena said, smiling, "Lord knows my stomach needs food."

-------------------------

The little restaurant was called -- Happy Days-- its floor tiles alternating between the colors black and white. Off to one side, in the far corner, sat an antique jukebox -- the sound of Elvis's voice flowing from it – small booths were set around the interior -- the restaurant's theme obvious.

"This place is so cute! It reminds me of those 60's diners," Serena supplied as she glanced around admiringly.

Darien nodded as he picked up his burgers, "Yeah, it's cool."

Serena stuck a fry in her mouth, then remembered something, "Hey," she mumbled while chewing, "Where can I buy a Halloween costume?"

"Party Galaxy, they have a plethora of amazing costumes to choose from," Darien answered, shoving some fries into his mouth as well.

"Um, could you possibly take me there one day? I need to find a costume for a Halloween party," Serena said, dipping her fries in some ketchup.

Darien swallowed and waved his hand before her, "Sure," he answered, " I need one too anyways. I was actually invited to one today," he confessed with little enthusiasm.

Serena took another bite of her burger, "That's cool." Darien looked at her, smiling as she thought about food, "How about I take you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds good," she answered as she took a swig from her coke.

--------------------------

After school the next day, Darien took Serena to Party Galaxy as agreed.

Party Galaxy, this time of year was always filled with Halloween stuff. Costumes of all sorts filled three different aisles. Haunting effects and screams reverberated throughout the store, setting the mood, "Wow…" Serena cried, taking in the sight of the many costumes for hire, "I have no idea which one to pick!" she told him as her eyes roamed the never-ending display of the cosmopolitan, fantastic, beautiful to the truly bizarre range of items on display.

"Me neither," Darien said, sticking his hands in his pockets. He smiled before casually looking at the -- mafia looking costumes. _Hmm, this looks cool_, he thought.

Serena looked at the women's adult section -- _all these costumes look so…sluttish,_ she thought, frowning disapprovingly.

Darien soon joined her to offer his assistance, "Huh…" He murmured as he gave her section the once over, "What?" Serena questioned.

Darien shrugged, "I didn't think you'd be looking at this section," he said, sounding a little surprised.

"What's wrong with this section?" Serena asked, her eyebrows raising.

"It's a little too…risqué for you," he replied, smiling at her contently.

"It is not," Serena retorted defensively, grabbing a costume at random. She looked down and realized it was a nurse's outfit -- a skimpy nurse's outfit at that. _Whoa, this hardly covers anything!_ She thought, surprised at her random choice.

Darien noticed her eyes grow ever wide. "Yeah, that's what I thought," he whispered conceitedly.

Serena looked up and glared at him. She stuck her tongue out at him, and went into a dressing room to try it on. _I'll show you_, she thought inwardly.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, looking herself up and down -- _Oh my god… I look like a freakin' tramp_, she thought, horrified.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door, "Someone's in here!" she raised her voice automatically, sliding the nurse's outfit down over herself.

"How's it coming along?" Darien's disembodied voice enquired.

"It's coming along fine … I think I might wear it to my wedding," she said, sarcastically.

"Come out…_lemme_ see it," he urged plaintively.

"NO!" she cried loudly, sounding disgusted.

"Aw, why not, Meatball head?"

"Er…because it has a hole in it…" she lied, spinning around to look at the back of the garment.

"Aha, just what I thought. You're too conservative for those kind of costumes," he replied. The way he said this conjured up a picture of Darien with a challenging grin on his handsome face. Serena frowned.

Darien heard the door click, and it swung open to reveal a most unexpected -- and to his mind -- amazing sight. His eyes doubled in size, she looked… hot. She had taken down her buns, and her hair was so long and beautiful. The costume suited her to a tee. It was a perfect fit, and showed off Serena's long, slender legs, and her fabulous body. Darien's eyes traveled from her legs, up to her breasts…and stayed there, _Oh my gosh!_ she thought, as she instinctively placed her hands over herself, slamming the door in his face.

"You pervert!" Darien heard her scream from behind the door.

He smiled. _She looked amazing_, "I couldn't help it, Meatball head," he said, jokingly. After a few minutes, she stumbled out of the change room wearing her own clothes -- costume in hand, "You're not gonna buy that…are you?" Darien asked, following her quickly to the counter.

She spun around to face him, "And why not?"

"Did you look in the mirror? You look like a prostitute," Darien said, seriously.

"Is that why you were staring at my boobs?" Serena questioned, angrily.

"Look, that's just a natural instinct… If you wear that, nobody will see anything BUT boobs," he explained, trying to take the costume bag away from her.

"Stop it," she snapped, slapping his hand away, "I'm going to buy it."

"You're what…" he repeated in a quieter tone.

"I'm gonna buy it. I'm not afraid to wear it," Serena declared defiantly, for a moment looking a little unsure of herself.

"In public…you're going to wear THAT in public?" Darien questioned, his eyebrows lifting -- a slight smirk forming on his lips.

"Yes," Serena answered, without much thought.

"All right, suit yourself," Darien said, walking away.

"Fine," Serena said, snidely.

"Fine," he shrugged, still walking away.


	9. So Close

A.N: ALRIGHT! I'M BACK! Tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm not sure if I like it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 9: So close.

Serena and Darien hadn't spoken much since the costume fiasco. But they were too busy to worry about that right now, because tonight was going to be the night of the Halloween Party!

Serena stared at her Nurse's outfit that lay across her bed. _I never should have bought it_, she thought. _What is Brett going to think of me? _She asked herself, shaking her head

Ami walked into the room, carrying a bag filled with things to eat. She'd not seen the costume before; because Serena wouldn't show it to her the day, she got it. Ami looked at Serena quizzically, and followed her line of sight towards the bed.

Ami's eyes widened considerably, " You're going to wear THAT to the party?" she questioned, pointing at the garment as if it were the devil incarnate.

"Well…yeah," Serena replied, frowning a little.

"Um… okay," Ami said warily, before putting her food on the table, looking a little skeptical.

"Do you think it's a little much?" Serena asked, glancing at Ami and back towards the costume worriedly.

"Maybe… Why don't you put it on, then I'll tell you."

Serena nodded and headed for the bathroom. Several minutes later, Serena re-emerged. _I feel naked,_ she thought as she looked towards Ami, who was about to take a bite from her sandwich and froze when she saw Serena, and could only stare at her, then burst out laughing.

"What?" Serena cried out defensively.

"_Puahaha_! Serena… you seriously can't tell me you don't see it."

"See what?" Serena pouted.

"That you totally look like a porn-star!" Ami giggled, taking another bite from her sandwich, looking at the costume with a broad grin on her face.

"So what am I gonna do? Brett's gonna be here in 30 minutes! I don't have time to do anything else!" Serena whined, crossing her arms over her partially exposed chest.

"Don't look at me! It's your fault… You bought it," Ami shrugged, swallowing.

Knock-Knock

"Oh god…someone's at the door. Ami, can you answer it?" Serena asked, quickly.

"No… You answer it! I'm hungry."

"_Argh_… Fine," Serena growled and stomped to the door, and opened it.

It was none other than, Brett Stanley who stood on the threshold -- Serena's eyes widened in horror. _Well this is embarrassing,_ she thought as she stood there before him. Brett remained silent for a second or two before finding his voice and whispered, "Serena…?"

"Um… yes…" she looked innocently at him. Brett stood there dumbstruck, not really knowing what to say, "You're early," Serena managed.

"Uh, yeah… Sorry! My friend wants us to get there earlier before everyone else, so she can get to know you…" Brett said, staring at her.

"Oh, okay," Serena, answered tilting her head slightly. _Crap… what am I gonna do_? She exclaimed inwardly.

"So are you ready?" Brett asked nicely. He was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera. _He looks really good_, Serena thought.

"Yeah, I'm ready. _Lemme_ go get my purse... I will be quick."

Brett nodded, and waited outside her door.

As Serena came out of her room, Darien emerged from his. Darien had on a mafia outfit. Pinstriped pants, suspenders, and a white t-shirt. His hair was slicked back. He looked handsome -- as always -- but for some reason, Serena found him oddly more attractive than ever.

Darien looked at Serena, gave her a smirk, and then walked off.

------------------------

Brett and Serena arrived at the party about 15 minutes before the other partygoers. The host of this party was Mina Aino.

When they arrived outside the door, Mina was standing there smiling courteously, wearing a cute fairy outfit. Her hair was pinned up and the little ringlets fell in a golden cascade. She looked perfect, "Hi! You must be Serena!" She greeted, smiling cheerfully.

Serena smiled back, and shook Mina's hand, "I like your outfit," Serena commented as they stepped inside the house.

"Oh, thank you! Yours is hot," Mina said as she closed the door behind them.

The house was totally decorated! It looked amazing. There were cobwebs, cauldrons, skeletons…everything that you could think of. It reminded Serena of a mini-haunted house, "Wow, you did a fantastic job with decorating!" Serena complimented, completely awestruck.

"Oh, thank you! I and my friend Lita did all this."

"Lita… I've met her before," Serena replied , as they took a seat on a nearby couch.

"Yes, I think she's mentioned you, too," Mina answered, as she poured some drinks, handing Brett and Serena each a cup, Lita came out of the kitchen.

Lita wore a zombie-looking outfit, "Hey Serena! Nice to see you again!" she declared, taking a seat next to Mina. As they all got re-acquainted, the doorbell rang. It looked like most of the guests were beginning to arrive.

Serena met a lot of new people that night, and a couple of guys actually approached her and asked for her number. She just played it off, and never gave them her number, blushing as she did so, "How do you like it so far?" Brett questioned as he stood by her side.

"Oh, it's lovely! Thank you for taking me. Everything looks so great," Serena smiled, taking a drink from her glass of punch, finding she really liked Brett. He was so sweet and kind to everyone.

"I'll be back! I'm gonna make my way around the room and say 'hi' to everyone," He explained, as he left Serena to mingle.

Serena nodded, and waved -- bye.

She then noticed someone walk into the room at the corner of her eye, and turned to get a better look. _Darien? _He was with his friend, Andrew, who was smiling and hugging Mina. Serena watched him talking to Mina for a while before making his way towards the table laden with an assortment of delicious food. He hadn't seen her yet.

Serena disappeared into the crowd, trying to hide herself. Lita was standing amongst a group of people and came over to Serena, "Hey! You all right? You look a little pale," Lita questioned, looking a little concerned.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine thank you," Serena lied, smiling.

"All right…well if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen… I need to finish the cake!" Lita explained before walking away.

Serena ran to a corner and stood there, as if trying to blend in with the wall, but it didn't work, Darien caught her. He smiled, and walked over to where she stood, "Why hello there sluttish nurse," he joked, holding a cup of punch.

Serena looked at him quickly, but didn't say anything. Feeling angry, she folded her arms and looked away, "What's the matter?" Darien asked, looking at her, "You sick or something? You look pale…"

"I'm fine," Serena answered, a little too quickly, _I just didn't want YOU to see me,_ she thought to herself.

"It's your costume, isn't it? I told you! You're too conservative to wear stuff like that," he told her, leaning against the wall next to her.

"I'm wearing it aren't I? I'm fine with my costume. I like the lack of clothing," she lied again, catching the scent of the cologne he had on.

"Why do you always try to pick a fight with me? You know I'm gonna end up winning every time," Darien asked, smiling cheekily as he playfully nudged her with his elbow.

Serena glared at him, before directing her gaze elsewhere and spotted Brett on the other side of the room. He looked as if he was trying to find her.

"Well, it was nice running into you again, Darien, but I think my date is looking for me," Serena said and walked off, swaying her hips as she went.

Darien shrugged, and plunged back into the crowd.

----------------------------------

A couple of minutes later, Mina asked everyone to be quiet, "All right everyone! Lita and I have come up with a couple of games for this evening's entertainment! We're gonna do a scavenger hunt! There's going to be four teams, each team has a Polaroid camera, and there's going to be several clues and stuff that you guys have to figure out, find, or do. You're gonna need to use the camera to take pictures, as evidence that you've found, or figured out the clue or riddle. Each team gets one hour before the scavenger hunt is over. The first team back, or the first team that has found everything within the time-limit, wins a 100 dollar gift card. All right, Lita will divide you guys into your teams."

Brett was in a team with Mina, Andrew with Lita, and Serena was in a team with… Darien. There were about five to six people in each team.

_This is fantastic!_ Serena thought to herself as she found her teammates: Riley, Dustin, Darien, Jessica, and Brad.

As they greeted one another enthusiastically and got to know each other, Serena tried to stay away from Darien as best she could.

As Lita and Mina handed everyone their cards and cameras, the guy named Dustin approached Serena and started talking to her, "What's your name?" he asked, smirking at her. He was tall. His hair was brown, his body well built, and his eyes, green. He was wearing a Roman toga -- a reef woven into his hair.

"I'm Serena," she answered, smiling politely at him.

"Your outfit is nice," he commented, as his eyes skimmed over her body. Serena could feel his eyes traveling down the length of her body. She didn't know what to do, so she just stood there awkwardly, as he continued to look at her. She felt extremely exposed and uncomfortable.

Finally, Lita yelled," All right everyone! Set all your watches to the same time! You all have an hour! You can start…now!"

Everyone sprinted through the door, cheering and shouting. Once her teammates were outside, they gathered to examine their cards. Dustin stood close to Serena, and Darien stood opposite – studying the card, trying to figure it out, "All right," he shouted, " We have to find a jack-o-lantern. It's not smiling, it's frowning, and it's not an orange pumpkin. The clue says it's about 6 houses down to the right… We have to take a picture of it. Let's go!" He finished as he sprinted down the street.

Everyone followed his lead. _It's hard to run in high heels!_ Serena thought as she tried to catch-up with her teammates.

When they reached the house in question, everyone was out of breath. They looked around, trying to find a pumpkin, but there was none to be seen, "Are you sure you read that right?" Riley asked, as she took the card from him.

"I'm pretty sure…" Darien said, looking puzzled.

As Riley tried to figure out the clues, Darien looked at Serena. She stood across from him, her arms crossed. Her face looked flushed, but she looked stunningly beautiful, even though her outfit was a little showy. Darien saw the guy beside her ogling her, and whispering something in her ear. He noticed how she tensed up, and looked extremely uncomfortable, "Okay! It's not the 6th house, it's the 8th," Riley said, as she started running in the direction of said house.

"There is no eighth house!" Jessica yelled after her, "It's a neighborhood park!"

"Well everyone, split up, and start searching for the jack-o-lantern," Brad suggested and they all agreed and spread out.

Serena walked towards a slide, and Dustin followed her. Darien went with Brad towards a teeter-totter. As he searched, he looked up, and noticed Serena yelling at Dustin, who was touching her inappropriately. Serena was trying to hit his hands away from her body. Dustin, unperturbed, advanced on Serena, and wrapped his arms around her waist, forcibly trapping her in his arms. She tried to push him off, but he was too strong for her. He was smiling, and brought his face down to her neck, kissing her. Serena screamed.

Darien stopped what he was doing, and ran towards her, "Get off her you bastard!" he shouted as he ran towards her.

Dustin was too preoccupied to pay any attention to Darien and continued to harass Serena. She fought him with all her might, to defend herself -- screaming and shouting.

Darien grabbed Dustin by the scruff of his robe, and pulled him away from Serena. Darien's fist made contact with Dustin's face. He put everything he had into the blow -- a loud smack emanating from the punch – and one punch was all that was needed. Dustin never knew what hit him as he fell to the ground. He was moaning in pain, sprawled out on the ground. His nose, bleeding.

Serena watched in horror as it unfolded like a scene in a movie. Shocked and frozen to the spot. Darien looked angrily down at Dustin, "You better stay away from her from now on… You sick pervert."

Everyone had ceased what they were doing by now, looking disbelievingly at the scene before them.

Darien was breathing hard. He looked at Serena and walked towards her, "You okay?" he asked gently, catching his breath.

"Um… yes...are you okay?" She questioned, looking at his swollen hands.

He nodded, bending over, putting his hands on his knees. He looked up at her, his dark-blue eyes, boring into hers, "Come on, I'll take you home," he offered, as he stood up, taking her hand.

She didn't argue with him this time, her hand in his. She chanced a glance back at Dustin as she walked off with Darien. He was still lying on the ground, everyone stood around him now.

Darien and Serena walked in comfortable silence, her hand still in his. She looked down at their clasped fingers and lifted her eyes to his. His face was expressionless. The moonlight shone on his perfect manly features. Serena had never noticed before how well built, and how tall he actually was until this moment. He towered over her. She looked back down at their entwined fingers. His hands were so large, compared to her delicately small ones -- their hands fitting together just right -- he suddenly turned his head, to look at her. She was looking down at their hands, and she was batting her long eyelashes. Her long hair was gently floating in the October breeze. He never noticed how _truly_ beautiful she was, until that moment. The moonlight made her look more beautiful than she already was. He hadn't realized they were holding hands until he saw her looking down. It felt right, so he didn't let go.

He couldn't stop thinking about how that guy had touched her. How dare he, he thought to himself. And he didn't know why a guy touching Serena in that way would make him so furious.

Eventually, they reached his car; Darien opened the passenger door for her. She smiled sweetly at him, and climbed in and Serena finally spoke, "Thank you Darien," she said quietly, looking at him with those beautiful cerulean eyes.

"You're welcome," he replied, as they drove along the road now flooded with silvery moonlight.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt?" Serena questioned, looking at his right hand.

He was holding the steering wheel with his left hand -- his right resting to one side, "Yes, I'm fine," he replied, moving his injured hand out of view.

Serena looked at him questioningly and frowned, "Don't try to hide your hand from me! I know it hurt you," she told him determinedly, grabbing his arm and gently taking his right hand in hers, examining it carefully.

Darien looked at Serena -- his big, callused hand, resting in her small one. She ran her fingertips over his bruised knuckles. He winced in pain.

She gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry! See? I knew you're hurt." She chided in a soft tone, pouting.

"I'm sure it hurt Dustin more than it hurt me," Darien announced, smiling at Serena.

"I'm sure it did," Serena answered, smiling back, letting go of his hands, "When we get back, I'll get some ice and patches for you."

"I see you're gonna play nurse with me, how ironic," he chuckled, grinning.

"Oh shut up," Serena replied, laughing.

They soon reached the University, and made their way up to the dorm rooms. Darien opened his door, and let her inside.

Serena walked in, and turned on the light. It was pretty tidy for a guy's living quarters. She looked at their posters and frowned at the girls in bikinis. Darien watched her reaction and smiled.

"Do you have ice?" Serena asked, turning to face him, "Yeah, it's in our mini-fridge…over there," he pointed, taking a seat on the couch.

Serena found a towel on the floor, and picked it up. She walked over towards the fridge to get some ice to make an ice pack. Sitting beside him on the couch, she cradled his injured hand in her lap and gently placed the pack around his hand.

She looked up at him, and smiled, "I never told you how much I like your costume," she said, looking at it.

"Thanks. I've already told you how I like yours," he joked. She simply rolled her eyes.

After a while, she got up, and placed his hand on the couch, with the towel still wrapped about it , "Can I borrow one of your shirts and put it on? I feel naked." Darien nodded.

He watched as she made her way to his closet, opening it, and looking thoroughly through it, before picking one -- it was a red t-shirt that said," Your Mom."

"Nice t-shirt," she joked, as she put it on over her outfit. The shirt was quite big compared to her. It looked like a nightgown when she put it on. Darien smiled. She looked cute in his shirt. His sleeves fell to her elbow, and the hem fell to about mid-thigh, her legs still visible. Serena came back and demurely sat on the couch once more beside Darien and lifted his hand and placed it back in her lap. She carefully examined it, noticing it was still al little swollen and red. Without thinking, she kissed it gently, "There, all better," She said, smiling. It was a natural motherly, older sister thing. She suddenly realized what she'd done, and looked up at him, her mouth open, "Oh! I'm sorry…" she said, embarrassed.

Darien smiled, looking at her tenderly, " It's fine. I liked it."

She lifted her eyes, and met his gaze. Darien wanted so badly to lean in and kiss her, but he had to refrain from doing so. He might scare her away, especially with all that'd happened today with Dustin.

They just stared at each other. Neither of them noticed that their faces were getting closer, and closer to the other's, until their faces were inches apart. Darien could feel her warm breath on his face, and could smell her hair. Serena's eyelids lowered, her eyes now focused on his lips. Darien stayed perfectly still, watching her.

She moved a little closer, and then stopped. They were so close, Darien could almost taste her.

As he was about to close the distance between them, Serena's cell phone went off. She jumped in surprise, snapping back to reality, she answered it, "Oh, Hi Brett," she said sounding a little deflated.

Darien turned away, "I'm fine, and Darien took me home… Yeah, thank you though; I really did have fun… yeah… Oh, ok… and please tell Mina and Lita thank you for everything… okay… All right… Bye, see you Monday." She hung up.

She glanced back at Darien, awkwardly, "Well... I guess I should go," she said, getting up.

Darien also got to his feet, "All right," he said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Thank you, Darien…for everything." She went up to him, and gave him a hug, her head resting on his chest. Darien slowly wrapped his masculine arms around her tiny waist. He couldn't help but notice how their bodies fit together so perfectly. But of course, all good things had to come to an end.

She reluctantly pulled away, and looked up at him, giving him a warm smile. She got up on her tiptoes, and quickly kissed him on the cheek. He looked down at her and smiled.

Serena walked towards the door, Darien following closely behind. She suddenly stopped and turned around, "Oh! I forgot about your shirt," she exclaimed.

"No, that's fine. You can have it," he told her, waving his hand. He opened the door for her.

"Okay, thank you, Darien. Bye," she smiled, and walked out.

Darien closed the door behind her, and went back to the couch, putting the towel full of ice back on his hand. This had certainly been one eventful night.


	10. Enchanted Evening

A.N: Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter for you all!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 10: Enchanted Evening

As Serena lie in bed that night, she couldn't stop thinking about Darien. He was just so incredibly sweet to her tonight. _And did we almost kiss?_ She thought. She was underneath her bed sheets, wearing the shirt he let her have. It smelled like him.

Serena slowly drifted off into slumber.

_That was too close_, Darien thought, as he climbed into bed. _I almost kissed her! _He thought to himself. Tonight, Darien realized that he _might_ have an attraction towards Serena. _A really strong… attraction,_ he thought as he closed his eyes. He pictured her sweet, innocent, and beautiful face. Her flawless legs, her perfect… everything. Darien finally fell asleep around 1.

Serena woke up around 11:30, mainly because someone was knocking on the door.

She groaned, and got out of bed hesitantly. She wrapped the blanket around her body, and dragged herself to the door.

When she opened it, Ami was standing outside with a bag of food. "Good morning, Serena."

"Morning," she mumbled.

"I got us breakfast!" Ami said, taking the containers out of the bag.

"Thanks," Serena said, sitting in a chair and rubbing her eyes.

Ami gave Serena a platter of pancakes, sausage, eggs, and a biscuit.

As Ami stuffed some food in her mouth, she asked," So did you have fun last night? You came home late."

"Schwas albrwight," Serena responded, with food in her mouth.

"What was that?"

Serena swallowed. "It was alright. Darien took me home, and I had to mend his hand in his room. That's why I came in late. This is his t-shirt," Serena said, nonchalantly as she forked up some pancakes.

"Whoa! Backup! Did you say you were in Darien's room! And THAT is his t-shirt!" Ami asked, shocked.

"Mmhmm," Serena nodded as she chewed. "We didn't do anything, Ami! Get your mind out of the gutter," Serena said, when she got done swallowing.

"So what happened? Why did you have to mend Darien's hand?"

"Oh yeah. Well this guy named Dustin was at the party too, and he started harassing me! I tried to push him off, but he's too strong. Then, before I knew it, Darien socked him in the face! Dustin fell to the ground, bloody nose and all. Then Darien took me home. His hand was swollen, so I just got some ice and helped him out a little. He let me have the t-shirt because I felt awkward in the nurse outfit, so I just put it on." Serena finished explaining.

"Ohh…. Interesting night," Ami smiled, cutting her pancake.

* * *

Darien woke up around 12 p.m.

Andrew was sitting on the couch, playing Halo.

"Good morning Snookums!" Andrew joked.

"Yeah," Darien said, getting out of bed.

"So I heard you kicked the living crap out of Dustin, eh?" Andrew said, pausing the game.

"Yep," Darien said, standing up and stretching. "What time did you leave Mina's house last night?"

"Everyone went home around 2," Andrew answered, looking at Darien.

"Who won the scavenger thing?"

"Well definitely not your violent team," Andrew laughed. "Lita's team won, which means I won."

"Cool."

"So why did you punch Dustin?" Andrew asked, looking interested.

"Cause he was harassing a girl," Darien answered simply.

"And what is this _girls_ name?"

"What does it matter? No guy should be sexually harassing a girl."

"But it takes a special girl for you to break someone's nose," Andrew pointed out.

"I broke his nose!" Darien asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure," Andrew said. "Stop trying to change the subject! Who is she?"

"Sprena," Darien mumbled quietly.

"Who?"

"Serena! Okay!"

"Ohhhh. The girl across the hall. How cute," Andrew joked. "Yes, I do see why you would break Dustin's nose now," Andrew added, picking up the remote to the game again.

"What do you mean?"

"She's hott," Andrew said, focusing back on the game.

"That's not the rea… never mind. I'm gonna get dressed and take a walk," Darien said, heading to the bathroom.

"K."

* * *

Brett called Serena around 1:15, asking her to meet him down at the café. She agreed, and got ready.

"Hey Ami, I'm gonna go meet Brett. I'll be back later," Serena said, as she grabbed her purse.

Serena closed the door behind her, and went down the hallway. She turned the corner to get to the elevator and BAM!

She hit someone, stumbling, but not falling. Her purse fell to the floor.

Serena automatically yelled out," I'm so sorry!" without looking who it was she ran into. She bent down to pick up her purse, and so did the person she ran into. They both grabbed her purse at the same time. Then they looked up at another at one another.

Serena looked into a pair of gorgeous dark blue eyes. It took her breath , and she immediately knew who it was.

Darien smiled at her. "Good afternoon Meatball head," he said as he got up, handing Serena her purse.

"Good morning Darien," she replied as she stood up. They looked at each other. Both feeling a little self conscious and awkward. "Um, how's your hand?" Serena asked. Her stomach doing a flip.

"It's still sore, but it's better then it was yesterday," he said, sticking out his right hand for her to see.

Serena looked at it, and nodded. "Well… er.. I have to go meet Brett down at the Café. I'll see you later?" Serena asked, pushing the down button on the elevator.

"Sure," he said quickly. She smiled at him as the elevator door opened.

"Bye Darien." She stepped inside, and the elevator door closed.

"Bye Serena," he said, quietly.

* * *

Serena sprinted towards the Café. _I'm late!_ She yelled at herself. When she came inside, Brett was sitting down at a table. He had two cups of coffee with him. He smiled sweetly, and waved.

Serena smiled back, and headed towards the table. "Hey you," she said, taking a seat.

"Hey," he said, his eyes sparkling. "I got you a cup of coffee!"

"Aww thanks," she said, taking a sip. "What time did you get home yesterday?"

"Oh, I got home around 2 probably. Lita's team won the Scavenger hunt," he informed her.

"That's cool," she said, putting the coffee cup down.

"So.. are you okay… you know, from yesterday and all?" Brett asked, looking a little concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." She smiled.

"I can't believe Dustin would do something like that…" Brett said, sounding guilty.

"It's okay! I'm fine," Serena reassured him.

"Okay," He said, looking at her. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Brett suddenly asked.

"I would love to," Serena replied, smiling.

Monday night rolled around pretty quickly.

"What am I going to wear!" Serena yelled as she scrimmaged through the closet.

Ami was busy studying for a test, but said," How about that red dress?"

"What red dress?"

"The one that wraps around your neck, has no back, and has a long v-neck," Ami said, writing down something on paper.

"Isn't that a little too formal?" Serena asked, taking the dress out.

"Well he's taking you to a restaurant. It's a date, so I'd say it's a formal type thing."

"Hmm.. I guess." Serena went into the bathroom and put it on. She looked amazing in the dress. She curled her long hair, and left it down. Then she put on a pair of diamond earrings, and a pearl necklace.

Serena came out of the bathroom, and putt on a pair of red high heels.

"You look gorgeous!" Ami exclaimed, looking up from her book.

"Thank you," Serena said, smiling.

KNOCK KNOCK

"That's him!" Serena squealed, running towards the door.

Serena opened the door, and there stood Brett. He looked dashingly handsome. He was wearing a black tuxedo, and his hair was tousled about, looking unkept in the most adorable way. His hazel eyes were twinkling, as he smiled at her.

"Ah, milady," He said, bowing, and holding his arm out.

Serena giggled, and took his arm.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight," Brett said, as he closed the door for Serena.

"Why thank you, kind sir. And I must say, you clean up quite nicely," Serena grinned.

"Thank _you_. Shall we head off?"

"Head off we shall," Serena said.

Brett led the way. Serena's arm wrapped around his.

They went to Rococo's Italian Restaurant. It was a charmingly fancy restaurant.

As the two sat and ate, soft classical music filled the room, as the live orchestra played. Off to the side, there was a little dancing floor. There were a few people slow dancing on the floor.

When they were finished with dessert, Brett stood up, and came around to Serena. He bowed his head, and asked," May I please have this dance?"

Serena looked up into his hazel eyes, smiled, and answered," Yes you may."

He led them to the floor, and placed his hands around her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know, you really do look beautiful tonight," Brett whispered, as Serena rested her head on his chest, both of them swaying to the music.

"You've only said that 10 times tonight," Serena smiled, quickly looking up at him.

"I can't help it," he said, grinning.

The music slowly came to an end, and so did the enchanted evening.

Brett walked Serena to her door, and stood there, smiling at her. Serena smiled back, and gave him a hug. Then she looked up at him, their faces several inches apart.

Brett lowered his head, to kiss her lips goodnight, but right before he could, Serena turned her head to the side, making him kiss her cheek instead. Serena looked back up to him, and gave him a weak smile. Brett looked a little disappointed, but returned the smile.

"Thank you for a lovely evening," Serena said.

"You're welcome. Have a good night," Brett said as Serena opened her door.

"You too. Good night," Serena said, and closed the door behind her.


	11. Running Away

A.N: Yeah, that chapter went a little fast pace, sorry! I'll try to slow it down. I might can only update every other day starting now though. Enjoy! And please tell me what you think.

P.S: Sorry it's short.

- - - - - - - -

Chapter 11: Running Away

_What did I just do?_ Serena thought as she collapsed on the bed. _Did I seriously just reject what was going to be my FIRST kiss!_

"Stupid stupid stupid," Serena said, slamming her head on her pillow continuously.

"Whoa Sere, you alright?" Ami asked, as she walked in the door

Serena lifted her head, her face looking solemn. "I think I just made one of the STUPIDEST mistakes of my life," she said, resting her chin on her pillow.

"And that would be…."

"He TRIED to kiss me! And I COMPLETELY rejected him! Brett walked me to our door, and he bent down to give me a kiss, and right at the last second, I turned my head."

"Ouch," Ami said, scrunching up her face.

"Yeah."

"I know it may sound a little cliché, but, maybe it just wasn't meant to be," Ami said, cracking open a book, and taking a seat at the desk.

"Yeah… maybe."

----------------------------------------

It was about 12 at night, and Serena decided to go take a walk out at the campus park.

She sat down at a bench, near a little pond, and looked up at the stars. She had a lot to run through her mind.

"Meatball head?" she suddenly heard Darien's voice.

"Do you stalk me or something?" Serena asked, squinting in the dark, to see where he was at.

"Hah, no. I was just taking a midnight stroll," he said, appearing beside the bench, and taking a seat.

Serena scooted over a bit, and brought her legs up on the bench, resting her chin on her knees, and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"What are you doing out here this late?" Darien asked, looking at her.

"Just needed to clear my head and think," Serena responded, a little quietly.

A breeze swept by them, and Serena shivered. Darien looked at her curled up form on the bench. He took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

Serena turned her face to look at him, her chin still resting on her knees.

"Darien, why have you been so nice to me lately?" Serena asked.

"I don't know," he answered, looking up at the sky.

"That's not an answer," she said, lifting her head up, and pulling his jacket around her tighter, shielding her from the wind.

"I really don't know," he said, looking back at her.

Serena gave him a puzzled look, then rested her head on her knee again.

"What did you come out here to think about?" Darien asked.

"Ah, girl problems," Serena shrugged.

"Like what? Just tell me," he said, looking interested.

Serena looked up at him again. She looked at his face, as if trying to figure out if she could trust him. Then she decided she'd just tell him. She put her legs back down to the ground, and sat on her hands to keep them warm.

"Okay. Well, Brett asked me out on a date. It was my _first_ date," She started, looking at the ground. "He was so sweet to me. Anyways, I got all dressed up in my pretty red dress, and him in his tux. He took me to Rococo's Restaurant, and we slow danced. It was _perfect_…. Until he took me back home. We were standing outside of my door, and then he bent down to kiss me…" she trailed off a little, getting quieter.

Darien held his breath, waiting for her to finish her story, his heart beating faster and faster.

"Then.. at the very last minute, I turned my head, and he kissed my cheek instead. That WOULD have been my _first kiss_… if I hadn't gone and ruined it. Now he probably thinks I don't like him or something," Serena finished, sounding upset.

Darien finally inhaled. He found himself happy that she didn't kiss Brett…

"I'm sorry Serena," Darien said, genuinely meaning it.

Serena looked up at him, and gave him a weak smile. Darien saw a drop of tear run down her face.

"Aw.. don't cry Serena," he automatically said, pulling her tiny figure into his body, hugging her. She wrapped her arms around his body, and he rested his chin on her head. Her face was pressed to his chest. "It's not like he's going to be the only guy you're going to have in your life."

Serena sniffed, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked up at him quickly, suddenly feeling shy. "I… I know.. I'm just…. I'm sorry. I feel so stupid! I don't know what's going on in my head anymore! I mean.. I think I like him, and then I think I like y..." she realized what she was about to say, and her eyes got big, and she looked up at Darien.

Darien looked a little surprised, but he didn't say anything, he just looked back at her.

Serena started panicking, and scrambled away from Darien. Her breath caught in her throat, and her heart felt like it was beating 100 miles an hour. She didn't know what to do! So the only thing she could think of, was to run away from what she didn't want to face. And right now, she didn't want to face Darien. She took off running towards the direction of the dorm building, and she never looked back.


	12. Avoiding Darien

A.N: I'm so glad you guys liked the my last chapter! I was thinking about deleting it, but now I won't! LOL!

Here's an update! I'm too soft. Haha

- - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 12: Avoiding Darien

When Serena thought she ran far away enough from Darien, she stopped, and sat underneath a tree, and started crying.

"Ah! I ruin _everything_," she yelled at herself, tears streaming down her face. _Now he knows_.

- - - - - -

Darien was still sitting on the bench, near a little pond. He was taking in what just happened. _She almost admitted that she likes me…_ he thought. The jacket he wrapped around Serena earlier was on the ground, after she took off running. He got up, and went to go pick up the jacket.

"What am I going to do now?" he asked himself. Darien had never really admitted to himself that he really did have feelings for her. Whenever something came up, he'd push the feelings off the side, and try to ignore it. But now… it was getting too hard. Now, the butterflies and the stomach flips he got, were constant whenever he was around her. He didn't like it when other guys touched, or even looked at her. And she made him happy. He noticed that he smiled and laughed a lot more often when he was around Serena.

He sighed, and headed off to the dorms. It's been a long day for him today.

- - - - - -

Serena was still sitting underneath the tree, but she stopped crying. She calmed down a bit, and was now just processing everything in her mind.

As she was thinking of what happened, she heard someone walking off to the side. She quietly lifted her head off her knee, and looked to see who it was. It was Darien.

He had his hands in his pockets, and he was walking towards the dormitory building. He didn't see her though.

She watched him. Holding her breath, afraid he'd hear her. He walked right past her without even knowing it. She felt her stomach flutter. She was only watching him and he made her stomach flutter! He made her do a lot of things that other people wouldn't be able too.

She didn't stop looking at him until he entered the building.

Serena finally breathed again. She gave a heavy sigh, stood up, and headed back to her room.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Serena had somehow managed to avoid Darien for the past week. She hadn't run into him, talked to him, nothing. Whenever she saw him, she'd hide, walk in the other direction, or go into a crowd of people. But she knew she couldn't stay away from him forever.

- - - - - - - -

Serena was in the library, and Lita came up to her.

"Hey Serena! Long time no see," she said quietly, sitting down across from Serena.

Serena smiled sweetly at her. "Hi Lita! How are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Oh, I'm great," she answered.

"Hey, me and Mina are throwing another party this weekend! We'd really like for you to come. And don't worry, the scumbag Dustin won't be there."

"Oh… I don't know Lita, I mean I have so much homework, and-"

"Aw come on Serena! It'll be fun! Plus, mid-term exams are about to come up. You need to have as much fun and relaxation as you can before you start hitting the books," Lita said, sounding excited.

Serena looked at Lita's face, and contemplated about it. If she went to the party, that'd mean she'd run into Darien probably…

"I don't know.." Serena said.

"Come on.. …. Please!" Lita begged, giving Serena a puppy-dog face.

"Aww… don't do that Lita! Stop it! Stop!" Serena said, looking at Lita's face. She hesitated for awhile, before answering," Ah… fine. Fine I'll go."

"Yes! We'd save a lot more time next time if you just say yes," Lita said, joking. "Alright, this Saturday, at 8! Just come in casual clothing."

"Okay," Serena said, now regretting her decision.

- - - - - - - -

Not only did Serena manage to ignore Darien, but she managed to ignore Brett as well. She switched seats with Raye, and when the bell rang, she walked really fast out of the classroom. But today, she didn't walk fast enough.

"Serena, wait!" she heard Brett yell after her.

_Crap.._ she thought, as she slowed down.

Brett caught up to her. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't," Serena answered, a little too quickly.

"Yes you have. Look, if it's about that kiss, it's okay. It's cool. I get the hint," Brett said.

Serena turned to look at him, feeling guilty. "No Brett! There was no hint…. I was just… I was just nervous…. And-"

"No. I know the difference between being nervous, and being rejected," Brett smiled.

Serena looked at him and sighed. "Alright. Okay. I'm sorry…" she said.

"It's fine Serena. Don't look so sad! It's okay," He said, trying to make her feel better.

"I feel like a freakin jerk," she said, pouting.

"Hah, no. You're not a jerk. If you don't like someone, you don't like them. There's nothing to be sorry about," he said, understandingly.

Serena gave him a small smile. "You know Brett, you're really a great guy."

"Nah," he said, waving his hand. Then he stopped, and said," Well… yeah I guess I am aren't I?"

Brett and Serena started laughing.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," Brett said, as they headed towards the Café.

- - - - - - - - -

"Dude, what's been with you lately?" Andrew asked Darien as he came inside the room.

"Nothing… what do you mean?" Darien said, taking off his shoes.

"You've been all… mopey and stuff," Andrew said, turning on the television.

"No I haven't."

"Whatever dude. You going to Lita and Mina's party this weekend?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. How about you?" Darien asked, taking a seat next to Andrew.

"No. My mom wants me to come home this weekend and spend 'quality time' with the family," Andrew said, sounding bummed.

"Aww, little Drewy gwoing hwome," Darien joked, pinching Andrew on the cheeks.

"Dude! Stop it!" Andrew yelled, hitting Darien's hand away.

"Well, have fun buddy," Darien said, focusing on the t.v.

"You too," Andrew replied.

Ooohhh… but he WILL have fun. Teehehehehe…


	13. Drunk

A.N: Ohhh the suspense. LOL. And I'm not sure how many chapters are gonna be in this story. Just whenever I feel like it's finished I suppose…

- - - - - - - --

Chapter 13: Drunk

Serena got ready for Mina and Lita's party. She wore blue jeans, and a pink tank top. She tied all of her hair in a pony tail. She went to a full length mirror in her room and examined her outfit. _Hmm…_

"I like it," Ami said, looking at Serena's clothes. "I've never seen you put your hair in a pony tail before! It's really cute."

"Thanks! You should come with me," Serena said, going to the closet to pick out a pair of shoes.

"No. I don't belong in parties," Ami said, picking up a book.

"Aww… you're coming next time though! You never know! You might find that you like it. And you might find a SOMEONE as well," Serena said, smiling as she put on a pair of pink shoes.

"Yeah, maybe. Who's taking you to the party?"

"Brett is. We talked the other day. We're just friends. Hey! Maybe _you two_ should go out or something!" Serena said, looking serious.

"What? No no.. I don't even know the guy," Ami said, shaking her head.

"Well then GET to know him! All you do all day is study! You need a social life besides one with me."

"I happen to ENJOY studying very much," Ami said, sounding hurt.

"Yeah, so much it's abnormal," Serena joked, while Ami stuck her tongue out at Serena.

KNOCK KNOCK

"That'd be Brett! Oh! I'll introduce you two," Serena said, running to the door.

Serena opened the door and grabbed Brett by his arm, and dragged him inside.

"Wha…" Brett said as Serena pushed him into the room.

"Brett, this is my roommate Ami, Ami this is my friend Brett," Serena introduced, smiling.

Brett looked a little confused, but he smiled and greeted Ami anyways. "Hi Ami," he said, shaking her hand.

Ami blushed and smiled.

Brett stood there, looking from Ami to Serena. "Soo… should we go?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. Okay. Bye Ami!"

"Bye Serena! And nice to meet you Brett," Ami said, waving.

"Nice to meet you as well," Brett said, giving a nod of the head.

Serena and Brett headed out the door together, talking as they made their way to the elevator.

"So, what do you think of Ami?" Serena wondered, smiling a little.

Brett looked at Serena's little smirk, and his eyebrows raised. "What are you up to Serena?"

"Oh nothing," Serena said, smiling even bigger.

"You're trying to get me with Ami, aren't you?" he asked, smiling.

"Maybe….. " Serena said, pushing the down button.

"Well I guess I don't mind…" Brett said, thinking about it.

"You don't! Oh my gosh Brett, that would be so awesome! You and Ami. Aww.. picture it! Plus, she's GOT to get out more," Serena started rambling.

"Whoa! Hold it! I need to get to know her first, before you make wedding invitations for us," Brett joked as they stepped inside the elevator.

Serena laughed. "Oh, you're gonna like her, trust me."

"I'm taking your word for it." Brett said, as the door closed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brett and Serena arrived at Mina's house around 7: 50 p.m. A few people had already arrived.

_I hope Darien's not gonna show up_, Serena thought as she greeted Lita and Mina.

"So, what kind of party is this?" Serena asked, looking around the house.

"It's a tequila party. We're gonna have shot games and stuff," Mina said, looking excited.

"Whoa… wait.. I'm too young," Serena said, looking afraid.

"No you're not! You're like what… 19 or something? You're gonna have to start sooner or later," Mina said.

"Umm… I dunno," Serena said, giving Brett a worried glance.

He smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry Serena. If you don't want to drink, you don't have too. I'm driving, so I'm not going too."

"Okay…" Serena said, looking a little uncomfortable still.

Serena took a seat on the couch, while Brett talked with people.

Around 8:20, people gathered around the living room .There was two shot glasses on the living room table, with drinks already poured in it.

Lita stood near the table, and started talking. "Alright everyone, and welcome! We have a newbie to alcohol today! That would be Serena!" Lita said, pointing to Serena. She looked confused, and scared at the same time. Her eyes wide. "Alright Serena, come here," Lita said, gesturing her to come to the table.

Serena shook her head," No… I don't think I should."

"Aw come on Serena! Two shots is not gonna do anything to you," Lita said.

"I…. fine," Serena gave in, and headed towards the table. Lita handed her a shot glass.

"Alright, on the count of three! One…."

Serena looked quickly at Brett. He was smiling reassuringly, nodding his head. Then she focused back on the shot glass.

"Two…." Everyone started counting.

Serena held her breath…

"Three!"

And she drank it in one big gulp, slamming the glass cup down on the table afterwards. Her face screwed up after the taste registered. _Egh._

"Alright, one more!" Mina shouted.

----- - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Darien was late. He'd been taking a nap, having the dorm room to himself for the first night. He jerked up, and suddenly remembered the party. _Crap!_ He yelled at himself as he got up and ran to the closet, randomly grabbing some clothes and throwing it on.

He looked at the clock; 10:18 p.m.

He knew that Mina and Lita's parties always lasted past midnight, so he calmed down a bit.

He grabbed a jacket, and headed out the door.

---------------------------------

Darien arrived at the party around 10: 40 p.m. Lita and Mina came and greeted him. He quickly skimmed through the crowd, some were drunk and dancing, and some were sober and watching, laughing.

"Ah, you threw an alcohol party, nice," Darien said, smiling.

"Yeah. Me and Mina have to be sober, we have to clean up and watch the guest," Lita said, looking at the people in the house. "Oh! We inducted Serena tonight! We always make newbies take two shots."

"You what!" Darien said, looking worried. He looked back at the crowd, trying to find her.

"Chill out Darien! She's fine! There's a lot of people that are sober, if anything happens, they'll watch her. Plus, she's with Brett and he's not drinking," Lita reassured Darien.

Darien nodded, and walked in towards the crowd, keeping an eye out for Serena. There were a few people sitting on the couch, talking. Darien felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he turned around and saw Serena.

"Hi Darien… so… glad you made it," she hiccupped in between, smiling.

"Serena… you're drunk," Darien said, grabbing her arm to keep her steady.

"No.. no no no.. I'm not drunk.. I'm just… tipsy s'all," She said, swaying back and forth, her eyes looking a little bit cloudy. She all of a sudden threw her arms around Darien's neck, and rested her head on his chest.

Darien was a little surprised, but didn't object. He just wrapped his arms around her.

"How much did you drink?" Darien asked, whispering in her ear.

"I… I dunno…. Maybe 3 glasses of tequila or something…."Serena said, sounding tired.

"Three! Serena.. that's a lot! Especially since you've never drank before," Darien said seriously, pulling apart from her, and looking in her eyes.

Serena blinked lazily at him, and smiled. "I'm f..fine Darien… you dunno how to have… fun," Serena said, almost falling. Darien grabbed her, and steadied her.

"Maybe I should take you home," Darien said, looking worried now.

"I don't want to go home! I'm having.. hiccup fun," Serena said, frowning.

"Alright… okay. Serena, I want you to have a seat right here," He said, showing her to a seat on the couch. "Don't go anywhere! I'm gonna be right back, okay?"

"Yeah…" Serena said, closing her eyes.

Darien looked at her to make sure she wasn't gonna try to get up, then he went looking for Brett.

Brett was talking to someone when Darien went up to him.

"Hey, you're Brett right?" Darien asked, quickly.

"Yeah…" he answered, looking puzzled.

"I'm gonna take Serena home. She's too intoxicated," Darien said, looking serious.

"Oh… god is she alright? When I left her last time she wasn't drunk yet," Brett said, looking worriedly in the crowd.

"No, she's fine. But I'm gonna take her home. She lives right across the hall from me, it's less of a hassle," Darien said.

"Okay… " Brett replied, still looking worried. "Thanks. Take care of her."

Darien nodded and headed back to the couch. Halfway there, he didn't see her. _Why are you doing this to me Serena?_ He thought, looking through the crowd. He spotted her clumsily dancing with a random guy.

Darien made his way over there. "Serena, let's go, I'm taking you home," he said, pulling her a little forcibly.

"No! S-stop Darien… y-you're hurting me," she said, weakly trying to hit his hand away.

She wouldn't stop pulling, and tugging, so Darien lifted her up, and threw her over his shoulders. She was wiggling and flailing her arms and legs around, trying to get down.

Darien spotted Mina, and told her he was taking Serena home.

"Alright. See ya later Darien," Mina said, looking a little amused at the sight of Serena.

When they were outside, Serena started screaming. "Put me down Darien! P-put me down!"

"Serena stop!" he yelled back, reaching the car. He bent down to open the car door, then he put her in the car, buckling her up. She was still trying to fight him. Out of the madness of it all, Serena took a swing at Darien, and punched him in the eye.

"Argh," Darien yelled, stumbling back. Serena tried, at this time, to unbuckle herself and get out of the car, but she was too intoxicated. Darien quickly closed the door, and went around the car and got in.

He got inside, and locked the door. He looked at the rear view mirror, and looked at his eye. She got him in the left eye. It was throbbing, and already starting to swell. Darien looked at Serena. She had her arms crossed, looking angrily away from him.

"You're an asshole," Serena said as they drove off.

"Well you're drunk. And you make a really pathetic drunk," Darien said.

Serena frowned.

Sometime during the drive home, she fell asleep. Darien pulled into the parking lot. _It's gonna be hard to carry her all the way back to the dorm_ he thought, giving a heavy sigh. He looked over at her. She looked so peaceful and innocent.

He got out of the car and went around to her side. He opened the door, and unbuckled her. "Hey, Serena, wake up," he softly said, patting her on the cheeks. She wouldn't even stir. "Shit," he said, quickly pulling her out of the car. Her body was limp. He had her in his right hand, as he closed the car door, then he picked her up. Her head fell back, and her arms swung around. She was blacked out.

_She might have alcohol poisoning_, he thought as he ran towards the building. He was starting to panic now. He somehow made his way to the elevator.

Inside, he put her down, while the elevator started up. He felt her pulse… still there. She was cold though. "Serena… wake up!" he said, loudly, gently shaking her. The elevator door swung open, and he picked her back up, and ran to his room.

He put her over his shoulder as he fumbled with his keys. _I have to hurry_, he thought, opening the door.

He ran inside, and put her on the couch. She still hadn't made a sound.

He went and took a wet cloth and put it on her forward. He splashed some water on her face. She stirred a little.

"Serena… Serena! Wake up for just a minute," he said frantically.

She moaned and started coughing. Darien quickly picked her up again, and brought her to the toilet ; he didn't get there in time. She threw up on the floor in the bathroom. He knew she'd be throwing up a lot, so he brought her to the toilet anyways. By this time, she was a little awake, and more aware then she had been. She grabbed the toilet, and threw up. Darien was by her side, gently stroking her back. When he thought she was done, he carried her back to the couch. He put a wet cloth back on her forehead.

He sat by her, watching her closely. She was asleep now. She got most of the alcohol out of her system. She looked like an angel, Darien thought. He smiled as he watched her sleep. _You drive me insane,_ he thought.

Sometime during the night, Serena stirred up. She was still a little intoxicated. Darien watched her.

Her eyes opened a little, and she looked at Darien, her mouth opening.

"Come.. here," she said softly. Darien did as told. She slowly lifted her body up for Darien to take a seat. When he sat down, she crawled into his lap, and rested her head on his chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her. Serena pulled the blanket she had around her, over both of them. She sighed, and closed her eyes again. "I.. like you," she said quietly, falling back into slumber.

Darien looked down at her face. "I like you too," he whispered softly, and kissed her on the top of her head. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.


	14. The Day After

A.N: So I'm guessing that my chapter 14 wasn't good, since I didn't get a lot of response for it. So I REWROTE IT! Please tell me what you think.

----------------------

Chapter 14: The Day After (revised)

----------------------

Serena was the first one to wake up the next day around 9 in the morning. Her head was throbbing, and the whole room was spinning. She had to close her eyes for a few seconds to get used to her dizziness. She opened her eyes, and realized that this was not her room. _Oh my god… what happened last night! I don't remember anything… _She felt something warm and heavy around her waist, so she slowly turned around. _Darien! Oh no… what did we do!_ She peeked under the blankets to make sure they weren't naked. _Good… our clothes are still on. But why am I in his room? And why does he have his arms around me? And why is his left eye black?_ She asked herself, looking at him. Even with his black eye, she still found him amazingly handsome.

Darien yawned, and instinctively pulled his arm out to stretch, making Serena fall to the ground.

"Ouch!" she yelped, now sprawled on the floor, her eyes closed. Her head ached even more now.

Darien realized what happened, and immediately jumped off the couch, and helped her up. "Oh! Sorry," he said, pulling her up.

"It's alright," she said, feeling a little awkward. She sat back down on the couch. Both were quiet.

Darien lazily rubbed his eye and yawned again. Then he looked at Serena, and asked," Are you feeling better?" Concern in his eyes.

Serena slowly nodded. She saw not one, but 3 Darien's. Actually, everything was tripled. "Well, aside from my seeing everything in a blur and tripled, I'm alright," she said, leaning her head back on the couch.

"Um… do you want coffee or something? It's supposed to help when you have a hang-over," Darien said.

"Oh, no. I don't think I can drink or eat anything right now," she said, looking back up at Darien. _So this is awkward…_ she thought to herself.

They were silent for awhile, just looking at each other a little uncomfortably. Darien finally spoke up. "So… do you remember anything from last night?"

"Umm… not much really. What happened?" Serena asked, looking interested.

"Well, I went to the party around 10 something, and you were really drunk, so I took you home. Then on the way home, you passed out, which means you got alcohol poisoning pretty much. So I carried you up here, and then you threw up some, which is good, then I put you on the couch. Sometime during the night you woke up and asked me to sleep with you, so I did," he finished the story, matter-of-factly.

Serena blushed a little, but tried to hide it by asking," So who hit you in your eye?"

"You did," Darien laughed.

"What!"

"Yeah, you were fighting me while I tried to put you in the car, so you socked me in the eye. Amazingly, with intense force too," he said, smiling.

Serena looked horrified, automatically saying," Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry… I didn't know what I was doing.."

"I know, I know," Darien said, sticking his hand out for her to stop.

She looked guiltily down at the floor. _I can't believe he helped me as much as he did.._

"I'm fine," he said, after looking at her face.

She looked at him, tilting her head to the side. "Why did you do all that?"

"What?"

"You know what. Help me out as much as you do," she asked, looking straight into his eyes.

Darien was entranced in the stare, but he broke eye contact, and looked away a little, answering," That's what friends do."

"Friends," Serena said, sounding a little disappointed. Darien looked at her, and she gave him a weak smile.

He kept his face expressionless. _Why don't you just tell her!_ His conscious yelled at him.

Serena waited for him to say something, but he didn't. She slowly stood up, wanting to leave, but she was too dizzy. She stumbled a bit, and Darien lunged forward to help her. She fell back on the couch, her eyes closed.

Darien's eyebrows furrowed together in worry. "Just lie back down, and rest. I'm gonna go down to the café and get you some coffee," he said, throwing a blanket over her.

Serena did as told, and closed her eyes. _Hang-overs suck_, she thought.

She heard the door click, he was gone.

-----------------------

Darien made his way down to the café and bought two cups of hot coffee, one for him, and one for Serena.

He hurried back to the his dorm room.

Darien juggled the two cups of coffee while he tried to stick in the key. When he came inside, he saw that Serena had fallen asleep again. He smiled to himself, and placed the two cups of coffee by her.

He stared at her for awhile. _My princess,_ he thought to himself. He gave a big sigh, and decided to take a shower while he could.

-----------------------------

When he came out of the shower, he reached for a towel, and shuffled his hair through the towel to get some of the water off. Then he wrapped the towel around his waist.

Darien heard a noise outside, and realized it was Serena's cell phone. "Crap, she's gonna wake up," he said to himself, opening the bathroom door, and running out there to turn off the phone.

He saw that Serena hadn't woken up yet, so he dug through her purse, quickly trying to find the phone. _Shutup!_ He finally found it, and turned it off. It was Brett. _Brett.._ he thought, a little jealousy overcoming him. He tossed her cell phone back into her purse, and turned around to look at her, only to see that Serena was WIDE awake.

Her eyes were big, and Darien could feel her eyes on him. He didn't know what to do, so he froze there, towel still wrapped around his waist, and water dripping down from his hair.

_He is NAKED!_ Serena thought. _Well… almost anyways._ She looked at his masculine body. She'd never been 'turned on' by a guy before, but she was pretty sure that she was now! Darien had the most toned and lean body she'd ever seen. His arms were buff, even without him flexing it. His abs were well defined. From his shoulder to his ribcage, he was big, and as Serena looked down towards the towel, his waist was a little smaller. He also had shoulder muscles, and pecks. _He is so gorgeous…_

"Err….I-I'm gonna go get dressed now…" he said, a little awkwardly. He instinctively held on to the towel, turned around, and walked back into the bathroom.

_OH MY GOSH! I just STARED at him! I mean.. I was OBVIOUSLY staring at him. Ah, he must think I'm a complete idiot now.._ she thought, yelling at herself.

Darien came out pretty quickly, this time fully clothed. He had on a black shirt with a yellow logo on it, and faded blue jeans. His hair was all askew, and still wet. _He looks like a freakin model_. _Of course minus the black eye,_ Serena thought as she quickly glanced at him.

"Um.. I got you coffee," Darien said, pointing at the cup.

Serena didn't look at him, but said," Thanks," and reached for the cup, and took a sip.

"Er.. Brett called," Darien said, trying to pass the awkwardness between them bye starting a conversation.

"Oh! I need to call him back!" Serena suddenly remembered. _I'm such a terrible friend to Brett!_ She thought, reaching for her cell phone.

Darien stood off to the side, arms folded, watching her. She dialed his number, and called him. "Hey Brett! Yeah… yes, I'm fine. Thank you. I'm so sorry about everything! This is the second time something bad has happened and I had to leave. I'll make it up to you! Haha…. No. No, really I want too. Okay! Um, how about tomorrow after school? Yeah. Okay, that's great. I'll see you later.. k. Love you, bye!" She said, and hung up.

_She loves him…_ Darien thought.

"Sorry about that," Serena said, putting her phone back on. "He's such a great guy, and I feel so bad for leaving him every time we try to go do something," she said, leaning back on the couch.

Serena looked at Darien's face. He looked a little angry. _Ah! I'm so stupid!_ "Thank you too Darien. I don't know what I would have done without you, you're such a great friend," Serena said, smiling genuinely at him. It hurt her to say that they were just 'friends'. _Nice save…_ she thought

Darien's face relaxed a bit, and smiled back. "No problem. Anytime," he said, picking up his cup of coffee.

"Well… I guess I should go now. I bet Ami is worried sick about me," she said, getting up slower this time. Darien came to her side, and helped her.

He walked her to her door, and stood there, looking down at her.

"Thank you again Darien. It really does mean a lot to me. Any girl would be extremely lucky to get a guy like you," Serena said. She gave him hug.

_The only girl I want is you_, Darien thought as he wrapped his arms around her. When they parted, he smiled at her, and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before turning to go back into his room.

_Did… did he just kiss me!_ Serena thought, staring at his door.

Suddenly, her door swung open, and there stood Ami looking extremely worried and happy at the same time. "Serena! Where have you been! I was so worried about you!"

Serena turned around, and smiled at her friend. "Don't worry Ami, I'm fine. I'm better than fine."


	15. The First Move

A.N: OKay! I finally got all of your reviews. Now I can't change chapter 14 cause then chapter 15 wouldn't make sense! I thought my old chapter 14 went too quickly. Sooo yeah. I'm sorry..

-------------------

Ch. 15: The First Move

Serena woke up early the next day, her hang-over completely gone. She was actually awake before Ami was!

_I beat you for ONCE_ she thought, smiling to herself, quietly getting out of bed and taking a quick morning shower.

As she cleansed her body, her mind focused on Darien. They were just "friends". That's a word that repeated over and over again in her mind. _I was right,_ Serena thought, stepping out of the shower, _A guy like him can't like a girl like me_.

-----------------------

Brett met Serena up at her dorm room while Ami was getting ready in the bathroom.

"This is PERFECT," Serena shrieked quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Brett asked, looking a little confused. He was sitting at their desk chair, spinning around in it. He looked very good this morning! He had on a band t-shirt, and his blonde hair was messy, but in a very adorable way.

"You and Ami," Serena said, playfully pushing at his shoulder.

He gave her a smile. "I dunno… is she into guys like me? She seems so smart," he said quietly, making sure Ami wouldn't be able to hear.

"She is smart! And of course she's into guys like you!"

Ami walked out, nicely dressed. She didn't know that Brett was there, and when she saw him, her face turned red and she suddenly turned awfully shy. Brett noticed, and grinned. _She's cute_.

"How are you this morning?" he asked, getting out of the chair and heading towards Ami.

Ami looked at Serena with a half-frightened look on her face. "Umm… err… I…I…"

"She's doing wonderful," Serena said for her.

"Great," Brett said, smiling at Ami and looking in her aqua blue eyes. Ami stared back, still blushing profusely. "I'll walk you to your first class if you'd like," Brett said, looking anxious.

"Okay…" Ami replied, almost in a whisper. Brett went up to her and gave her his arm. She blushed even more and shyly wrapped her arms around his.

Serena smiled at the "almost new couple". _I put them together_, she thought, happily to herself.

--------------------

Serena headed to Graphic Design, and saw Raye sitting at her usual seat. _She's so quiet_, Serena thought as she took a seat next to her.

"How is your morning so far?" Serena asked, looking at the dark headed girl.

"I'm fine," she replied quickly, as if she wanted the conversation to end there.

"Good! Hey, do you want to hang-out with me and my friend Ami like on Wednesday or something?"

Raye looked up at Serena, a look of utter shock on her face. "What did you say?"

"Er… would you like to hang out with me and my friend? On Wednesday?" Serena asked again.

Raye turned to her computer, and blinked, looking like she was making up her mind. She didn't look back at Serena, but answered," Sure."

Serena smiled brightly. "Okay! Well I'll give you more details tomorrow then," Serena said, as Brett walked in.

Brett took a seat, and winked at Serena. "What's with you?" Serena asked, grinning.

"I asked Ami out on a date to get to know her better," Brett said, smiling, leaning back on his chair.

"Oh my gosh! That's great!"

"Thanks! Oh, but there's one problem; I can't go hang with you today, cause the only time Ami said she wouldn't be busy was today.. so is that alright?" Brett said, looking a little worried.

"Of course it's ok! I'm so excited for you two," Serena said, jumping up and down in her seat, clapping her hands.

Brett chuckled, as the professor got out of his chair and began their daily lecture.

-------------------

After school that day, Darien rested in his dorm. Andrew was in one of his classes at the time, so Darien was by himself.

He really wanted to tell Serena how he felt about her, but he couldn't because she liked Brett! _Well you blew your chance,_ he thought to himself, sadly. _Now she's going on a date with him tonight._

He gave a heavy sigh, and closed his eyes and dozed off.

--------------------

Serena was in the room by herself because Ami was now on her first date with Brett. _That's weird. Our first 'dates' were with Brett.._ Serena thought, flipping through the television.

_I wonder what Darien's doing.._ Serena thought, turning off the TV .

"Well since we're 'friends', maybe he'll want to go do something," Serena thought as she got up and headed out the door.

-----------------------

Darien was having a nice nap, that is until he heard a loud knock on the door. He sleepily walked to the door, and answered it.

As he opened the door, he was rubbing his eye. His left eye was still black, but it wasn't as bruised as the day before.

He dropped his hand down, and saw Serena.

"You really like to show off your body don't you?" Serena joked, staring at him.

Darien grinned and gave her a puzzled look. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just bored. Brett and Ami are out on a date, so I thought I'd come and hang out with you. Ya know, since we're such great friends and all," Serena answered, now feeling a little awkward.

_Brett and Ami?_ Darien thought, suddenly feeling more awake. "Well come in," Darien stepped aside, and pointed in. "I'll put on a shirt and pants or something."

"Okay," Serena said, walking in and making herself feel comfortable on his couch. It didn't take him long to throw on some clothes.

He came out and took a seat on his bed, which was next to the couch. "So what's up?" he asked, looking interested.

"Nothing much. You?" Serena asked, glancing at him.

"Nothing much either," Darien replied, now looking down at the carpet. "So, Ami and Brett are together?" he asked, still looking at the carpet.

"Almost," Serena said, nodding.

"Good," Darien said, sounding a little happy, and smiling.

"What?" Serena asked after looking at his smile.

"Nothing.. I'm just happy for her is all," he said, shaking his head. Serena looked at him suspiciously, but let it pass.

Serena felt her stomach flutter every time he looked up at her.

"You know, for me saving your life like twice, I still don't know that much about you," Darien said, trying to make conversation.

"Well, what do you want to know then?"

"Anything," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, but only if you tell me about you first," Serena said, pointing at him.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"I want to know about you and your family. I asked you about it before but you never said anything about them," Serena said, cocking her head to the side.

Darien's face suddenly turned expressionless, and Serena saw the same tension that he had when she first asked him about his family. He stood up, and leaned against the bunk bed.

He focused on one spot on the carpet."I don't have a family," he started off. "My parents died in a car accident when I was little and I was raised up in an orphanage. I don't have that many memories of my parents, and the only thing that I have of theirs is a picture of them with me when I was about 3. I became friends with Andrew in the 10th grade, and he's been the only family I've known since I've lost mine," Darien said, now looking into Serena's big blue eyes. Her eyebrows were furrowed together as she listened to his story. "At first, I was really angry that my parents died, and left me by myself; then as time went on, I learned to accept it, and I know that everything happens for a reason, and I know that my parents are watching over me. My parents were pretty rich, and they left money will. All their income went to me when I turned 18. I learned to support myself and look out for myself when I was in the orphanage. I'm really blessed to be alive and have all the friends that I have now. Cause my friends are my only family. For awhile, I didn't trust a lot of people until I met people like Andrew and you," Darien said, not breaking eye contact with Serena. "Actually, I've never told anyone this _but_ you. I mean Andrew knows about it, but we've never talked about. This is actually the first time I've opened up to anyone and told them all of this," Darien said, taking in a deep breath, finally breaking eye contact with Serena.

She automatically got up and went over to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry Darien," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her head on his chest. Her heart ached for him. "I'm _always_ here for you."

He closed his eyes and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her in close. His heart was beating so fast, he was afraid she could feel it. He felt relieved. He finally told someone about his past.

She lifted her head off his chest, and looked up into his eyes. She felt so honored that he told _her_. That meant that he trusted _her_.

Her blue eyes bored into his. They were merely inches apart, and this time Darien new better. He was going to make the first move. So he bent down the rest of the way, and their lips finally met for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Her lips were soft, and it fit perfectly with his. She seemed surprised at first, but then she relaxed. Darien's mind was going crazy! He'd never felt something like this from just a kiss before. Suddenly, he wanted more. His tongue gently touched her bottom lip, and she parted her lips for him. Her tongue shyly touched his, which made him kiss her even harder. Serena tilted her head, and they deepened the kiss. As each second passed by, their kiss became more and more aggressive and passionate. Her hands found their way to his hair, and he pulled her even closer to him. Serena felt like she was on fire, and Darien felt his jeans getting tighter with each passing second. Suddenly, Serena pulled apart from Darien, breathing heavily, looking at his face.

Darien was breathing just as hard. He looked confused and hurt.

When Serena's breath became steadier, she looked into his eyes and asked," What are we? Because friends don't kiss each other the way we just did, Darien. I mean, I'm so confused! Do you like me as a friend, or more then a friend, or were you just vulnerable after telling me about your family and-"

"No," Darien replied quickly, coming towards her. "Serena.. I… I like you more than just a friend. I _care_ about you more then I've ever cared about anybody before! I mean.. you drive me _crazy_. I always want to near you or around you. I can't stand not talking or seeing you for more than a day. I don't like you talking to other guys, I don't like it when other guys talk to you or even look at you. I _hate_ it when other guys touch you, or get to be with you. I just.. I really care about you, and I like you. A _lot_," he finally confessed, as he grabbed her hand.

Serena had never had a guy ever tell her anything like that before, and hearing it all from the _one_ guy that she truly _cared_about, meant the world to her. She smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling with joy. She let go of his hand, and wrapped her arm around his neck again. This time, she was the one that made the second, first move.


	16. Perfect Night

A.N: So tell me what you think!

----------------------

Chapter 16: Perfect Night

The second kiss was much more soft, gentle, unrushed, and less forceful. It had a lot more meaning then the first kiss, so they took their time, and tried to savor every moment of this kiss.

They _finally_ knew how they felt about each, and the kiss was like a release of all the built of tension that's been happening between them.

As they kissed, Darien slowly backed Serena down to the couch, their lips never once parted. She didn't object, her mind was too into the kiss. They lie down on the couch, Darien on top of her.

Serena's body and mind felt like it was on fire. This was her second kiss, and she didn't know why she couldn't think of anything at the moment but wanting Darien more and more. Their kiss now started to get more passionate. Darien's hand was now at her waist, and slowly creeping under her shirt…

Something in Darien's mind snapped, and he pulled away, slowly from Serena. When his mouth left hers, her eyes fluttered open. Darien saw the desire in her eyes and sat up, getting off of her. Both of their breathing was fast, their chests heaving up and down. Darien ran his hand through his hair. He knew he wanted more, but he couldn't.

Serena looked up at him, a little puzzled. "Did.. did I do something wrong?" she asked, looking a little worried. She didn't know what she'd done. She was new at all of this.

Darien shook his head and smiled at her. "No, you did nothing wrong at all. We're just… moving too fast," he said, looking in her eyes.

Serena nodded. She knew that her body reacted to him every time he touched her, and she liked it, but she agreed that they were moving too fast. There was still a lot that they didn't know about each other.

"Let's start off with me asking you on a date first," Darien said, pulling her to him.

She smiled happily, hugging him, and resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat. It was beating pretty fast at the moment. _I have this affect on him_, she thought, smiling to herself.

"How about tomorrow night, around 7? I'll take you out to a restaurant or something," Darien said, leaning his head and resting it on top of hers.

"That sounds wonderful," Serena said, closing her eyes.

They just cuddled and talked the rest of night before Serena had to leave. Serena finally got the guy she wanted, and Darien finally got the girl he wanted.

-------------------------

Serena was back in her room around 10:30. She's already taken a shower, and changed in her pj's. She was sitting cross-legged on the couch, waiting for Ami. _I bet she'll have a lot to tell me,_ Serena thought happily. Tonight has been a perfect night for her. She just hoped it was the same for Ami.

Serena heard some talking outside the door around 10:40, so she turned down the TV and tried to listen.

----------------------------

Brett walked Ami to the door, and he stuck his hands in his pockets. Ami turned around, and smiled at him.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Brett," She said, looking into his hazel eyes. Ami was wearing a simple, yet elegant black dress. She usually wore her hair just straight down, since it was already short, but tonight, she curled some of it in cute little spiral curls, and pinned up the sides.

"Thank _you_ for coming," he smiled back.

They both learned a lot about one another, and they found out that they had a lot in common. Their favorite color was blue, they liked supreme pizza's, their favorite t.v. show was Family Guy. They laughed a lot when they were around each other, and they had the same sense of humor.

Ami was somewhat sad that the evening had to end so early, even though they've been out since about 7. This was her first official date with a very charming man. He treated her so well, and he really paid attention to her. He even opened the doors for her. And every time she'd talk, he'd seem completely interested in whatever she'd have to say. She couldn't have asked for a more perfect first date.

"Well… goodnight," Ami said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Goodnight," Brett replied. He took her right hand with his, and kissed the top of it, and gave her a little bow of the head.

Ami looked at her hand, and then at him as he walked off in the direction of the elevator. _Oh, he is so perfect_.

----------------------

Ami couldn't help but smile when she opened the door, and came inside. She put down her purse, and saw Serena sitting on the couch, smiling up at her. Ami grinned even bigger, and started shrieking and screaming, jumping up and down. Serena laughed, got up and joined her.

When the girls let that out of their system, they sat down and started filling each other in about what happened tonight.

Ami started, "Oh, he is so wonderful."

"I knew you'd like him," Serena said, her elbow on top of the couch, her head resting on her hand.

"Aww, thank you Serena! I had such a perfect night… He took me to a cute little restaurant, and we even slow-danced!" Ami said, excitedly.

"Aw.. that's so cute."

"And we actually have a lot in common too."

"Like what?" Serena asked, interested.

"Oh, well.. like we like the same color, the same band, the same genre of music.. lots of things," Ami replied, thinking. "Well, enough about my night, how was yours?"

"Mine was just as wonderful as yours was," Serena said, smiling widely.

"Really!"

"Yes. Me and Darien finally confessed to each other that we liked each other. Well.. I guess he confessed to me..." Serena said.

"Hah! I knew it! I knew it! You two liked each other but wouldn't say anything to anyone," Ami said, pointing at Serena.

Serena rolled her eyes, smiling at Ami. "Well, our first date is going to be tomorrow night!"

"Oh my gosh! That is great!"

"Thanks," Serena said. "Looks like we both got what we wanted tonight, huh?"

"We sure did," Ami replied, smiling.


	17. Princess

A.N: I know that some of you like my older version of chapter 14 better. In my opinion, my old chapter fourteen was really rushed, and it didn't show as much emotion as what my revised version does, and it goes into my other chapters (15 and 16) better. I'm really trying not to rush my chapters, and I'm trying to put emotion and more detail into each chapter as well. I'm just getting really busy with school, so the next couple of chapters won't be updated as quickly. Sorry: (

-------------------------

Chapter 17: Princess

Ami was curling Serena's hair before Serena's first official date with Darien. The girls were sitting in the bathroom, talking about the current boys in their lives, giggling and swooning over them.

"So tell me more about yesterday night with Brett," Serena said to Ami, as she watched Ami spray her hair, and curl it.

"Well, he was dressed quiet nicely. He's such a gentlemen, Serena! He opens doors for me, he offers me his arm.. he just really notices me. When we're together, I feel like there's nobody else around but us. And when I talk, he looks in my eyes. I mean, directly into my eyes. It makes me feel… I dunno… important. And he is just so cute! His hazel eyes, dirty blonde hair. He's tall, he's smart, he's athletic. He's my kinda guy," Ami said, smiling as she uncurled one of Serena's hair.

Serena could see how truly happy Ami was by the sparkle in her eye and the smile she got every time she talked about Brett.

"You told me you slow-danced with him yesterday. How did that go?" Serena asked, looking in the mirror to Ami.

"Well, we got done eating dessert, and he got up, and went around to my side of the table. I started getting so nervous because I've never danced before! Anyways, he kind of bowed, and gave me this little smile and stuck his arm out to me. I hesitated to take his arm for awhile because I didn't want to make a fool out of myself, but I eventually agreed. He led me out to dance floor, and showed me how to slow-dance. He put my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I automatically started looking down at my feet, so he lifted up my chin, looked in my eyes and whispered,' Don't look. Just follow the beat, and relax. I'll lead, so just follow me. Don't pay any attention to the other people around us.' So I listened to him. I would sometimes look down at my feet, but I did alright. I stepped on his foot a couple of times, but he just gave me a smile and said it was alright. When I started getting comfortable, I rested my head near the crook of his neck, closed my eyes, and listened to the music. I remember that I wanted that moment to last forever, but of course, it ended," Ami said, smiling. "It was just a perfect date."

When Ami was done telling the story, she looked at Serena's face. Her face looked kind of like a child's when their mother would tell them a night time story. "What?" Ami asked.

"That… is so romantic," Serena said, sighing. Ami smiled even bigger.

When Ami was done with all of Serena's cascade spiral curls, she gave it a quick hair spray all over, and let Serena look at it in the mirror. Her hair was a little past her waist, and it was beautiful. Her hair was long, with soft yet elegant spiral curls. It looked so silky and picture perfect.

"Oh my gosh Ami! It's beautiful!" Serena yelled, looking at the mirror.

"Thanks! It's your hair," Ami said. "Well, go put on your dress, and put on some makeup."

Serena smiled and gave her friend a big hug, and rushed out to pick a dress. She opened her closet door, and stood, looking through her wardrobe. Her eyes fell to the perfect one. It was white, and it was made out of silk and lace. It was a strapless dress, and it had little pink beads and sequins on the top part, and it ruffled a little at the bottom of her dress. Serena took it off the hanger, and grabbed a pair of shoes that matched it perfectly. She went back into the bathroom, and put it on. It looked amazing on her. She tied up half of her hair, so her hair wouldn't fall on her face and cover her exposed shoulders. She put light makeup on, and sprayed some perfume on herself.

Ami was sitting outside, waiting for Serena to get done so she could see. When Serena stepped out of the bathroom, Ami's eyes widened, and her mouth fell open.

"OH MY GOD. Serena, you look… RIDICULOUSLY fantastic…" Ami said, circling Serena, examining her from head to toe.

Serena grinned happily. "Thank you! And thank you so much for helping me with my hair, Ami. It looks wonderful."

"No problem! Tonight is _your_ night. So, go knock him off of his feet!" Ami said, smiling.

The girls both giggled, and squealed, jumping up and down like 5 year olds. Serena composed herself, gave her a friend another hug, and went to find a white handbag.

Just as Serena was putting some things in the handbag, someone knocked on the door.

--------------------

Darien stood outside, nervously tapping his right foot on the floor. He was dressed in a classic tuxedo, with a black tie, and a white handkerchief in his pocket. He ran some gel through his hair and shook it about, so however it dried, that's how he looked. It looked unkept, but in a very model-like way.

He heard footsteps coming towards the door, and stood up straight. Serena opened the door, and she took his breath away. She looked stunningly _beautiful_. Darien couldn't help but stare at her. Her hair was perfect, in long curls, half of it tied up, some on her shoulders. Her dress looked absolutely amazing on her. She looked like she stepped out of a movie. She looked like a princess.

For the first time, Darien was at a loss for words. His mouth opened and closed as he looked at her. "You…you…yeah..nice," Darien mumbled .

Serena couldn't help but smile at him. He looked _so_ handsome. The suite fit him perfectly, and his hair was so adorable. She noticed that he held a red rose in his right hand, but he was too busy looking at her to remember to give it to her. She closed the door behind her, and stepped closer to him. "Hello Darien," she said in a sweet, yet seductive voice, teasing him.

Darien swallowed. "Er… hello, Serena." He started getting nervous again.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Serena asked, one of her eyebrows rising.

"Umm.. I'm taking you to an outside restaurant actually," he said, clearing his throat, now starting to compose himself. He realized the flower was still in his hands. "And this is for you," he held the rose out to her, smiling.

Serena grinned, and took the rose, bringing it to her nose and inhaling it's unique scent.

Darien grinned, and gave her his arm. "Are you ready?"

Serena looked up at him, and smiled. "I'm _always_ ready."

------------------------------------

They drove to a restaurant, a little out of town. The restaurant was enchantingly beautiful. At the entrance was a big fountain, brightly lit. Christmas looking lights rimmed around the restaurant, and around the entrance doorway. Darien led Serena in, her arm wrapped around his. Inside the restaurant was even more gorgeous. Little Italian tables spread about, candles floating in a glass décor on each table. The room was lit in a romantic setting. The whole restaurant felt like an Italian villa.

A waiter in a suite came towards the two of them, holding two menu's under his arms. He bowed courteously at Darien and Serena. "Right this way," he said, and led them through the restaurant.

Serena glanced at couples as they passed their tables. Some were whispering over the candle light and some were laughing. They passed a big ballroom area, where several couples were swaying to the live orchestra playing on stage.

The waiter led them outside, on top a balcony. The sun was already slowly going down in the horizon, and you could see the moon off to the side, already shining. The balcony was large, but there was only two other couples out there. They got a seat next to the railing. Outdoor lights lined around the railing, making it beautifully bright.

The waiter pulled the chair out for Serena, and she took a seat. The table was round, and small, but a good size for two. The table cloth was white, and on top of the table was a little glass bowl, halfway filled with water. Rose petals and candles floated on top of the water, throwing off a romantic feel.

Darien took a seat, and thanked the waiter. The waiter gave them each a glass of champagne to start.

"How do you like the view?" Darien asked, looking at the sky as the sun slowly sank down below the earth.

"It's lovely," Serena said quietly, looking towards the horizon, smiling.

Darien watched Serena as she looked at the sky. Her eye lashes fluttered together, a soft smile played on her face as she looked out. Darien couldn't help but smile with her. She was so mesmerizing.

Serena turned back to look at Darien, only to find him looking at her. She suddenly felt self conscious. "What? Is something on my face?" Serena asked, looking worried.

"No. You look _beautiful_," Darien said, looking in her eyes.

Serena started blushing and looked down at her hands, smiling. "Thank you," she replied, slowly looking back up to Darien.

He gave her a charming smile, the one that always manages to take her breath away.

"You look beautiful too," Serena said, grinning. She picked up her champagne glass and took a sip of it.

"I _know_ I look beautiful. I always do," Darien joked, smirking.

Serena smiled at him and rolled her eyes.

"So, what are you going to order?" Darien asked, finally looking at his menu for the first time.

"Oh yeah!" Serena said, suddenly remembering how hungry she was. She flipped through the menu list, and looked at the price. There was nothing below 20 dollars in the menu. Her eyes got big, and she put down the menu, whispering," Darien! Did you SEE how expensive this restaurant is?"

He chuckled at her, nodding. "Yes, I know. Don't worry about it Serena. This is a date. The man pays for everything," he said.

"I don't see a man anywhere… who's gonna pay for us!" Serena laughed, teasing him.

"Ohh you're so funny," Darien said, smiling at her. "I'll just let you pay for your own food, and I'll pay for mine," he said, now looking serious.

"Fine," Serena said without much thought. She waited until Darien focused back on the menu before she opened her handbag and peeked inside. She had 10 dollars with her. _Crap_, she thought.

Darien saw her looking in her handbag out of the corner of his eye. "Serena, I was just kidding," he said, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I know…" Serena said, closing her handbag," I was just making sure I brought my lipstick with me…" she lied.

Darien raised an eyebrow at her, smiling. "You are a bad liar, do you know that?"

"So?" Serena said, defending herself. "It's a good thing that I can't lie."

"It is," he said agreeing. The waiter came back to their table, holding out a notepad and a pen in his hands.

"Are you and the lady ready to order sir?"

"I think we are," Darien said, glancing at Serena.

Darien ordered pasta, while Serena ordered fettuccine alfredo.

As the two talked and waited on their food, the sun completely disappeared, and the stars now shone brightly above, making for a more romantic air.

"It is so beautiful out here," Serena said, looking up at the stars, admiringly.

"Yes it is," Darien said, also looking up towards the sky.

"Why were you such a jerk to me when you first met me?" Serena asked, looking at Darien across the table.

"I don't know. I wasn't being a 'jerk', I was just teasing you. And then I guess I started too because you'd always respond back or challenge me, which I thought was funny. You're really stubborn, which makes it all the more fun," he said, smiling.

"You thought making my life miserable was fun! When I first met you, I thought you were so hott, then you opened your mouth and I thought you were an ass," Serena said, giggling.

"But at least I was a good looking ass," Darien joked.

"Ahh, so egotistical of you," Serena said, snidely.

"What? You don't think I'm good looking?" Darien asked, amused.

"No, you are very good looking, but the bad thing is, is that you KNOW you're good looking," Serena said, crossing her arms.

"But I just joke about it, I don't go around shoving it around in everyone's faces," Darien said.

"I guess so," Serena said as the waiter came back out with their food at hand. The waiter handed Serena her plate first, then Darien's. "Mmm! This looks soo delicious!"

Darien watched as Serena forked up some fettuccine and stuffed it in her mouth. "I'm guessing you were really hungry?"

Serena nodded, stuffing some more food in her mouth. Darien started laughing at her.

"You're such a pig," he joked.

When Serena swallowed, she gave him a dirty look. "That is not how you're supposed to talk to your date!"

"How am I supposed to talk to a date?" Darien asked, looking in her eyes, smirking.

"You're supposed to say sweet things."

"I already told you that I thought you looked beautiful, wasn't that enough?" Darien asked, grinning.

"Well… yeah. But you should have left it at that! You ruined it when you said I was a pig…" Serena said frowning as she forked up some more noodles.

Darien chuckled. "Alright, fine. I won't say anything that is insulting to you anymore," he said, putting his hand up.

Serena smiled and nodded at him.

The two engaged into more conversation, learning more and more about each other throughout the night. They sat outside on the balcony, talking, laughing, and flirting, paying no attention to time.

It was around 10 when they finally got up to leave.

As they walked out of the restaurant, Darien grabbed Serena's hand, entwining his fingers through hers. She looked up at him, smiling happily.

_She really is beautiful_, he thought, smiling back down at her.

------------------------------------

As they drove home, they talked about Ami and Brett. Darien told Serena how jealous he got when he thought Brett and Serena were going out with one another. Serena started blushing.

In the midst of their talking, Darien's engine started smoking.

"Great," he said, pulling off to the side shoulder. They were somewhere in the rural areas, so there wasn't much lights and people around for help. "Stay here, I'm gonna see what's wrong with the car," he said as he unbuckled and got out of the car.

Serena watched as he made his way to the front of his car, and opened up the hood. Steam was shooting up from the engine. She watched as he slammed the hood down, and went back around to the driver's seat.

"My oil dried up. There's a leak somewhere in my engine. I'm just gonna have to call Andrew and tell him or something," he said, pulling out his cell phone.

Serena got out of the car, and stood outside, looking up at the stars. It was amazing. They were somewhere in the country area, so there were no lights around to block out the other stars that you usually wouldn't see in the city. It was breathtaking.

"Yeah. I'm not really sure where I am. I'm on highway 240 somewhere, heading south," he said to Andrew on the phone. "Yeah.. okay. Thanks Drew. Bye. Hey Serena! Drew's gonna come get us, but it'll probably be like an hour before he gets here," Darien said looking at Serena.

"Alright, that's fine," she said, still gazing at the skies. Darien looked up with her as he walked around to where she was.

"Wow," Darien whispered.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous. Makes you feel so small."

Darien looked at Serena. She had her arms wrapped around each other, trying to block the wind from her. Darien took off his suite jacket, and put it around her shoulders. Serena looked up at him, and smiled.

"Thanks," she said, pulling the jacket around her more. "And thank you, Darien, for tonight. I had a wonderful time," she said smiling up at him. She went up to him, and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head near his shoulder. Darien smiled, and wrapped his arms around her and his jacket that was around her.

"You're welcome, princess," he said, kissing her on top of her head.

Serena looked up, blushing a little. _He called me princess.._

He smiled down at her, and bent down the rest of the way to her lips. She'd been waiting for this kiss all night. Her hands wrapped itself around his neck, and he pulled her in tighter. She could taste the champagne he had after their dessert. She loved this. This moment when she's in his arms and when it feels like nothing else in the world mattered.


	18. What is Love?

A.N: Yay! You guys liked my last chapter! I'm so happy, LOL. Well here's the next one! And it's not over yet. There's gonna have to be obstacles in the relationship just like everyone else's. That is in later chapters to come. (Or maybe… I'm not sure yet.)

P.S: Sorry the chapter's so short.

------------------------------

Chapter 18: What is love?

Serena and Darien had been stuck out in the middle of nowhere now for about 15 minutes. Darien found a camping blanket in the back of his car trunk, so he spreaded it out on the grass, aside his car. The two lie down on the blanket, admiringly looking up at the skies where the stars twinkled above.

"This is romantic," Serena said, smiling. Her head was resting on Darien's arm as they lie down. They cuddled closed to one another.

"Yep. I planned it all," Darien joked.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Serena asked, looking at Darien's face in the dark.

"Yes."

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Serena asked, now lying on her side to look at Darien. She rested her arm across his stomach, playing with his shirt.

"I've had about three girlfriends. I had a 'serious' girlfriend several years back but we sort of just drifted apart," Darien said, looking back at her.

"What made you guys drift apart?"

"Well… we just didn't really have time for each other any more. And as time went on, our feelings had changed for each other so we just decided to break up."

"Ohh," Serena said, cuddling closer to him. "What is love to you?"

Darien looked back up towards the sky and thought about it. "I think love is when you can't fall asleep because your mind is always on that person. It's when you can't walk away from them when you know they're mad at you, and you can't have a good time knowing they're not. It's when you care more about that person then you do yourself. It's that 'I want to die if I don't have you in my life' feeling. I think that's what love is," Darien said, looking back down at her.

Serena was quiet for awhile, taking in everything he just said. That was probably one of the most romantic things any guy could ever say. "You always know the right things to say, don't you Darien Chiba?" she said, smiling up at him.

He chuckled, pulling her in closer.

"So have you ever been I love then?" Serena asked, wondering.

"Well, I thought I was once, but no. I don't think I've ever been in love," Darien answered honestly. "How about you?"

"Me? No way. I've never even kissed a guy until you," she said, looking in his eyes. "You lucky dog, you," she joked.

Darien grinned at Serena. "I am lucky, aren't I?"

Serena smiled and nodded, playfully.

"What do _you_ think love is?" Darien asked, looking in her eyes.

Serena sighed, and thought about it for a minute, looking in his eyes. "I think that love is something everybody needs in order to live. Without love, there'd be no life. It's like a warm fire on a cold Christmas night. It's always embracing and caring. Love is when you let a person have the last cheese-cake; when you embarrass yourself in front of them, but you don't care. Love is like the 'holding a radio above your head for hours-can't sleep, think or breathe without you-I hate you, but I love you' feeling. I think that's what love is. And I also think that nowadays, people throw the word around like it's nothing. So now, a beautiful four lettered word has no meaning, weight, or value to it anymore."

Darien smiled at her when she finished. "I agree with you about it being used too much now," he said, hugging her close to him.

"Let's make a promise then. That we won't use the "L" word unless we truly mean it," Serena said, bringing her face closer to his.

Darien looked at her, smiled, and nodded. "I promise."

The wind was blowing gently outside. Serena's blonde long hair blew about as she rested her head on his arm, and curled around his body.

They lie there, looking at each other, the stars strung out above them. They had just had a moment, a memory.

Without thinking, Serena started kissing Darien. He didn't object, and kissed her back. He slowly moved so half of his body was on top of hers. Their tongues twirled and danced together, as a car pulled up in front of Darien's car. They parted breathlessly. Darien looked up to see who it was. He squinted, looking towards the car, and slowly got up, reluctantly.

He saw someone open the door, and walk out around the car.

"Aww, look at the lovebirds!" Darien heard Andrew's voice. Andrew came towards them, hands in his pocket, smiling warmly at them. "You two alright?"

"Hey Drew! Yeah, we're fine," Darien said, going to Andrew and giving him a pat on the back.

Serena smiled sweetly at Andrew, and started rolling the blanket up. Darien came and helped her. Then he threw it back in his car, and locked his car.

"So are you guys ready? It's late and we got school tomorrow," Andrew said, heading back towards his car.

Darien held Serena's hand, and they both headed towards Andrew car together.

They got in the back seat. Serena sat next to Darien, hugging his waist, and resting her head on his chest.

"How'd your night go?" Andrew asked as he started driving off.

"It was perfect," Serena said, smiling up at Darien quickly.

"Darien always knew how to make a girl happy," Andrew smiled in the rear view mirror, looking back towards them.

Darien grinned, and put his arm around Serena. "Thanks Andrew for coming to pick us up," he said, leaning his head back on the seat.

"What, you think I drove all the way up here cause of you? No, I drove all the way up here cause I didn't want Serena to get cold and die," Andrew joked, sounding serious.

Serena giggled, hugging Darien tighter.

He smiled down at her, and ran his fingers through her hair. He heard her breathing slowly get steady and heavy, and he knew she fell asleep. He bent down and kissed the top of her head. It really had been the perfect night.

-------------------------

Andrew and Darien talked quietly as they drove back home, trying not to wake Serena.

"Dude, you got it bad," Andrew said quietly, smiling.

Darien looked down at Serena. "I do not."

"No… you really have. I say she's a keeper," Andrew said, grinning at Darien.

Darien laughed, stroking Serena's hair. "I'm keeping her," Darien said quietly.

"So tell me Darien, what she got that I don't got?" Andrew joked, making a right turn.

"She's perfect, and you're not," Darien joked back.

"Perfect? What? I am so BEYOND perfect Dar. No girl can compete with me."

Darien laughed and rolled his eyes at Andrew. "You know, I told her about my family," Darien said.

Andrew looked at the rear view mirror towards Darien. "You did? Wow… Darien, that's a big deal. Rory didn't even know about your family until like several months of dating," Andrew said, sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah I know, that's what's so weird. I trust her more then any girl I've ever known. She's amazing though Drew. She's got a good heart, she's smart, she's funny, she's gorgeous.. she's perfect," Darien said, looking down at Serena's sleeping form.

"Sounds like cupid struck you with it's arrow Dare Bear," Andrew said, smiling. "You're all lovey dovey and mushy."

Darien looked at his friend and smiled widely, shaking his head.

They finally reached the University.

Darien didn't know it, but Serena was wide awake, and had been for awhile now. She was just pretending she was asleep. So she heard everything they talked about, making her extremely happy. She smiled to herself, eyes closed. Tonight had been one magical night for her.


	19. Prince Charming

A.N: Smiles Thanks for the reviews!

----------------------------

Chapter 19: Prince Charming

As they arrived at the University, Darien gently shook Serena, not knowing she was wide awake. Serena pretended to wake up, and stretch, smiling sleepily at him.

"We're here," Darien whispered.

They climbed out of the car, and Darien took Serena's hand. The three of them walked in together, talking. It was about 12:20 a.m.

"So how are you Andrew?" Serena asked him, walking with Darien. Andrew was a little ahead of them.

He looked back at Serena. "I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm great. Thank you for picking us up, it was sweet of you."

"Ah, no problem," Andrew said, shrugging.

They made their way up to their dorm rooms, making small-talk all the way up. Andrew said goodbye to Serena, and went inside his room, while Darien stayed outside with Serena for awhile longer.

"He's a good friend," Serena said as Andrew closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, he's always been there for me," Darien said, smiling at the closed door.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Serena asked, wondering.

"No.. why? You're not trying to do another one of your matchmaking are you?" Darien asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Erm.. no…" Serena lied.

Darien chuckled. "Well, It's getting late and you need to go to sleep cause you have school early in the morning," Darien said, now sounding serious.

"God, you're like my mother," Serena joked, smiling up at him.

"Just looking out for you," Darien replied, smiling back down at Serena. He bent his head down, and gave her a good night kiss. It was gentle, sweet, and quick, but a perfect kiss to end the night. "Good night, Serena," he said, resting his forehead on hers.

"Good night, Darien. And thank you again for tonight," she said, looking in his eyes. She smiled at him, and gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning around to open her door.

Darien smiled and watched as she walked in slowly, making sure not to wake Ami. She halfway closed the door, and peeked out, smiling and waving at him. She blew him a kiss, and closed the door.

--------------------------

Serena's alarm clock rang before she knew it. She felt so tired! She groggily got out of bed, dragging her feet as she made her way to the bathroom, groaning.

Ami was already in there, brushing her teeth. She smiled at Serena, toothpaste all over her face. "Wow shwas da dwate?" she asked while brushing her teeth.

"It was good, really good," Serena said, rubbing her eye. "I got here at around 12 something. Darien's car broke down so Andrew came to pick us up."

Ami nodded as she gurgled some water.

The girls finished getting ready in silence, Serena too tired to talk much.

As Ami put on her shoes, she mentioned Brett. "Brett came by when you guys were gone. We just hung out here and watched a movie together," Ami said, smiling.

Serena suddenly felt more awake. "What! Awww… how did that go?"

"It went great! We popped some popcorn and we watched The Notebook together, hahaha," Ami giggled. "Well, he didn't want to watch it, but I made him anyways."

Serena smiled, picturing Ami and Brett watching the Notebook. "Did he like it?"

"I wouldn't say he 'liked' it so much as he 'put up with it'," Ami said, finishing tying her other shoe.

Serena found some flip-flops and stuck them on. "Me and Darien went to this little restaurant out of town. It was so gorgeous and romantic," Serena sighed, smiling.

"Aww, that sounds so lovely," Ami said, smiling back. "Brett kissed me!" She suddenly shrieked.

Serena eyes went wide. "OH MY GOSH! How did it go!"

Ami blushed a little. "Well… I've never kissed anyone before, but he was very gentle. It just.. felt right," she said, getting up slowly. "He's not forceful or anything! He was even afraid. He asked me before he kissed me though, which I thought was adorable," Ami said, picking up some books.

"Aww… look at Ami, all grown up," Serena joked, laughing. Ami rolled her eyes.

The girls chit-chatted some more as they walked out of the door. Serena suddenly remembered something! Raye! Today was the day she invited Raye over to do something with them.

"Oh Ami! My friend Raye in my graphic designs class is going to come over after classes and hang out with us, make more friends," Serena said.

"Oh alright," Ami said, nodding, agreeing. "Sounds like a good idea! Us three girls should have like a girls night out or something after school," Ami said.

"Cute! I'll tell her about it, see what she thinks," Serena said smiling.

As the girls made their way to the elevator, Serena heard someone yell out her name. She turned around, and it was Darien.

She smiled right when she saw him. "Hey Ami, you go ahead, I'll see you after classes, alright?" Ami nodded and waved bye.

Darien walked up to Serena, smiling, hands in his pockets. "Good morning _hunny_," he joked.

"Hunny? That's what old couples say to each other," Serena said laughing. "And besides, we're not even a couple yet," she pointed out, pushing the elevator button.

"We're not?" Darien asked, looking confused.

"No…" Serena said, frowning. She couldn't understand why he didn't already know this! He never officially asked her to be his girlfriend or anything. They just went on a date… and kissed…

"Oh…" Darien replied, furrowing his eyebrows together. _Not a couple? We went on a date! I kissed her… we promised each other stuff, doesn't that count?_ He thought to himself.

Serena stepped into the elevator as it opened. She waited for him to ask her to be his girlfriend, but that sentence never came out of his mouth.

"You hungry?" Darien asked, trying to move away from the awkwardness.

"No," Serena said, sounding a little disappointed. _Guys are so stupid_, she thought as she pressed the lobby sign.

"Alright, well I'll walk you to your first class then," Darien said, looking at Serena. She had somewhat of a pout on her face. _I wonder if she's mad…_

"Okay," Serena said, not looking at him.

When the elevator door opened to the lobby, they walked out together. Darien glanced down at Serena as they walked out. He wanted to hold her hand but he didn't know if he should or not.

"What class are you going to?" Darien asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Graphic design," Serena said in a monotone voice.

As they neared her class, Darien asked," Are you mad at me?" he looked a little confused.

"I don't know, you tell me," Serena said, stopping and facing him, looking in his eyes.

"Well.. I dunno. That's why I asked you. Are you?" Darien asked, looking in her eyes.

"No, why would I be mad?" Serena asked back, cocking her head to the side. _Of course I'm mad! You didn't know that we weren't together, and I told you, and yet you STILL haven't asked me out!_

"I dunno!" Darien said, now starting to look a little aggravated.

Serena just stared at him. "No, I'm not mad at you," she said, expressionless.

Darien looked a little skeptical, but he believed her. "Alright…" he said, sounding unsure. He gave her a small smile, and leaned in to give her a kiss, only to be rejected. Serena walked off just as his face came down towards hers. _I knew it… she's mad_, he thought, shaking his head as he watched her walk off. _Why are women so difficult! _

-----------------------------

Serena came into her Graphic Designs class, pouting. Brett saw her, and looked concerned.

"You alright there Serena?" he asked, taking a seat.

"No. Guys are idiots," she said, rather bluntly.

Brett looked confused, but went along with it. "Okay.."

"Why won't he ask me to be his girlfriend Brett? I mean.. I made it really obvious that I wanted him to ask me out, but he didn't," Serena said, sighing.

Brett smiled. "Guys think differently than girls do Serena. I think he thinks it's a mutual thing between you two. He probably thinks he doesn't have to ask you to be his girlfriend cause you two already act like you're together, so there's no point in asking you." He explained.

Serena pouted even more. She just wanted it to be official; for her to _know_ that she belongs to him, and he belongs to her. "Yeah… I guess I understand," she said quietly.

Raye walked in, and sat beside Serena. "Hey guys," she greeted, putting her stuff next to her computer.

"Hi Raye," Serena said, sounding a little sad. Raye looked at her questioningly.

"What's wrong? You seem bummed," She said, turning on her computer.

"I _am_ bummed," Serena said, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry… wanna talk about it?"

Serena gave Raye a weak smile. "I'll tell you later. Besides, we're gonna hang-out today, remember?"

Raye smiled and nodded. "I'm actually excited," she admitted.

"Good!" Serena said, logging onto her computer. "We're gonna have fun."

-----------------------

Serena led Raye to her dorm around 12. They met at the park bench, and headed towards the dorm building.

"So what are we gonna do?" Raye asked, following Serena.

"I'm not sure, we'll figure it out when you meet Ami and stuff," Serena said, smiling.

As the two girls headed to the dorm rooms, they talked about Graphic Design and their futures, getting to know a little more about each other.

Serena opened the door to her room, Ami sitting at the desk.

"Hey Ami! This is my friend Raye," She introduced them as they came inside.

Ami smiled and stood up, holding her hand out. "Hi! Nice to finally meet you!"

Raye smiled back, giving a little nod of the head. "Nice to meet you as well. You guys have a cute dorm room!" Raye said, looking around.

"Thanks," Serena said, putting up her coat and taking her shoes off. "Where do you live?"

"Oh, I live at home with my parents. We live pretty close by," Raye said, taking a seat on the couch.

"That's nice," Ami said, sitting back at the desk.

"So do you like anyone here?" Serena asked, laying down in her bed, propping herself up by her elbow.

Raye shook her head. "Nope, no one."

"Hey, Ami! You know Andrew right? Don't you think she'd be cute with him?" Serena asked, grinning towards her friend.

"Stop playing cupid Serena," Ami said, shaking her head, smiling.

"What! It worked out for you and Brett," Serena said, giggling.

Raye's eyes went wide. "You and Brett are together! How cute!" she exclaimed, sounding shocked.

Ami blushed. "Well we're not 'officially' together yet, but we're almost there," Ami said, smiling shyly.

"Yeah, I don't think me and Darien will _ever_ get there," Serena said, sarcastically.

"What? What are you talking about?" Raye asked, looking puzzled.

"Oh, Serena and Darien are 'seeing' one another at the moment. It seems as though they've come across a bump in the road," Ami said, smiling. "What's goin on Sere?"

Serena gave a long exasperated sigh. "He hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet. This morning, he called me 'hunny', so I told him that we weren't a couple yet, and he said,' We aren't?' Like he didn't even know! So then I was like,' No.." which should have been a HUGE clue for him to ask me out, but he still hasn't. Then he has the NERVE to ask me if I'm mad at him! Which I answered no to as well.. guys do not have common sense," Serena said, throwing her head back on her bed.

"So he asked you if you're mad at him, and you said you weren't?" Raye asked, an amusing smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah," Serena said, looking towards Raye.

"You shouldn't have said that. If you're mad, you should tell him you're mad, otherwise he won't know what you're mad about, which will make him really confused," Raye said.

"I know, but shouldn't he be able to FIGURE it out!" Serena said, yelling.

Raye and Ami smiled, both shaking their heads. "You just said guys don't have common sense, Serena. They usually don't know why you're mad at them, even though it is blatantly obvious to us," Ami said, pointing it out.

"I guess so," Serena mumbled. She started twirling a strand of hair around her finger, thinking. "So.. should I go and talk to him about it then? Tell him why I'm mad and whatnot?"

"Yeah," Raye answered.

"You have so much knowledge about this type of thing, Raye. Why don't you have a boyfriend?" Serena asked, looking at Raye.

"I just got out of a long relationship with this guy named Collin, that's why I know so much."

"Ohh, I see. How long were you two together?" Serena asked.

"About three years. I broke things off with him last Christmas. Found out he was cheating on me with one of my really good friend," Raye answered, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Raye," Ami said, looking sad.

"It's fine. I know I could do better than that jackass anyways," Raye said, shrugging it off.

"I'm telling you! Andrew! He's such a great guy," Serena said, smiling. "I think he'll take good care of you."

Raye laughed. "I don't even know the guy! I've never even _seen_ him!"

"Well, I'll introduce you two sometime…. Somehow," Serena said, thinking. "I'll come up with something."

"Be careful Raye, she's deathly serious about this sort of thing, you won't be able to get away," Ami warned, grinning. "But I must admit, she chooses really good guys."

"See!" Serena said, smiling happily.

"Whatever floats your boat," Raye said, smiling.

---------------------

Darien was in his dorm room, thinking about their morning.

"What did I say wrong?" he asked himself, out loud. He didn't like it when she was mad at him… especially when he wasn't sure what she was so mad about. "Why do girls do this!"

Darien heard a soft knock on his door, interrupting his thoughts. He walked to his door, and answered it.

Serena stood there, looking adorably innocent. Her hair was in it's usual 'meatball' shape. She dressed in casual clothing, long-sleeved shirt, and jeans.

Darien's face immediately softened when he saw her. "Hi Serena," he said, opening the door wider, gesturing her to come in.

"Hi Darien," she replied, smiling.

Darien closed the door, and suddenly started talking. "Look Serena, I'm not sure what I did that made you mad, but I'm sorry. I don't like it when you're mad at me, it drives me insane! Especially when I'm not completely sure why you're mad _at_ me."

Serena looked at him. "You still don't know?"

"No…" he said, honestly.

She sighed, and took a seat on the couch. "We're not together. I mean, we're 'together', but it's not official. I mean, I know it feels like we're together and everything, but I just want it to be official… you know? That way I _know_ I'm really _with_ you, and you're _with_ me. So when someone asks 'Are you two together?' I can say yes without any hesitation. I just _want_ to be _your_ girlfriend," She finished explaining, looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

Darien walked over to the couch, and took a seat next to her. He got it now. He smiled down at her, looking into her eyes. "Serena, will you please be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Serena's heart fluttered, and she smiled happily. "I would _love_ to your girlfriend," she whispered, bringing her face closer to his.

"And can I please kiss you now, without you rejecting me?" Darien asked, grinning, cupping her face in his hands.

Serena grinned back, nodding. "Yes you may Prince Charming."


	20. Blind Date

A.N: I'll try not to use so many italics! I'm sorry. That was a good point though, thanks for that comment.

Oh, I need your help. Are Raye's eyes black or gray! I can't tell.

It's not over yet folks! Thanksgiving's about to come up, and guess who's gonna be meeting the parents! Tehehehe

--------------------------

Chapter 20: Blind Date

The next day in Graphic Design with Brett and Raye, Serena devised a plan in her head about putting Andrew together with Raye. _She's a little feisty compared to Andrew's 'down-to-earth' personality.. I wonder if they'll fall for one another._ Serena thought as she worked on their current program. Serena looked over at Raye and looked her over.

Raye was a very attractive young lady. She had long flowing black hair, with bangs that touched her eye-lid. Her eyes were big, dark, and very pretty. She was slim, yet curvy in all the right places. Not to mention, she was very smart, but she also had a temper and quite an attitude which only makes things interesting.

_Yep. She's a little much for Andrew, but they would still be cute together_, Serena thought, smiling to herself. A double date! _That's it! Sort of like a blind date for Andrew and Raye… it's PERFECT!_

Raye looked over at Serena. There was a big smile on her face, Raye could tell she was up to something. "What are you thinking about?" Raye asked, her eyebrow rising.

"Ohh nothing. You'll see," Serena said, grinning happily.

"No, tell me now," Raye whispered. "I don't like the look in your sneaky little eyes."

"There is no sneakiness going on in my eyes! I've just figured out how you could meet Andrew! Or 'go on a date with Andrew' more of," Serena whispered, loudly.

"You're serious about this Andrew guy aren't you? Well look Serena, it's nice of you to try and help me and whatnot, but I'm not ready for a new boyfriend," Raye said, turning back to her computer.

"Who says he's going to be your boyfriend? It's just a ONE measly little date, that's all," Serena said, looking innocent.

"Mmhmm," Raye mumbled sarcastically.

"What are you two up too?" Brett asked, whispering.

Raye leaned over, Serena between them two. "She's trying to do another one of her 'matchmaking' thing, only this time it's for me," Raye said, sounding a little amused.

Brett smiled, and nodded. "Ah, I see. You're going to have to listen to Serena, or else she won't let you hear the end of it," Brett said, whispering back to Raye.

Serena sat in the middle of them two, listening. They were talking in front of her, smiling to one another. "Guys… I'm right here," Serena said, smiling.

"I think she caught us," Raye said, smiling even bigger.

"You can't get away from me Raye. Just go out on ONE date with Andrew! You'll see. He really is a cool guy," Serena said, nonchalantly. "Just ONE date, and I'll leave you alone."

Raye rolled her eyes. "Fine, ONE date. I'll try to be nice to the guy."

_Another couple in the making, I can't wait!_

------------------------

After class, Serena ran straight for Darien's dorm. She had to fill him in on her new plan for Darien's best friend.

When she got to the door, she was breathless.

Darien was in his boxers, about to take a nap when he heard loud knocking on the door. He groaned, and walked towards the door.

Right when he opened it, Serena walked in, breathing heavily.

Darien looked confused, and closed the door. "Are you alright!" he asked, concerned.

Serena nodded, bending over. "I'm….. fine…."

Darien watched her as she got herself composed, smiling to himself.

"Okay… alright. Okay.." Serena said, starting to breathe normally. "We're going on a date this Saturday."

"We are?" Darien said, looking confused again.

"Yeah. Only this time, it's a double date," Serena said, standing up straight now.

"Oh, with Ami and Brett?"

"No, with Andrew and Raye," Serena said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Andrew and Raye? How come I never heard Andrew mention her before?" Darien asked, wondering. He went and took a seat next to her.

"Cause he doesn't know about Raye yet. It's gonna be a blind date."

"Ohh…" Darien said, starting to understand. "What's up with you and this matchmaking business?" Darien asked, smiling.

"Nothing. I just like to see my friends happy. And the satisfaction of knowing that they're happy cause of me," Serena said, smiling back at Darien. She looked at him for the first time since she entered. He was wearing nothing but boxers. "Nice boxers. Very sexy… very.. manly," Serena said, trying to suppress a giggle. He was wearing Spongebob boxers.

Darien grinned, looking down at his boxers. "I know they're sexy. Am I turning you on?" he joked.

"Oh yes, I want you right now," Serena said, laughing. She crawled into his lap, resting her head on his chest.

Darien smiled, kissing her on top of her head and wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. She smelled good. She always smelled good. "I haven't seen you all day," he said.

"I know," Serena said, kissing his chest. She liked the feel of his skin on hers. She ran her fingers down his stomach, feeling the muscle. Darien's stomach instinctively tightened at the feel of her soft touch.

"You make it really hard for me to just kiss you, you know that?" Darien asked, smiling down at her.

Serena looked up into his ocean blue eyes, smiling back. She nodded. She brought her body up, facing him. Her legs on either side of him. She sat in his lap, looking in his eyes. "I told my parents," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His heart started beating faster. "You did?" he suddenly felt nervous. _Her parents!_

"Yes. And they said they'd like to meet you over Thanksgiving break. If that's alright with you," Serena said, bringing her face closer to his. "I mean, I've never had a boyfriend before, so they're pretty excited and everything."

"Oh," Darien replied, not knowing what to say."

"So, do you think you could come over for Thanksgiving?" Serena asked, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Umm… if you really want me to," Darien answered, lowering his eyes to her lips. He couldn't fully think right now, all he could think about was his mouth on hers.

"I do want you too," Serena said, smiling at him.

"Alright, I'll go," Darien said, leaning forward to kiss her. But before he could, she suddenly got out of his lap.

"You will! Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! I have to call and tell my dad!" Serena squealed, heading towards the door.

Darien realized what he said. "What? You're going to tell your dad?" he said, panicking, standing up.

"Yeah! Thanksgiving is in a few weeks, they'd want to know in advance to get things ready and stuff," Serena said as she reached the door. "Oh, I'm so excited Darien! You're going to meet my parents! I just know they're going to love you! OH, don't forget to tell Andrew about the blind date thing okay? I'm gonna go call my daddy now, bye!" she yelled. She opened the door, and she was gone.

Everything was happening so fast! One minute he was about to kiss her, and the next he's going to meet her parents for Thanksgiving! Darien had never met any of his girlfriend's parents before, so this made him very nervous.

_What am I going to do!_ He thought, falling back on his couch. _I'm doomed._

---------------------

As Saturday rolled around, Serena and Ami helped Raye get ready for her blind date with Andrew.

"I'm kinda nervous guys," Raye said as the girls played with her hair.

"What are you nervous about! I've told you time and time again that he's a great guy," Serena said as she pinned up some of Raye's beautiful black hair.

"I haven't been on a date with another guy in like years! What if I say something wrong?" She asked, looking worried.

"You won't! Don't worry," Ami reassured her.

"Oh! I need to get ready too! It's a double date," Serena said, suddenly remembering.

"What are you going to wear?" Raye asked, looking at the time.

"Oh, I dunno, I'm just going to throw something on. Just wear some casual clothes. We're not going anywhere fancy," Serena said, getting up.

"Alright. At least you're going to be there with me," Raye said, looking in the mirror as Ami finished fixing her hair. "It's going to be a long night."

----------------------

Darien ran some gel in his hair and ruffled it, looking in the mirror.

"Dude, I can't believe you let her talk you into this," Andrew said as he looked at himself in the mirror, thinking about whether to shave or not.

"Look, you haven't been out on a date in ages anyways," Darien said, defending himself.

"So? If I wanted a date, I'm pretty sure I could have found one," Andrew said, frowning slightly. "What does she look like?"

"I dunno, I've never met her before. Serena's just told me about her. Something like she's got dark hair or something," Darien said, throwing on a sweater.

Andrew nodded.

"Drew… I'm meeting her parents," Darien said seriously, looking at his best friend.

"You what?" Andrew asked, looking a little surprised as he started shaving his 5 o'clock shadow.

"Yeah. She somehow talked me into meeting her parents this Thanksgiving," Darien said, sighing.

Andrew smiled, shaking his head. "She talks you into a lot of stuff. Smart girl."

"Help me out here Drew! I've never met anyone's parents before! Not only am I going to meet them, but I'm STAYING with them for like a week! What if they don't like me!"

Andrew shrugged. "I dunno man, that's your problem."

"Gee thanks, what a pal," Darien joked, putting on some cologne.

"Hey, what are friends for, eh?" Andrew joked as he rinsed his face of. "Blind date, here I come."

--------------------

Raye and Serena finally got finished.

Raye wore a red long-sleeved shirt, with a v-neck line, and a pair of jeans. Her hair was pinned in all different directions, but it looked adorable. She did the smoky-eye look, so it drew attention to her eyes.

Serena wore a baby blue shirt, with a blazer over that, and a pair of jeans. The blue shirt made her eyes seem darker. Her hair was down, and in soft curls.

Ami smiled at the two of them. "Aw, you guys look so cute!"

"I wish you could come with us," Serena said, feeling guilty.

"Oh no! It's fine. Brett's taking me to dinner and movie later, so don't worry about me," Ami grinned. "Have fun Raye!"

Raye gave her a weak smile, starting to feel a little nervous. "I'll try," she said.

------------------------

The guys got ready, putting on their coats. Darien's hair was all askew, which made him look very handsome indeed. He was wearing a black shirt, and dark jeans. He had on a brown jacket, and black shoes.

Andrew's hair was longer than Darien's. His blond hair fell to his eyes. He had that "skater/emo/surfer" type of hair that girls loved so much. He wore a pin-striped lime green collared long-sleeve, with corduroy's, and he threw on a black blazer over it.

"Ready?" Darien asked as he opened the door.

"Sure, why not?" Andrew asked, walking out of the door.

They walked across the hall, and knocked on the door, Andrew holding his breath.

Ami opened the door, smiling sweetly at them. "Hey guys! Hold on, the girls will be right out."

The guys nodded and smiled back at Ami.

Serena was the first one to come, smiling at the two guys. "You guys look like models," Serena said, laughing. She went to Darien, grinned up at him and took his hand, giving it a squeeze.

Raye came out, smiling at Andrew. "You must be my date," she said, holding her hand out.

Andrew grinned, looking at her. "That, I am," he said, taking her hand and giving it a kiss. "Nice to meet you, I'm Andrew." _She's… gorgeous_.

Raye nodded. "I know, I've heard a LOT about you, trust me," Raye said, laughing, looking at Serena. _He is very… very cute._

Serena smiled, looking at the two of them. _Yep. I am good._

"So should we go?" Darien asked, gesturing towards the elevator.

"Yes, let's go," Raye said, starting to walk. Andrew held out his arm for her, and she smiled shyly, taking it.

Serena looked up at Darien, giving him a knowing smile, and squeezing his hand.

Darien smiled back down at her, shaking his head jokingly.

"So where are we going?" Raye asked, looking at Andrew.

"We were going to go downtown and have dinner, then walk around and look at the lights and stuff," Andrew said.

"Sounds fun," Raye said, smiling sweetly at Andrew. She felt butterflies in her stomach every time she looked at him.

Serena smiled even bigger now. _I am freakin awesome._


	21. Carriages and Canals

A.N: Thanks for the review guys! I'm so glad you're enjoying it. And yes, Serena's daddy will be a little overprotective. We'll see how that plays later on.

I'm gonna say Raye's eyes are gray. How about that? Is that cool with everyone? I mean.. I looked at her picture on google and everything, but I still can't tell! Some pictures her eyes are black, in some her eyes are gray, and in others, her eyes are violet. So I'll just pick gray. Unless someone really does know the 'real' color of her eye.

-------------------

Chapter 21: Carriages and Canals

The two couples, Darien and Serena, and Raye and Andrew, went to a sushi bar downtown called the Tokyo Bar. It had a Chinese setting to it, little lanterns floated from the ceiling, all dimly lit. The tables were low on the ground, and they had little cushions that you kneeled on.

A Chinese waitress came towards them. "Welcome to the Tokyo Bar! Seating for four?"

Darien nodded, the waitress led them to a table.

"Here are your menu's. What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked, holding out a small notepad.

Serena was the first to answer. "I'd like a Pepsi."

Darien ordered Coke, Andrew ordered Dr. Pepper, and Raye also ordered a Dr. Pepper.

The two couples sat down next to each other, smiling.

"Sushi, I love Sushi," Raye said, opening up the menu.

"Me too, I like the hot California rolls," Andrew said as he looked down at the menu.

Serena smiled at the two of them. _They are too cute_, she kept thinking. Darien gently elbowed her, and looked down at the menu. Serena frowned at him, and then smiled. She picked up her menu and looked at the platters. There were a lot!

Everyone decided on 2 different platters. Each had two or three samples of each kind of sushi.

When the platter was delivered, it came in a platter shaped like a boat.

"Oh, how adorable!" Raye squealed excitedly. Andrew smiled at her, picking up his chopsticks.

"Mmmm let's eat!" Serena said, picking up a sushi and dipping it in her soy sauce.

As everyone ate, they talked and got to know each other a little more.

"So where do you live Raye?" Andrew asked as he stuffed some Sushi in his mouth, looking towards her.

"I live close by the University actually. I live with my parents," Raye answered, looking back towards Andrew.

Andrew nodded. "I live here as well, but it's about an hour drive from the University."

As Andrew and Raye talked, Serena leaned in towards Darien.

"Do you think Andrew likes her?" she whispered conspicuously.

Darien looked down at Serena's sparkling eyes, smiling. "Yes, he likes her," Darien nodded.

"How can you tell?" Serena asked, looking back towards Andrew.

"He's my best friend, I can tell," Darien said dipping another sushi in soy sauce.

"Thanks for getting him to do this," Serena said, laying down her chopsticks.

"You're welcome. I practically forced him too. He wasn't all that excited until he saw Raye," Darien said, looking at his best friend, who was in deep conversation with Raye at the time.

Serena looked at Raye. Raye was genuinely smiling and laughing. She looked happy. "You know, she got out of a long relationship. Her guy of three years cheated on her," Serena said, looking kind of sad.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Darien said, taking a drink.

"Yeah. If they don't go out, at least she'll have a new friend," Serena said, smiling.

Darien looked at Serena. "You have a good heart, Serena," he whispered.

Serena looked up at him, smiling softly. He looked so cute. She wanted to kiss him right then and there, but she couldn't. So instead, she grabbed his hand, and entwined her fingers through his. Darien stroked the backside of Serena's hand with his thumb, smiling at her.

Andrew suddenly turned his head towards Darien, and grinned at him. "Are we ready for dessert, or should we go to the second part of our date?"

"We could go now, and we'll just get dessert while we walk around. There are little stands everywhere," Serena pointed out.

Andrew nodded. "Good idea, let's go." Andrew stood up, and held out his hand to help Raye. She smiled up at him and took his hand, Andrew pulling her up. She lost her balance when he pulled her up, and stumbled into Andrew. He wrapped his arm around her to keep her from falling, and she wrapped her arm around him as well. Her face was pressed against his chest. "Whoa, you alright?"

Raye blushed, and immediately parted from him, looking at the ground shyly. "Yeah. Thanks," she said quietly.

Andrew grinned, looking at her face. "Anytime at all," he said. His comment made Raye blush even more.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Darien asked, looking at Andrew.

"Well, I was thinking we'd split up with our date and walk around for awhile and just meet back at your car in like an hour or so," Andrew said, sticking his hands in his pocket.

Darien nodded," Alrighty then. See you in about an hour. I'll just call you or something," Darien said, grabbing Serena's hand. "And I'll pay our bill," he added.

Darien led Serena off to the resgister.

Andrew glanced at Raye, who was looking a little afraid. "So, do you want to go?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yes, let's go," she said, looking up at him, smiling.

---------------------------

Darien walked hand in hand with Serena downtown. The lights outside were gorgeous. It was somewhat chilly outside, so Serena walked close to Darien, enjoying the autumn night.

"I love it when I get to be with you," Serena said, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Good, so do I," Darien said, smiling down at Serena.

"I told my dad that you agreed to come over for Thanksgiving," Serena said, looking up at him. Darien's face looked a little afraid.

"You did… did you?" Darien asked, looking straight ahead.

"You aren't scared to meet my family, are you?" Serena asked, smiling.

Darien glanced at her quickly. "Well… erm…. Well yeah, I am actually. I've never met any of my girlfriends parents before… and I mean.. I'm your first boyfriend, which puts a lot of pressure on me."

Serena grinned up at him. He was so cute when he looked worried. She gave his hand a squeeze. "Don't worry Darien, they'll like you. If I like you, they'll like you. Or at least my mom will… " Serena joked.

Darien looked down at her, looking terrified. "Your mom will? What about your dad?"

"My dad's a little overprotected of me, but he knows I'm old enough now to take care of myself," Serena said honestly.

"He's not the kind of dad that wants to kill any guy who comes into contact with you, is he?" Darien asked, looking down at Serena.

She giggled. "He can be," she teased. Darien's face turned pale. "Darien! Don't worry, he won't do anything. He might ask a lot of questions, but he's not gonna hurt you or anything," Serena said reassuringly.

Darien nodded. He looked down at Serena, who was smiling up at him. He smiled back, and wrapped one of his arm around her waist. He looked up ahead, and saw a horse with a white carriage, and a man sitting on the front.

"Hey, you want to ride in that carriage?" Darien asked, pointing towards the horse.

Serena's eye widened, and she nodded furiously. "I would LOVE to!" she shrieked excitedly.

Darien smiled, and led her to the horse.

The driver sat in front. He wore a tall black hat, and his horse was as white as snow. The open carriage was white and laced with gold. Small details and art danced around it, making the carriage look like it came out of a fairytale. A red blanket lie inside the carriage, looking warm and inviting.

The driver smiled as Darien and Serena came up to him. "Would you like a ride? 10 dollars for 30 minutes around town," he said.

Darien nodded, opening his wallet. "Here you go," Darien said, handing him a ten dollar bill. Darien helped Serena in, and climbed in after her. He put the red blanket over them, and put his arm around Serena.

_This is so romantic_, Serena thought as she rested her head near his chest, smiling up at him.

"Off we go!" The driver yelled.

-------------------

Andrew and Raye walked to the downtown canal, admiring the lights.

Andrew bought two tickets to ride on the canal. The canal took you around downtown in a little trolley boat. The canal looped under bridges, and went between man-made isles, giving a romantic atmosphere. On the canal ride, you could see the outdoor Christmas lights, already shining around tree's and buildings.

Andrew let Raye step onto the boat first; then he stepped in, taking a seat next to her.

"This is so sweet," Raye said, smiling up at him. She looked around, taking everything in. _I'm on a date with an incredibly sweet and good-looking guy_, she thought as she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

Andrew sat down, but he left a little space between them, afraid that if he sat too close she wouldn't like it. He glanced at her. She had her arm wrapped around each other.

"You cold?" he asked, looking concerned. He automatically moved closer to her, and put an arm around her, pulling her into him.

At first she tensed up when he wrapped his arm around her, but she relaxed when she leaned into him, resting her head near his neck.

"Better?" he asked, looking down at her. She smiled up at him, and nodded.

"Much better," she said quietly, breathing in.

"Tell me a little more about yourself," Andrew said as the boat gave a jerk.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, moving her head so she could look at him.

"Anything. Like your favorite color, hobbies… anything," he said looking into her dark eyes.

"My favorite color is red and black, I like to read, meditate, help people, and sing," she said. "Tell me about you."

"Well, I was born and raised here, and Darien's my best friend. He lost his family when he was small, so he's lived with us since the 10th grade. I like to read, surf, play the guitar, and other stuff," he said.

"That's cute how you and Darien are best friends," Raye said as she watched the scenery move by slowly.

"Yeah we're cute, aren't we?" Andrew joked. "No, he's like my brother."

Raye giggled a little, and snuggled closer to Andrew. "I'm actually really glad Serena set me up on a date with you," she said honestly.

"I'm glad too," Andrew replied, smiling at her. "At first I was about to not go, but Darien has ways of convincing me. Then I saw you and I was all for it," he said grinning.

Raye smiled widely at him. _He's so cute,_ she thought, looking up at him.

"So, how many lucky guys have you been out with?" Andrew asked.

"Um, I've actually only been with one guy. His name was Collin and we were together for three years. Then I find out one day that he'd cheated on me, so I ended it," she said quietly.

Andrew frowned. "I'm sorry… I didn't know. He must have been stupid to cheat on you then," he said.

Raye smiled. "Yeah. Turns out he cheated on me with one of my really good friends. Her name was Jessica."

"How'd you find out, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well, he's 2 years older than me, and he had an apartment, so I went over there one day to surprise him, and Jessica answered his door. She was wearing one of his shirts, and her hair was all messed up and stuff. I knew they weren't in there baking cookies or anything. So I went in there, and he's in his room. I flipped," Raye finished, thinking back on that day.

"I'm sorry," Andrew whispered, looking down at Raye's head. He couldn't understand why any guy would cheat on her. She was gorgeous.

"When I went into his room, I went ballistic. Throwing things, ripping things," Raye said. "I guess I didn't give him what he needed, otherwise he wouldn't have cheated on me, you know?"

"You can't blame yourself when a guy isn't faithful to you, Raye," Andrew said. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah. I've never done anything with him, maybe that's why. She let him have what I didn't let him have," Raye said.

"Then the guy's a pervert. You can't be with someone because you want sex," Andrew said, shaking his head.

Raye looked up into his eyes, smiling. "You're really sweet, you know that?"

Andrew smiled at her. "I just think Collin's a complete douche for leaving a girl like you."

Raye blushed, and turned her head away, smiling. She hadn't felt like this in almost a year. No guy after Collin had given her butterflies or made her blush before.

"If it's alright, I'd like to get to know you more and take you out on another date. This time, with just us two," Andrew said.

Raye's eyes twinkled with joy as she smiled. "I would love to go on another date with you," she answered.

Andrew held Raye in his arms through the whole canal ride, never once letting her go.

It's strange how two people could fall for each other so quickly.

--------------------------

Darien and Serena rode in their fairytale carriage, cuddling with each other in the carriage, a red blanket wrapped around them.

"How do you think Andrew and Raye are getting along?" Serena asked as looked up at Darien.

"I think they're getting along great," Darien said smiling. "I haven't seen him this interested in a girl in a long time."

"Matchmaking should be a career," Serena said, laughing.

Darien smiled down at her. She looked so adorable. Her long beautiful hair was down, making her face look soft. Her nose and cheeks were pink because of the cold weather, and her eyes sparkled with excitement. He loved being around her.

"What are you staring at?" Serena asked, tilting her head to the side, looking up into his face.

"You," he said, grinning.

She smiled at him, and brought her hands to his face, cupping it gently. "I like you a lot," she whispered, bringing her face closer to his.

"I do too," he whispered back, closing the distance between their lips. Every time they kissed or touched, he felt fifty different feelings run through him. He felt like fireworks were erupting in the background, sparks flying everywhere. His stomach would do flips, and his heart would beat 100 mph.

Her lips were soft, and he felt her tongue play along his bottom lip. She gently sucked on his bottom lip, making him open his mouth. Their tongues touched each other and explored one another's mouth, tasting everything. Serena brought her hands up to his hair and she ran her fingers through his locks, while Darien pulled her closer to him. Their kiss wasn't rushed. They took their time, and kissed each other gently, taking in everything.

The carriage slowed down to a stop, and the driver turned back, looking at the couple in his carriage, kissing each other. He smiled to himself, shaking his head. He waited for a few minutes, but they still hadn't parted. He chuckled to himself, and cleared his throat.

Darien and Serena parted quickly, feeling embarrassed at their display of affection in front of a strange man.

He smiled sweetly at them, and nodded. "Have a good night," he said as they climbed out of the carriage.

"Thank you," Serena said, smiling back at him.

Darien took her hand, and they started to walk back towards his car.

"Kids," the driver said to himself, shaking his head and smiling as he watched the two walk off hand in hand.


	22. Hopelessly in Love

A.N: Thank you oh so very much for the reviews!

Here's the next chapter. Parents are in the next chapter. (Sorry it's a short chapter. The next one will be long, so it'll probably take me 2 days to write it.)

---------------------------

Chapter 22: Hopelessly in Love

It was Thanksgiving week and Serena had 3 hours to pack before her plane left to New York.

Ami was also packing, leaving to go to her home, several hours away.

"What time's your flight?" Ami asked as she put up her cosmetics.

"At noon," Serena said as she threw some shirts and sweaters in her bag.

"I can't believe Darien's going with you! Aren't you excited?" Ami asked, smiling.

Serena grinned. "Yeah, I'm excited. I know Darien's not though, he's terrified," Serena said, giggling.

"Well, I would be too! I mean meeting the parents is a pretty big step!"

"Yeah, that's true. I just hope my dad's cool with everything. I mean he sees me as his little girl. He seems all happy about it on the phone, I just don't know how he's really taking it in 'real life'," Serena said, smiling. "Of course my mom will be cool with it. She's like ecstatic about it."

Ami grinned. "Your family sounds cute. Call me and tell me how it goes alright!"

Serena nodded. "We're only gonna be gone for like a week."

"I know, but still. A lot happens in just one week. I won't be able to see Brett for a whole week!" Ami said, realizing it.

Serena smiled. "So I heard it's official! You and Brett, eh?"

"Yeah," Ami said, blushing a little. "He asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday night. It was sweet. I was so happy!"

"I can tell," Serena said giggling.

Knock Knock.

"I'll get it," Serena said as she threw a shirt in her luggage. She went to the door, and opened it. There stood a terrified looking Darien.

"Serena.. I dunno if we should do this.. I mean, it's such a big step," He rambled nervously, walking into her room.

"Well… Darien. We already got the plane tickets, there's no turning back now! Plus our flight is in less then 3 hours from now!" Serena said, looking at her watch.

"I know, I know. I'm just really nervous..," Darien said, pacing around her room, running his hand through his hair. Ami packed her stuff, smiling at the two.

"Darien, don't worry!" Serena said, giggling. "We won't even reach New York for like another 9 hours!" Serena said, going up to him and hugging him.

Darien wrapped his arm around her, and rested his chin on her head, sighing heavily. "I just really want your family to like me," he whispered.

Darien looked up at him, smiling. "They will," she whispered back, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now go pack. We'll go get something to eat before we board the plane," Serena said, parting from him.

"Alright," Darien mumbled, dragging himself out of the apartment. "See you later Ami," he waved, acknowledging her for the first time.

Ami smiled and waved. "Have a great Thanksgiving break Darien," she teased.

He frowned at her, and walked out of the room.

"He's really nervous," Ami said as she zipped up her luggage.

"Yeah. He's cute when he's nervous though," Serena said, smiling. _I know they'll like him_.

------------------------------

Darien trudged back to his dorm, looking around the dorm to see what else he should take with him.

Andrew just got done packing his stuff as well. He was going to his house for the break.

"Dude, what's wrong? You look scared or something," Andrew said, looking at his friend.

"I am," Darien said as he collapsed on his bed. "I'm meeting her parents, Drew. That's as scary as it gets."

Andrew grinned. "It's not gonna be that bad Dare, seriously."

"No, it will be. Her dad's probably going to interrogate me and ask me questions like 'do you ever plan to have sex with my daughter'?"

"That's when you answer 'no'," Andrew said jokingly, smiling.

"I know, but I mean I'm there for a full week! If they find just ONE thing wrong with me, they're not gonna like me," Darien said.

"So? What if they don't like you? It doesn't matter. As long as you got Serena, you're fine," Andrew said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, but her family and her seem pretty close. She won't be able to take her parents not liking me. She will take it, but she'll only take it for so long," Darien pointed out.

Andrew shook his head at his friend, disapprovingly. "That's why you got to charm them, Darien. Have I taught you nothing at all?"

Darien smiled at his friend. "Charm has nothing to do with it, Drew."

"Sure it does! It has EVERYTHING to do with it. All you have to do is charm her parents, then you got it made," Andrew said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah. Easy for you to say," Darien said as he got up. "I'm gonna pack the rest of my stuff, and face my doom in New York."

Andrew rolled his eyes at his friend, and chuckled.

--------------------------

Serena and Darien got their stuff and loaded it in Darien's car. They headed to McDonald's to get something to eat before their scheduled flight.

As they sat in McDonald's eating, Serena looked at Darien. He seemed uneasy, and a little nervous. _He's already acting like this and we aren't even in New York yet,_ Serena thought, taking a bite out of her burger.

"You alright?" Serena asked, looking worriedly at him.

"Hmm? Oh.. oh yeah. I'm fine.. just peachy," Darien answered hurriedly. _Did I seriously jus say peachy?_

Serena grinned. "Why are you so nervous then? If you're 'peachy'?"

"I dunno," Darien said, playing with his fries.

"Darien, don't worry. I've told you this a million times already! If I like you, I know they'll love you," Serena reassured him, reaching for his hand.

He gave her a weak smile, taking her hand. "I believe you. But there's still always that voice in my head that tells me I'm gonna screw up and your dad's not going to like me."

"Of course my dad won't like you," Serena said, smiling. "He's my dad. He doesn't like ANY guy I talk too."

"Oh, great," Darien said, smiling.

"But he'll have to get over it, won't he?"

Darien smiled at her and looked in her eyes, nodding. "I guess he will."

------------------------

They got to the airport, checked in, and took a seat, awaiting their flight.

"I don't like to fly," Serena whispered to him as they took a seat in the waiting area.

Darien looked down at her, smiling. She looked so cute when she was afraid. "Good thing you have a strong, masculine man like to me to keep your mind off of things, eh?" he joked.

Serena giggled at him, leaning her head and resting it on his shoulder. "I've been afraid to fly since I was little. Especially when the plane takes off. I don't like the feel of it, or the sound." She said as she nervously swallowed.

"We'll be fine. I'm here with you," Darien sad, wrapping his arm around her.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes shining. "I'm really glad you agreed to come meet my parents, Darien. It really does mean a lot to me," she said quietly.

He smiled down at her and kissed her on her forehead. "Well if it means that much to you, I guess I'll have to win over your dad's heart, huh?"

Serena grinned at him, her eyelashes fluttering together. Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom, "Flight 20A is now boarding."

"Well, let's go," Darien said standing up. He grabbed her hand and they went to the gate.

-----------------------------

As they got situated in the plane, Darien noticed that Serena was starting to get nervous. Her face turned pale, and she kept fidgeting about.

"You alright?" he asked, holding her hand.

She gave him a forced smile, and nodded her head.

"Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen. We'll be up in the air in no time," he reassured her, looking at her.

As he tried to calm her down, a flight attendant at the front started telling them about safety precautions and airplane procedures, going through the usual instructions. As she talked, the plane started down the runway, gaining speed with each passing second.

Serena closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, and exhaling quickly. Darien gave her hand a squeeze to let her know that he was there. She felt a little safer knowing he was with her. As the plane started to lift up off the ground, he whispered sweet things in her ear to help her get her mind off of the flight. Surprisingly, it worked. Before she knew it, they were thousands of feet up in the air.

Serena opened her eyes, and exhaled. She looked over at Darien, who was looking at her with a concerned look in his eyes. She smiled at him to let him know that she was alright. She mouthed out 'thank you' to him, and closed her eyes again. She rested her head on his shoulder, and Darien wrapped an arm around her. Then, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

As she fell asleep, Darien watched her. He paid attention to the little details on her face that he hadn't noticed before. Like the light freckles that sprinkled her nose, barely visible. He noticed how her face looked when she was asleep; angelic and innocent. _Beautiful_. Her breathing was steady and rhythmic. He smiled at her, and stroked her long silky blond hair. He'd never felt about a girl the way he felt about Serena. There's something about her that stood out to him, made her special, made her different from all the girls he'd ever been with.

Then something hit him. This was the moment he fell in love with her; completely fell in love with her. It was a feeling that crept up on him, unexpectedly. He knew it too. He knew he had fallen for her. He fell hard and fast. Something in his heart and soul told him '_she's the one_'. He knew. He was desperately and hopelessly in love with Serena Tsukino.


	23. Ken and Irene

A.N: I'm really glad you guys liked my last chapter!

P.S: I'll add a little 'spice' between Serena and Darien later. No just yet though: )

And I'm going to use Serena's parents American names. Sorry…

-------------------------

Chapter 23: Ken and Irene

Serena fell asleep on Darien's shoulder for about two hours. She suddenly jerked awake when the captain's voice came over the intercom. "We will be landing in approximately 15 minutes."

She sleepily rubbed her eyes, and looked up at Darien. He was asleep. She smiled at him, and leaned up, kissing him right below his ear. Darien slowly woke up, his eyes blinked open. He turned his head and found bright blue eyes looking back towards him.

"You awake already?" he asked, stretching.

"Yes. The plane's gonna land here in about 15 minutes, then we have to board onto the next plane," Serena said as she yawned.

"How long's the next flight?" Darien asked, tilting his head towards Serena.

"Probably about another 3 hours or so," she said, giving him half a smile.

"Joy."

----------------------------------

At Serena's house

"Irene! Sweetheart, where is this boy going to sleep?" a very sterned face Ken asked his wife.

"Well in the guestroom of course, where else?" Irene answered sweetly from the guest room.

"But the guestroom is right across the hall from Serena! I don't like the idea of that," Ken said, crossing his arms and walking into the guestroom to talk to his wife.

"Ken, stop worrying so much! They're not going to do anything," Irene reassured him as she finished making the bed.

"He's a boy Irene, who's to say he won't do anything? The hormones in boys these days are out of control!"

Irene smiled at her husband. He was always so protective when it came to Serena and boys. Her husband was a handsome man, tall with dark hair and rimmed glasses. He had a kind face that could charm anyone. "Ken! You cannot act like this when Serena arrives! This is her first boyfriend! You should be happy for her. Besides, Serena wouldn't go out with just any boy, we raised her right," Irene suggested, walking past her husband.

"Boys these days only want one thing and one thing only, Irene," Ken said as he trailed after his wife.

"Honey, would you just leave it alone? Don't forget to pick them up at 6 alright? And be nice to the boy," Irene said, facing her husband and taking his face in her hands. "I want this Thanksgiving to be perfect," she said softly, kissing her husband quickly on the lips.

"It will be perfect," Ken said, looking in his wife's eyes. She was a gentle lady. Her hair went past her shoulders a little. She always tied half of her hair up, and left the rest of it down in soft curls. She had bangs that touched her eyebrows, and her cheeks were always rosy. She was the kind of women that it was hard to say no too or get angry at.

"At least _try_ to like him," Irene said as she let go of Ken's face and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll try, but that doesn't mean I will like him," Ken said, pouting as he took a seat at the dinner table. He picked up the newspaper he left there in the morning and began to read where he'd left off.

Sam came strolling into the kitchen, trying to find some snacks. "Hey dad, mom," he said quickly, rummaging through the drawers.

"Sam, sweetheart, remember to change before your sister and her boyfriend comes, would you?" Irene asked as she started cooking dinner.

"Sure," Sam replied, grabbing a bag of chips. "How's dad taking this whole 'boyfriend coming home for the holidays' business?" Sam whispered to his mom, smiling amusedly.

Irene smiled back down at him. "He'll live," she replied.

Sam chuckled and walked out, smiling cheekily at his father. Sam had grown to be a fairly handsome young adolescent. He had dirty blonde hair, and bright turquoise eyes that entranced girls his age. He was a sophomore in High School now, and very athletic and well built for his age. He had just turned 16 several months ago.

The Tsukino house was warm, open, and inviting. They didn't live in the center of New York, they lived in the outskirts of the city, in a small town just off to the side of New York City not to far away. Their house was two stories, and fairly large.

Ken looked at his watch, it was 4:30. He still had an hour and a half before he had to meet the brute that wanted in his daughter's pants. He frowned at the thought of that, and gave a heavy sigh.

--------------------------

Darien and Serena arrived at the airport in New York about 45 minutes early. The plane had taken off a little early due to the weather, so they arrived early.

"We should go and surprise them!" Serena squealed to Darien when they got off the plane and out to the gate. "We are here so early! I know my dad hasn't left yet."

Darien was starting to get knots in his stomach. He was about to meet his fate. He was about to meet _the_ Parents. He gulped, and nodded at Serena, not fully listening to her.

"Come on Darien! Let's get our luggage's and get a taxi. Oh, my parents will be so thrilled!" she said excited as she grabbed his arm and led him to the luggage department.

Serena noticed that Darien had gotten quiet and a little distant when they arrived in New York. She knew why. She looked at him lovingly to the side as she watched him grab their bags from the conveyor belt. She smiled to herself.

Darien got all their things and walked back towards Serena, his face expressionless. He put the things down next to her, and stuck his hands in his pocket, looking down at the floor.

Serena stepped up to him, looking into his eyes. "You will do fine," she whispered as she tip-toed up to wrap her arms around his neck. He gave her a weak half-smile. "You're cute when you're nervous," she said, smiling up at him.

Darien smiled back at her and lowered his forehead so it rested against hers.

"Are you ready?" she said quietly, looking up at him, rubbing her nose against his.

He closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be," he said as he parted his head away from hers.

Serena lowered his head down to her, and gently brushed her lips across his, her eyes slowly closing.

"That wasn't a kiss," Darien complained, smiling at her, his eye-lids lowered.

"Then kiss me," Serena said, grinning, her eyes closed. Darien gave a small chuckle and brought his lips down to hers, kissing her slowly, gently, and meaningfully. It was one of the sweetest kisses Serena had gotten from him. When they parted, it left her breathless, and it made her heart race and her stomach flutter.

Darien looked at her after the kiss, smiling. "I'm ready now," he said, parting from her and picking up their luggage.

Serena grinned at him. "Let's go meet the Fokers," she joked.

-------------------------

Irene had just got done cooking the main course of the dinner when she heard the doorbell. She put a pie in the oven, and yelled," Ken! Sam! Can one of you please get that?"

Ken looked at his watch, it was about twenty minutes before Serena's plane landed. He needed to go. "I'll get it. I have to go pick Serena up anyways," he yelled back. He got up and walked to the door, straightening his tie as he did so.

When he opened the door, he saw a pink-faced Serena, grinning up at him.

"SURPRISE!" she yelled happily as she threw her arms over her father. She was wearing a thick winter coat, due to the cold weather in New York already starting to set in.

Ken smiled as he wrapped his arm around his daughter. "Honey! You weren't supposed to get here for another 20 minutes," he said, shocked.

Serena pulled away from him, smiling. "I know dad. The plane took off a little early cause they were afraid snow would start falling before we arrived," Serena informed him as she stepped inside, taking off her coat and scarf.

Irene came out of the kitchen, grinning. "SERENA!" she yelled, running to her daughter and wrapping her warm arms around her. "I missed you so much," she whispered as they embraced one another.

"I missed you too mom," Serena said, smiling.

Irene pulled away from her daughter, suddenly remembering about Darien. "Where is he Serena? Did he decide to not come?" she asked going towards the door to look out.

"Oh no! Of course he came. He's helping the taxi driver get the luggage out of the car and stuff," Serena said warming up her hands.

"Ken! Go help the child," Irene told her husband, pointing out the door.

Ken looked a little reluctant, but grabbed and coat and stumbled outside in the cold anyways. As he walked out, he saw a tall young man with jet black hair coming towards him, carrying 2 bags.

"Good evening, you must be Mr. Tsukino," Darien said as he walked up to Ken with the two bags in his hands. He gave Ken a little bow, smiling.

Ken looked him up and down, nodding. "Good evening," he replied, a little solemnly. The boy had to be at least over 6 foot tall. He was very masculine from what Ken could tell, and a very handsome young man indeed.

"Um, where would you like me to put the bags?" Darien asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Ken snapped back to reality. "Oh, yes. Just follow me," Ken said as he led Darien into the house.

When Darien walked in, he put the bags down by the couch, and took off his coat. He saw a lady about the same height as Serena, smiling sweetly at him. He knew it was Serena's mom immediately. He smiled and bowed his head a little," Good evening Mrs. Tsukino," he greeted politely.

"Oh, aren't you precious?" Irene answered, smiling at Serena. "You may call me Irene. Mrs. Tsukino makes me sound so old," she said, waving her hand about.

Serena grinned and walked up to Darien, taking his hand.

Ken looked at their entwined fingers disapprovingly, a frown setting in on his face.

Irene glanced at Ken, clearing her throat. "Ken, honey, could you please show Darien his sleeping quarters?"

Ken looked at his wife, nodding quickly. "Of course," he mumbled, going towards one of the bags.

Darien helped him with the other one, and followed Ken through the living room and up the stairs.

Ken led Darien to his room, not saying much. He opened the door, and gestured for Darien to go in first.

"Oh, thank you," Darien said, feeling somewhat nervous as he walked into the room. It was clean, tidy, and nicely decorated.

"So tell me… uh.." Ken started.

"Darien, my name's Darien Chiba," he answered quickly, putting his bag on his bed.

"Oh yes, Darien. How was your flight?" Ken asked as he adjusted his glasses, looking Darien up and down.

"It was fine, thank you," Darien answered politely, sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Good, good," Ken said, looking down at the floor. "Serena's room is just across the hallway, right there," Ken pointed out towards Serena's room. "And mine and Irene's room is just down that way," Ken then pointed down to his left. "I'm a very light sleeper, Darien, so I trust you won't do be trying to do anything."

Darien looked confused for a little bit, but then understood him. "No no! I wouldn't do anything, sir," he answered quickly. _I knew he was going to interrogate me._

"Good," Ken said, giving him a smile, nodding. "I have an outside lock to this door," Ken said, lying, tapping the guestroom door.

Darien swallowed and nodded, looking a little terrified, but still keeping his cool.

"Well, let's not keep my wife and my daughter waiting. Shall we head back downstairs?" Ken asked, gesturing out the door.

Darien nodded, and walked out of the room, trying to walk as fast as he could to get to Serena.

Serena was busy talking to her mother on the couch, laughing, giggling, and whispering to her. She looked towards the stairs when she heard footsteps come down, smiling.

"I bet Dad's already scared him," Serena whispered quickly to her mother before she saw Darien.

Irene grinned. "I'm sure he has."

Serena saw Darien first, then her father trailing behind right after him. Darien's face looked a little pale and nervous. _Dad… what did you do to him?_ She thought as she got up.

Darien saw her and instantly smiled and calmed down a little. He walked over to her and stood by her.

"Have a seat you two," Irene said as she patted on the couch. Darien and Serena obeyed, taking a seat next to each other. "So tell me about yourself Darien," Irene said, looking at her daughter's boyfriend.

"Erm.. what would you like to know?" Darien asked, looking at Serena's mother.

"Anything. Like what do you plan to become, where you live, your family, anything," Irene said, crossing her legs gently, smiling up at him.

"Well, I'm planning to be a doctor actually," Darien began nervously. "I live in California with my friend Andrew right now and… well, I don't have a family," he ended, scratching his head. Serena looked up at him, and took his hand reassuringly, giving is a squeeze.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Irene said, suddenly feeling sad and guilty.

"No, it's fine," Darien said, shrugging it off.

Ken took a seat across from Darien and Serena, eyeing them both cautiously. "What kind of doctor are you planning to become?" Ken suddenly asked.

Darien looked up into Ken's face, his blue eyes boring into his. "Either a family doctor, or a surgeon, sir," Darien answered.

Ken nodded, smiling.

Irene got up, straightening herself up. "Well I bet you two are starved! Let me set up everything, and we'll all eat together," she said sweetly, heading towards the kitchen.

Serena got up as well, letting go of Darien's hand. "I'll help you," she said following her mom. Darien looked up at her, looking a little afraid. She gave him a wink, and walked off.

_Crap_, Darien thought as he turned back towards Ken's stare. Darien gave him a weak smile, and pretended to look comfortable, looking around the house. "You have a nice house," Darien said, trying to make conversation.

"Thank you," Ken said, not taking his eye off of Darien. "So tell me Darien, how did you meet Serena?" he asked, looking interested.

"I met her at a café," Darien answered, glancing at Ken quickly.

Ken nodded. "And what was it about her that 'caught your eye' so to speak?"

"Her personality," Darien answered truthfully.

"Personality," Ken repeated, resting his chin in his hands. "So you didn't want to date her because you thought she was pretty or something…"

"Well.. yeah, I think she's pretty. She's beautiful," Darien said quickly. "But.. I mean.. I didn't want to date her because of that soul reason. I like her. A lot… sir," Darien finished, started to get jittery and nervous again.

Ken just looked nodded at Darien and didn't say anything more. But he never took his eyes off of Darien either. It was like he was trying to read him like a book.

Darien glanced nervously at the floor, not knowing what to say.

Suddenly, Ken asked," You're not trying to take advantage of my daughter, are you Darien?"

"What? No! I would never do that," Darien answered quickly, his eyebrows furrowing together. "I wouldn't pressure her into doing anything she wouldn't want to do," Darien added.

"So you're saying that if she _lets_ you take advantage of her, then you would because she would want you to?"

"Yes.. I mean no… I mean…" Darien answered, starting to get confused. He was getting a little aggravated, and Ken could tell.

"Dinner's ready!" Irene yelled from the kitchen.

Darien stood up quickly, and headed towards the dinner table, walking away from Ken as quick as he could. _Saved_, he thought quickly. _He's trying to get me to say things I don't mean and use it against me!_ He thought angrily.

Serena came out, carrying a bowl of salad, smiling happily. She glanced at Darien and saw the look on his face and she knew her father had said something to him. Her face immediately turned glum.

Ken got to the table, looking at the variety of food spread across it. He rubbed his hand together," Looks delicious sweetheart," he said to Serena and Irene.

"I'm gonna go see if your mom needs help with anything," Darien said as he went into the kitchen with Irene.

Serena smiled at him and nodded. Then she made her way over to her dad, and lowered her head to his ears. "Dad, what did you say to him?" she whispered.

"What are you talking about honey?" he said, looking innocent.

"Dad! Just stop whatever you're doing to him ok?" Serena said, frustratingly.

Ken looked at his furious daughter as she stormed back into the kitchen. He frowned at his daughter. _He's got her in some kind of spell! He's completely brainwashed her,_ Ken thought.

The truth was, was that Ken couldn't bring himself to admit that his daughter was a woman now. And the fact that she has a boyfriend, and from what he could see, a serious boyfriend. He didn't like the thought of that at all. Not one bit.


	24. Good night kiss

A.N: Hello guys! I'm back. Man, I've been uber busy lately. I'm gonna update every 2 days, is that good with all of you?

HARRY POTTER MOVIE IS OUT! Yeah. Just like to point it out to you, I'm stoked.

Alright, here's the next chapter!

---------------------------

Chapter 24: Good night Kiss

Serena hadn't seen Sam since she got home. He was in his room, messing around on the computer. Irene finally called him out.

"I'm coming!" Sam's voice came from upstairs.

"I don't believe him! His sister comes home and he doesn't even come down to greet her," Irene said shaking her head disapprovingly as she saw his feet appear at the top of the flight of stairs.

He ran down, a grin on his face. "Serena!" He yelled going up to her and giving her a hug. Serena smiled back, embracing her little brother. When they let go, Serena messed up his hair, teasing. Sam turned and noticed Darien for the first time, who was standing by Irene. "Hey," he said, trying to sound cool.

Darien smiled at him. "Hey," he replied.

"Alright everyone, take a seat, and let's eat!" Irene said happily, taking off her apron and sitting at the end of the table, her husband at the other end.

Darien and Serena sat by each other on one side of the table, Sam took a seat on the opposite side.

"This looks wonderful Mrs. Tsukino," Darien said, throwing her a charming smile, taking some mashed potatoes.

"Aw, thank you dear," Irene said, glowing with joy. "Please, call me Irene. I'd prefer that much better," she reminded him again.

He smiled and nodded, passing the bowl of mashed potatoes to Serena. Darien tried the best he could to avoid eye contact with Serena's father.

Ken cleared his throat while he put some salad on his plate. "Darien, do you live nearby the University?" Ken asked, not looking at Darien.

Darien swallowed his food, and nodded. "Well, I live with my friend Andrew. His house is about an hour or so away, so we just live in the dorm. Right across the hallway from Serena actually," Darien said, pointing his fork at Serena.

When Ken heard that sentence come out of Darien's mouth, he automatically stopped chewing, immediately looking up towards Darien. _Across the hallway from Serena! _

Darien smiled at Ken, not knowing what else to say. He saw the scornful look in Ken's eyes and turned his head away, pretending to cough. "Er… great steak Irene," Darien said quickly, trying to move away from the conversation.

Serena sat in between her father and Darien, feeling tension between the two. She threw her father glare for putting Darien on the spot. _I can't believe he gave Darien that look!_

Irene glanced at the three of them. Ken looked angry, Serena looked uncomfortable and angry, and Darien looked nervous and terrified. Sam was just minding his own business, eating his food. _Ken.._ Irene thought, scolding him inside her head. "I made apple pie," Irene said to break the sudden silence that fell on the dinner table.

"Oh, you'll love my mother's apple pie," Serena said, smiling at Darien sweetly, gently touching his arm.

Ken took notice of that, his face contorting into a frown.

Darien smiled back at Serena, nodding. "Sounds great," he said, forking up some mash potatoes. _I should have gone with Andrew,_ Darien thought as he looked at Ken from the corner of his eyes. He was staring Darien down like a hawk.

After everyone had second helpings, Irene got up and went into the kitchen to get the apple pie out of the oven. As she got up, she looked at Ken; who at the time was staring daggers at Darien. "Ken, could you come with me into the kitchen please?" Irene asked, sounding as sweet as she always did.

Ken looked up suddenly. "Why?"

"Because I told you too," Irene said, her voice getting a litter stern. Ken knew better than to make her upset, so he stood up and followed her into the kitchen.

Once they were in there, she turned towards him, frowning at him. "What is your problem Ken! You ruined my dinner," she said unhappily, opening up the oven.

"I did not ruin dinner," Ken defended himself, leaning up against the counter. "That boy lives right across the hallway from Serena, Irene! What do you think of that!" Ken asked incredulously.

"I think that _you_ should TRUST our daughter is what I think! And I also think you need to leave that boy alone. He has a _name_, Ken! Be respectful," she said, trying not to raise her voice any higher.

Ken frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together. "I do trust Serena! I just don't trust that boy," he argued.

"Darien, Ken! Darien! His name is Darien," Irene yelled, her voice now loud.

Darien and Serena sat at the dinner table awkwardly eating. They could hear them bickering in through the kitchen doors. Serena put her fork down, looking upset and sad.

"I'm sorry, Darien," she said quietly, putting her forehead in her hands.

"No, it's alright Serena," He said soothingly.

Sam, who was sitting right across the table from them, ate in silence, pretending not to listen.

Serena pouted. "Did my dad say something to you upstairs, Darien? I know he did. I saw the look on your face when you came downstairs," she said, turning to look him in the eyes.

Darien coughed and looked down from her stare. "Um, no. He didn't say anything," he lied taking a drink of water.

"Don't lie to me," Serena said, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

Darien gave an exasperated sigh, now toying around with his food. He was about to tell her when Irene burst through the kitchen door, smiling as if nothing happened. She carried out the apple pie, wearing kitchen mitts.

"Apple pie everyone! Warm and delicious," she said grinning, putting the pie down gently with care.

Ken's face looked scornful as he took a seat, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Would you like a piece Darien?" Irene asked nicely as she picked up a knife.

"Yes, thank you," he said politely, smiling.

-----------------------------

It was well after 9 o'clock when they all got finished with dinner and chatting with one another.

Irene got up and took the plates away, forcing Darien and Serena to go take a shower and go to bed early.

Ken hadn't said a word after he had a talk with his wife in the kitchen. All he knew was that he didn't like Darien.

When Darien had showered and dressed, he went into his guestroom. _I need to go say good night to Serena_, he thought as he headed towards the door.

Darien opened the door and went over to Serena's door, which was closed. He was about to knock when he heard someone's throat clear.

Darien looked off to his right. He saw Ken sitting in a chair at the end of the hallway with a book in his hands.

"Going somewhere?" Ken asked, looking over the rims of his glasses.

"Erm… I was just going to say good night to Serena," Darien answered awkwardly, glancing at Ken.

"You're spending the whole week here, Darien. You'll see her all the time, is saying good night to hear really necessary?" Ken asked.

Darien scratched his head subconsciously. "I guess not," he said, starting to feel nervous.

Ken nodded. "Well, you should go to bed. I bet you're tired after that long flight over here," he said, not taking his eyes off of Darien.

Darien just nodded at him, and headed back to his room. "Um.. good night Mr. Tsukino."

"Night," Ken replied, not sounding too pleasant.

Ken was a stubborn man when it came down to it. And he was going to be staying in that chair all night long, making sure Darien stayed away from his daughter.

------------------------

Serena quietly opened her door around 2 a.m. When she peaked out, she saw that her dad had fallen asleep in his chair, his head bobbing around.

She quietly tip-toed over to the guestroom, and opened the door gently. She pushed the door open slowly; making sure it wouldn't make a squeaking noise. Her eyes were on her dad the entire time, making sure he wouldn't wake up.

When she got the door halfway open, she squeezed in, and closed the door quietly behind her.

The guestroom was dark, and she heard heavy breathing coming from the bed. She knew Darien was asleep. She smiled to herself, and went over to the bed, and quietly climbed in without disturbing Darien. She lie on her side so she could look at his face. The moonlight from the window was bright enough so that she could see the outline of his face.

She brought her hand up and gently stroked his face. Darien woke up suddenly, turning his head.

When he realized it was Serena, he automatically sat up in bed. "Serena! What are you doing in here?" he whispered quietly, looking at his door, afraid that Ken would come bursting through his door with a shotgun in hand.

"I didn't get to say good night to you," she whispered back, smiling innocently up at him in the dark.

"No Serena, you can't do this. Your dad already doesn't like me. If he finds out you're in here, I'm gonna be dead," he whispered, turning his head to look back at her.

"I just wanted a good night kiss," she said quietly, still lying on the bed.

Darien sighed, smiling down at her. He looked at the clock by the night stand; it read 2:15 a.m.

"Fine, one quick kiss, and you're gone," he said, bringing his head down to her. He pecked her quickly on the lips. "Alright, go," Darien said, nervously looking at the door.

Serena pouted. "Darien, that was NOT a kiss at all," she whined quietly.

"I'm sorry Serena, but I feel uncomfortable kissing you in your parent's house," he whispered.

"Why?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Because… ," he answered quickly. "Serena, please get out. I don't want you and me to get in trouble!" he turned on a lamp on his night stand. The light was bright, so they squinted for awhile until their eyes got adjusted to it. Darien looked at Serena. She was under his covers wearing cute pajamas that had bunnies on it. Her hair was tied up in a bun. Even thought she was in pajamas, Darien thought she looked beautiful.

"Please?" she whispered, moving closer to him. "I want a REAL kiss."

Darien sighed and looked down at her. She just looked so cute. _But what if her dad walks in here?_ He thought as he stared into her blue eyes. _It would look really bad. She's in my bed… underneath the covers,_ he told himself. Even though those thoughts were swirling around in his head, he brought his lips down to hers anyways. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she gave a small moan. He explored every crevice of her mouth, savoring it, just in case he wouldn't be able to kiss her again for another week. Serena gave another moan, making him suddenly aroused. His body was now halfway lying on top of hers as they kissed, Serena's hand in his hair. Darien's thoughts about her father completely left him. His mouth broke away from hers and he moved down to her neck, nibbling and sucking on it. Serena gasped and moaned in surprise. He'd never done that to her before. Serena felt a whirl of different sensations running through her body. All she knew was that she wanted more. Darien's mouth traveled down to her collar bone, kissing and caressing each spot he came to.

Then, something clicked in Darien's head, and he stopped, and brought his body away from her. Both of them were out of breath, looking at one another. Darien saw desire and lust in her eyes as he looked into them. He ran his hand through his hair. Serena sat up, looking confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking worried.

"What we were doing was wrong," he said breathing in deeply. Darien could feel his arousal underneath the blanket. "Serena, we can't do that here. Not at your house," he said, looking her in the eyes.

She nodded slowly. "Alright," she said quietly, climbing out of bed.

"Night, Serena," he said softly, watching her leave.

"Night Darien," she whispered back quietly. Waving sadly at him as she opened the door. _I love you_.


	25. Confessions

A.N: If I don't update by Thanksgiving, I'd like to say **HAPPY THANKSGIVING** to everyone! And God bless.

------------------------------

Chapter 25: Confession

Someone knocked on Darien's door at around 7 a.m. He was still asleep.

"Darien, sweetheart, when you're ready breakfast's downstairs," he heard Irene say through the door.

He groaned and stretched. _Six days left_, he thought as he climbed out of bed.

-----------------------

Just across the hallway, Serena was looking at herself in her full length mirror. She saw a big purple spot near her ear on her neck. _How the hell did I get that!_ She thought, touching it. Then she knew. _It's a hickey… from Darien_, she thought, smiling. "I got a hickey from Darien!" she said out loud, grinning. _You're not supposed to be happy about this! _Her conscious told her. _What if your dad found out? Then Darien's DEFINITELY dead_.

"Crap." She thought about how to cover it up. "Let's see… there's always make-up." She went over to her makeup table. She put some foundation over it. It covered it up some, but you could still tell. "Turtle neck sweater!" she thought as she went over to her closet.

She found a fuzzy pink turtle neck sweater, and put it on quickly. She smiled at herself in the mirror. "Perfect."

----------------------------

Ken came by Darien's room and knocked on his door. Last night, Ken had stayed in that chair all night. He fell asleep sometime during his watch. He was happy with himself, thinking that nothing had happened.

Darien opened the door. He was in his boxers and a shirt still. His hair was all messed up, and his face still looked half asleep.

"Good morning, Darien," Ken said smiling.

"Morning, sir," Darien mumbled.

"I was thinking that we could go get a bite to eat during lunch sometime. You know, to get to know each other more," Ken said, his hands behind his back.

Darien nodded, forcing himself to smile. "Sounds great," he lied.

"Good. Well, see you downstairs for breakfast," Ken said as he walked away from Darien.

Darien stood there still, his door still opened, looking out. _Great. Lunch with Serena's dad. What's he gonna ask this time?_ Darien thought as he stared at nothing.

--------------------------

Darien quickly got ready and came downstairs. The whole family was already eating breakfast, laughing gaily at one another.

Irene got up as soon as she saw Darien and grabbed him some pancakes. "Here you go darling," she said joyfully, handing him a plate of stacked blueberry pancakes.

"Wow, thanks Irene," he said kindly, smiling. He looked at Serena since he hadn't seen her all morning. She looked radiantly beautiful as always. Her hair was down in soft cascade curls, and she was wearing jeans with her fuzzy turtleneck sweater, and suede boots. Darien smiled secretively at her.

"Darien, I'm going to take you around New York today," Serena said happily as she poured syrup on her pancakes.

"Well, you better do it before lunch sweetheart, cause I invited Darien to lunch with me. Just us two men," Ken said, looking over the rim of his glasses towards Serena. Then Ken looked towards Darien.

Darien smiled and nodded at Ken with a mouth full of pancakes.

Serena's face fell into a frown. _What's he got up his sleeve?_ Serena thought as she chewed on her pancakes. She looked over at her mother to see if she could read anything on her mother's face, but her mother looked just as surprised as Serena did.

"That's nice, isn't it Serena? Your father and Darien spending time with one another," Irene said, sitting down.

"Oh… yeah. Great," Serena answered, with lack of enthusiasm. She gave her dad a questioning look.

Ken saw and ignored it. He was going to see Darien's motives with Serena. See if he could find anything wrong with this boy that had gotten his daughter so smittened with him in such a short amount of time.

-------------------------

Right after breakfast, Serena left with Darien to go see New York. Her father was reluctant to let them go at first, but he gave in, in the end. Besides, he was going to have his time with Darien soon enough.

They had about 6 hours before the Darien's lunch date with Ken.

"I can't believe my dad persuaded you to go with him to lunch," Serena said as they rode in the back of a taxi.

Darien looked towards Serena. "It's fine Serena. I've got nothing to hide. It's not like we've done anything," he said honestly.

"That's true," Serena answered, looking up into his gorgeous deep blue eyes. He was wearing a gray sweater with dark jeans and a black jacket over his sweater. He looked handsome as usual. "I still don't like him interrogating you like you're some kind of child molester or something!"

Darien laughed at Serena's last remark. He wrapped an arm around her. "I can handle it."

They got into New York City within 20 minutes. Darien looked out the window at the tall, majestic skyscrapers and buildings he only saw in pictures or on t.v. Now he was here! The buildings were breathtaking. He got a glimpse of the statue of liberty as they drove down the street in the distance also. Snow had started to sprinkle just as they got out of the car.

"Where are we going?" Darien asked as he took Serena's hand.

"Anywhere you want! It's New York City! We can walk anywhere," she said smiling. She loved New York. She loved the smell, the feel, the tourists, and the stores.

"How about Central Park?" Darien asked.

"Oh, I love it there. It's just a few blocks away," Serena said as she led the way.

As they walked, Darien took in everything he could; the famous buildings that towered over everyone, the funny tourists and their cameras, the carriages and hotdog stands, he took in everything he could.

When they reached Central Park, it looked beautiful! It was supposed to be aserene place where you could escape from the city feel. Tree's and bush's blocked the buildings, and it was like an enchanted fairytale garden, snow softly landing ontop of one another.

"Wow, this is amazing," Darien said as he looked around. Small man-made ponds had frozen, but if you looked, you could still see the fishes swimming underneath it. "How are they still alive?" Darien asked as he looked at the moving spots in awe.

"Well they feed off of the algae under the pond that has built up. And the temperature down there is actually warm," Serena said, smiling at Darien.

Darien nodded, turning his head and looking around. He saw couples walking around the sidewalk, laughing and talking.

As Darien turned to look at Serena, BAM! He got hit in the face with a snowball. He stumbled back in surprise, and his face stung with the sudden impact of snow.

He wiped the snow off of his face, and looked towards Serena, who was giggling off to the side. Darien grinned and ran towards her. She screamed, and took off, her scarf and hair blowing in the wind. When Darien was close, another snowball was whirled at him, but he dodged it in time.

"Hah!" he yelled triumphantly, bending over to form his own snowball in his gloves. Darien wasn't as quick as Serena was. She had formed three snowballs in time it took Darien to form just one. Right when he was done with his first one, Serena took aim, and threw it at him, hitting his shoulder. She pointed and laughed in victory, and took off running with her other two snowballs.

Darien still had the one he made in his hands. He chased after her, a huge grin spread across his face. Darien threw the snowball at Serena as she ran, but he missed, which made her laugh even harder.

"You throw like a girl," she teased, throwing another snowball at him quickly. Darien managed to duck that one, and right as it soared over his head, he sprinted towards Serena, and tackled her down in the snow. She was surprised at first, but then giggled and laughed, out of breath. She lie in the 3 feet deep snow, grinning up at Darien, who was on top of her, panting heavily. "I win," she said happily, smiling up at him.

Darien smiled down at her. She looked adorable to Darien. With her knitted winter cap on, and her golden hair spread everywhere, some on her face; and her pink nose from the cold, she just looked adorable. Darien closed the gap between their faces and kissed her. Serena opened her mouth invitingly, and Darien obliged, his tongue twirling and dancing with hers. Warmth spreaded through his entire body as soon as their lips had touched. He forgot about the snow and how cold he had felt; all he could feel was Serena, and the heat and chemistry between them.

He gently parted from her, smiling lovingly down at her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, returning his smile.

"I love you," she whispered to him. Her arms were still around his neck, twirling a strand of his hair in her fingers.

Darien looked into her beautiful baby blue eyes. That was the first time she had _ever_ said that to him. She searched his eyes and tried to read his face. She didn't know if it had shocked him, or what, but she suddenly felt rejected. She could feel her heart slowly break with each passing moment.

Then, she saw him smile. One of his smiles that he only gave her. He leaned down and kissed her again. But this wasn't like any of the other kisses they've shared. No, this kiss was different. This kiss was full of meaning, emotion, passion, and love. It was the sweetest, most breathtaking kiss he had ever given her. She could tell, just by the way he was kissing her, that he loved her. The kiss was slow, long, and lingering. He parted away from her reluctantly.

"I love you too," he finally whispered back.

She knew he meant it. Not because of the kiss, but because of the way he said it, and the way he looked at her when he said it. Her heart exploded with joy, and her stomach flipped and turned in happiness.

They had finally said it. They had finally said the one thing that both of them were afraid to say for a long time now. They _loved_ each other. They made a promise never to say it unless they were completely, and absolutely sure it was true. So now they knew that every time they would say those three words to one another, it had weight behind it. It truly meant something, it wasn't something to joke around about; but that it really did mean," _I love you_."


	26. Lunch and Dinner

A.N: Thanks for the reviews guys: ) Keeps me motivated! I dunno if I should end it here… or not. You tell me!

Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving!

-------------------------------

Chapter 26: Lunch and Dinner

Darien and Serena finally made their way back around 11: 30 a.m. and didn't reach her house until noon.

When they entered through the doorway, they were smiling and laughing, their faces pink from the cold.

Ken was in the living room reading the daily newspaper. He watched them from the corner of his eyes.

They didn't seem to notice Ken, because Darien was leaning in to kiss Serena. Right before he did, Ken stood up.

"Ready for lunch Darien?" Ken asked, looking at them. They pulled away from one another as quickly as they could, looking embarrassed.

"Umm, yes sir," Darien answered, ruffling his hand through his hair to get the snow out.

"Alright, let me go grab my coat and we'll go," Ken said, giving him a nod. _That was too close_, Ken thought, frowning as he walked off.

When he left the room, Serena looked up at Darien and sighed. "Have fun," she said.

Darien leaned down and rested his forehead on hers, and smiled. "Don't worry, I will," he teased, then kissed her on her nose. "I love you," he whispered for the second time that day. He couldn't help but say it. He loved saying it, and knowing that he meant it, and that his feelings were being returned.

"So do I," she whispered back, kissing him on the lips quickly before her dad came trotting back in.

"Okay, let's go," Ken said happily, throwing a coat over him. "Bye sweetheart," Ken said giving his daughter a hug.

"Bye dad," Serena said, smiling at him, returning the hug. "Don't be too harsh, alright?" she whispered to her dad quietly.

Ken parted from her, grinning cheekily. "I'll try not to," he said laughing. "Alright young man, let's go."

---------------------------

Ken drove them to Panera Bread a couple of blocks away.

Darien sat in silence, feeling a little uncomfortable and awkward, looking out the window.

Ken glanced over at him as they pulled into the parking lot. Clearing his throat, he asked," Have you ever been to Panera Bread before, Darien?"

Darien turned his head to face Ken. "Um, I've seen it, but I've never actually ate there before," he answered.

"Well you're going to love it," Ken said assuringly, smiling.

Darien smiled quickly at him and nodded.

They got in and ordered. Darien got sandwich's and Ken got soup.

Ken and Darien took a booth seat while they waited for their order to be ready.

"Where did you and Serena go?" Ken asked, his eyebrows raising.

"We went to Madison Square Garden," Darien answered.

"Oh yes, very beautiful park. What did you guys do there?"

Darien started feeling a little nervous, and he subconsciously scratched the side of his head. "We walked around and had a snow fight… sir."

"You walked around the park for 4 and a half hours?" Ken asked, a hint of a smile playing on his lips, as if he had caught Darien lying.

Darien opened his mouth, and just as he was about to say something, an order came over the intercom. "Number 235, your order is ready," the voice said.

"Excuse me." Ken got up and went to get his food.

"Whew," Darien sighed. _Saved by the intercom. _

A couple of minutes later, Ken came back with two trays, one of them was obviously Darien's order.

Darien got up and helped him. "Thanks you, sir," Darien said politely.

Ken just nodded in reply, taking a seat.

_Why doesn't he like me?_ Darien wondered as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Did you say you didn't have a family?' Ken asked suddenly, looking up from his soup.

"Oh… um yes sir. I lost my family when I was very little. They got in a car wreck, so I lived in an orphanage half of my life until my friend's family, the Motoki's, took me in when I was in high school," Darien answered.

Ken's face softened a little. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said genuinely, a sad look in his eyes.

Darien gave him a small smile and nodded.

They ate in silence for awhile, until Darien asked quietly," Sir… do you.. do you not like me for some reason?"

Ken looked up at him, a little puzzled and shocked. His eyebrows furrowed together. "Well, Darien, it's not that I don't like you… it's that I don't like any boys going out with my daughter. It's nothing personally against you," Ken answered, a little awkwardly.

"Ohh…" Darien nodded, looking back down at his food. When he was about to take a bite, he came up with another question, "But.. isn't that a little unfair?"

Ken was about to take a sip of his soup, but stopped, and looked back up at Darien. "Umm… well.. fairness has nothing to do with it, really."

"Oh," Darien answered again.

Ken gave a sigh. "Alright, Darien. It's not that I don't like you, it's just that you're my daughter's first boyfriend, and you're a teenager. It seems like there is nothing but sex on a young adult male's mind these days and-"

Ken got cut off. "I'm not with Serena because I want to have sex with her, sir," he answered honestly, looking serious. "I mean… of course I've thought about it before, but it's not why I'm with her."

Ken looked a little surprised and shocked for a moment, but then smiled. "I know, Darien."

"Oh," Darien answered quickly. "You… you do?" he asked, looking extremely confused.

"I know you care about my daughter, I can see it by the way you look at her and treat her," Ken said. "I was about your age when I fell for Irene," Ken said, a reminiscent smile spread across his face. "It's just I'm very protective of my daughter. You'll understand when you have children of your own."

Darien listened, looking into Ken's eyes.

"I know you two care about each other, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Ken said, now a sarcastic smile plastered on his face. "But if you _ever_ hurt my daughter, Mr. Chiba, rest assured that you will be seeing me," Ken said as he sipped his soup.

Darien continued to stare at her father, and smile slowly creeping to his face. _Finally!_ Finally. Her father gave his approval to him.

----------------------

Darien and Ken came home, smiling, chuckling, and talking merrily. They entered the house, dusting snow off of themselves and hanging their jackets up.

Serena was in the kitchen, helping her mother cook the turkey. She looked out towards them. _Something's not right…_ she thought as she looked at the scene before her. Her father and Darien were getting along! "Mother!"

"Yes darling?" Irene replied as she made the stuffing.

"Mother… look! They're laughing… together," Serena said as she pointed at her father and Darien.

Irene looked worried and looked in the living room. "Why, yes they are! Isn't that wonderful?" Irene said happily, patting her daughter's back.

"No… that's not right! Dad's brainwashed him, hasn't he!"

"Sweetheart, don't be silly! Just go out there and see," Irene said, pushing her daughter through the door.

Serena stumbled into the living room. Darien and Ken had taken a seat in front of the blazing fire place, talking conversationally.

Darien looked up at her, immediately smiling once his eyes locked to hers. "Hi Serena," he said happily, getting up and going over to greet her.

Serena quickly looked at her father, who was smiling back towards her. Her eyes widened in horror. _What the hell is going on!_ Darien came over and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her quickly.

"You helping your mom with the Thanksgiving dinner?" he asked, smiling.

"Umm… uh… yes," Serena answered slowly, stammering. "Darien.. are you okay?" she whispered, bringing his head closer to her mouth.

Darien looked over at Ken quickly, and back at Serena. "Of course… why? Is something wrong?" Darien asked, looking worriedly at Serena.

"No, nothing's wrong," Serena said backing away slowly. "Um… you two just enjoy yourselves. Me and mom will tell you when dinner's ready," she said as she walked back into the kitchen. _Oh my god! Oh my god… They're getting along! _ She thought happily, her stomach doing flips and turns. _My dad likes him._

-----------------------

Dinner was served at around 7:30, the whole family ate together. Ken carved the turkey, laughing and talking happily, as Irene brought out the mashed potatoes. The fire was warm and beautiful, setting just the right atmosphere for the Holiday.

Darien looked around his surroundings. Serena was making jokes at her father, while Sam and Irene laughed joyfully. He felt like he belonged for the first time; he felt welcomed and loved. He felt like he was _family. _He smiled at them, the family before him. They were honest, genuine, and caring people. Their hearts were good, just like Serena's. He gazed at her longingly, and lovingly, smiling softly at her. Serena laughed at her father, and turned to look at him, a sparkle in her eyes. She saw him looking at her, and blushed, then returned his smile. The look in her eyes said everything. She _loved_ him… just like he loved her back.

Ken's roaring laughter rang through the living room, as he cut a slice of turkey for Darien. When he had gave everyone their plates, he lifted up his glass of champagne.

"I would like to make a toast," Ken said, his eyes twinkling with joy. "May our lives always be blessed with love and laughter. May our tables always be filled with food, and may there always be a roof over our heads. We count our blessings each and every day, because there are others who are less fortunate then us. And now, I would like to welcome Mr. Darien Chiba into the Tsukino Family. You may find at times, that this family is a little odd, and chaotic, but this family is filled with love. And we welcome you into our home, and our hearts; genuinely, and completely," Ken said as he looked at Darien, smiling at him. "Now, let the feast begin!"

Serena felt a lump in her throat as she listened to her father. When he was done, Serena jumped up and wrapped her arms around her father, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you daddy," she whispered in his ears. Ken smiled down at his daughter, smiling.

Serena took a seat, and looked at Darien. His eyes were watery, and he was smiling happily. She smiled up at him, and he cleared his throat, blinking several times. He smiled back down at her, and grabbed her hand under the table, giving it a squeeze.

Everyone settled down and ate, the table clinging and clattering with forks and knives. Conversation and laughter filled the air as the feast went on.

Darien looked admiringly at his surroundings again. This time, he _knew_ he belonged. And now, this really was his family.


	27. Reuniting

A.N: LOL Sorry about the Author's note and getting your hopes high. Well here's the next chapter!

How was your Thanksgiving break!

--------------------------

Chapter 27: Reuniting

Darien and Serena headed back to California that Saturday. The family spent the rest of the time getting to know Darien and taking him around places and letting him experience the full "New York lifestyle". Ken didn't want to fully admit it, but he liked Darien.

------------------

"Did you enjoy your Thanksgiving break?" Serena asked as the airplane flew thousands of feet above the earth. Her hair was in it's usual meatball form, and she had on a green zip-up hoodie. She leaned her head and rested it on Darien's shoulder.

Darien smiled down at her and rested his on top of hers. "The best one so far," he answered.

"Good," she whispered, beginning to doze off.

Serena and Darien didn't make it back to California until 7 p.m. that night. They were tired, but also very glad to be back. On the drive back to the campus, they saw Christmas lights already displayed on some houses.

"Aw, it's pretty," Serena squealed as they drove past some houses. She looked happily out the window, admiring the flashing lights, and waving Santa's.

Darien chuckled as he glanced at her. "It's like you've never seen Christmas lights before," he said.

"No, I just love Christmas. I love everything about it! The smell, the weather, the lights, the colors… and the food! Oh, I love the food," she said grinning as she settled back down in her seat.

"Speaking of food, I'm starved!" Darien suddenly realized.

"Oh, me too. But let's go back and see if Ami wants to come eat with us! I miss her," Serena said, thinking back on her intelligent friend.

"Alright. I'll see if Drew wants to come with," Darien added.

They pulled on to the campus around 7:40. There were people all over the campus, obviously just making it back from their break.

Serena got out of the car and helped Darien unload the car. She exhaled, and she could see her breathe, puff into a cloud of smoke. She smiled, purposely exhaling to see smoke come out of her.

Darien watched her and raised his eyebrows, smirking. She's so cute when she does things like that.

Serena turned to Darien and grinned. She brought her fingers up to her mouth, and inhaled, then exhaled; pretending like she was smoking. Then she giggled.

Darien laughed. "Goof ball," he joked as he closed the car trunk. Serena pouted, then ran up to him and kissed sweetly on the lips.

"Call me names and you won't be getting anymore of those for awhile, buddy!" She teased as she ran ahead of him.

----------------------

Serena burst through her dorm room, Darien trailing behind her.

"Ami!" She yelled as she dropped her bag by the door, making Darien trip over it.

Ami's head poked out from the bathroom, smiling. "Serena!" she squealed happily.

The girls embraced each other, screaming like little five year olds.

Darien watched them and rolled his eyes, smiling slightly.

"Oh, I missed you! How was your break!" Serena asked as they let go of one another.

"It was wonderful! How about yours?"

As the girl commenced in their reunion and gossip, Darien went across to his room.

He opened the door, and there stood his best friend, unpacking his things.

"Darien!" he yelled happily as he went over to give his best friend a hug. "How were the parents?" he asked as they parted.

"They were great," Darien said grinning. "How were yours?"

"Oh, they're the same. They said they missed their Dare Bear," Andrew joked as he went back to his unpacking.

The two sets of best friends got reacquainted as they all went out to get dinner with one another at Boomerang's.

"I'm so glad to be back," Serena said as she took a seat at a table.

"Oh me too," Ami said as she scooted in next to Serena in the booth.

Darien and Andrew sat across from them, involved in their own little conversation.

Serena looked at them two, then leaned in and whispered," They're cute together, aren't they?" she joked to Ami.

Ami laughed. "They're perfect. Pretty as a picture."

Serena smiled. "So, how are you and Brett?" she asked, remembering that them two were an item.

"We're good! He called me everyday over the break, and we would talk for hours at a time," Ami said as a waitress brought over their menus. "I really like him," she said as the waitress walked away.

"I'm so happy for you two," Serena said, her eyes twinkling with joy.

Ami smiled and blushed slightly. "I still can't believe we're together!"

"Well believe it, cause it looks like you two are gonna be together for a long time."

Ami grinned happily. "Tell me about you and Darien! Did he past the Daddy test?"

Serena smiled secretively, and lowered her voice as she said," Yes! I think he did! It took my dad awhile to warm up to him, but he finally cracked! I knew my family would like him," Serena said as she looked over at Darien, who was laughing at something Andrew had just said.

"Aww," Ami said, her face getting softer. "That's wonderful! I told my parents about Brett over the break. They were shocked at first, then they were really excited and happy for me."

"Well that's good! Maybe you could invite him over your house for Christmas," Serena suggested.

"I was thinking about it, but I'm not sure. I still want to get to know him better," Ami said.

The two set of friends got interrupted when the waitress came and asked them for their orders.

They all filled in on one another's break while they ate. They laughed, made jokes, and talked.

"Oh! I am STUFFED," Serena proclaimed as she slid out of the booth after Ami.

"Me too. They make good chicken tenders," Ami said as she patted her stomach.

Darien grabbed Serena hand as they all walked out together, talking.

As they walked out, a girl walked in.

"Darien?" the girl asked, shocked.

Darien stopped in his tacks and looked at the girl. "Rory?"

Serena looked from her to Darien. The girl was very beautiful. She had long, beautiful brown hair, and her eyes were bright green. Her eyelashes were full and thick. She was curvy in all the right places. She wore a cute v-neck, long sleeved shirt, with dress pants and high heels. The color of the shirt made her eyes seem even more green then it actually was. She looked like she stepped out of a magazine.

Andrew looked at her, and he seemed to finally register who she was. "Rory! How are you doing? What are you doing here?" he asked, looking happy, then confused.

The girl saw Andrew, and smiled immediately. "Andrew! I'm fine! Well I transferred to UCLA. I won't actually be going here until next semester, and I was just going in to get a to-go meal. How are you?" she asked Andrew.

Serena still had her hand in Darien's. She could tell Darien felt a little uncomfortable, and he tensed up a bit.

"Who is she?" Serena whispered to Darien as Andrew talked to her.

"Uh…. She… she's my ex-girlfriend."


	28. What Happened

A.N: Wow! I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter! Yay: )

Sorry about the cliffhanger thingy, and my computer crashing. Everything's good now!

-----------------------

Ch. 28: What Happened?

**Previously, on Getting to Know You**

"_Darien?" the girl asked, shocked. _

_Darien stopped in his tacks and looked at the girl. "Rory?" _

"_Who is she?" Serena whispered to Darien as Andrew talked to her. _

"_Uh…. She… she's my ex-girlfriend."_

* * *

Serena didn't know what to say! _This gorgeous girl is Darien's ex!_ Serena thought. "She's your girlfriend!" Serena whispered in awe.

Darien looked down at Serena. He gave her an uncomfortable look.

Rory turned to Darien, and smiled sweetly at him. _He only gets more and more handsome_, she thought to herself. "How are you doing?" she asked, her green eyes boring into Darien's.

"Fine," he said, coldly. Serena could feel his hands around hers, tighten. She looked up at him, and then to Rory.

_Something bad must have happened between them_, Serena thought. The girl turned her head and looked at Serena, smiling. Her smile wasn't one of those 'I-like-you-lets-be-friends' smile. It was one of those malicious, secretive looking smiles. Serena didn't smile back, she just looked at her.

"Who is this?" Rory said, not taking her eyes away from Serena. She looked her up and down, from head to toe. _She's pretty_, Rory thought as she examined her.

"I'm Darien's girlfriend," Serena responded before Darien could, a hint of irritation in her voice.

Rory raised her eyebrows up. "Girlfriend, huh?" she said, one of her smiles creeping onto her face again.

Serena clenched her teeth together, her free hand forming into a fist. "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked, calmly.

Darien tightened his grip on Serena's hand even more. "Serena…." He whispered warningly.

Ami gave Andrew a look, as if telling him to do something. Andrew coughed, and said," Alright, well it's getting late. I think we should go. Nice to see you again, Rory," he said as he patted her on the shoulder and walked off.

"Bye, Andrew," she replied as the group walked off together. "And I'll see _you_ later, Darien." And she walked into the restaurant.

----------------------

The ride home was completely silent, and awkward. Everyone could sense tension in the air.

Serena had a million questions swarming in her head as Darien drove them home. She was angry, but she knew she shouldn't be because he did nothing wrong. Jealousy boiled in the pit of her stomach, as she frowned.

Darien glanced over at Serena. He could tell she was mad by the look on her face, and by her body language. He knew he was going to have to tell her about Rory and him eventually. _Why did she have to come back into my life when things were finally starting to look up?_ Darien thought as he turned into the University.

When they parked, Andrew and Ami got out quickly, and got a head start. They did not want to be in the middle of what they knew was going to happen.

Serena and Darien sat in the car, watching their friends walk back to the building together in haste.

"Look at them run," Darien joked, with little enthusiasm in his voice.

Serena didn't say anything. She had her arms crossed, looking straight ahead, a pout clear on her face.

Darien gave a sigh as he looked at her. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and turned to face her. "Alright, what do you want to know?" he asked, resting his head on the window.

"Everything," Serena said, still not looking at him. She didn't know if she would be able to handle what he was going to tell her. Rory was beautiful! How did she even compare to someone like that?

He inhaled. _Where do I even start?_ "Alright. Well… I met her about 2 years ago.I used to surf a lot, and she was one of the lifeguards at Newport Beach. One day, I had a really bad wipeout, and I hit a reef, and got stung by a jellyfish. Her and another lifeguard came and helped me, and she aided me in the lifeguard house. She asked me on a date, and I agreed, since she helped me and all. We just really hit it off, and pretty soon we were going out. I was with her for about a year and a half before I broke up with her," he finished.

"Why did you break up with her?' Serena asked, now looking at him.

Darien was quiet for a few moments, but then answered her question. "Me and Rory were always busy, so we didn't get to see each other as often as we wanted too. Then Rory moved into an apartment by herself, and I came over one day to surprise her because we hadn't seen each other in a couple of weeks. When I got there, I knocked on the door, but no one answered. So I turned the doorknob and it was unlocked, and I walked in. I heard a loud noise coming from her bathroom, and when I looked in, I saw her and my friend Daniel in the shower….." Darien didn't finish his sentence. It was still hard for him to even talk about it now.

He didn't have to finish his sentence. Serena knew. She suddenly felt guilty for being angry at him.

"So… so I just left her apartment. I broke up with her the next day. I remember it like it was yesterday," Darien said, his eyes focusing on nothing. "I went over to her apartment, and told her what I saw, and she broke down. She just kept apologizing, trying to come towards me, but I'd push her away. I'd never felt so betrayed in my life. It was like someone had hit me in the stomach a hundred times, and ripped my heart out. She'd call me every night, and leave messages on my phone, telling me how stupid she was and that it was a mistake. I eventually had her number blocked. She came over to Andrew's house several times and tried to talk to me, since I was living at Andrew's house. He'd always answer the door, and tell her I wasn't there, or come up with other excuses. Eventually, she stopped trying. Then me and Andrew came here, to college. I haven't seen her in a little over a year, until tonight," he finally finished. He slowly looked back at Serena. Her eyes were full of sympathy, tears welling up.

Serena didn't know what to say. What _do_ you say to that? She felt awful for being angry at him. Right now, she just wanted to pull him into her arms and hug him. She knew now why he never really talked about Rory. "I'm so sorry, Darien," she whispered, reaching out and grasping his hands

He gave her a weak smile, squeezing her hands warmly. "I know," he whispered back.

Even then, Serena could see the pain and hurt in his eyes. She couldn't understand how anyone could do him like that. It made her heart ache for him.

"That's why it's hard for me to ever completely trust someone," he said, looking into her understanding blue eyes.

"You can _always_ trust me, Darien. I could _never_ hurt you," Serena said, looking him deep in the eyes.

Darien could tell that what she said was genuine, and true. Serena and Andrew were the two people he could always count on and trust. They were the only two people who fully understood him. He knew she would never hurt him purposely, and he loved her for that.

"I know," he said, smiling at her, giving her hand another loving squeeze. "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"No," Serena said, shaking her head.

"Okay. Let's go in, then. It's getting cold," Darien said as he let go of her hand and opened the door. Serena nodded and followed in suit.

They walked in together, hand in hand.

Darien walked Serena to her door, and stood there, facing her. Serena looked up at him, and brought her arms up, and wrapped them around his neck, giving him a hug. Darien chuckled and hugged her back, resting his chin on her head. "I love you, you know that right?" he asked quietly.

Serena nodded her head against his chest, smiling. "I know, And I love you too. Did _you_ know that?" she said, pulling away from him, and looking up at him, grinning, arms still around his neck.

Darien smiled, and nodded. "I know."

Then he bent down, and kissed her. He knew he was in love with just a simple kiss. He felt her love through her kisses, her hugs, and by her eyes. He never felt the way he felt with Serena, when he kissed Rory. Rory's kisses were tantalizing and full of lust, while Serena's kisses were loving, sweet, and meaningful. It drove Darien mad whenever he kissed Serena. He felt a million different things when he kissed her. When he kissed Rory, he didn't feel like he was floating on cloud nine. It was different with Rory. Rory was nothing more but puppy love. He love, loves, Serena. Not puppy love, but _Love. _The real deal.

Serena slowly pulled away, her eyes fluttered open. She hoped he felt that kiss just like she did. She smiled up at him, and kissed him again quickly, then opened the door, and walked in.

Darien smiled at the closed door lovingly, sighed, and then went into his room.

Things were back to normal again. But Darien had a feeling it was only going to last for so long.


	29. Rory

A.N: Thanks for the reviews again! Look! I update quick. Or at least I try.

-----------------------

Chapter 29: Rory

The next morning, Darien woke up early, and went down to the café to grab a cup of coffee. It was Sunday, and they were going back to school the very next day. He had trouble sleeping all of last night because of Rory. He knew that she was someone in his past, but why did she have to step back into his life when things were going so wonderfully with Serena?

"Thanks," Darien said politely as he took his cup of coffee.

As he turned around, he heard the familiar sound of a girl's voice. "Hi! I'd like a mocha frapp please," she said sweetly.

It was Rory. _What the hell is she doing here?_ Darien thought as he saw her. He was not going to be seen! He started walking casually past her, but just as he did, she turned around, and saw him.

"Darien!" she said, sounding shocked and happy. She was wearing a pink scarf around her neck. She had on a denim coat, with a brown long sleeved shirt underneath, and blue jeans Her hair was straight, and perfect as usual.

Darien exhaled, yelling at himself for getting caught. "Hi," he mumbled, turning around slowly.

She smiled pleasantly at him, her green eyes entrancing. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked, looking at her watch, which showed 7:46 a.m.

"Getting coffee," Darien said, stating the obvious as he waved his cup around.

She nodded, blushing slightly at her question. She knew he was getting coffee. Seeing him just made her nervous. It made her stomach flutter. She felt like a little girl who was having a big crush on a boy…. Even though she knew full well that this boy was taken. _You've had him before, but you screwed up,_ she thought to herself as she looked at him. _Oh, he's gorgeous_, she thought as her eyes latched onto his beautiful blue ones.

"What do you want, Rory?" Darien asked, sounding tired and curious.

She snapped out of her daydreaming, feeling a deep blush coming to her cheeks. "Nothing. I… I just wanted to talk and catch up with you. We used to talk everyday and now I haven't spoken to you in over a year. I miss that," she said, looking down at her feet shyly.

"You lost the privilege to talk to me when you screwed my friend. Or have you already forgotten that?" he asked, malice in his voice, his face hardening.

Rory was taken-a-back. She didn't know what to say, but she could feel anger bubbling beneath her skin. "Look, Darien. I know what I did was wrong, and I've told you a million times that I'm sorry! It was the worst mistake I've ever made in my life! But that's the past…. Can you not just forget about it? Learn how to forget and forgive," she rebutted, a little angrily.

"Well you should have thought about that before you did it. And no. I can't forget about it, or forgive you for it. I just want you to leave me alone." And he turned around, and walked out.

Rory gave an exasperated sigh, and ran after him. "You can't keep walking away from me, Darien! We're gonna have to talk about it sooner or later," she yelled after him. But he didn't do anything. He just kept walking.

--------------------------

Serena woke up around 8:00 a.m. due to giggling. She opened her eyes, and looked up to the face of a smiling Raye.

Serena grinned, and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Hey you, long time no see," she said sleepily, yawning.

"Hi, Sere," Raye answered happily, sitting down on the couch next to Ami. "How was your Thanksgiving Break?"

Serena laid back down on her bed, propping herself up by her elbows. "It went very well! My parents approve," Serena said, smiling happily. "How about you?"

"Mine was good! Went home and visited my family. I had a good time."

"So what's going on with you and Andrew?" Ami asked curiously, looking at the dark-haired beauty in front of her.

"Right now, we're just friends. He called a few times over break. He's wanting to take me out on a date sometime," Raye said, blushing at the thought of Andrew.

"Aww… how cute," Ami squealed.

Raye smiled at her. "How are YOU and Brett?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"We're wonderful! He's so sweet," Ami said, her eyes twinkling with joy.

"How about you, Sere?" Raye asked, looking at her curiously.

"Oh… me and Brett are great friends," she joked. "No. Me and Darien are good. We ran into his ex-girlfriend yesterday, boy was that fun," she said, rolling her eyes.

"What happened in the car, by the way," Ami asked, criss-crossing her legs on the couch.

"Well she cheated on him a little over a year ago, and she really hurt him," Serena said, her eyes getting softer. "I could still see the hurt in his eyes when he talks about her."

"Aww… poor Darien," Ami said, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, and even better… she's going here next semester. That's just trouble waiting to happen," Serena said, sighing.

"What do you think'll happen?" Raye asked, looking concerned.

"Who knows? But she better not do anything, or that girl is gonna get hurt. She looks pretty now, but if I punch her, she won't anymore," Serena said, sounding serious, but smiling.

----------------------------

Darien came back into his room, slamming the door angrily. _Damn girl_, he thought as he took of his jacket, setting the coffee cup on a table. He knew she was gonna try something… he _knew_ it.

Andrew poked his head out of the bathroom, looking confused. "You okay, dude?"

"Rory! She's here," Darien said, incredulously, collapsing on the couch.

Andrew came out of the bathroom, wearing a robe. He was even more confused then before! "Er…. Yeah, I know. We saw her yesterday night…."

"No. I mean she's here, here. Like right now. I just ran into her in the café," Darien said, swiping his hand over his face.

"Oh."

"She just has to make my life miserable, huh?" Darien asked as he rested his head on the couch.

"I would dig it. Two hott girls after me? I'd be in paradise," Andrew joked as he took a seat next to his best friend.

Darien lifted his head and stared as his friend. "Drew… it's RORY. Do you seriously not remem-"

"No, no," Andrew stopped him before he brought it up. "I know. So what happened?"

Darien inhaled deeply. "She's trying to 'talk' to me again."

"So, did you 'talk' to her?"

Darien shook his head. "I'm not going to talk to her. I don't want to talk to her. I just walked away."

"Smooth move," Andrew replied.

"What?"

"Dude… you know Rory. She's gonna talk to you one way or another. Especially since she's gonna be attending the same college as us."

"Things are going great with me and Serena right now. If Rory comes into the picture, me and Serena's relationship's gonna be… not great…" Darien said, not knowing how to say it.

"I know what you mean. But what's the harm in talking to her, right?" Andrew asked as he got up. "Just give her what she wants, and she'll leave you alone."

Darien nodded his head as he took in his best friend's advice. _Give her what she wants… and she'll leave me alone…_..

But what Rory wanted isn't to _just_ talk to Darien. Oh no. She had a lot more plans than that….. MUWAHAHAHAHA


	30. Heartbroken

A.N: Sorry it took so long guys! I'll be heading to California to visit mi familia on the 22nd, so I dunno when I'll update again, but I'll update at least once or twice before I leave. Tell me what you think!

---------------------

Chapter 30: Heartbroken

Darien got up out of the couch, and headed back down towards the café, where he ran into Rory not so long ago.

_Just talk to her, and she'll leave me alone_, he thought to himself as he made his way to the elevator. _Should I tell Serena before I go?_ He asked himself as he pulled out his cell phone. _Just call her and tell her…_ he said to himself, looking at his phone. _There's no need to bother Serena. All I'm doing is talking to Rory, and that's al._ He made up his mind.

----------------

Rory sat at the café table, reading a book while sipping on her coffee. She wasn't sure why, but ever since she ran into Darien the night before, she couldn't stop thinking about him! He flooded her dreams, and she kept having flashbacks of their past. She remembered how he used to hold her in his arms, and how his lips felt on hers….. how could he just forget all of that? How could he give up on their relationship that fast? She never even got to tell him why she cheated on him….

Someone tapped Rory on the shoulder, interring with her thoughts. She spun around angrily, her beautiful brunette hair swinging gracefully around with her. Then, she looked up into the face of Darien.

"Oh…" she gasped suddenly. She didn't expect him to be there.

"Can I sit down?" he asked nicely.

_What is going on!_ Rory thought, as she nodded quickly, tugging some hair behind her ears nervously. "Sure."

Darien smiled quickly, and took a seat across from her, resting his arms on the table, and interlacing his fingers together. "Alright. So you wanted to talk, so I'm going to let you talk, and I'll listen. But that's all," he said seriously, looking into her emerald green eyes.

"Okay," she said timidly, closing her book, and pushing it aside. "I just wanted to catch up with you first… and then I'll talk more about something later," she said, smiling at him. _Yes! He's talking to me…_

"Fine," he said, nodding. _Doing good so far! See? It's not bad. You're two adults, talking to one another._

"So… how are you… and Se-"

"Serena," Darien finished for her. "We're doing good. I met her family over Thanksgiving break," he said, trying to make things conversational without feeling awkward or uncomfortable. "Her dad didn't like me at first, but I think he does now."

"Oh.." Rory said, a little taken-a-back. _He's met her family…_"So… so.. do you love her?"

Darien looked at her and nodded. "I do," he answered honestly.

Rory could feel a lump in her throat, and tears wanting to break the barrier and stream down her face, but she refused to show emotion. She wanted to be happy for him! But she couldn't help but _hate_ Serena. "Did you ever love me?" she asked suddenly. _Why did you just ask that!_ She yelled at herself. She didn't know how that question escaped her lips, but it did.

The question hit Darien in a face like a baseball. He didn't know how to answer it…. He looked away from her, stumbled around with his thoughts. "Umm…" he thought, starting to feel uncomfortable. "I thought I did for awhile," he said slowly, not really knowing how to say it. "But then… I met Serena. And now, comparing you with Serena, it wasn't love so much as lust and puppy love." When he was done, he looked up at Rory, who's eyes were wide open,

Rory felt like he had just slapped her. She felt hurt, and sorrow, and jealousy at the pit of her stomach. "Oh," she whispered quietly, looking down at her hands. Now the tears were just dying to surface her eyes, but she blinked them back, forcing herself to stay strong.

Darien watched Rory as she looked downwards. He could see her beautiful long lashes blinking away the tears. He didn't know what to say or how to comfort her. He felt awful for saying what he just said. _You jackass… you made a girl cry_, he yelled at himself as he watched Rory struggle with herself. _But then again,_ his conscious spoke to him,_ she cheated on you and you shouldn't even feel sympathy towards her_.

Rory jerked her head back, and looked at Darien, forcing herself to smile. "I'm happy for you… I truly am. But I just wanted you to know that I cheated on you because I missed you. We hadn't seen each other in weeks and I was lonely and I missed you! And it was Daniel I cheated on you with because he helped me bring the stuff into my apartment. He said he could tell I was upset, so he came over and started comforting me. Then one thing led to another and he started kissing me. It all happened so fast! And then I heard a noise, and I looked up and I saw you… I… I didn't mean too! I was just hurt, confused, and lonely. Then I tried to contact you, but you wouldn't pick up and when I tried to see you, Andrew would always answer…I.. I was just a complete idiot! I never meant to hurt you…. I… I loved you." Rory looked into Darien's sea-blue eyes.

He seemed caught off guard at the last part of her speech. "You what?" Darien asked, looking baffled.

Rory, realizing what she had just admitted for the first time, looked down at her hands again. "I loved you…" she repeated, bringing her eyes to meet his again, shyly. "I didn't realize how much I cared about you until it was too late," she finished.

Darien was completely frozen. He hadn't moved a muscle since her confession; it felt like he hadn't even breathed. He looked away from Rory, and down at the table as millions of questions swarmed through his head. He was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice that Rory had gotten up out of her seat, and was standing next to him. Darien felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and he looked up, snapping back to reality. He looked up into Rory's sorrow-stricken face, and before he even knew what was going on, she leaned in, and kissed him.

---------------------

"Well girls," Serena said as she made her way out of the bathroom," I'm gonna go down to the café and get some coffee. Would you guys like anything?" she asked as she put on a denim jacket.

"No thanks," Raye answered as she looked up at Serena.

"Me neither. But thank you for asking," Ami replied as Serena nodded and headed towards the door.

"Alrighty then! I'll be back in several minutes," she chirped happily as she swung the door open.

The air that morning was cool and crisp as chilling winds swept across the campus. The clouds above covered the sky, making it a mixture of grey and white puffs.

Serena made her way across campus grounds, making the café her destination. _Mmm coffee_, she thought happily as she neared the building.

Serena reached the building, and stepped into the store cheerfully, making her way to the counter. "Hi," she greeted the cashier.

"Good morning," the cashier greeted back, smiling. "How may I help you today?"

"I would like a hot cup of French Vanilla coffee, please," she answered, pulling out her money.

"Okay," the cashier said, pushing some buttons on the register. "The total will be $3.45."

Serena paid, and stood by the pick-up counter as her cup of coffee was brought to her. "Thank you," she said as she picked up the cup. Serena took a sip, immediately feeling the coffee's warmth spread through her entire body, and waking her up.

As Serena took another sip, she scanned the café to see if she saw any familiar faces. As she looked, her eyes caught two. When she realized who it was, she gasped, and dropped her cup of coffee.

There, in the corner of the store, was Darien and Rory, kissing.

----------------------

Darien didn't know what was going on! He was looking at Rory one minute, and the next, her lips were on his! Darien immediately tensed up, and pushed her off of him, his eyebrows furrowing together in anger and confusion.

"What the hell are you doing!" he asked as he got up out of the chair clumsily, looking at Rory angrily.

"I…." but before she could finish her sentence, Darien saw Serena out of the corner of his eyes.

"Serena…." He whispered as he looked at her. _She saw us_, he thought.

Serena was in shock. She'd never felt so many different emotions come to her all at the same time before. She felt confused, angry, jealous, hurt, and heartbroken, all at the exact same time.

Darien saw Serena's face fall, as tears welled up in her eyes. He had never seen her look like that before. He felt his heart beat faster, as he felt his heart break by looking at Serena's face. She spun around, and ran out, tears streaming down her face.

Darien went around Rory, completely forgetting she was there, as he ran after Serena. He busted through the door, and sprinted after her. "Serena!" he yelled as he chased after her. He was surprised at how quickly she could run. "Serena! Stop! It's not what you think!" he panted.

Serena didn't want to know what happened. All she knew was that her heart was broken, and she couldn't breathe and stop crying. Darien was the last person she wanted to see or talk to right now because he was the cause of all of this pain. She ran even faster when she heard him shout her name. Serena reached the dorm building, and looked around for a place to hide. The elevator would take too long, and she looked to her right. Ladies Restroom. Serena heard the door open, and she knew it was Darien, but before he could reach her, she ran into the lady's restroom.


	31. Ladies Restroom

A.N: Yeah, the last chapter was a wee bit predictable, but I like the plot, LOL! Thank you for the reviews!

P.S: Sorry it took me so long! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, and a Happy New Years!

---------------------

Chapter 31: Ladies Restroom

As soon as Darien opened the doorways to the dormitory building, he saw Serena's blonde hair disappear into the ladies restroom. He exhaled his frustration, and ran his hands through his hair. _Why did this have to happen!_ He thought as he walked and stood in front of the ladies restroom. He looked skeptically at the door, pondering whether or not to go inside or not.

_You have to tell her that you didn't do anything_, his conscious yelled at him. _Okay… on the count 3, just walk through the doors. 1…2…3…_ and the door swung open just as he stepped through, a college girl coming out of it, almost running into him.

"Watch it," she said as she glared at him. "Oh, and P.S., you're in the wrong one," she yelled angrily as she walked away.

Darien waved at the closed door in a late attempt to apologize, then he turned around and looked at the ladies restroom. _They have a couch in here?_ He thought to himself as he looked at a leather-made couch, placed off to the side. As he made his way to the stalls, trying to figure out which one Serena had hidden in, a middle-aged women came out of the restroom.

She looked up at him, and smiled, as if seeing a man in the women's bathroom was an everyday experience. "Good morning dear," she said as she started to turn on the faucet and wash her hands.

Darien gave a baffled nod of the head in acknowledgement. _Do guys come in here often?_ He asked himself as he watched the lady make her way to the paper towels and gingerly blot dry her hands.

She threw away the towel, which was next to Darien, and went up to him, and patted him on the cheek. "You're a lovely boy. Well don't stay too long in here," she said, her eyes twinkling, and she walked out.

Darien watched her leave in bewilderment. _What the…_ he shook his head, and focused back on the task at hand; Serena.

He stalked to the stalls, and as he got closer, he heard sniffles coming out of the 3rd one.

_I did this to her…_ he thought sadly as he leaned his head on the stall. "Serena…" he said softly, tapping on the door gently.

"D..Darien?" Serena's crackling voice came over the stall. "What…. Get out!"

"No," he said softly, but sternly. "I'm not going to leave until you come out here and listen to me."

Serena didn't want to listen to him. That was the LAST thing she wanted to do. Right now, she just wanted to left alone. And she didn't want him near her. As she sat ontop of the toilet seat, she wiped the tears away from her eyes, and took deep breathes.

Darien waited for an answer from her, but he heard none. "Serena… just, please come out. I can explain." He waited again, and all he got was a sniffle from Serena. He sighed, and began to explain," I didn't do anything Serena, she kissed me. I had no idea she was going to do that! We were talking one minute, and the next thing I know, she's on my side of the table and she's on top of me, kissing me!" he said honestly.

When he was done explaining, he heard a click, and the stall door swung open. Serena stepped out of the stall, her hair unruly due to running, and her eyes red and puffy from her crying. Her arms were crossed, and she avoided looking in his eyes.

When Darien saw her, he felt a sudden pang of sadness over him. He made her cry, and he made her hurt. He knew exactly how she was feeling because he went through this exact feeling; Betrayal. But this was different, he didn't want to betray her. It wasn't his fault! He took a step towards her, wanting to envelope his arms around her, but she took two steps back, flinching as she did so. "Serena…" he whispered," please don't do this," he said as he tried to take another step towards her.

"Don't touch me," Serena warned, taking another step away from him, as if his touch would break her into a million pieces.

Darien dropped his arms to his side, looking defeated and hurt. "Okay," he agreed to her command sadly, not wanting to hurt her any further.

"What I don't understand," Serena started, as she leveled her eyes with his," is, why were you talking to her in the first place?"

"Because she wouldn't leave me alone, so I thought that if I gave her what she wanted, which was to 'talk' to me, then she'd leave me alone," he replied, never taking his eyes away from hers.

"You should have told me-"

"I didn't think it'd matter, otherwise I wouldn't told you. All that was supposed to happen was me and Rory talking, like old friends," Darien said.

"Like old friends? Darien… you went OUT with her for God's sake! There's obviously still some kind of attraction between you two, otherwise you wouldn't have kissed her!" Serena said, her voice slowly rising.

"I DIDN'T kiss her, Serena! She kissed me, it's totally not the same! I didn't want to kiss her! You should trust me-"

Before Darien could finish his sentence, Serena cut in. "Trust you? You go and talk to your EX-girlfriend, one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen, and you don't tell me. THEN I see you two kissing each other! It's kind of hard to trust someone once you've seen your boyfriend doing that," Serena yelled angrily.

Darien ran his hands through his hair, knowing what she meant, and how she felt. "Serena.. I understand where you're coming from, and I know how you feel. I've been through this exact same thing with Rory. You know I wouldn't do that to someone, especially you," he said softly. "You, out of all people, should know I wouldn't ever hurt you…"

"Well you just did, didn't you?" Serena finished as tears starting to roll down her cheeks again. She walked past Darien, and left the bathroom.

Darien watched as she left, not knowing what to do anymore. He's tried…. He explained, but she wouldn't rationalize with him. He inhaled deeply, and went after her again.

Serena had made it to the elevator in blurred vision as the tears streamed down her face. She was hurting, and her heart was breaking. All she knew was that she saw Rory kissing him, and that was enough.

The elevator doors soon opened, and Serena stepped inside, pushing a button, but before the doors closed, Darien slid inside.

Serena's mouth gaped open as she saw him standing inside, panting heavily.

She wiped her eyes in fury, and pressed the button to open the elevator doors, but it was too late, the elevator had already started it's journey.

"Serena, stop running away from me, and listen to me," he said through breathes," I didn't kiss her, okay? We were talking, and catching up, and then all of a sudden she tells me she loves me, and I zoned out in shock, then the next thing I know, she's ontop of me. I had no intention of kissing her."

"S-she loves you?" Serena gasped in shock.

_Good job, genius_, Darien though, _you could have left that part out._ "Well… I dunno. She said something about it," he mumbled.

"She LOVES you? And you expect me to understand? For all I know, you could love her too," Serena yelled incredulously, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"I don't love her!" he yelled, now starting to feel a little anger. "Serena, I don't love her! I love YOU, okay? I'm IN LOVE with you! Not Rory. I never have been in love with Rory, and I never will be in love with Rory."

"I-I don't b-believe you," Serena said, through her teary voice.

"Well too damn bad," Darien yelled, pulling the emergency stop on the elevator. The elevator lurched to an unexpected halt. "You can believe what you want Serena, but I know how I feel. You should _know_ by that I would never do this to you, never. You're being so stubborn and irrational right now," he said, pacing the elevator, yelling at her as she stood against the side of the elevator, watching him.

"S-stubborn and irrational?" Serena yelled back," I'm being stubborn and irrational? You just KISSED another girl, Darien! How the hell am I supposed to act? You didn't tell me you were going to talk to her, at all, then I see you two kissing each other, how the hell am I supposed to act? Huh? Oh yeah, AND she loves you!"

"I TOLD you I didn't kiss her for the millionth time! And I also told you that I didn't call you because I didn't think anything was going to happen! I was just going to talk to her that was all! And I don't care that she loves me! I don't care!" And with that, Darien took a step towards her, trapping her, and kissed her. Serena was shocked, and tried to push him off of her but he was far too strong, eventually she gave in, letting the fury and passion of the kiss take her. The kiss was a mixture of anger, fury, passion, and love. Darien kissed her with all of his might, releasing all of his pent up frustration through the kiss. All of a sudden, he pulled away and pressed in the emergency stop to the elevator. The doors swung open, and he walked out, leaving Serena in the elevator, confused, alone, and still heartbroken.


	32. Confused

**A.N: I'm sorry that I left you guys at a cliffhanger. That seems to be my specialty. LOL **

**Well enjoy chapter 32! **

---------------------------

Chapter 32: Confused

Darien walked out of the elevator, and stepped unto their floor. Walking away from Serena was hard, but he didn't want to talk to her when she was like that. She needed to calm down and register in everything, and think about what he's told her. And kissing her…. _What was I thinking!_ He thought as he remembered their kiss in the elevator just moments ago. He was just so frustrated with her, then all of a sudden he was kissing her.

Darien arrived in his dorm room pretty quickly, wanting to yell at Andrew and blame him for everything that's happened.

When Darien came into the room, he saw that Andrew had fallen back asleep on the couch with the television still turned on. Darien looked around the room for something to throw at Andrew, and behold! A cup of water was conveniently sitting on top of their study desk, waiting to be used. Darien walked over to the desk, and grabbed the cup of water, then he walked over to Andrew, looked at him, and dumped the cup over water on Andrew's face. Andrew immediately shot off the couch.

"Ahh! Wh…what the hell is going on!" he yelled wiping the water off of his face, looking bewildered.

"You! You made me and Serena get in a fight! All because I listened to your dumbass advice," Darien scolded, pushing Andrew back down on the couch forcibly.

Andrew fell back on the couch, confused, and soaked. "What are you talking about, man?"

"I'm talking about you telling me to go talk to Rory! She kissed me! She practically threw herself on me! And guess who happened to see the whole ordeal. SERENA! She saw Rory kiss me! And it's all because of you!" Darien yelled, pacing the floor. "She ran away as soon as I saw her, and she tried to hide in the women's bathroom. I went in after her and tried to explain everything, but she wouldn't listen. Then she ran into the elevator, where I also got her. I pushed in the emergency button, the elevator stopped, and then the next thing I know, I'm kissing Serena! After that, I pushed back in the emergency stop, and the elevator door opened and it was on our floor, luckily. Then, I walked away from her," Darien finished, obviously shakin' by what he'd done and what he'd just experienced in the last hour.

"You left Serena in the elevator?" Andrew asked, looking up at Darien.

" I didn't know what else to do! She's so stubborn! She wouldn't listen-" as Darien was about to finish his rant, his cell phone started to vibrate. He took it out, hoping it was Serena, but it was an unknown number. Darien looked at the phone and frowned.

"I'm not finished with you," Darien pointed at Andrew, and picked up his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Darien?" a girl's voice came at the other end.

"Yeah... who is… R.. Rory? How... how'd you get my number!" Darien yelled in the phone. Then he looked at Andrew," How did she get my number!"

Andrew looked scared as he answered. "She stopped by a little earlier and she said that she needed your cell number. She said it was an emergency! I gave it to her…"

"You GAVE her my cell phone number!" Darien yelled at Andrew, looking at him with threatening eyes.

Andrew flinched," I didn't know, Darien! Don't hurt me!" he screamed, covering his face with his hands.

Darien went back to the phone. "What do you want, Rory?"

"I… I didn't know that your girlfriend was there, Darien… otherwise I wouldn't have kissed you like that. I don't know what came over me," she tried to apologize.

"Look Rory ,I've moved on and-"

"I know," she cut him off quickly," I'm sorry if I did anything to jeopardize you and Serena's relationship. I hope you'll forgive me, and that we can still remain friends."

Darien paused for a little while, thinking about it, then he answered her," Yeah, friends."

------------------------

Rory hung up when she was finished, and sat down on her couch, smiling to herself. _Perfect_, she said to herself.

While they were talking earlier in the cafe, she had admitted to Darien that she was in love with him, or still was for that matter. He zoned out, obviously shocked by her news. While he was zoned out, she heard a familiar peppy voice, turning around, she saw that it was none other then Darien's new girlfriend. This was the perfect opportunity for her to do something about Serena, so she got up, went around the table, and kissed Darien. She knew that little blonde was going to see them eventually, and luckily, she did. Darien chased after her. Knowing that it'd take them awhile, Rory went up to Darien's dorm room and asked Andrew for Darien's cell phone, telling him it was an emergency. Andrew gave it to her with little hesitation. She found out their room number because of the lady that workedin the lobby. Rory had went up to her and told her that she was a cousin of Andrew's, and the lady gave her the room number without even glancing at her.

_I'll get him back_, Rory thought to herself, smiling smugly as she looked out of the window. _Yes. It's only a matter of time_.

----------------------------

Serena was back in tears, as she crumpled to the elevator floor, hiding her face behind her knees and hands. She understood what Darien had told her, but she didn't want to accept it. Seeing Rory kiss him pained her beyond belief.

As she sobbed, she heard someone walk into the elevator. "Serena?" a girl's voice whispered softly, crouching down next to her.

Serena slowly lifted her teary face up, and saw Raye. Instinctively, Serena wiped her eyes, and inhaled deeply, trying hard to stop the infuriating tears.

"What's the matter? Are you alright?" Raye asked, looking deeply concerned and confused.

Serena nodded her head, lying. "I'm f-fine," she choked out.

"No you're not," Raye said, trying to get her up. "Come on, I'll take you to your room."

Raye escorted the sad, puffy eyed Serena back to her room. Ami opened the door, immediately walking Serena to the couch after one look at her.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Ami asked, trying to comfort her friend.

"Rory k-kised D-darien," she sniffled out, leaning her head on her friends shoulder.

"What a bitch!" Raye yelled, looking angry.

Ami looked at Raye, startled," Do you even know who Rory is, Raye?"

"No, but she sounds like a bitch already," Raye said quickly. Ami gave her a small smile and returned her attention back to the depressed Serena.

"Serena, it's probably not what it looked like," Ami said softly, trying to calm her friend down.

"Yeah," Raye chimed in," I mean… Darien is completely head over heels for you Serena, he would never have kissed the bitch."

Ami looked at Raye and frowned. "Raye… stop using that word! The bitch has a name," Ami said sternly.

Raye rolled her eyes.

"S-so I ran away f-from him but h-he caught up with me," Serena went on with her story, the other two listening intently. "Then I r-ran and hid in the women's r-restroom, but he followed m-me in there-"

"Dedication, that Darien," Raye said, smiling a little.

"T-then I ran from him again, this time to the e-elevator. Then he k-kissed me, and left me," Serena wailed her last sentence, starting to sob again.

Ami wrapped a comforting arm around her friend, cooing her quietly.

"Left you? What an idiot!" Raye yelled, looking shocked

All of a sudden, there was a loud knock on the door.

Ami looked at Raye, motioning her head towards the door. "Go get it," she said softly," It's probably Brett. He told me was going to stop by earlier."

Raye nodded and went to open the door.

"Hey there, Raye!" Brett said cheerfully, his hazel eyes twinkling with joy

"Shhh," Raye ushered him," Serena's in the middle of a crisis."

"Crisis?" Brett frowned, looking confused as he stepped foot into their room. As he made his way deeper into their room, he saw Ami looking sadly at her friend. Brett went over to Serena and sat down next to her. He glanced at Ami, trying to figure out what was going on. Ami started moving her mouth, trying to tell Brett to say something to Serena. He nodded. "Hi, Serena," he said gently, trying to take a peek at her hidden face. "What's the matter?"

Raye answered for her," Some girl kissed Darien and she saw. Then he chased after her, but she ran away, and then he kissed her and left her in an elevator," she said quickly.

Brett was even more confused then when he came in. "Okay… so… he kissed you, and shoved you into an elevator after some girl randomly kissed him?"

"No," Ami said, shaking her head and throwing Raye a mean look," She saw Darien's ex-girlfriend kissing him."

"Whoa! Ex-girlfriend?" Raye yelled, finding out this information for the first time.

Ami frowned at Raye, shaking her head.

Brett tried to talk to Serena again," Look Serena, maybe it was a misunderstanding of some sort. If you just go and talk to him, I'm sure you two could work things through."

Serena lifted her face off of her hands slowly, looking at Brett for the first time. "He's already tried," her voice was calmer now," But I pushed him away because I was hurt. He chased after me twice, but I wouldn't listen to him. He gave up," she said, her lips quivering.

"No… ," Brett reassured her," I'm sure he had another explanation for that, Serena. Just go talk to him, he's right across the hall."

"Yeah, come on Serena," Raye said, kneeling down on the floor close to her. "You're not gonna let some bitch ruin your relationship with Darien, are you?"

Brett looked at Raye, confused again.

"That's Raye's nickname for Rory," Ami answered Brett's questioning eyes.

Serena shook her head, gaining back some composure. _I have such wonderful friends_, she thought as she looked at their concerned faces. "I'll go talk to him…"

"Good," Brett said, rubbing Serena's back a little for some encouragement.

"But I'm not going to talk to him right now."

"What? Why not?" Raye asked.

"We both need to cool off for awhile," Serena answered. That kiss in the elevator was a reason for that thought.

"Alright. But you're going to talk to him before the day ends, Serena," Ami said, looking serious.

Serena nodded. "Before the day ends."


	33. Opposites Attract

**A.N: Hellooo! I'm glad you guys liked my last chapter! To me, it seemed really long! Then I posted it on Fanfiction and it looked so short! But anyways, I made Andrew seem a little weaker in the last chapter for some comic relief because the chapter was a little 'intense' for awhile. **

**Thank you again for all the reviews! You guys keep me going strong!**

**P.S: I've already got another plot for my next story. I'll make a little summary next chapter.**

**P.S.S: I see that a lot of you guys use Shields as Darien's last name. I get confused with their names. So if his name is Shields in "English", then what is Serena's last name in English?**

--------------------------------

Chapter 33: Opposites Attract

It was about 12 p.m. now and Serena had finally calmed herself down. Brett and Ami left to go on their lunch date a little earlier, still looking extremely concerned about Serena before they left. But Serena ushered them to leave. "You guys are not going to miss your lunch date on account of my life," Serena had said. They finally agreed, and left her in the gentile hands of Raye.

"I would have socked her in the face," Raye said, still bickering on about Rory as she flipped through some TV. channels.

Serena was sitting next to Raye, resting her head on her knees, smiling a little at her passive aggressive friend. Serena let out an exasperated sigh as she thought about Darien. She knew in her heart that he would never betray her like that, especially if Rory had done the same to him. But she was just stubborn. _I need to learn how to not be so hot headed_, Serena thought as she stared off into space. But that still didn't explain the kiss. It just didn't make sense that Rory would just kiss him randomly like that. Serena's heart ached at the thought of them kissing each other.

"Want anything to eat?" Raye asked, looking over at Serena who had fallen silent.

Serena looked up at Raye and gave her a small smile. "No thanks. I'm not very hungry right now."

"You sure? Cause if you are I'll just make a quick trip down to the café get us some subs or something."

"Thanks, but I'm really not hungry. But if you are, go ahead. I'll be fine," Serena replied.

Raye's eyebrows went up, looking skeptically at Serena.

"I'll be fine," Serena rolled her eyes," I'm not gonna hang myself or anything," she joked.

Raye smiled and nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Alright, take your time. I'll be fine," Serena promised.

"Mmk," Raye sang as she hopped off the couch.

------------------------

Darien was sitting lazily on the couch, not being able to think of anything but Serena. Thinking of how her face had fallen when she saw Rory kissing him, and thinking of how her eyes looked, and how she probably felt. It was all because of him. Darien exhaled sadly.

"Dude, cheer up. Just go and try talking to her again," Andrew said as he came out of the bathroom, newly refreshed.

Darien shook his head vigorously, not looking at anything in particular. "I've already tried. Twice. She won't listen," he exclaimed.

"Well it's been awhile," Andrew pointed out," she might have calmed down by now."

Darien thought about it for awhile, and decided against it. "No. I've done enough. When she's ready, she'll come get me. I'll just wait."

Andrew frowned at his glum friend. _Serena's got him whipped_, he thought to himself. "Hey, why don't you go get yourself something to eat then? Or go take a walk and clear your mind. Stop thinking about it for awhile."

"No. What if Serena wants to talk to me?"

"She has a cell phone, doesn't she?" Andrew asked, raising his eyebrows up.

"Well… yeah, but she'd want to talk to me in person," Darien pointed out.

Andrew let out a frustrated sigh," Look, if she happens to drop by, I'll call you ASAP, alright? Or better yet, I'll bring her in and make her wait till you come back."

Darien looked up at his best friend, and finally gave in. "Alright, fine. I guess I am a little hungry," he mumbled as he got off the couch.

Andrew smiled in victory. "Yeah! And hey, while you're getting something to eat, pick me up something, would ya? I'm starved."

-------------------------

Serena sat alone in the dorm room, pondering on what she should say to Darien. _You've been a complete ass to him when he tried to explain to you the situation_, her conscious spoke to her. Serena sighed and rested her head on top of her knees. _Well the first thing you need to do is apologize to him, that's for sure_, her conscious said again. _Oh I screwed it up so bad!_ She yelled at herself. _Alright… let's go and talk to him right now. It's the perfect time. No one's around to tell me what to do… _she thought as she got off of the couch. Serena nodded to herself to encourage herself even further. Her stomach all of a sudden did a flip. _Oh.. I'm nervous, _she thought as she patted her stomach.

Serena slowly made her way to Darien's door, just across the hall. She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes, and knocked.

She waited anxiously to see Darien's face, but Darien wasn't the one who answered. Instead, it was Andrew.

"Hey, Serena," he greeted her happily, gesturing her to come inside. "Come on in! Darien will be back in a little while. He went to go get something to eat."

"Oh… no. That's alright. I don't want to bother you," Serena said, waving her hand in protest. _He doesn't care anymore…_ she thought to herself as she slowly turned away from Andrew.

Andrew started to panic, promising Darien that if she came, he'd bring her inside. He suddenly lunged forward and grabbed her arm. "Serena, stay! I insist!"

Serena furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "Why?"

"Uhh… cause I'm bored…" he lied to her, scratching his blonde locks.

The corners of her lips curved up in a small smile," You're a bad liar, Andrew."

Andrew chuckled, pulling her into the dorm room. "Come on. He'll be back before you know it! I know you want to talk to him, Serena. He wanted to wait but I told him to go outside and get some fresh air," he admitted, closing the door.

_He was waiting for me?_ Serena thought to herself, feeling a little happier.

Andrew led her to the couch," Go ahead! Have a seat and make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back," he said as he traipsed into the bathroom and closed the door.

Serena frowned as she watched him go into the bathroom. He was acting strange.

When Andrew was inside the bathroom, he took out his cell phone and dialed Darien's number. _Promises, promises_, he said to himself, shaking his head.

Ring…. Ring…

"Hello?" Darien's voice came at the other end.

"Hey man," Andrew replied," she's here dude."

"She is? Okay, alright, I'll be up in a second," Darien said quickly.

"Wait dude… you got the food?" Andrew asked anxiously.

"Yes, Andrew, I got the food…" Darien answered, obviously a little annoyed.

Andrew smiled happily," Alright, just makin sure! See you in a bit."

Serena sat on the couch, looking at the boys posters. Andrew's head poked out of the bathroom, grinning. "He's on his way up."

Serena smiled and nodded," Thanks," she said smiling politely at Andrew as he came back into the room, taking a seat next to her and turning on the TV. Her mind flashed back to when her and Darien had a double date with Andrew and Raye. "So… Andrew," Serena started, curiously," are you and Raye 'talking'?"

Andrew turned his head to Serena and raised his eyebrows up," Talking?"

"Yeah… you know. Like do you like her and stuff?" Serena said, nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah, I like her. But I don't think now's the right time for us, you know? We're going through different stages in our lives right now and it's hard to fully connect with her. But she certainly does have my attention," Andrew admitted, smiling mischievously.

Serena smiled in acknowledgement. _I am a really good matchmaker_, she thought happily to herself. _Even though they're not really 'together, together', he likes her._

"What about her?" Andrew asked, his eyes flashing with curiosity," Does she like me?"

Serena looked at him, and answered truthfully," Honestly, I'm not sure. She's not really open with me. I tell her stuff, and she knows about my life, but I still don't know that much about her yet. But from what I saw and witnessed that date night, you definitely have her attention as well."

Andrew grinned goofily, obviously pleased with the news.

Suddenly, the dorm door opened loudly, an out -of –breath Darien standing at the entrance, panting heavily with a bag of food in his hands.

Andrew snapped out of his trance, and walked over to Darien, smiling. "Dude, did you teleport over here or something? That was fast," he said as he snatched the bag of food out of Darien's hands.

"I…. ran…," he scuffled out, pointing out the door.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Andrew joked as he walked past Darien out of the room. "I'll give you two some privacy. I'll go and chill with Ami for awhile."

Darien nodded, his breathing becoming more regular now. "Thanks Drew."

"Anytime!" Andrew waved, and closed the door.

Darien inhaled, preparing himself of what was going to be said to him. He walked stealthily over to Serena, and stood in front of her sitting form a little awkwardly. "Hi," he started, not really sure what else to say.

"Hi," Serena greeted back softly.

There was an uncomfortable silence that fell between them; Darien standing in front of Serena, waiting for her to say something to him, while Serena sat in front of Darien, waiting for him to say something to her.

Then suddenly, the two spoke at the exact same time.

"I was being stupid earlier…"

"Serena, I don't want us to fight."

Silence again.

Serena smiled sheepishly. "Go ahead, you talk first."

"No, it's alright. I've done enough talking today, you can," Darien rebutted.

Serena nodded her head, and raised her gaze to Darien's entrancing blue eyes. "I was being stupid earlier-"

Darien suddenly interfered," No you weren't! That was natural the way you were act-"

"Let me talk," Serena said as she stood up. "I was being a complete idiot this morning when I saw Rory kissing you. I don't know what came over me! Well… I mean it was obviously jealousy, but I shouldn't have overreacted the way I did before I found out what really happened between you two. And I _know_ you would never purposely hurt me, Darien, I know that, but I just didn't want to accept it then! I saw Rory kissing you and I became insane! I've never, in my life, have acted like such an immature brat before. And I'm sorry about running away from you… twice. And I'm sorry for making you go into the women's bathroom. And I'm sorry for-"

Darien stopped her again, by placing his finger on her lips," Shhh. It's alright, Serena. You had every right to act the way you did, it's natural. I'm sorry that I went and talked to Rory without your consent. I really was about to call you, but then I decided otherwise. When I saw you standing there, and realized that you had witnessed what happened I was so afraid that I'd lose you," he said, his eyes softening.

Serena suddenly lunged forward and hugged him, pressing her face against his chest. Darien was surprised, but wrapped his arms securely around her.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Darien smiled as he held her tiny figure. "You shouldn't even be apologizing to me."

"But I should," she pouted, bringing her face up to look at him," I didn't listen you because I'm so stubborn."

"And that's one thing that makes me love you as much as I do," Darien said, kissing her gently on the forehead.

Serena smiled up at him as she brought her arms up around his neck. "I love you," she whispered.

He chuckled. "I love you too. You know, we must be the most bipolar couple in history."

Serena giggled in agreement. "But that's what makes it all worth while. Now kiss me," she demanded, her eyes shuttering closed.

Darien grinned as he leaned down," With pleasure."

-----------------------

Andrew knocked on Serena's door as he looked in the food bag. _I wonder what he got me_, he thought as he picked up a sub from the bag.

The door swung open, and Raye stood at the door, looking at Andrew. He was busy looking through his bag, not paying attention to who had opened the door.

"Hey Ami," he said, placing the sub back in the bag and looking up for the first time. His eyes looked up and saw Raye standing at the door, expressionless. He swallowed nervously as her gray eyes seared through his. "Uh… um… Hello. Raye."

Raye's heart skipped as they gazed at one another," Hi, Andrew."

Andrew scratched his head, blushing a little," Do… do you mind if I come in?"

Raye smiled and nodded her head, opening the door wider," Come on in. Serena and Ami aren't here though if you were looking for one of them," she explained.

"Oh, I know Serena isn't here. She's talking to Darien right now. I was giving them some privacy so I just came over here to eat with Ami. Or, I mean, let Ami watch me eat," he joked.

Raye laughed," I got something to eat too. I told Serena I'd be back but when I got here, no one was here and the door was unlocked so I just invited myself in."

Andrew smiled, taking a seat on the couch," So you're pretty much trespassing?"

"Well I'm their friend so I wouldn't necessarily call it that," she teased as she got out her soup. "So do you know what's going on with Serena and Darien?"

Andrew took a big bite out of his sub as he talked," Oh shwa! Dwarien twowd me ere thing."

Raye raised her eyebrows up, smiling," That is very gentlemen-like. Very suave."

He swallowed and grinned," I know it," and took another bite. He watched as Raye smiled, shaking her head in disapproval as she opened her soup. She was very beautiful indeed. He saw that she didn't need to wear a lot of makeup, but she still looked gorgeous. He hated it how when girls cry, their mascara would run everywhere. If she ever cried, he wouldn't have a problem embracing her and comforting her at all. All she had on was a touch of lip gloss, and even then, she didn't need it.

He watched on as Raye took a spoonful of her soup and blew on it to cool it off, her long eyelashes batting together. _Her eating soup is sexy!_ He thought to himself in awe. He figured the reason he was so attracted to her was because she was the complete opposite of him. He was down-to-earth and very calm and carefree, while Raye was feisty, witty, and obviously blunt. Opposites attract after all.

Raye sipped on her spoonful of soup, and looked up at Andrew who had stopped eating, but was smiling at her with a silly look on his face. "What?" she asked, suddenly feeling subconscious, "Is there something on my face?"

Andrew shook his head," No. You're just pretty to look at."

Raye felt her cheeks turning red as she blushed," Oh.. thank you.." she said timidly.

He flashed her one of his charming smiles, and went back to eating.

Raye wasn't very used to compliments like the one Andrew just said to her. Especially a compliment coming from someone as cute as he was. As she watched him eat now, his blonde hair fell into his eyes, making him look absolutely adorable. _He's so sweet_, she thought to herself as she gazed wonderingly at him.

Andrew caught her staring at him and his eyebrows went up. "What?"

Raye smiled, and answered," Nothing. You're just pretty to look at."


	34. The Plan

**A.N: Thank you (once again for the millionth time) for the reviews! I love receiving them!**

**I found out that Raye's eyes were violet, but I used gray because it's more 'real' if you know what I mean…**

**I'm really sorry that some of you don't like Raye and Andrew coupled together! I didn't think of it either until I started writing. I didn't want them to be by themselves, and I thought about it for awhile and I thought," Well why not?" And now that I write it, I think they're actually very cute together. But that's just my opinion. But thank you for telling me!**

**Alright, here's the 'summary' for my next story. Tell me what you think. **

**Title: The President's Daughter**

**_Serena is now the first daughter and living in a place she only saw in the books. But her life had completely changed. Now her Father, aka Mr. President, has hired her a body guard! His name is Darien Shields, and she is trying with all of her might to prove to her dad that she doesn't need a babysitter. Or does she? _**

**Yeah. It's kind of a lame summary right now, but I'm working on it. **

---------------------------------

Chapter 34: The Plan

Ami and Brett laughed and flirted as they stood in line at Boomerang, waiting to get their food.

Whenever Brett was around Ami, he couldn't stop smiling and laughing. He loved being around her. She was so pretty, smart, and caring. She was still shy from time to time, but she was slowly opening up to him more and more.

"I hope Serena's talking to Darien right now," Ami said as she thought about her sad friend.

Brett nodded his head as they moved up the line," I bet she is. I know they'll work through it," he reassured her.

Ami smiled at him and moved up the line as well. Her and Brett have been together for several weeks now and he's only kissed her about 5 times. _It's because you keep making him make the first move!_ She thought to herself as they moved up the line again. They've cuddled before, but they've held hands very rarely in public. _Probably because he's afraid too_, she said as she looked longingly down at his hands. She looked up at Brett who was busy taking money out of his wallet. He was so unbelievably sweet to her! Well… to anyone for that matter. He had such a genuine personality and a kind heart. It was hard to believe that he was actually with her.

"Alright! I'm paying for you," Brett said as he stuck his wallet back in his back pocket and held a wad of money in his right hand.

Ami frowned," But you've paid for me every time we've been somewhere, Brett. It's time for me to pay," she said as she took her own money out of her purse. "I'm paying for both of us."

"No," Brett said, waving his hand," I already said I would. Besides, guys pay for the girls, not vice versa."

Ami's blue eyes leveled with Brett's hazel ones," Brett, I am paying for us whether or not you like it. And besides this is the 21st Century! Boys don't pay for girls anymore," she pointed out.

Brett opened his mouth in protest, but Ami put up her hand, turning her head away from him. "End of discussion. I'm paying."

Brett closed his mouth and frowned, sticking his money back in his pocket. "Fine. If you insist," he mumbled, obviously not happy that she was paying for him. "Well, at least let me pay for my own lunch, then."

Ami smiled and shook her head," No. You've been paying for my meals every time! It's my turn to give back."

Brett didn't say anything, but slowly nodded his head," Okay, okay. I was never good at arguing with women," he said, smiling softly.

Ami giggled, and looked down at his hand. She stepped closer to him, and entwined her fingers with his.

Brett looked down, shocked and surprised to see that Ami had taken his hand. He looked up at her, and saw that she was looking straight at him, blushing slightly. He smiled at her, and squeezed her hand gently, which made Ami blush even more.

"You're cute when you blush," he whispered down to her.

Ami smiled up at him and moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Brett leaned down and kissed her on top of her head.

Ami suddenly heard a familiar voice behind them. She turned around and saw a brunette standing there talking on her cell phone. Ami gasped and turned back around quickly.

Brett noticed her sudden behavior and leaned down to her," What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked, looking extremely concerned.

Ami nodded, and whispered," The girl behind us! She's Rory!"

He looked at Rory quickly and turned back around," That's her?"

Ami nodded, and gestured for him to be quiet.

"I've got it all figured out Mel," Rory said in her cell phone, rather happily. "I'm gonna talk to the little girl, and become 'friends' with her, and if I do, I'll get to be around Darien more. And when the timing is right, I'll tell her that I've been trying my best to hide something from her, but I can't take it anymore. I'll tell her that I saw him cheating on her with another girl. Uh huh…. Yeah. It's going to take a couple of months at the least to get the girl to trust me. Anyway, after that, I'll tell Darien that she told me she never wants to see or speak to him again because she doesn't think it was truly meant to be. Hahaha, yeah, I know. I might have to come up with something better and less risky, but that's my plan for now. It's gonna be difficult getting the girl's friendship and trust though, especially after what she saw today. Then I'm going to comfort him and slowly gain his trust back and make him realize that he's still in love with me. Oh yeah… I haven't thought about that. Well if she uses that whole 'but you cheated on him, why should I believe you' thing, I'll just say that he was lying to her the whole time. That in actuality, he cheated on me, and I caught him. I'll reverse the whole thing!"

Ami's eyes widened as she listened to her plan. "Oh my gosh! Brett! She's completely trying to sabotage Darien and Serena's relationship!" Ami whispered angrily.

Brett's eyebrows came together in concentration, nodding to Ami. "We'll tell Serena and Darien when we get back."

"Oh yeah, about today," Ami and Brett listened in again," Well he came to talk to me actually. I was really surprised! Well I told him the truth. That I still love him. Yeah… I don't think he took it too well because he zoned out, I don't know how he feels. So anyway, while he was zoned out, I saw Serena in line, so I acted immediately! The first thing that came into my mind was for me to kiss him and for her to see it. So that's exactly what I did. Yeah. No, he pushed me away. But it felt so good, Mel! I missed him so much," she said, her eyes saddening. "He's even more gorgeous then he was when I first met him. Mmhmm… what about the girl? Is she pretty? Well… yes, she is. She's beautiful actually," Rory admitted, feeling sad again," But that doesn't matter. Darien was never into looks, he looked for personality."

Ami looked up at Brett," She loves him too," Ami whispered.

"Yeah," Brett nodded, glancing at Rory quickly.

"I feel sorry for her, but she has to know when enough is enough," Ami whispered again as they got to the register.

"Hello! Welcome to Boomerang! Is your number 335?" the cashier asked.

Ami and Brett nodded, smiling at her. "Alright, well here's your order, and the total is $25."

Ami gave her the money, looking up at Brett and smiling up at him. He gave her a forced smile as he watched her pay the cashier.

"You should have let me pay," Brett whined again.

Ami giggled as she received her change," It's fine! I promise," she said. And she tip-toed up to Brett, and kissed him quickly on his cheek.

Brett broke out into a grin, as Ami blushed. _She's never been so.. physical like this before_, he thought happily as he picked up their tray of food, their hands still entwined.

"Remember though, after this, we're going straight home and telling Serena," Ami said seriously again.

"Right," Brett said, nodding.

-----------------------------

Serena and Darien had collapsed on Darien's couch, kissing each other breathlessly. Before they knew it, Darien's shirt was gone, along with Serena's. It was the first time Darien had seen her with so little clothes on, and she was absolutely flawless. Her skin was smooth and creamy, her stomach was taught and toned. She still had her bra on as they mercilessly kissed each other. Darien left her mouth and made a trail of butterfly kisses down to Serena's collarbone and neck. He started to suckle and nibble on her neck as she moaned in pleasure, running her hands through his ebony locks.

Serena suddenly thought about her promise to her parents and to herself, and she slowly and painfully pushed Darien off of her. "Darien," she whispered breathlessly, pulling gently away from him. " I don't want to have sex until I'm married," she whispered.

Darien groaned, but stopped what he was doing. He pulled away from her, getting off of her slowly. "Alright," he whispered out of breath, nodding. He had become fully aroused, and now completely frustrated, but he understood. He understood and respected her wishes.

Serena sat up, and frowned slightly," I'm sorry. I wanted this as much as you do, but I've made a promise to my family and myself, and I intend to keep it," she said as she cupped his face in her hands.

Darien looked into Serena's gorgeous eyes, and smiled at her. "I understand. You don't have to explain. You just make me completely crazy," he said, his face still in her small hands.

Serena grinned at him, and pecked him quickly on his lips before she put back on her shirt. "Just so you know, you have the hottest body I've ever laid eyes on," she said, teasingly.

Darien laughed," Good! And I better be the only hottest body you ever lay your eyes on too."

Serena giggled and stood up. "I should probably go now. We've made Andrew wait long enough," she said, glancing at Darien's half naked form sitting on the couch.

Darien hopped up, and stood in front of her, nodding his head," Yeah. He probably ate my food by now too," he said as he looked at the door.

Serena laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his chiseled chest. "I'm so glad we're alright again," she whispered happily.

Darien could feel her breath on his skin and he shivered slightly from the feel of it.

Serena looked up at him and smiled. She got up on her toes and planted a kiss on his neck, sucking lightly on it a little. She heard Darien groan, pulling her body closer to his. She could feel just how turned on he really was. Serena pulled away, and grinned knowingly. "Bye, Darien," she whispered, walking seductively away from her.

"That's not fair, you know," Darien said, smiling. "You leave me completely turned on, and I can't do anything about it."

Serena giggled and waved to him as she opened the door. "Maybe I'll get Andrew to help you," she joked, laughing loudly.

Darien made a disgusted face, shaking his head,"That's just sick," he said as he headed towards the door. "Bye, Serena."

"I love you! Bye" she said , and she left the room, leaving a very aroused and half-naked Darien standing there.

--------------------------

Andrew and Raye had engaged in deep conversation, indulging in very mature and sophisticated talk.

"I think Spongebob is a pimp," Andrew said as Raye laughed loudly.

"I can't believe you watch that show!" Raye giggled, holding her stomach.

Andrew smiled at her as she laughed uncontrollably. He loved making her smile and laugh, it made him feel all tingly inside. "You can't deny that you don't watch Spongebob."

Raye smiled secretively," Alright, alright. I watch it from time to time. But I don't like Spongebob, I like Patrick."

Andrew nodded," Of coarse you'd like Patrick! He's a star and he's pink!"

"That's not why I like him at all," she said matter-of-factly. "I think he's funny. And cute."

"Yeah, 'cute'," Andrew mimicked her. "He's not cute at all. And why do girls call everything 'cute'?"

" I dunno…why do guys watch porn?" Raye asked, looking at him contently.

Andrew thought about it for a moment, and laughed," Alright, you got me."

Raye smiled.

The dorm room door opened, and Serena's head poked in.

"Hey, Serena!" Andrew called, getting up off the couch to go greet her. "How'd things go with you and Darien?"

Serena came inside and closed the door, smiling happily," It went good! We're alright now," she said.

Andrew eyed Serena, seeing her messed up hair. "Uh huh. Things seem a little more then 'fine' to me," Andrew said, raising his eyebrows up, chuckling.

Serena rolled her eyes and blushed in embarrassment. She looked and saw Raye sitting on the couch, smiling up at her. "Raye! Oh my gosh! I completely forgot! I'm so sorry! I went to talk to Darien and I lost track of time," she apologized.

Raye stood up and shook her head," Oh no! It's fine. I had fun," she said, glancing at Andrew quickly, smiling.

Serena looked from Raye to Andrew and grinned. "Mmhmm, I bet you did," she teased.

Raye rolled her eyes and laughed. "Whatever," she replied.

Andrew grinned at Serena and locked eyes with Raye. He motioned for her to follow him," Raye, can you walk me to my door?"

Raye looked puzzled, but nodded," Are you afraid of the boogey-man?" she joked as she followed suit.

Andrew smiled," No, come on. Bye Serena, I'll return Raye soon."

Serena nodded her head, trying not to scream in happiness for her friend.

Andrew closed the door after Raye and turned towards her.

She looked at him, tilting her head to the side, as if trying to figure out what he was up too. "So, what's up?" she asked.

Andrew took a step closer to her and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well… I was just wondering if you'd like to go watch a movie with me tomorrow. And possibly have dinner with me afterwards," he said, looking directly in her gray eyes.

Raye's stomach churned, suddenly feeling very nervous and shy. "Are you asking me out on a date?" she said softly, smiling.

"Maybe," Andrew answered, jokingly," If that's the way you want to look at it, then yes. I'm asking you out on a date with me."

Raye looked into his blue eyes and nodded," I would love to," she said, in almost a whisper.

Andrew grinned, feeling a sudden rush of joy surpass him," Great! How about 6 tomorrow? I'll pick you up," he said happily.

"Sounds wonderful," Raye answered.

"Okay," Andrew nodded his head and walked to his door," Tomorrow at 6."

"Tomorrow at 6," Raye repeated.

"See you then!" he said excitedly, and he went into the room.

Raye stood outside, looking at the closed door. It was almost like he didn't know how to act around her just then; almost childish. She giggled, and went back into Serena's room.

Serena was sitting on the couch and eating her cold dinner. She saw Raye bounce in happily, and smiled. "What's up?"

"Andrew and I are going on a date," Raye squealed, hopping up and down like a little girl.

"Congratulations!" Serena shrieked.

"Oh my! What am I going to wear?" Raye asked, sitting down next to Serena.

"Don't worry. Me and Ami can help you."

------------------------

Ami and Brett took their time getting back home. There was no need to rush the truth to Serena and Darien.

Brett and Ami took a stroll in the campus park, hand- in- hand. As Brett was rambling on about global warming, Ami thought about her family. Besides, she had never had a boyfriend before, and she still hadn't told her family about Brett, afraid of what they'd say. She was the only child, and they were severely protective of her. They almost didn't even let her go to UCLA, afraid that living in a dorm would be too dangerous. Months of arguing finally settled it. She had won her first battle with her parents. She got to move out and live on her own. And she completely loved it. No restrictions, no rules, no nothing! She pondered about how her father would react to her when she told him that she had a boyfriend now. "_You have a boyfriend? And you didn't tell us? Where is he from? Does he have a clean record?_" she could already picture her father interrogating her. Make no mistake though, she absolutely loved, adored and admired her parents. They were just trying to keep an eye out for her because they love her. She sighed, as she contemplated about telling her parents tonight.

Brett stopped mid-sentence when he heard Ami sigh. He looked over at her. Her face looked worried, almost afraid. "What's wrong? I'm boring you, aren't I?" he said, smiling slightly.

Ami snapped her head up to look at him, horror spread across her face, afraid that she had given him the wrong impression. "No! It's not that at all! It's… well, it's my parents actually," she admitted, looking straight ahead again.

"What about them? Are they sick?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Ami smiled up at him and shook her head," Oh no, they're not sick. I… well.. I haven't told them that I have a boyfriend yet."

"You what?" Brett asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

Ami looked confused as his sudden halt. "I haven't told them about us yet."

"Why?" Brett asked, pain evident in his eyes. "Do you not like me enough? Am I not up to their expectations?"

Ami gasped," No! That's not it at all!"

"Then why haven't you told them about us yet? We've been together for about a month now" he said, looking hurt.

Ami looked in his hazel eyes as he looked back at her questioningly. " I haven't told them about us yet because you're my first boyfriend," she said. "You have no idea how strict and protective they are over me, Brett. Believe me, I've wanted to tell them every time I talked to them, but I couldn't. I was afraid," she said, as a gust of wind blew past them.

Brett frowned," What are you afraid of?" he whispered.

Ami exhaled, thinking about how to answer this question. "I'm afraid of everything. I'm afraid of them not liking you, of them doubting us. There's a lot to be afraid of. And I'm afraid of how my dad is going to respond to the fact that I have a boyfriend."

"So what are you going to do? Keep me in the shadows forever and not tell them?" Brett asked, looking pained.

"No," Ami answered quickly," I was going to tell them tonight. Brett, please don't take it like that. I'm just intimidated by my parents," she said gently, squeezing his hands.

Brett looked at her for a long while, and nodded. "Okay. I understand," he said. Then he suddenly felt guilty for being a little angry at her, and sad," I'm sorry for not taking that into consideration and understanding," he said, beating himself up.

"It's not your fault," she whispered, letting go of his hands and wrapping it around his neck. "I should have told them long ago. I would have shouted it to the world if I could have," she said, smiling up at his loving face.

Brett grinned, blushing slightly from her comment.

Ami watched as Brett's cheeks turned into a shade of red as he blushed. She giggled softly. Her eyes then fell to his smiling lips. Without thinking, Ami raised herself up, and lightly brushed her lips over his, her eyes fluttering closed.

Brett was surprised by her bold behavior. She had never been the one to make the first move, and today she was making all of it. He shivered slightly from the intimate touch of her lips, wrapping his strong arms around her small waist, pulling her closer to him.

She pulled away slightly, looking up into his eyes. Looking to see if there was any sign of rejection or disgust, but there was none. All she was were his adoring eyes looking back at her. She felt like his eyes could see right through her, right through her soul. She saw him smile, as he closed the gap between them, kissing her gently and passionately.

The two kissed in the autumn wind as leaves shed and fell all around them in a snow of red, gold, and yellow.

And in that kiss, they gave each other their hearts.

------------------------

Serena and Raye sat on the couch, discussing Raye's 'to-be' date.

"Do you think I should put my hair up," Raye asked as she swept her hair up," or down?" she said as she let her dark hair tumble back down.

"Well, how about just curl it slightly? I mean, it's just dinner and movie, nothing fancy," Serena said. "Andrew's really casual, so you should go casual, just spice things up a little without overdoing it."

Raye nodded, thinking about Serena's advice. "Yeah, that makes sense."

As they talked even further about her date with Raye, the door opened, and two figures walked in the room.

"It's Ami and Brett," Serena said joyously, waving towards their direction.

"Hey guys," Ami said, smiling as she took off her coat.

"Serena, we got something to tell you," Brett immediately started, his face looking extremely serious.

Serena sat up straighter, her face concentrating. "What?"

Ami glanced at Brett quickly, telling him that she'll tell Serena. "Well, while me and Brett were out at lunch, we ran into Rory. Well.. she was standing behind us. She had this whole plan to get Darien back."

Serena stared at Ami, feeling the blood rush out of her face.

"That bitch!" Raye suddenly yelled from nowhere.

Ami gave Raye a look, and looked back towards Serena in concern. "We heard the whole thing though, Serena. So you don't have to worry about a thing."

Serena felt as if her body was completely numb. "What was her plan?" Serena asked softly, almost weak.

"Well," Ami said as she scooted in next to Serena. "Her plan was for her to become friends with you and gain your trust-"

"And in doing that," Brett added," she'd get to be around Darien more."

"Yes. And when she had completely gained your friendship and trust, she was going to tell you that she saw him cheating on you with another girl."

"Then she said something about if you brought up the whole 'her cheating on Darien' thing, she'd tell you that he had been lying to you. That, in fact, he cheated on her and she caught him."

"After that," Ami started again," She'll go to Darien and tell him that you never wanted to see or speak to him again because you didn't think your relationship would work. That you two weren't meant to be"

"Then, she said she'll comfort him, and make him realize that she still loves him," Brett finished.

Ami nodded in agreement.

Serena listened to the whole thing, obviously shocked. "Why would someone go through all of that trouble to break up a happy couple?" Serena asked, fury flashing in her eyes.

"Well… Sere… she still loves him," Ami said sadly.

"Oh yeah," Brett said, remembering something," She also said that she had planned the whole kissing thing in the café. When you caught her and Darien kissing."

Serena looked baffled. "And how did you guys hear all of this?"

"She was standing behind us in line, talking on her cell phone with her friend or something," Ami said.

Serena suddenly felt completely angry. Why would someone go through all of that trouble? If you loved someone, you'd want to see them happy right? Even if it meant you were hurting. Serena's stomach boiled and churned in animosity as she dwelled upon it. She had never wanted to intentionally, and physically, inflict pain to any living thing, but now, she felt as if she wanted to hurt Rory. To beat the living daylights out of her. Serena didn't realize that her breathing was becoming harsher, and that her vein on her temple was pulsing vigorously.

"Whoa, Serena, calm down," Brett said, placing a soothing arm on her shoulder. "We heard her entire scheme! Now, we should use it to our advantage."

Serena snapped out of her wrath, and looked up at Brett.

"He's right you know," Ami said, agreeing with Brett. "Now that we know her plan, why not have a little fun with it, right?"

Raye smiled, nodding her head. "Yeah! Serena! That's a great idea! An eye for an eye.

Serena looked at all of her friends, and thought about it. Yes… why not have a little fun?


	35. Confrontation

**A.N: I'm not sure I like this chapter… tell me what you think, and if majority rules, I'll revise it.**

-------------------------

Chapter 35: Confrontation

"So what's the plan?" Raye asked, looking up at Ami.

Ami and Brett glanced at each other, and turned back to Raye, looking beat. "Um… I dunno! I didn't know I was supposed to come up with a plan!"

"Well you're the one who said 'why not have a little fun?'" Raye snapped back.

"I dunno! It was just a suggestion!" Ami wailed, looking frightened.

Serena got up, and headed towards the door.

Brett raised up a questioning eyebrow," Where you going, Sere?"

"I'm gonna go and talk to Darien. He has to know about it."

----------------

Darien sat on the couch, still without a shirt, watching TV restlessly.

As he flipped through the channels, he heard a soft knocking on his door and went to go answer it quickly.

When he opened a door, he saw his innocent Serena, looking up at him. Her eyes seemed angry, and it made him worry.

"Serena… is something the matter?" he asked, pulling her in gently.

She stayed quiet until they both situated themselves on the couch. "Rory. It's like her life goal to ruin our relationship," Serena said, looking into his crystal blue eyes.

Darien looked confused as he waited for her to go on.

"Ami and Brett were out eating, and Rory happened to be behind them talking on her cell phone to her little friend. While she was talking, Ami and Brett heard her talking about some plan to sabotage our relationship. To get you to 'realize' that you still love her," Serena said, pain evident in her voice.

Darien looked shocked by the news. He didn't know what to say.

"I don't understand why she would go to such extremes to do that! I mean.. she had this calculated plan! She was going to be my friend and gain my trust. Then after that, she was going to tell me that she saw you cheating on me. Then, she said she'd go to you and tell you that I never wanted to speak or see you again because I thought it wasn't meant to be. And that she'll comfort you and make you realize you still her. She's gone too far Darien. And that kiss! In the café! She planned it out! She knew I was standing there!" Serena yelled incredulously. "Raye and Ami are telling me that I should use this information to my advantage and get revenge on her or something. Make her plan completely backfire. But I didn't want to do anything without you knowing first."

Darien ran his hands through his midnight black hair, obviously overwhelmed by everything. "No," he said softly.

"No?" Serena asked, not quite understanding.

"No. You're not going to do that to her," Darien said as he got up.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Serena asked. _Could he still have feelings for her? He's sticking up for her!_ Her mind automatically told her.

"I'm going to her confront her and talk to her about it," Darien said, thinking as he paced.

"Darien… you still don't have feelings for her, do you?" Serena asked, her eyes wide.

Darien snapped his head and looked at her," Of course I don't, Serena! Why would you think that?"

"Well… you're sticking up for her. She's conceived this plan to destroy us, and you're sticking up for her."

"I am not sticking up for her. I'm going to talk to her about it. Serena… I know how she felt when I caught her cheating on me. It was like how I felt when you caught Rory kissing me. I felt guilty, and hurt. She had to have felt the same thing. Only I didn't give her a second chance. I just left her. I didn't let her explain, nothing. That's probably why she's trying so hard," Darien explained to Serena.

Serena slowly nodded her head, understanding what he meant. She got up, and walked over to him. "Alright. You can talk to her," Serena whispered. She couldn't help but feel sympathy towards Rory. Serena thought about how she must have felt, and immediately felt guilty for even thinking about taking advantage of her. Even if Rory was planning on ruining her and Darien's relationship.

Darien looked down at her, and sighed. "Why do these things always happen to us?" He asked, bending down and resting his forehead against hers.

Serena grinned, grabbing both of his hands in hers. "It's a test," she said softly. " A test to see if we could survive through all of this; to see if we're strong enough, and to see if our love could withstand through all of the trials and errors. Because if we can face all of this together, then we can face anything together and we'll know that we can make it," she finished quietly, her forehead still resting on his.

Darien smiled at her. "You're such a poet, who knew?" he said, jokingly.

Serena laughed, and let go of his hands, bringing her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm quite the Shakespearean girl."

"So I've noticed," he said, chuckling.

She pulled away from his face, and looked up into his eyes. "So… what are you going to say to Rory?" Serena asked, looking concerned.

"I'm not sure yet. I just know that I have to let Rory know that there can't be anything between us anymore but friendship. And that if she can't handle that, then we can't be anything at all," Darien answered, looking deep into her eyes.

"Be nice to her, okay?"

Darien's eyes looked amused," After all she's done to us.. or thinking about doing to us, why are you so concerned about me hurting her feelings?"

"Because she's a human-being," Serena answered simply. "She's been through a lot, probably. And I know what it feels like to be rejected from a person you really like, or think you may love."

Darien looked confused," You thought you loved someone before?"

"You," she answered, smiling. "I probably fell for you long before you asked me out. But the fear of being rejected from you was hard. It hurt to think about it, you know?"

Darien looked sad," I'm sorry I was such an ass to you in the beginning," he mumbled.

Serena laughed and kissed him quickly on the nose. "You're such a cute ass though. And I have you now, don't I?"

Darien ginned and nodded," Completely."

---------------------

Rory was back on campus, now going to retrieve all of her books for next semester, since she'll be attending there. She walked up and down in the Student Store, looking at her list of books she was supposed to get. Just as she picked her eyes fell on one of the books on the list, her cell phone vibrated. She jumped in surprise, and then pulled out her cell phone.

_Darien?_ She thought to herself as she read his name on her cell phone. _He's calling me,_ she thought nervously to herself as she fumbled to click on the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" she answered meekly.

"Rory? This is Darien," his deep, manly voice coming at the other end.

"Hi, Darien," she replied, feeling herself blush.

"Are you busy right now?" he asked.

"Not particularly. Why do you ask?" Rory questioned out of curiosity

"We need to talk," Darien replied, sounding stern.

"Oh… okay. Sure. Well I'm on campus right now buying my books. Where do you want to meet at?" Rory asked, suddenly feeling a rush of excitement.

"How about the campus park? Meet me at the pond. I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Okay. See you then," she said, and turned off her phone. _Oh my gosh! He wants to talk to me! _ She thought happily. She hadn't even seen him yet and her heart was beating uncontrollably.

She dropped the books on the floor, and sprinted out of there, heading towards the park.

----------------------

Darien got dressed as Serena dozed off on the couch.

He stepped out of the bathroom, and looked towards her. Seeing her sleeping form, he smiled to himself. She looked like an angelic doll. Her golden hair surrounding her like a blanket. She had rosy red cheeks that Darien adored, and eyes that you could get lost in. He watched as she stirred in her sleep, moving around to get comfortable on the couch, her chest rising and falling in a rhythmic movement. He remembered when he first saw her. She was hiding in her big clothes, and even then, he could remember how intrigued he was with her. Even with her baggy clothing, she was undeniably beautiful. But now, she showed the world how gorgeous she was. She no longer hid under extra, unnecessary, material. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly on her forehead, and grabbed a blanket from his bed and draped it over her.

Darien glanced down at his watch, and headed out. He was running late.

It was a beautiful autumn day as Darien stepped foot outside, heading towards his destination. As he walked, the golden leaves swirled around him gently, swaying this way and that. Gray clouds sprinkled the sky, making it the perfect autumn scene. It even smelled like autumn.

As he got closer towards the man-made pond, he saw Rory sitting on a bench, looking straight ahead, completely unaware of his nearing presence. Her brunette hair was waving in the wind as she tried to rid of her nervousness in the pit of her stomach. She had on a green blazer that accentuated her piercing green eyes. She wrapped a gray scarf around her neck to keep her warm.

Darien arrived at the bench and stood still, wondering on how to start the conversation with her. Rory looked up, and saw him, immediately standing up.

The tree above the bench rustled loudly as Darien began to talk. "Can I sit?" he asked politely.

Rory smiled and nodded, sitting down once again. Her eyes skimmed over Darien quickly. His hair was all askew; it looked like he just woke up and got out of bed. She thought it looked adorable. He was wearing a black jacket, and an aqua colored long sleeve shirt underneath. Even though his clothes were not tight fitted, you could see the define outline of his lean body structure.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rory asked, crossing her legs and resting her hands on top of her knee.

"About us," Darien said, looking at her familiar face. He had never forgotten how beautiful and sensual Rory was, but he didn't feel as compelled and attracted to her as he used to.

"About us?" Rory said, a little breathlessly, her heart racing.

Darien nodded, and thought about how he should start it without making her feel uncomfortable or hurt. "I dunno how to put this…." He sighed, running his hand through his disheveled hair.

"Did something happen with you and Serena?" Rory asked, trying to hide her curiosity.

"No. Me and Serena are good," Darien said, looking straight at Rory.

Rory's face fell, though she tried her best to disguise it with a forced smile. "Oh.. good. Then what's up?"

Darien looked away from her eyes, trying to avoid her gaze by staring at the pond. "I know about your plan, Rory," he said gently.

" Plan? What plan?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Rory," Darien said sternly, turning his head now to look at her. "

"No, Darien… what plan?" Rory asked, looking serious.

"Your plan to break me and Serena up. That plan."

Rory's heart suddenly skipped a beat, her gaze drifting away from Darien's. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," she scuffled out.

"You don't have to lie to me. I already know. My friend heard all about it," Darien started, looking a little angry. "Out of all people, I would never have expected you do or think of something like that. You've completely changed-"

"No! I haven't changed," Rory said, stretching her hands and placing it on his knee," I just… I want you back," she whispered.

Darien raised his gaze to Rory's sad eyes. "Rory… you can't have me back. We're friends, but that's all we can be. You can either accept that, or not. It's your decision. We've grown up, we're two completely different people. Relationships come and they go. Ours is gone," he said gently to hear.

Rory's eyes stung with tears as she blinked them away. She nodded, and took her hands off of his knee and wiped her face, sniffling. "What's so special about her?" she whispered quietly. "What does she have that I don't?"

Darien's face softened, shaking his head," You can't compare yourself to Serena like that. It has nothing to do with how different the two of you are," he explained to her. He watched as she slowly nodded, wiping the droplets of tears rolling down her cheeks. Darien suddenly felt guilty and sad that he made her cry. He hated it when girls cried. He instinctively scooted closer to her and draped an arm around her, bringing her head to rest on his shoulder. "Don't cry on account of me," he muttered softly to her, trying to calm her down. "I'm just one guy, Rory. You're going to find someone for you, and when you find the right guy, you'll look back on this and wonder why you even liked me in the first place," he said gently.

She sniffled again, and mumbled a 'yeah' to Darien. Rory knew she could hook up with a guy in a snap of a finger, but a guy genuinely being interested in her and not sexually interested in her, was hard to find. The guys that approach her always seemed to be fake, and only seem interested in one thing, and that is getting her in bed with them. They never seemed to look past her looks and truly get to know her.

Darien slowly parted from her as she lifted her head off his shoulder, her eyes puffy from crying as they pulled apart. Darien looked at her and gave her a smile. "Friends?" he asked, sticking out his hand.

Rory gave a small laugh at his gesture, and nodded. "Friends," she replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

Darien grinned at her and gave her a brotherly hug and kiss on top of her head. "Don't worry. He'll come around sooner or later, and when he does, I hope you're truly happy," he said, letting go of her and standing up.

"Thanks," she said as she got up as well, looping her arm through her purse.

Darien tilted his head and gave her a look, as if asking if she was alright or not.

Rory smiled and swiped some hair behind her ear," I'll be fine," she almost whispered. "I wish you and Serena the best," Rory uttered, completely genuine.

"Thank you," he replied, giving a nod of the head. "Anytime you need anything, don't be afraid to call me, Andrew, or even Serena. I think two would make really good friends," he admitted.

"Will do," Rory smiled.

They said their goodbyes and they headed off in their own directions.

Darien let out a relieved sigh as he was in the elevator. _Things are back to normal again._.


	36. The Bet and the Painting

Chapter 36: The bet and the painting

Rory smirked to herself as she walked away from Darien. Now, she had an open invitation to become Serena's friend. It wouldn't seem strange or peculiar to Darien if the two girls would start becoming close. Her plan was now set into full throttle. Of course there was going to be a few changes, especially since everyone had found out about her other plan. But that was not a problem. She'll soon make up a new scheme.

She had to admit that what Darien had told her, was heart-shattering for her to hear. But even so, she did not want to believe a single word.

Rory was the type of person who always accomplishes every single goal she set out for herself. And this time, her goal was none other then Darien.

-------------------------

Darien inhaled in relief as he made his way into the elevator. It was finally done! No more problems. Things were going to go back to normal between him and Serena. He smiled to himself at the thought of it.

The elevator door chimed, and the doors slid open.

Darien walked to Serena's door, and knocked. He heard a loud gasp inside, and soon enough, Serena answered the door.

"How'd it go?" she asked immediately, her eyes wide with anticipation.

He smiled and stepped inside. "It went great. I think she got it now," Darien said happily.

Serena smiled, feeling as if the weight of the world has lifted off of her shoulders. "Good," she sighed. "She wasn't sad or anything… was she?"

"Well…. She did cry, but she was alright afterwards. I told her that if she ever needed anything, we're both here for her," Darien said as she settled himself on the couch.

Serena nodded, and plopped down beside him, and looked up at his handsome face.

Darien looked around the room for the first time since he got in, realizing that everyone was gone. "Where is Ami and them?" he asked curiously, looking down at Serena.

"Oh. They got tired of waiting so they went to go catch a movie," Serena answered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

Serena peeked up at him from his shoulder," Well, because I was waiting for you," she simply replied.

"Serena, you don't have to do everything with me. It's fine if you want to go and hang out with your friends too," he said as he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her.

She grinned up at him as his strong arms wrapped around her. "I know. But I wanted to see how it went."

"Well, it looks like things are finally gonna start going a little smoother for us from now on," Darien said, smiling down at her.

Serena giggled, and shook her head," Things with us are never smooth. If it was, it wouldn't be any fun, would it?" she joked, snuggling closer to him.

Darien chuckled at her comment, tightening his arm around her. "I suppose not."

-------------------------

Ami, Brett, Raye, and Andrew were all standing outside the movie theatre, looking at what movie they were all going to go watch.

Andrew's hands were jammed inside his pockets as he stood beside Raye, looking up at the marquee. "So… what movie do you guys wanna watch?" he asked, skimming up and down at the movie titles and time.

Brett frowned and glanced at his watch. "The next movie time closest to now is at 6… that's about 2 hours," Brett said, looking at Andrew.

Andrew sighed and looked down at his feet, thinking up of another plan to go do something. Then, he remembered. "The fair! They're having like a carnival and art fair downtown. We could go to that," he said, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Yeah! Let's go," Ami chimed in, clasping her hands together.

Brett smiled and nodded," Sounds like a plan," and took Ami's hand as they started to walk off in the direction of their car.

Raye looked after them, standing back for awhile as she envied the couple in front of her as they walked off together.

Andrew took a few steps and realized Raye wasn't beside him, and he stopped. He turned his head and looked towards her direction. "You coming?" he asked, a goofy grin on his face.

Raye nodded, and followed suit after him.

They trailed behind Brett and Ami in silence for awhile, before Raye asked," They're cute aren't they?"

Brett glanced at Raye, a look of puzzlement displayed across his face. "Yeah, I guess so," he shrugged, the corners of his lips tugging into a smile.

"Don't you miss that?" Raye pressed on, motioning towards the happy couple in front of them.

Andrew frowned slightly, confused. "You mean being in a relationship?"

"Not just that," Raye said, her eyes glistening," But the feeling you get when you're with that person. Liking someone, and knowing that they like you back. Holding hands…. Cuddling…. Dates….midnight conversations…. All of it," she reminisced.

Andrew thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah,. I suppose I do miss it," he said as he kept walking. "I probably haven't been in a relationship for two years though," he added.

"Why not?" Raye asked, suddenly looking sad.

"Well… I haven't found a girl I'm interested in enough.," he simply answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh."

They walked the rest of the way to Brett's car in silence, Raye contemplating on what Andrew had just said. _Surely there were plenty of girls Andrew's been interested in…_ Raye thought as Andrew opened the door for her, smiling gleefully.

----------------------------

The four friends arrived at the fair around 5. Lights and music dazzled and rang all around them. Gift Tents were left and right, as well as Food stands and carnival rides. Laughter and game bells mingled and mixed together, creating an exciting, chaotic and fun atmosphere.

Ami ran ahead of everyone, completely enthralled by the site before. "Oh! Brett! Look! There's an art display," she squealed, pointing to a nearby tent.

Brett laughed, and waved at Andrew and Raye. "Alright guys, I'm gonna go with Ami. I'll text you around 7 or 8 and we'll meet back up at my car," Brett told Andrew.

Andrew and Raye nodded, and waved to Brett as he ran off towards Ami.

Raye clasped her hands together, and put it in front of her as she looked at Andrew. "What do you want to do?" she asked as she looked into his entrancing blue eyes.

Andrew smiled and pointed to a game stand. "How about I win you something?"

Raye broke into a grin," You win me something?" she mocked," You mean I win YOU something."

Andrew's eyebrow went up as his smile grew wider. "What? You don't think I can win you a teddy bear or something?"

Raye laughed, her gray eyes lighting up. "I'll make a bet with you. I bet you that I'll win something before you do."

"Alright! You have a bet," Andrew said as he stuck out his hand to Raye.

Raye grinned, and shook his hand roughly.

"I'll let you pick a game, and I'll let you go first," Raye added snidely, walking ahead of him with her head held high.

Andrew watched her walk off as he smiled at her. "Well aren't we little miss confidence?" he joked as he followed after her. "Wait… what do I get if I win?"

Raye turned around and faced him again. "Whatever you want," she said, a sly smile playing across her lips.

"Alright, how about a kiss?" Andrew let out, grinning massively.

Raye made a funny looking face, not disgusted or flattered, but somewhere in between. "A kiss?" she asked, smiling slightly.

Andrew nodded his head. "To make things a little more difficult, how about the person who wins three prizes first, wins the bet?"

"Deal," Raye finalized. "And if I win, you have to kiss Darien," she laughed.

Andrew's face immediately fell, looking extremely sullen. "Darien? Now that is just completely unfair! That's just… morally wrong," he complained, throwing up his hands.

"What? Are you afraid?" she joked some more, making her way to the first game stand on her right.

"Afraid? To kiss Darien? Hell yes I'm afraid to kiss Darien!" Andrew yelled after her.

Raye grinned mischievously. "Well then I guess you're going to have to win if you don't want to kiss him, huh?" she stated as she put down a five to get three beanie sacks.

Andrew frowned," Yeah… I guess," he mumbled, obviously not happy about the bet. He pulled out a five dollar bill as well, and handed it to the guy behind the stand.

The object of the game seemed simple; you get three beanie sacks to knock down three floating beach balls that were hovering above a hidden fan vent. If you knock one down, you get a small prize. If you can gather six small prizes altogether, you can trade it in for a big prize.

The man handed each of them three beanie sacks. "Good luck," he growled.

Raye and Andrew concentrated on the floating beach balls, awaiting the perfect moment to throw the beanie sack at it.

Andrew raised his hands, holding the beanie sack like he would at a baseball game. His eyes zoned in on the beach ball, moving up and down above the vent. He waited… waited… and then BAM! He knocked one off the vent. He smiled cockily to himself and looked over towards Raye. To his surprise, she had already won two small prizes, her eyes focused on her third beach ball. _Oh crap_, he thought to himself as he got ready to throw off another ball.

Raye smiled to herself as she got her third small prize. She turned and looked at Andrew, who also, had just received his third small prize. "Very good," she teased.

Andrew grinned and held up three miniature teddy bears. "Do you want to put it together to get a big prize?" he asked, pointing up towards the ginormous bears above them.

She nodded, and handed him her three bears. Andrew smiled and took them from her and gave it to the man behind the stands.

"A big prize for this lady here, please," Andrew announced, bowing his head towards her.

Raye blushed as the man gave Andrew the big bear. Andrew walked over to her, and handed it to her. "Thank you," she said softly as she took the comforting toy in her arms.

"No problem," he said as he smiled flirtatiously at her.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, and then Raye remembered something.

"I win," she said, smiling widely.

"What?" Andrew asked, looking baffled.

"I won the bet! I won the three small prizes before you did! That means I win," she pointed out, jumping up and down with her big bear.

"No you didn't," Andrew defended, smiling at her. "I totally beat you!"

Raye shook her head profusely. "Nope! I remember looking at you when you got your third prize. And I had already gotten mine."

"The guy obviously handed your prize to you first, and then to me. We won at the same time."

"You're not getting out of this one, buddy," Raye teased, scrunching up her nose. "You have to kiss Darien when we get back! And I'm gonna watch you do it," she laughed.

Andrew gave a heavy sigh, but still smiling. _How am I gonna explain this one to Darien?_

------------------------

Ami and Brett were scouring from art tent to art tent. Impressive and beautiful amateur art displayed in each tent. Lively colors bursting through each canvas, making the piece draw you into it's majesty.

Ami walked from one painting to the next, looking intently at each one, admiring the artist's perfection. She would love to take one of these beautiful masterpieces home with her, but it was far too expensive for her. The average painting started off at 150 dollars. She needed to save every penny she could for college. She didn't have the money to throw away on paintings.

There was one that completely took her breathe away. It was a pointillism painting of a couple walking through a park, while leaves fell down all around them. The couple seemed so utterly in love, you could feel and sense it through the painting. She savored the painting with her eyes, taking in every detail and every color.

Brett stood aside and watched Ami as she looked at this painting. He could tell by her facial expression that she was completely in love with it. He liked that she could admire and look at art in the way that she did. Not taking any paintings for granted. Making sure she stopped by each one, and studying it like she would a book. But this painting seemed to catch her interest more then any of the other paintings she had looked at. She had probably been looking at this one now for about fifteen minutes, never once glancing anywhere else. He watched her further as a look of sadness washed over her face as she tore her eyes away from the painting and looked up at him, smiling.

"Let's go," she said softly, walking over to him. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

Brett smiled as he took her hand. "It's not a problem. You can take as long as you want too. This fair only comes around once a year," he stated.

She nodded knowingly, and began to walk out of the tent. "I'm starved!" she suddenly said excitedly. "I love fair food! Let's go!"

Brett grinned and nodded. "Hold on. Um… can you meet me at one of the food stands? I need to use the restroom."

"Okay. Why don't I just come with you and I'll wait?" she asked, her eyes glistening.

"The food lines are usually really long. It's better if one of us waits. That way we'll get our food faster," he pointed out.

"Good idea," she smiled, and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Alright. Well then… meet me at the gyro stand. I'll be in line."

"Will do," he said as he waved at her. He waited until he was out of her sight, before he went back into the tent. He walked over to the painting that Ami had stared at for so long, and studied it for awhile.

It was, indeed, completely breathtaking. The artist simply titled it," An Autumn's Walk." He smiled as he remembered when him and Ami had shared that moment on the school campus park while the leaves swirled around them. This could be one of the reasons why Ami was so intrigued with the painting. Without even thinking about the price, he picked it up, and went to the cashier.

"Good evening, sir," a lady in her middle thirties greeted him as she rang up the total. "It'll be 250 dollars, no tax."

He smiled politely and nodded at her. "Um, is it alright if you could keep it for me until around 8?" he asked as he paid her.

The lady smiled and nodded her head. "Of course! Can I have your name?"

"Brett Stanley," he answered obediently.

"Alright. You have hazel eyes and, and dirty blonde hair," she said out loud as she wrote down the information on a card. "Okay! It'll be right here when you come back."

"Thanks you," he said, and left.

Ami was in a long line of people at a gyro stand, patiently waiting. She saw Brett trotting over towards her, a big smile on his face. She smiled back lovingly. "All better?" she teased.

Brett chuckled," All better."


	37. Finally

A.N: Thank you for the comments! This is the longest story ever… LOL. Sorry for the long updates…. I've been way busy!

--------------------

Chapter 37:Finally

Serena and Darien snuggled on the couch while the classic TV show, "I Love Lucy" aired on their TV. Serena's body was leaned up against Darien's, while his arms were wrapped securely around her tiny waist. A comfortable blanket lay strewn across them cozily as they laughed together.

Serena kept bouncing lightly on top of his chest as she watched, due to giggling. Darien chuckled as he watched her. The sudden feeling of love completely overwhelmed him. It was unbelievable, the feelings that were coursing through his body. He smiled down at his girlfriend lovingly, his eyes getting soft and twinkling with emotion. He was completely head over heels for Serena Tsukino.

Suddenly, Serena's head fell down into Darien's lap while she laughed hysterically, holding onto her stomach. "S-she's soo f-unny," she gasped through giggles. She then pointed to the TV," Look! Hahaha! She's sticking all of those chocolates in her mouth… hahaha."

Darien grinned and watched her still, as she lay contently, now on his lap. Her golden blonde hair spread out everywhere, blanketing Darien.

She laughed once again, and then turned her head in his lap, and looked up into his adoring face. To her surprise, Darien was already staring at her, and from the look on his face, he probably had been for awhile now. She smiled goofily up towards him, her eyebrows arching up questioningly. "What?" she said as she looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes.

Darien gave her his charming smile, and shook his head. "Nothing. I was just watching you," he answered truthfully, shrugging his shoulders.

Serena could feel her face turning red, feeling embarrassed and utterly flattered. She blushed profusely and then lowered her eyes away from his, as if she was shy; her eyelashes batting together.

"You're blushing," Darien teased lovingly down at her as he chuckled. She turned even redder at his comment, completely turning her head away from him.

"Stop it," she said softly, trying to hide her smile.

"What? I can't look at you?" Darien asked, his left hand lightly caressing her exposed arm.

Serena felt her entire body tingling from just one simple touch. She turned her head to look up at him, her blue eyes alluring. "You can look at me all you want," she whispered, grinning.

Darien laughed at her witty remark. This time Serena was the one staring at him. His ebony hair fell down to his eyes as he laughed joyfully. She always felt safe with Darien. She felt like when she was in his arms, nothing could possibly go wrong or harm her. She loved every minute she spent with him. She loved him. She had no one else to compare him to, but she knew she was in love. And she liked the feeling of knowing he loved her too. Her stomach still does flips and turns when he looks at her, or is near her.

Darien looked down at her again, and this time she was looking up at him. He smiled, and lowered his head down to her, but then stopped just a few inches away from her expecting lips. His blue eyes gazed into hers, his heart suddenly speeding up.

Serena's hand reached up towards his face, and then she raised her head towards him. The gap between them disappeared, as their lips met.

------------------

Andrew and Raye walked around, admiring the festivities all around them. They shared a stick of pink cotton candy as they laced in and out of the crowds of people. Andrew found that he always had fun when he was Raye. He enjoyed himself, and he was perfectly comfortable with her. He wasn't afraid to be goofy or silly around her. He was himself. And she didn't seem to have a problem with that whatsoever.

"Would you like to take a spin on the Ferris wheel?" Andrew asked Raye, flashing her his pearly whites.

Raye noticed that every time he smiled at her, her heart seemed to skip a beat. She quickly glanced at his blue eyes, and nodded. "I'd love to," she finally replied.

Andrew grinned and started to head in that direction. While they were walking together, side by side, he had the strongest urge to grab her hand. He caught himself looking down quickly at her delicate hands, just inches away from his own. But he didn't want to scare her, so he quickly stuck his hands into his pocket.

Raye kept walking happily beside him, obviously unaware of his inner struggle. She had thrown away the remainder of the cotton candy, but her big bear was still in one of her arms. She turned her head and looked at him, smiling cheerfully. "Thanks for the bear. And the cotton candy," she added, squeezing the bear closer to herself.

"No problem. As long as you like it," he said, as he neared a ticket booth. "We need to buy tickets for rides. Wait here, I'll go get ours."

"No," Raye stopped him, grasping his arm tightly. "You've paid for enough. I'll buy my own ticket," she said, staring into his eyes intently.

Andrew felt entranced as he kept his eyes locked on hers. She was touching him. There was an awkward moment that passed between them, and then Raye suddenly let his arm go.

"Sorry," she whispered, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"It's fine," Andrew reassured her. "But I'm buying you the ticket whether you want me to or not," he pushed further, grinning. "Think of this as our first official date."

Before Raye could open her mouth to protest, Andrew trotted to the ticket booth. She gave an amused sigh, and shook her head at Andrew's turned back. He was stubborn, but still undeniably sweet. And very good looking, not to mention; with his blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes that one could drown in.

Before she knew it, Andrew came back with ticket bracelets.

"Here," he said as he grabbed her hand and stuck it out. He looked at the bracelet and tore off the sticky part of it so he could wrap it around her wrist and stick it on. He gently rubbed on the sticky part to make sure it'd stay. "There you go," he said, nodding his head.

Raye grabbed his bracelet out of his hand, and took his arm. She did the same process, and patted his arm gently when she had finished. "And there we have it," she smiled.

"Now, the ride," Andrew announced, pointing at the massive Ferris wheel. He grinned at her, and stuck out his arm for her.

Raye blushed slightly, and took his arm.

"Do you want me to hold the bear for awhile?" he asked, looking down at her as soon as she had wrapped an arm around his.

She shook her head," I'm fine. It keeps me company."

"What? I'm not entertaining enough for you? A stuffed animal beats me?" Andrew joked, acting extremely hurt.

Raye laughed and shook her head," No! I didn't mean that. It's like a security blanket. I use to sleep with a teddy bear when I was younger. One day, I came home and I found out my dad had thrown it away. He was cleaning the house that day, and he found my raggedy old bear and he tossed it. I was probably sixteen, but I was still devastated. I couldn't sleep for weeks," Raye told him.

Andrew smiled at her heartwarming story. "Cute," he grinned. "Well, now my bear can replace yours," he added, eyeing the polka dotted bear.

Raye smiled and looked up at him. "What should we name it?" she asked.

"Name it?" he questioned, looking confused.

"Yes. We have to name it! It's an unwritten teddy bear rule. You've never named a teddy bear before?" Raye asked, looking serious and jokingly outraged.

Andrew shook his head," No. I never had bears. I had action figurines. I named those though, so I guess it's the same thing."

Raye laughed," You named action figures?"

Andrew puffed his chest out in pride. "Yes, I named my beloved figurines. They're still up in my room at home actually. They're my pride possessions," he admitted with a smile.

Raye laughed some more and shook her head at him. "Well, since you've never named a bear, I'll let you name him," she said as she gave the bear over to Andrew.

He took it from her and held it in his arm awkwardly. The bear was big and white. It had pink polka dots scattered everywhere, and it was holding onto a big red heart that said," I Love You," on it. _What can I name this?_ He thought as he looked skeptically down at the bear. _Dotty… Heart… Pokie…_

Raye watched his facial expressions as he studied the bear. She could tell he was putting effort and thought into the name, and she found it adorable.

"I dunno," he said when he looked from the bear to her. " There's the obvious, such as Polka Dot, or Dotty, or Heart, or Pokie… then there's Fair, cause we're at the fair. Or we're at an Art's Fair… we could name it Art… or Bet… or… I dunno," he said as he handed the bear back to her.

Raye took the bear gingerly, and looked down at it. "Art," Raye repeated aloud," Art… I like that. Art he shall be," Raye grinned. "Job well done, bear namer."

Andrew chuckled," Thank you, thank you."

Soon enough, the two finally reached their destination; the Ferris wheel. Andrew let Raye on first, and then climbed in next to her, but not sitting too close. He made sure he kept a friendly distance between them.

As they made themselves comfortable, the Ferris wheel began to rotate in a slow, relaxing manner, as the two skimmed over the darkened city. Flashing lights, and different colored lights filled the sky, making it look beautifully magical.

Raye was wearing casual clothes. She had on a short sleeved v-neck. It was seductively conservative. It showed off her flawless figure. As the Ferris wheel stopped on it's first halt, she shivered slightly as a light breeze swept through them.

Andrew took notice of this, and immediately removed his jacket, and placed it gently over her shoulder. In order to do so, he had to scoot over closer to her. She jumped slightly as she felt his hands lightly brush her exposed arm.

"Thank you," she said quietly, slightly blushing at his sweet gesture.

He gave her a smile and rested his arm behind her on the seat.

It was only then that she realized how close they were. All she had to do was move a little, and she'd be resting in the crook of his arm. He'd held her before, on their blind date, but he hadn't made a move since then. Without anymore thought, Raye leaned in the rest of the way as their bodies leaned next to each other cozily.

Andrew smiled to himself, feeling all giddy inside. Like he had opened a Christmas present a day early. He then wrapped his arm around her waist, and kept it firmly there.

"Are you still cold?" he asked, looking concerned and happy.

"I'm perfect," Raye answered, grinning, still holding tight onto Art, the newly named bear.

Andrew chuckled at her comment and looked down towards the carnival and city lights. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, his eyes taking in everything.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled back, resting her head near his neck.

"How are you liking our first date?" Andrew joked as he pulled her in closer to him.

She smiled and answered," I love it." She could feel his heartbeat as she rested her head on him. It was calm and rhythmic; at times it would speed up, and then it'd return to normal again.

Andrew suddenly broke the silence," So, tell me why a pretty lady like you, is still single."

"No one's asked me out recently. Not after I broke up with Collin," she answered softly. "Tell me why a pretty man like you is still single," she mocked teasingly.

"Well, I dunno actually," he answered honestly. "My last girlfriend, her name was Kylie Hicks, and that was nearly 2 years ago. After we broke up, I haven't really gotten with anyone else."

Raye lifted her head off of his chest to look at him. "Why is that?"

"I guess I was 'heartbroken' or whatever. We were together for a little over a year. I thought everything was going great, you know? Then out of the blue, she breaks up with me. She told me it was because we were too different, and we didn't have anything in common. She said I was hard to talk too. Anyways, I was depressed for awhile. I haven't gotten with anyone else because I've never been interested in one girl long enough to do something about it. Or I didn't like her enough to do something about it," he finished, his face falling slightly.

"Oh," Raye mumbled, looking a little sad.

"It's different with you," he said quickly, looking down into her eyes. "I've never been this interested in anyone in a long time. Well… I've never been this interested in anyone since Kylie…"

Raye's eyes were locked to his dreamy blue ones. She couldn't seem to pull herself away from his tantalizing gaze. She felt her heart skip a beat, as she held her breathe.

Time seemed to stand still as they looked at one another. Neither one said a word. They didn't know what to say! Andrew's eyes slowly trailed its way down to her lips. Her lips were opened slightly, and they looked so tantalizingly inviting. Andrew felt his head move closer to her lips, then, he stopped when he was inches away from them. His eyes slowly rose up to look into her eyes again, as if asking for permission. As he looked at her, he saw that she too, was looking at his lips. Raye's eyes darted back up to his, and their eyes met once again.

"Can I kiss you?" Andrew whispered so quietly, it was barely audible.

"Yes…" Raye whispered, licking her lips in anticipation.

With her permission, Andrew closed the gap between their wanting lips, giving Raye the sweetest kiss she had ever received.

----------------------------

Ami and Brett sat down at an empty benched table as they ate their gyro and listened to a singing contest. Occasionally they'd clap and shout to encourage the contestants, laughing gaily.

Brett glanced down at his watch. It was 6:30 and already dark. They quickly finished up their meal, and watched the rest of the show. A women in her thirties won the contest. She sang Celine Dion's "Because You Loved Me."

Ami clapped frantically as the women went up to collect her prize. "Woo hoo! Yeah!" she shouted loudly, smiling.

Brett clapped along with Ami. They walked away with the rest of the crowd, holding hands.

"What do you want to do next?" he asked, looking around.

"Anything," Ami replied, her eyes gleaming with joy.

"Well you pick," he ushered.

Ami scrunched her mouth to the side in thought as she looked around the fair. _There are games… rides… art… jewelry.. tattoo.._ Tattoo! "Let's get a tattoo," she shouted, jumping up and down.

"What?" Brett practically yelled, looking extremely surprised. "A tattoo? Ami.. are you sure?"

"Yes! Come on, please," she begged him, smiling as she let go of his hands and clasped them together.

Brett ran a hand through his blonde hair, looking trapped. "Well… I dunno. I mean, tattoos aren't something you can take off if you want to," he warned her. "It's a big step…"

"Come on," Ami insisted, pulling him towards the stand," live a little," she badgered.

"If you want one you can get one. But I'm not getting one," Brett said, trailing behind her as she pulled him forcibly.

"Okay!" she squealed, and let go of his arm as she looked through a book full of tattoos.

Brett looked horrified as she skimmed through the book. He couldn't believe she was going to go through with this! _Oh no…_ he worried, _what about her parents? They're gonna blame me! I know it_, he panicked. "Ami! What about your parents?"

"What about them?" she asked, not taking her eyes away from the book.

"They already don't like the fact that you have a boyfriend! Now you're getting a tattoo! They're gonna think I dragged you into this," he said quickly.

"I don't care about them. I'm going to do what I want to. It's my body and it's my life. And I'm gonna live and do as I please," she said as she placed the book back down on the table and showed a man what she wanted.

"But… this is so random! Shouldn't you think about this a little more before you follow through with this? I mean.. this is completely unlike you," Brett tried to convince her, pacing behind her worriedly.

When Ami got done talking to the man about where she wanted it, she spun around and walked over to Brett. "Don't worry, Brett. I'll be fine! It's just a tattoo," she said as she cupped his face. "Now, do you want to go in there with me? Or do you want to wait out here?" she asked as she let go of his face.

Brett's face screwed up in terror as he shook his head and waved his hand," No… I'll wait out here," he answered breathlessly.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes," she said as she walked into the tent, out of view.

While Ami was getting her tattoo, Brett paced around and around. He had one hand in his hair as he paced quickly. This was what he did when he was worried, and right now, he was extremely worried and terrified to say the least.

Ami popped out of the tent within fifteen minutes, all smiles. She watched Brett pace around in front of the tent before going over to stop him. "Hey," she greeted, grinning at him.

"Uh, hi," he answered, his eyes skimming her arm to see where she had placed the tattoo. _Good… at least it's nowhere visible_, he thought to himself.

Ami turned around, and lifted her shirt up. On her lower back, there was a big brown design.

Brett glanced at it, and held his breathe. Ami spun back around and laughed.

"It's a henna tattoo! It'll wash off in two weeks," she giggled uncontrollably.

Brett heaved a sigh of relief as he smiled at her. "I cannot believe you just did that… you have no idea what you put me through!" he said loudly, grinning.

Ami laughed some more and entwined their fingers together as they walked off. "I couldn't resist. You're so cute when you worry," she said in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, worry is probably an understatement. I was having a nervous breakdown," he joked. He looked down at his watch again, and it was 7 o'clock. "Hey, we'd better text Andrew and Raye. Tell them to head towards the car. We'll leave at 7:30," he said as he took out his phone.

"Alright," Ami replied as she watched him push on the dials.

--------------------

Darien and Serena had to stop themselves from going to far again. Each time they did so, it was a little harder to push each other off. They both knew they wanted more, but they also knew it wasn't the right time.

Serena sat up breathlessly. She was on top of Darien, who was panting just as hard as she was. Their lips were bruised from their passionate kisses. They got up and fixed themselves as they tried to calm their pulsing nerves down. Serena felt flushed, and filled with lust and desire. But she wanted to wait. And she was strong enough, and willful enough to do it.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she sat up straighter. "We shouldn't have started."

Darien shook his head," No, it wasn't your fault. I can't seem to control myself sometimes," he said quietly, looking guiltily away from her. "I'm not going to push you into something you don't want to do, Serena. If you want to wait until marriage, then wait until marriage. Don't feel pressured by me."

"I don't feel pressured by you," she replied, looking at his turned face. "I trust you, Darien. I know you wouldn't push me into anything. Don't worry. We just lost track of what we were doing. It'll happen. It's fine," she reassured him.

Darien inhaled deeply, and exhaled. He turned his head and looked into her porcelain blue eyes. He gave her a nod, and smiled. "So… do you want to go eat?"

Serena laughed at his sudden change of subject. "I'm always ready to eat!" she squealed as hopped off the couch.

Darien chuckled, and got up too. "It's a date then."

------------------------

Andrew felt his phone vibrating, and jumped, his lips quickly parting from Raye's.

Raye's eyes slowly fluttered opened in confusion, her swollen lips feeling cold from their separation.

Andrew glanced down at his phone quickly, and saw that it was a text from Brett. "Ah, sorry," Andrew said quietly. "It's Brett. I think they're ready to go," he said as he looked back up to Raye.

She had an unreadable expression displayed on her face. Her lips were parted slightly, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes dark with desire. She had never had any guy kiss her the way that Andrew had. He kissed her with such sweetness and care. Softly, like she was the most fragile thing in the world, with his masculine arms wrapped around her securely. She had never felt safer in her life then when she was in his arms. When he kissed her, it felt like sparks and electricity ran through them.

"You alright?" Andrew asked her, his eyes looking concerned at her silence. He suddenly felt panicked, that he had pushed it too far. "Did I do something wrong?"

Raye smiled and shook her head. "No. You did nothing wrong. It was perfect. This whole day's been perfect," she whispered.

Andrew grinned bashfully, feeling like he was on top of the world.

Just then, the Ferris Wheel came to it's final rotation. A guy opened their cart for them, and let them out.

As Andrew and Raye walked off, he courageously took her hand in his without asking her. She looked down surprisingly at their entwined fingers, and then up at him, smiling.

With Art in one arm, and Andrew holding her other hand, Raye felt as if she was floating on cloud nine.

-------------------

Ami and Brett walked in the direction of their car. As they walked under the moon's rays, the festive lights, Brett stopped her.

"Hey. I need to go get something. Stay right here, okay?" he said as he looked at her.

Ami looked confused, but agreed. "Alright. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Be right back!" he said, and he sprinted off in the direction of the art tents.

Within five minutes, Brett came back, with a huge rectangular shaped object in his arms. It was wrapped in some kind of paper, and tied securely with rope. He trotted over to Ami, and handed it to her. "This is for you," he said, and smiled.

Ami frowned and took it, looking baffled. "What is it?"

Brett grinned," It's the portrait you were looking at earlier. I saw you staring at it for a long time. So I got it for you. I hope you like it," he answered.

Ami dropped her mouth open, looking extremely stunned. "Y-you… got the portrait for… me?" she gasped, looking at Brett.

"Yeah. I got it for you when I told you I was gonna go use the restroom. Instead, I went and bought it for you, and had the lady hold it for me," he explained.

"Oh my gosh," Ami gasped again. "Brett… how much did-"

"Don't worry about the price. I got it for you. I want you to have it. You deserve it," he stopped her sentence.

"Oh… you're so sweet.. thank you.. but I couldn't possibly take this. It's too expensive, Brett," Ami said seriously, shaking her head.

"No. Ami, keep it, please? I got it for you, so I want you to keep it," he pleaded.

Ami looked back down at the wrapped painting. "I-I dunno! I mean… "

"Please keep it. I know you want it," Brett begged, looking at her.

"Well….," Ami looked back up at him. She took one look at his puppy dog face, and she said,"Alright. I'll keep it."

Brett grinned," Good."

Ami squealed and set the portrait down carefully on the ground, and jumped on him. "I can't believe you bought it for me!" she screamed. "You're so wonderful," she said as she looked into his gorgeous eyes.

Brett chuckled as he held her in his arms.

She tiptoed up, and gave him a quick, sweet kiss. "I think I love you," she suddenly whispered, her eyes slightly opened.

Brett felt his heart lurch when she said it. It was the first time she'd ever said anything like that to him before. He looked at her for awhile before he said anything back. Then he said," Well, I _know_ I love you,."


	38. The Kiss

**A.N: So glad you guys liked my last chapter. I know some of you think the pairing with Andrew and Raye is weird, but I think it works well with the story. I seriously never thought about them being together, and as I wrote the story, I was like," Oh well! It's cute." So if anyone doesn't like the pairing of them, I'm sorry. You can just skip those parts. Though skipping some of those parts, you could lose some information and some foreshadowing of next chapters to come. **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**P.S: I think this story is gonna be long… it's already longer then most people's… but yeah. LOL. I take advice and criticism pretty well, so if you have any, don't be afraid to throw some my way! Thanks**

**---------------------------**

Chapter 38: The Kiss

It was about 7:00 p.m. when Darien and Serena trotted into Marble Slab, a wonderful ice cream store. Of course Serena loved ice cream. What food did she not like? As they got in line, Darien's phone rang.

He let go of Serena's hand and pulled out his phone. The screen flashed," Rory," acrossed it.

"It's Rory," Darien said, looking at Serena. His voice had a hint of irritation and skepticism in it.

Serena shrugged," Answer it. See what she wants."

Darien gave a sigh, and flipped his phone open, and placed it on his ear.

"Hey, Rory," he greeted, looking down at his feet.

Rory's obnoxiously sweet voice came at the other end of the phone," Hey Darien! I'm sorry to be bothering you. I was wondering if I could have Serena's cell phone number. I thought I could give her a call sometime and we could hang out. Shop or something," she said.

"Oh, sure," Darien said, looking up at Serena with concerned eyes. "Hold on a minute, K?"

"Sure thing."

Darien covered his phone with his hand and whispered quietly to Serena. "She wants to know if she could have your cell phone number. She says she wants to hang out and shop with you sometime."

Serena thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. "I'm fine with that. I want to get to know her anyways," Serena answered, smiling.

Darien raised his eyebrows, and said," Okay then," and he talked into the phone again.

--------------------

Rory sat in her room, on her cell phone with Darien. Her plan was going to have to start at some point, and why not now? It was good timing. He was the one that suggested Serena and her becoming friends earlier in the day.

"Hey, Rory?" Darien's manly voice came back on the phone.

"Yeah?" Rory asked.

"She says it's fine. Her number is 201-4849," he told Rory by memory.

Rory quickly jotted the number down on a pad, and smiled to herself. "Thanks Dare. Tell her I'll call her sometime this week. Have fun," and she hung up.

Now, everything was set.

--------------------------

The two couple at the fair met up at Brett's car at 7:15. Brett and Ami arrived first, Ami still gloating about the portrait that Brett had gotten her. She still couldn't even believe it! Brett took the painting and carefully placed it in the back of his trunk.

_How did I get such a great guy?_ Ami thought to herself as she watched Brett gently handle the painting with care as he put it away. Ami turned her head and looked back at the lights and sound from the fair grounds. This was going to be one memory she would never forget. She tried to take a mental photograph of the fair and savior all the feelings and events that happened here. Everything that happened today, was like something you'd read from a novel. Like it was a book from Nicholas Sparks (Writer of A Walk To Remember and The Notebook, just f.y.i. incase you didn't know)…. But it was happening. And it was happening to her. And she took advantage of every moment of it.

As Ami looked at the fair background, she saw two shadows emerging, coming towards their car. The shadows were linked together. It was, of course, Andrew and Raye.

Ami grinned as they neared the car. She saw that Raye had a huge stuffed animal bear in one of her arms, and Andrew on the other. She was glowing. "Hey guys!" Ami greeted," Had fun?"

"Sure did," Raye smiled and turned to look at Andrew. "But I'm gonna have more fun when we get back, because Mr. Andrew Motoki here, has to kiss Darien," Raye bursted into giggles.

Andrew had obviously forgotten about their awkward bet, because he was not smiling anymore. He was now in a deep frown. _Crap_, he thought to himself. _Why'd I have to make a damn bet? _"Yeah," he mumbled at Ami's amused questioning look. "We had this gay bet thing. And she won. Now I have to kiss my best friend. And he's a dude. A very big dude who could mortally kill me if he wants too," Andrew added, trying to weasel his way out of the bet by applying sympathy.

Ami cracked a big smile, and tried to suppress her laughter, and in doing so, she snorted. Afterwards, she went into a nonstop laugh. The kind that makes your stomach hurt, makes you tear up, and makes you uncontrollably breathless.

Brett slammed down the trunk of his car, after making completely sure that the painting was secure, and wouldn't be damaged during the ride home. "What's goin on?" he asked as he looked at Ami who was bent over, holding her stomach laughing. Raye too had joined in with her, letting go of Andrew for the time being, but still holding on dearly to her bear, Art.

"Chicks," Andrew blurted out, smiling slightly. "You know how guys think that 'lesbian interaction' is hot? Well, I think they find 'guy homosexual interaction' amusing," Andrew explained.

Brett raised his eyebrow, looking baffled, but amused at the sight of the doubled-over girls. As Brett opened his mouth to ask, Andrew cut in.

"Dude, don't even ask. Or else we'll never get them to stop laughing," he shook his head as he watched Ami and Raye laugh even harder as they looked at him.

Brett just nodded, still confused, but he didn't want to know.

The girls simmered down on their laughing, but then started back up again when they looked at each other, and back up at Andrew.

Brett chuckled, and shook his head at his girlfriend. "Alright you," he said as he gently pushed her towards the passenger seat. "Let's go home."

Ami stopped laughing, but smiled widely as she breathed in raggedly, her vision blurred from tears of laughter. She climbed into the car, and shut the door, snickering from time to time.

"See you in the car," Brett said as he grinned and walked to the drivers seat and got in next to Ami.

Andrew had his hands in his pockets, and he was still awaiting for a very giggled up Raye to stop laughing. His head was tilted to the side as he watched Raye slowly contain herself.

"Oh…" she gasped after her long fits of laughter. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I cannot wait," she laughed again and got into the car.

Andrew gave a heavy a sigh, and slowly trudged to the other side of the car. "I'm doomed."

-----------------------

Serena ordered a banana split Sundae with Darien. They sat at a small table, and ate their side of the ice cream in silence.

_I can't help but think Rory's up to something again,_ Darien thought as he looked at Serena.

Serena picked the cherry off of the whip cream and stuck it in her mouth. Then her gaze went up and looked into Darien's blue eyes. She tilted her head and smiled," Something wrong?"

Darien smiled and shook his head. "No," he lied, spooning up some more ice cream.

"You're lying," Serena said quietly, shoving some more ice cream into her mouth, but not looking at him.

Darien frowned and looked up at her. "No I'm not."

Serena smiled and nodded her head," Yes you are! What's wrong? Just tell me."

Darien swallowed his food and looked back down at his ice cream and picked at it with his spoon. "I think Rory's up to something," answered.

"I think she is too. But we'll find out in time. You never know," she added.

"I guess," Darien mumbled as he finished up his half of the banana split. "I just really want to trust her. She never used to be so conniving. She's changed. A lot."

Serena shrugged her shoulders, and put her spoon down. "She likes you _a lot_. So that's why she's being like this. We just got to find her another guy or something."

"Yeah…. " Darien thought. "Serena! That's it. We'll find her another guy!"

Serena smiled and shook her head. "What other guy, Darien? The only two I know here, are already taken, or semi-taken."

"I'm sure Mina and Lita can find someone," Darien grinned.

"Mina and Lita…. Yes! We'll invite Rory to one of their parties!" Serena squealed at the thought.

"Looks like a plan," Darien said as he got up and put some tip money on the table. "I'll call them."

--------------------------------

Andrew, Brett, Ami, and Raye arrived to Serena's empty dorm room.

"Oh darn. Looks like Darien's not here. Too bad. I was so looking forwards to kissing him," Andrew said sarcastically as he headed out Ami's door room.

Raye ran after him and grabbed him by his arm. "Oh no you don't mister. You're going to sit here and wait for your one true love," she teased as she drawled him back into the room.

"Damnit. I was so close," Andrew said as he shook his head and followed Raye back into the room.

Brett and Ami smiled at Andrew as they sat on the couch comfortably. "I cannot believe you even took that bet with her," Brett said as he grinned.

"That's what you do when you're desperate," Andrew joked as he shrugged.

"If you wanted to kiss her, you could have just asked her," Ami said as she looked at Raye who was sitting on the floor.

Andrew grinned," Have you looked at her! If she didn't want me to kiss her, all she had to do was lay a sucker punch on me and I'd be down. I didn't want to risk it," he joked as he sat down on the bottom bunk.

Raye punched him on his leg, yelling,"Hey!" but smiling nonetheless.

"Ouch!" Andrew wailed, rubbing the sore spot on his leg. "See what I mean?"

Ami laughed and shook her head at the couple. Just then, the door opened, and in walked Serena and Darien.

"Hey guys!" Serena greeted, all smiles. "Did you guys have fun at the movies?"

"We didn't go watch the movie," Brett answered, waving at them. "We went to an Art Festival instead."

"Ohh," Serena replied. "Aww that sounds cute."

Darien walked in and took off his jacket and set it on a chair. "Hi everyone," he said smiling at all of his friends.

Andrew got up from the bunk bed and headed towards Darien. "I might as well get this over with," he said out lout, shaking his head.

Raye and Ami's eyes locked on Andrew's figure as he walked over towards Darien, who stood there, oblivious to what was about to happen to him.

Raye started to giggle, and Serena looked at her, raising a questioning eyebrow up at her.

Ami grinned at Serena and pointed to Darien. Serena frowned and looked over to Darien.

Andrew stood next to Darien. "Hey bro. How you doing?" he said nonchalantly.

"Fine," Darien said, looking a little confused as he noticed that everyone's eyes were on him and Andrew.

"Darien… I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time now, but I just didn't know how," Andrew started, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. Andrew thought that since he had to kiss Darien, why not make it funny?

Darien turned and looked at Andrew and frowned. "What's that?"

"I love you, Darien," Andrew answered, his face looking completely serious.

Darien looked startled and backed away a little. "Drew… what are you up to?"

Serena watched and her face immediately broke out into a grin. The look on Darien's face was just too funny! He looked scared and completely confused.

Andrew took two steps closer to Darien, trapping Darien to a wall. Darien's face was now in utter terror.

"Look man… I don't know what you're up to, but don't think I'm not gonna hurt y-"

Before Darien knew what was happening, Andrew grabbed Darien by the face, and pulled his face to his own, kissing Darien.

Darien's eyes widened in horror as Andrew kept a strong hold on Darien's head. Instinctively, Darien shoved Andrew away.

Everyone in the room cracked up laughing, the girls rolling around on the floor.

Andrew gained back his balance, and stood up straight, smiling. "You have such soft lips," he joked even further.

"Wh-what was that?" Darien said in rage.

"That was a kiss, Dare," Andrew answered, grinning. "And let me tell you. I felt it. The chemistry between us."

Darien looked at the girls and Brett who was trying not to laugh.

Raye controlled her laughter enough to say," It was a bet. He had to kiss you."

Darien looked from Raye, to Andrew, speechless.

"What? You didn't seriously think I WANTED to kiss you, did you?" Andrew said, chuckling.

Darien shook his head and walked over to the bed and sat down. "My best friend just kissed me…. On my lips," he said out loud, only causing everyone to laugh even harder.

Serena crawled over to Darien, giggling uncontrollably. "Aww," she said in between gasps of air. "I'm jealous," she teased.

"So tell me, Darien. Am I a good kisser?" Andrew badgered.

Darien grinned, and shook his head some more. "I don't even want to think about it. But you can rest assured, Drew, that I'm gonna get you back for that."

Andrew's smiling face, immediately fell at Darien's words. "Aww… come on Darien! Take a joke! It's not like I wanted to kiss you! It was a bet! It's not my fault!"

"Nope! You were stupid enough to take that bet, so I'm gonna get you back for that. It's only a matter of time, buddy," Darien said as he wrapped his arm around Serena's waist.

"Man…" Andrew said, looking down at the ground.

Raye smiled and walked over to Andrew, grabbing his hand. "I'll make it up to you."

Andrew raised up his eyes to look into hers. "Oh yeah? You're gonna somehow stop Darien from killing me in my sleep?"

Raye giggled and shook her head. She stepped in front of him, and kissed him.


	39. I Don't Trust Her

**A.N: I got a review from an anonymous person saying that my story is now too long and repetitive. I must say, I agree. I had actually set an end long ago, but fans kept telling me to keep on, so on I did! But I don't see a problem to it at all. And they also said I don't get a lot of reviews, but I don't mind. I like to write and make stories. And I really enjoy the reviews, but the reviews don't make the story. **

**I also got a comment from someone that said I needed an Editor. Yeah, I definitely agree. I just don't know where to get one! But if I could find an editor, I'd already have one. And about the whole "girls flocking to Andrew and Darien" thing at the beginning. That part is now insignificant, esp. when they both have someone in their lives. **

**Hopefully, if everything goes accordingly, this story will end soon, and my next story shall begin. **

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**-------------**

Chapter 39: I don't trust her

It was now December, and California was getting chillier and chillier by the day.

Rory hadn't called Darien or Serena since the last time she called to ask for Serena's number. This was, of course, in Rory's plan. She didn't want to come off as too desperate or it'll seem suspicious. But now, she felt that the timing was right. A week had past, and now would be the perfect time.

-----------------

It was Saturday, and Serena was straightening her hair as she felt her cell phone vibrate deep in the fold of her jean pocket.

She gently put down her straightener, and took out her cell phone. An unfamiliar number flashed on the phone screen. _Hmm.. who could this be?_ Serena thought to herself as she flipped her phone up.

"Hello?" she asked curiously as she picked up her straightener again.

"Hi Serena. This is Rory," she heard a voice from the other end.

Serena's eye went wide and she put back down her straightener and pushed some hair behind her ear. "Hey Rory…"

"Hi. Um, I was just wondering if you'd like to do something today. Like… I dunno, go shopping or something," Rory's sweet voice filled Serena's ear.

"Oh," Serena mumbled as she looked down at her watch. She was supposed to meet up with Ami and Raye later, but then she dismissed the idea. "Yeah, I'd love it."

"Great! Well…. Um.. do you want to meet me at the mall near campus?"

"Sure! Whatever works for you," Serena answered.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you there in about… say… an hour?"

"An hour sounds good," Serena nodded.

The girls said their goodbyes, and hung up. Serena looked down at her cell phone skeptically. She still couldn't decide whether or not she completely trusted Rory, but she'll soon find out.

--------------------

Andrew and Darien were working out together on the campus gym when Darien got a text from Serena. Darien put down his weights and read the text:

_I'm hanging out with Rory later. Just wanted to tell you. Love you, have a good day._

_Fr: Serena_

_December 3, 2005_

Darien ran his hand through his damp hair and sighed. He suddenly felt panicked at the fact that Serena was going to hang out with Rory when he still didn't trust Rory's intentions.

Andrew walked over to Darien, a towel wrapped around his neck. He plopped down next to Darien on a weight bench. "What's up?" he said as he looked at Darien's stricken face.

Darien rested his elbows on his upper thigh, wrapping his hand around his neck. "Serena and Rory are hanging out together later."

Andrew didn't say anything, but he nodded, a bit confused. "Since when were they friends?"

"That's just it. They're not friends," Darien answered, sounding exasperated.

Andrew took the towel from around his neck, and wiped his face and ruffled the towel over his head. "It is a bit odd that Rory wants to 'hang' with Serena, isn't it?"

Darien shrugged a shoulder and looked straight head," Well… I guess not. I told her awhile back ago that if she wanted to she could get to know Serena."

"Well then why are you so worried? You're the one that suggested it to her, she's probably just taking your advice," Andrew said as he put the towel back around his neck.

"Yeah. But you know Rory…. She's conniving."

Andrew nodded his head. "Well don't worry bout it," he said as he got up," I'm sure whatever Rory's up too, if it's anything at all, Serena will know how to handle herself."

------------------

A fast hour had past since Serena's somewhat awkward phone conversation with Rory. The two had agreed to meet at the food court at 1. Serena found an empty table and sat there.

_Is it going to be awkward?_ Serena thought to herself as she skimmed the premises of the mall.

Serena was wearing a cute aqua long sleeved shirt, with a half denim jacket over it. She straightened her hair, so she decided to leave it down. The only makeup she had on was a little bit of mascara, and a touch of lip gloss.

Her eyes, once again, grazed over the mall and then she saw Rory. Serena stood up and started to wave to her. Rory's eyes locked with Serena's, and she gave her a smile as she trotted over towards Serena. Rory looked perfect as she always did. Her hair wasn't down as it usually was, but it was in a cute unkempt updo with small wisps of hair framing her face. She had on a pink long sleeved v-neck shirt, with a black corduroy jacket over that, and jeans.

When Rory finally arrived in front of Serena, and gave Serena a sweet, picture-perfect smile. "I'm sorry I'm late," she apologized, seemingly genuine.

Serena shook her head," No! It's fine," she said as she took her seat again, with Rory sitting across from her. "So, do you live far from here?"

"Not that far. Probably fifteen to twenty minutes away from here," she answered as she got herself situated.

There was an awkward silence that fell between them, as the two just smiled at each other, not knowing what to talk about.

"Soo…" Serena whispered, smiling uncomfortably.

"So…" Rory repeated," What do you want to do first?"

"Well, have you had lunch yet?" Serena asked.

Rory shook her head. "Food sounds great right about now," Rory said as she stood up.

"Mmhmm," Serena agreed and smiled. "This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Serena said as she laughed, the two of them heading towards Chick-Fil-A.

Rory laughed along gaily, nodding. _You have no idea, Serena. No idea._

--------------------

Darien and Andrew walked back to their dorm rooms after a rough workout session Once Andrew came into the room, he collapsed down on the floor, sprawled out.

"Dude… I'm going to be so sore tomorrow," Andrew mumbled.

Darien chuckled and sat down on the couch, taking a swig out of his water bottle. He glanced down at his watch. It had been a little over two hours since he last got the text from Serena. _I wonder what they're doing right now_, he thought to himself as he rested his head down, looking up towards the ceiling.

Andrew sat up and turned to look at Darien. "How's say we take a shower and head out to McDonald's or something? I'm starved."

Darien lifted his head off of the couch and looked at his friend. "You do know that going out to eat defeats the purpose of working out, right?"

Andrew shrugged, smiling," So what? We worked hard! And I want some real food, damnit."

"McDonald's is 'real' food to you?" Darien asked, raising his eyebrows up at Andrew.

Andrew pulled himself off of the ground and headed towards the bathroom. "We're American, Darien. McDonald's is the only 'real' food there is." And then his form disappeared into the bathroom.

Darien rested his head back on the couch, and stared up again at the ceiling. _Midterms and finals are coming up_, he thought groggily to himself. _Christmas is coming_. Christmas was one of those Holidays that Darien had a hard time facing, along with Thanksgiving. This year's Thanksgiving wasn't bad though, since he got to be with Serena. But Christmas… Christmas is different. It just made him remember the pain of not having parents. He remembered how at the orphanage, on Christmas morning he'd pretend to sleep because he didn't want to have to open a present by himself. Without his real parents. Suddenly his mind reeled back to Serena. What was he going to get her? He was never good at getting presents for people. Should he also buy presents for Serena's parents?

Just as Darien's mind swirled with all of these thoughts, Andrew came bursting out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "I've been thinking, Darien, about Raye. I think I'm going to ask her out on Christmas. What do you think?"

Darien brought his head up and looked at Andrew's half naked form. "I think you should get yourself dressed, is what I think," Darien said as he smiled at Andrew.

"Aw come on. I know you think I'm sexy, Darien. Don't deny your attraction for me," Andrew joked as he pretended to walk seductively towards Darien.

Darien watched his friend in horror as he neared him. "Drew… stop," Darien said seriously.

Andrew smiled to himself," What? I've been your best friend for years now and you still feel uncomfortable with me being half naked around you?"

Darien got up from the couch and backed away from Andrew. "I feel uncomfortable with any guy being half naked around me. ESPECIALLY my best friend," Darien said.

"I know you felt something with that kiss I gave you, Darien," Andrew teased as he walked back into the bathroom.

"Dude… stop talking about that," Darien said as he sat back down on the couch. "You mention that to anyone, and you're dead."

Just then, Andrew threw his towel out of the bathroom and yelled," I'm too pretty to die!"

Darien shook his head," You better be dressed when you come out of there, Drew!"

Andrew laughed," Alright, alright! Don't worry. You freak out so easily. Anyways, what do you think about me asking Raye out on Christmas?"

"Sounds great," Darien answered. "But now, I need your help with finding Serena a Christmas present."

Andrew came out of the bathroom, fully clothed. "Will do! Now let's go get McDonald's."

----------------------------------

Serena and Rory came back to Serena's dorm with bags of new clothes.

The girls came into the room, laughing and giggling at each other. Ami put her books down and watched them, looking extremely baffled.

Serena set down her bags and smiled at Ami," Oh, Hi Ami! You know Rory. Rory, Ami my roommate."

Ami got up and walked over towards Rory who set her things down beside Serena's. "Nice to meet you again, Rory," Ami greeted, smiling politely.

"Likewise," Rory replied, grinning.

"What was so funny when you two came in?" Ami asked as she returned to her seat at the desk.

"Oh, we were telling each other the most embarrassing thing that's happened to us," Serena answered as she sat on the couch.

Ami smiled and nodded.

Rory glanced at her watch and gasped," Oh! I didn't realize how late it is! I have to go. Thanks again, Serena! I'll see you later. Bye Ami," she said quickly as she grabbed her bags.

Serena got up and walked over towards Rory," Alright! Well if you ever want to hang out again, don't hesitate to call. I had fun."

"Aw thanks. I had fun too. Bye!"

Serena walked her to the door and closed the door after Rory.

Ami put on her reading glasses as she heard Serena close the door. "That's odd. I didn't know you two were talking to one another."

"Yeah… it was weird at first, but we got along great," Serena said as she sat back down on the couch. "She's actually really nice and fun."

"I can tell," Ami smiled as she studied from her book.

"Has Brett dropped by or anything?" Serena asked curiously.

Ami shook her head. "No, he's working today."

Serena watched Ami closely, squinting her eyes. "You still don't trust Rory, do you?"

Ami looked up at Serena. "What makes you think that?"

Serena shrugged," I dunno. I can just tell by the way you're acting."

Ami let out a sigh and shook her head," No. I don't trust her."

"Why not?" Serena asked.

Ami put her book down and turned towards Serena. "Do I seriously have to answer that Serena? Does it not seem odd that she's just all of a sudden wanting to 'hang out' with you? Have you not heard a word I've told you about her plan?"

"She talked to Darien though. He told her to hang out with me. Maybe she just needs a friend," Serena fought back.

"Look at you! You're sticking up for the girl who tried so hard to destroy your relationship with Darien. She came up with an elaborate plan, Serena! No way is she giving up that easily. Ever thought that she's up to something still?"

"Yes," Serena said, pouting. "But I want so badly to not look at her like she's a bad person. And you never know! Her intentions could be good."

"_Could be_, Serena," Ami pointed out and went back to her reading. "You do whatever you want. But I don't trust her."


	40. Thoughts of Christmas

**Thank you for the reviews again! I'm taking longer to update cause I've been wicked busy. **

------------------------

Chapter 40: Thoughts of Christmas

Serena sat on the couch, subconsciously twirling a strand of golden blonde hair around her fingers as she studied for an upcoming test. The more she tried to concentrate, the more her thoughts were get off track. She suddenly felt her phone vibrate, and she jumped and squealed in surprise.

Ami swung her chair around and looked amusedly at Serena. "You alright, there?" she asked, smiling.

Serena smiled back and nodded. "Phone scared me," she quickly answered and looked down at her cell.

It was a text message from Darien. She smiled to herself as she flipped her phone open to read the text:

_Evenin' snookums! Yeah.. I know we never gave each other nicknames… anyways, just wondering how your day went with Rory, unless you're still with her. Love you._

_Fr: Darien_

_December 3, 2005_

Serena giggled to herself when she read the word 'snookums'. She shook her head and began to text back.

-----------------

Darien stuck his phone back in his pocket and waited aside with Andrew for their food. Andrew and Darien had arrived at McDonald's, thanks to Andrew's craving for burgers and fries. As they waited for their order to be finished, a group of teenage girls came bumbling in, all giggles and gossip. Immediately, some girls looked over towards Andrew and Darien and smiled secretively towards them, and turned to the nearest girl and started chatting away, occasionally throwing smiling glances their way.

Andrew paid no heed to the girls because he was busy focusing on the empty tray of food that the employees put out for his order. Darien, on the other hand, skimmed over the crowd of admiring young ladies, feeling a little awkward. He figured out they were some High School cheerleaders coming back from a cheerleading tournament.

Two bold blondes got out of line, giggling and blushing as they headed towards Darien and Andrew. Darien raised his eyebrows, smiling at their courage to approach older guys.

The girls came to a stop in front of Andrew and Darien. Darien smiled politely and elbowed Andrew at the side of his rib, who then turned around angrily. His anger subsided as soon as he saw two teenage girls in front of him. Andrew's face then contorted into bafflement.

Darien cleared his throat and crossed his arm across his manly chest. "Is there something we can help you ladies with?" he asked nicely, his blue eyes smiling at them.

Andrew started smiling too when he figured out what was going on. "Yes… anything at all?" he added.

One of the girls was much more blunt then the other one, slightly blushing. "We think you're cute," she said softly, flashing her pearly whites. The other one giggled and shyly looked down at the ground, clasping her hands together in front of her.

Darien and Andrew chuckled and thanked them, seemingly amused.

"Not too bad yourself," Andrew replied, smiling charmingly. He quickly glanced at his tray, and realized it was now ready. His eyes widened in happiness, and he quickly stepped aside," 'Scuse me ladies, but my stomach is calling me," and he grabbed his tray and walked off to find a table.

The girl who spoke earlier talked again," Can I have your number?" she asked boldly.

Darien, shocked by her sudden and random question, froze. "Umm.. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm off the market as of right now," he put into words nicely. "Plus, I don't think it'd be legal if anything ever does happen," he added in, smiling once again.

The girls blushed deeply in embarrassment and nodded, hurriedly running back to their friends due to rejection.

Darien grinned and shook his head as he picked up his tray of food. He then headed towards where Andrew was sitting. When he set his food down, his phone sang a little melody that a text has arrived for him.

"What they say?" Andrew asked as he shoved half a burger into his mouth.

Darien grinned as he took out his cell phone," They asked me for my number," he said amusedly.

Andrew stopped chewing and looked at Darien, wide eyed. "You serious?"

Darien took some fries and put them in his mouth as he nodded and flipped open his phone. "I told them it was illegal though," he said quickly chuckling softly.

Andrew smiled and shook his head as he dipped his fries in some ketchup. "Teenagers these days… they get bolder and blunter by the minute."

Darien flipped open his phone and read the text from Serena:

_Hey Big papa. winks I had a lovely time with her. We got back 30 minutes ago. What are you doing right now? Love you too._

_Fr. Serena_

_December 3, 2005_

_-----------------------_

Serena expected another text from Darien, but instead, she got a phone call.

She quickly picked up.

"Hey," she answered happily, her heart fluttering.

"Big Papa? That's the best you could come up with?" Darien joked.

Serena grinned. "I knew you'd like that," she teased.

Darien chuckled into the phone. "So what did you two do and talk about?" he asked quickly.

"You know… girl stuff," Serena answered, closing her study books.

"Should I be concerned?" Darien teased at the other end.

"Of course not! But I think I am… where are you two at? I hear lots of people in the background," Serena said, scrunching her face to try and figure it out.

Darien swallowed and then answered," Me and Drew are at McDonald's right now. What you're hearing is a bus load of teenage cheerleaders."

"Cheerleaders, huh? Trying to score younger ladies now, are we?"

"Har-har," he mocked. "No, get this. Two teenage girls actually approached me and Andrew. One of them asked for my number," he added gaily.

"What? And what did you say?" Serena asked, shocked and amused.

"What's a guy to do in a situation like that? I gave her my number of course," Darien answered seriously, smiling to himself.

"What!" Serena shrieked into the phone. "Darien! Teenagers? That's like rape!"

Darien chuckled. "No, I'm just kidding! Of course I didn't give them my number! I told them I was taken," he answered, laughter in voice.

"Good," Serena said snobbishly, grinning.

"Oh hey. I have a quick question. Am I supposed to get your parents something for Christmas? Is it one of those unwritten rules that come along with dating someone?" Darien asked, concern in his voice.

Serena laughed joyfully," No, silly. You don't have to get them anything. Unless you really want too, but don't waste your time and money."

"Alright," Darien said as he picked up his untouched burger. "Well I'll talk to you later then! I'm gonna eat. I'll call you later and we'll do something."

"Okay! Love you," Serena said sweetly.

"You too."

He hung up.

Serena suddenly thought about his question about Christmas. _Oh my goodness! Christmas! What am I going to get him! _She thought frantically.

Ami put her books away, and turned towards Serena, noticing her worried face. "What's up?" she asked suddenly.

Serena gave a sigh and rested her head on the couch's armrest. "Christmas is coming. I don't have any money. On top of that, I don't know what to get Darien," she mumbled. "What are you getting Brett, Ami?"

Ami's face fell into a frown as she thought about it, crossing her arms together. "I actually haven't given it much thought," she answered genuinely. "But I need to get him a really good present because that painting he bought me was ridiculously expensive," she said as she pointed to the painting Brett bought her on the wall.

"Exactly," Serena answered. "Buying guy's presents is hard…"

------------------------

"Buying girl's presents is hard," Darien said as he finished up his burger. "I have no idea what to get Serena! Roses are too… cliché. I don't think jewelry is right…"

"Dude," Andrew said as he waved his hand around," you're giving this too much thought. You gotta let the present find you. Ya know?"

Darien cleaned up around his area and nodded. "I know what you mean. But I still have to give this some thought. Girls like it when guys put thought into things they do for the girls," he pointed out, leaning back in his chair.

Andrew screwed up his face and nodded, patting his bulging belly. "Yeah, I guess that's true. Does that mean I have to get Raye something? I mean.. we're not official or anything.."

"You're in an easy setting," Darien started. "Get her roses. You don't have to actually 'buy' her anything just yet. Roses… a teddy bear…. You know. The beginning stages of a relationship."

"But I got her a bear at the Arts Festival," Andrew said quickly, frowning. "Roses sound good though. Girls dig flowers and smelly things."

"This is hard…" Darien scuffled.

-----------------------

"This is hard, " Serena yelled to the ceiling. " I've never actually BOUGHT Darien anything!"

"I've never shopped for a guy before in my life," Ami said to herself, feeling a jolt of panic.

There was a sudden knock on the door, breaking the girls chain of thought. Serena hopped off the couch and trudged towards the door.

"I say we go shopping," Serena yelled back towards Ami as she reached for the door knob.

When Serena opened the door, Raye's smiling face came bombarding in.

"Sure! You may enter, Raye," Serena said sarcastically, closing the door after her.

Raye rolled her eyes and sat on the couch across from Ami. "What are you girls up to?"

Serena wobbled back into the room and collapsed in a heap next to Raye. "We're talking about Christmas and what we're getting the fellas."

"Let's go shopping!" Raye squealed," There's a sale going on in Victoria's Secret. Everything's 20 off," she said grinning at the thought of going to the mall.

Ami laughed and shook her head. "You came here to make us go panty and bra shopping with you?"

Raye shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah. And plus, we could figure out what to get the guy's," Raye said matter-of-factly.

"That's true," Serena agreed, smiling. "And plus…. I want a pajama bottom at Victoria's Secret."

Ami rolled her eyes at her friends and shook her head disapprovingly. "Oh the friends I've connected myself too," she joked.

"Come on, Ami! Live a little! Let's go buy some THONGS," Raye said loudly, laughing as she pulled Ami off of the chair.

"Or lingerie. For Brett," Serena teased further, grinning mischievously.

"Oh my gosh!" Ami shrieked, but smiling nonetheless. "You guys are sick…"

Raye and Serena laughed uncontrollably at Ami's shocked and disgusted face as they grabbed for their purses and jackets.

"We know you're not as innocent and pure as you pretend to be, Ami," Raye said she waited for the other two.

"Yeah. We know there's a seductive, sexy side of you just waiting to burst through," Serena added, swinging her purse over her arm.

"Oh god. You guys are going to get me into trouble," Ami said as she followed Raye and Serena out the door. "And I am NOT going to get any kind of lingerie for anybody," she added seriously, pouting.

Raye and Serena looked at each other, grinning knowingly. _Well I know what I'm getting for Ami_, Serena thought to herself, trying to suppress laughter. _Or else I'll buy it, and put Ami's name on the gift and give it to Brett_, she planned out even further.

This was going to be one memorable Christmas.


	41. The Perfect Gift

**Thanks for the reviews! I loved them! Glad I could make you smile/laugh. **

**There are a couple of you who have offered to be my editor now! I'll email each one of you and then decide. Thank you!**

**I know my updates are getting less and less frequent, but I'm currently in a play that's downtown so it's very time consuming. But I'm updating as fast as possible!**

**Enjoy the next chapter. **

-----------------------

Chapter 41: The perfect gift

The girls quickly scrambled into Ami's car, chatting up a storm about what they're going to get their 'special someone's'.

"I have two hundred dollars with me," Ami said as she buckled her seat belt and stuck the key in the ignition.

"Two hundred bucks?" Raye said loudly, her eyes widening. "Isn't that a bit much?"

Ami pulled out and shook her head. "No. He bought me that painting for over a hundred dollars! Plus he's paid for all the dates and everything. I want to get him something really good."

"But good doesn't necessarily mean 'expensive', Ami," Serena pointed out as she dug through her purse.

"Right. It has to be meaningful, not just expensive," Raye added further as she made herself comfortable in the car.

"I know that," Ami said defensively as she drove quickly. "Ohh.. what am I going to get him!"

--------------------

Darien and Andrew headed up towards the mall to get a head start on searching for the girl's Christmas present.

This time of year, the malls looked so festive and warm. Green, decorated wreaths hung about. The infamous Christmas colors were strewn across banisters, balconies, stairways, and stores. Lights would twinkle, and the strong scent of a large Christmas tree enveloped the mall's air.

Darien and Andrew walked around the stores, skimming through windows and frowning.

"Should we call Brett to see if he wants to come meet us up here too? He could probably help us out with the whole shopping stuff," Darien said as he stuck his hands into his pockets to dig out his phone.

"Sure," Andrew shrugged as he looked into random store windows.

Darien pulled out his phone, and scrolled down to Brett's number, and called him.

Brett picked up after a couple of rings, sounding happy," Hey!"

"Hey. Listen, Brett, me and Drew are out at the mall near the campus and we're getting a head start on looking for the girl's Christmas presents. We're wondering if you'd like to come help us, along with looking for Ami's present," Darien said loudly into the phone.

"Way ahead of you," Brett said into the phone. "Look to your left."

Darien confusedly obeyed, and turned his head. He saw Brett waving frantically at him with his cell phone up to his ear. Darien grinned and nodded. "You're a smart man, Brett."

"Well, I try," he laughed, and hung up the phone as he started to jog towards Andrew and Darien.

"Why'd you just stop?" Andrew asked as he frowned at Darien.

Darien pointed at Brett who came to a stop in front of him. "That's why," Darien answered, smiling.

"Dude… you're fast," Andrew said to Brett, looking surprised.

Darien smiled and shook his head," He was here before us, you idiot."

Andrew smiled and nodded. "So what's the plan now?"

"Now… we search," Brett answered as he gestured towards all the stores in the mall.

"Yeah. This is gonna be a long day…" Andrew sighed.

------------------

The girls came bumbling into the mall, smiling happily. This was practically their second home. They knew exactly where each store was, and what sales were in which. They were shopping experts, so they felt completely at home when they were in the mall. Of course except for Serena, who was just currently introduced to the wonderful world of shopping, thanks to Darien.

"Alright ladies! Remember, we're here for the boys… not for ourselves, as hard as that may be," Ami said jokingly.

As the girls all laughed and joked around as they went into stores, one of the boys spotted them.

----------------------

Andrew was looking around, and his eyes caught sight of the familiar shaping of two meatballs on top of a head. His eyes went wide, and he immediately turned to Darien. "Dude, I just saw your girlfriend," Andrew said as he tapped Darien on the shoulders.

Darien turned around and looked at Andrew. "What?"

"Your girlfriend. I saw her go into Victoria's Secret," he said as he pointed to the store across from where they were.

Darien frowned and looked over there. "What is she doing here? She was just here with Rory!"

Brett turned around and faced the boys. "Something wrong?"

Darien sighed and nodded. "Drew saw Serena go in Victoria's Secret."

Andrew elbowed Darien, and grinned," Hey… maybe she's buying something for you," and he winked mischievously at him.

Brett frowned, and asked," In Victoria's Secret? Don't they just sell thongs and bra's?

Andrew walked over to Brett, and threw an arm around his shoulder and shook his head. "No, Brett. Not just thongs and bra's…. but lingerie. Picture it…."

Darien slapped Andrew on the head and shook his head while slightly smiling," No one is picturing Serena in anything.

"I was going to say 'picture AMI in it'!" Andrew yelled as he recoiled his arm from around Brett.

"You're picturing my girlfriend in lingerie?" Brett joked around, sounding serious.

"No! Alright, I'm going to shut-up now," Andrew said as he stuck his hands in his pocket and bit his bottom lip to prevent from speaking.

The guys focused, once again, on the Victoria's Secret boutique. Sneakily hiding behind a purse stand, and 'casually' looking into the store.

Andrew suddenly saw Raye walk out of the store with a pink bag in her hands from the store. "Raye's here too! Hey… she bought something… I wonder what it is…"

"Stop being a pervert," Darien whispered as he glared down at Andrew, and looked back towards the shop. As he did so, Ami came out.

Brett gasped," Ami's here too! All the girls are here!"

----------------

"Girls," Raye whispered as they walked away from Victoria's Secret," I saw the guys."

"What?" Serena almost yelled. "Why would they be here? When did you see them?"

"Are you sure?" Ami asked quietly, trying not to look back behind them.

Raye nodded, but smiled. "I saw them hiding behind some stand, secretively looking in the store. And I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Andrew looking towards our direction."

"Are they spying on us or something?" Ami asked, wonderingly, frowning slightly.

"So what should we do?" Serena asked, trying to fight the urge to turn around to look for them.

Raye grinned as she swung her bag around," Well lets just see if they're going to follow us first. We obviously can't buy them anything now, not when they're watching."

Serena and Ami nodded, and kept walking along with Raye, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that the boys were slowly trailing behind them.

----------------------

Darien, Andrew, and Brett walked slowly behind the girls, making sure to keep a good distance between them.

"Tell me again why we're following the girls?" Brett asked as he walked quickly along with the guys. "Aren't we supposed to be looking for Christmas presents for them? Not spying on them… "

"We're not spying," Andrew quickly replied," We're just…. Following them and watching them."

"Do you know how bad that sounds? Brett asked, smiling.

Andrew rolled his eyes and kept a watchful eye on Raye as they kept following the girls.

Darien came to a stop in front of a jewelry store, looking at the glistening display of diamonds, gold, and silver. It took Andrew and Brett a few steps to notice that Darien was no longer walking with them. They turned around quickly, and found him looking down into a display case full of necklaces.

Andrew and Brett walked in, and stood next to Darien, also looking down into the glass display.

"Is this what you're going to buy her?" Andrew asked Darien as he looked at the variety of necklaces.

Darien had his eye on a simple, yet elegant sterling silver locket necklace. "Maybe," he answered. The necklace would be the perfect gift for Serena. He could take a picture of the two of them, and put it inside the locket for her. The sterling silver heart necklace had little designs that outlined the shape of the heart. On the outside of the heart, the words "True Love" were engraved on it in beautiful cursive letters. There were also small studded diamonds that sprinkled on the surface of the heart. _It's perfect_, Darien thought to himself.

Andrew and Brett had also looked around the display room, and each of their eyes caught different things.

As the boys all looked, a sales lady came over to Darien, smiling politely, and looking very professional. "How may I help you today?" she said joyfully.

Darien looked up and smiled at the lady," Hi, I was wondering how much that sterling silver heart locket costs" he said as he pointed on top of the glass.

The lady grinned and said," Oh, yes that is very nice. That is three hundred dollars, after tax."

Darien winced when he heard the price of the necklace.

"Ouch," Andrew said when he heard the sales lady.

"I know it sounds pricey, but that necklace was made in Paris. The jeweler only made one, so it's the original," she said matter-of-factly.

Darien took a deep breath, nodded and took out his wallet. "I'll take it."

------------------

After awhile, the girls figured that the guys had given up, since they kept stopping in random stores and spending so much time in each.

The girls decided to take a break, and head down to the food court and grab a bite to eat before they took another stab at the mall.

"You guys go ahead. I forgot to buy my pajama pants at Victoria's Secret! Today's their last sale for them," Serena said frantically, looking at the time.

"Okay," Ami said nicely," We'll save you a seat."

"Thanks," Serena said, and she headed off in the direction of Victoria's Secret.

She wasn't going to buy pajama pants at all, but she was going to do what she had said at the dorm. She was going to buy Ami some lingerie.

Serena came in, and immediately went to look at the sheerest, sexiest, and most seductive things they had in the store. _Hmm… it's nearing Christmas…_ she thought to herself as she went to the more seasonal stuff they had. Serena looked at one of the display mannequins and grinned. The mannequin was wearing a skimpy Santa looking lingerie top, and bikini bottom. White, fluffy material went around the top, giving it that Christmas flare. Serena laughed to herself, and grabbed a set.


	42. Doubt

**A.N: Sorry about the VERY long wait. My life has been crazy! Graduation… prom… planning things, doing things…. But I'm back and at it!**

**I need help and suggestions on what Serena and Ami should get their boyfriends. It needs to be sentimental and whatnot. So email me or leave me a comment and I'll pick the one I like best! Thank you so much!**

----------------------

Chapter 42: Doubt

Serena sat in class with Raye and Brett sitting on either side of her, both concentrating painfully at their computer screen while Serena pondered about far-off things. Alright, maybe it was not so far-off after all. She was thinking about Christmas and what to get her family and friends. One could say Serena was anal about buying presents. She wanted them to be surprised when they got their presents, gasping and jumping with joy. It always brought a smile to her face when she saw the utter shock and disbelief of her family and friends when they opened their presents from her. It was easy to shop for friends and family. The only problem is is that it's not easy to shop for her boyfriend's present.

Serena rested her chin in her palms, sighing loudly as she thought about presents. She endlessly looked through catalogs and magazines to see if anything caught her eye for Darien, but none did. Nothing seemed 'special' enough.

Brett glanced quickly over at Serena, noticing her placid face. He leaned over towards her, and said quietly," You're going to fail if you don't get started."

Serena jumped in surprise, her heartbeat quickening by fright. "Oh… you scared the shit out of me!" she said rather loudly, making some heads turn. "Don't you EVER do that again," she warned. "I think my blood pressure just shot up…"

Brett rolled his eyes, obviously amused. "You seem perturbed by something ," he whispered, all attention on her now.

Serena scratched her head subconsciously, frowning," Yeah. I just don't know what to get Darien. Christmas break is in a week and I still haven't found anything yet!"

Raye leaned over towards the two of them, her face looking angry. "Will you two shut it? I'm trying to finish this design!"

Serena looked towards Raye, smiling slightly at Raye's annoyed faced. "Is someone a little stressed?" Serena teased.

Raye turned back to her screen, glaring at it intently and replied," You're going to be really 'stressed' if you don't leave me alone and shutup."

Serena giggled and shook her head, turning her attention back to Brett. "Anyways… you got any ideas on what I should get Darien?"

Brett shrugged and looked back to his computer as well," Not my problem. Besides it has to be _your_ idea and no one else's." He was back to work.

Serena scowled in frustration and crossed her arm, staring back at the blank computer screen. _This is totally unfair_, she thought to herself. _It's easy to shop for girls, but for guys it's like climbing Mount Everest!_ She sighed one last time, and got started on her assignment.

---------------------------

Darien lounged in his dorm, his mind swirling with thoughts about the present he got Serena. He had a hundred scenarios on how Serena would react when he gave her her present. He constantly kept the jewelry box in hand, opening it every few seconds to look at it. His eyes traced the engraved lettering on the necklace- _True Love_. He wondered how she would react to the necklace. Would it seem like too much, too soon? They'd only been together for three months, so would buying a necklace, displaying the words "True Love" seem a little overdone?

Darien's mind lingered on that thought all day long. He bought the necklace sometime last week, but started having doubts. And what would her parents think? He was going to spend Christmas with her and her parents, just like how he did during Thanksgiving. Would her parents be afraid that their relationship is progressing this quickly?

Darien's thoughts were soon marred as Andrew bounded in the room, seemingly excited. He put his things down next to the desk, and plopped down beside Darien, smiling to himself.

"Listen to this," Andrew started, his hands out in front of him fervently," I am going to take Raye on an air balloon ride at night. The stars will be up, the city lights will be glowing, and then I'll ask her to be my girlfriend!" he finished, looking at Darien for approval.

Darien nodded, smiling," It'll definitely be hard for her to turn you down," he replied swiftly. Darien opened the jewelry box again and stared back down at it, his doubt and reluctance swirling back into his thoughts.

Andrew looked at the necklace and back up at Darien. "She's going to like it, you know," he said knowingly.

"How do you know?" Darien asked as he closed the box again for the hundredth time.

"Girls… they're suckers for shiny things," he joked. "Nah, I'm kidding. But she will, I just know. Why are you so worried about it anyways?"

Darien shrugged and answered," Her reaction… what she'll think… everything. And I've never spent so much on a girl… okay.. maybe I have, but not on jewelry, ya know? This is, to me, a really sentimental gift. It's how I feel, so if she rejects it… " he paused.

Andrew frowned, trying to understand. "You're afraid she's going to reject your gift?"

"That's part of it," Darien murmured, looking a little embarrassed by his honesty.

"Dude, she's not going to reject it. She's in love with you, man. If anything she'll freak out and throw herself on you," Andrew reassured his friend.

Darien sighed and got up to go put the box away safely. He turned back to Andrew and nodded," You're right. Thanks Drew. This is going to be a pretty interesting Christmas though."

Andrew grinned and nodded. "Yep! Sure is, looking forward to it."

----------------------

Serena checked her phone as she walked out of class. It blinked "One missed call". She flipped her phone open and looked at the number- - it was Rory. Serena frowned, confused and perplexed.

Serena pressed talk and it redialed Rory's number.

Ringing one.

Ringing twice…

Picked up.

"Hello?" a sweet voice filled Serena's ear.

Serena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear," Hey Rory, it's Serena. I saw that you called so I'm calling you back. What's up?"

"Hey Serena! Yeah, I did call! I was just wondering if you'd like to do any last minute Christmas shopping with me. I'm headed to the mall later on today," she said enthusiastically.

Serena's thoughts reeled back to Darien, answering quickly," Yes! That's a good idea. I need to buy some presents. So you wanna just meet at my dorm then?"

"Sounds like a plan! See you at five," Rory replied.

"Alright! Bye."

Serena let out a drawn out sigh as she kept walking. The cold air outside made her breathe turn into a puff of visible heat, dissipating quickly. It wasn't as cold as New York, of course, but California was getting fairly chilly, making her miss home. She was suddenly glad she'd be coming home soon.

------------------------

When Serena reached her door, she saw that Darien was waiting for her outside; leaning against the wall, a leg propped up against it as well and hands in his pockets. He seemed distracted, not noticing her coming towards him at all. His dark hair fell into his blue eyes as he focused.

Even having been with Darien for awhile, he still made her heart beat faster when she was around him, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She noticed that her breathe caught in her throat as she neared him, happy to see him.

Darien suddenly looked up, noticing her for the first time. His face immediately broke into a smile, his eyes softening as he looked at her. "Hey," he greeted gently, pushing off the wall to join her.

"Hey yourself, stranger," Serena smiled as she stuck her key in the door and opened it. "Why were you waiting for me?"

"I couldn't wait to see you," he answered truthfully, making Serena blush. He grinned when he saw her cheeks flush.

She went inside first and held the door open for him as he followed in after her, walking comfortably to her dorm couch. After she set her things down, she walked over to him and sat leisurely in his lap, smiling.

He wrapped his arms around her and asked," How's your day been?"

She rested her head by the crook of his neck and whispered," Good. Yours?"

"It just got better," he replied, smiling. He then looked up and realized Ami wasn't there. "Where's Ami?" he wondered.

"She has an evening class. She won't be out until three," Serena answered, lifting her face from him and looking up towards his face.

His eyes met with her piercing blue ones and held it, making her entranced. "Are you ready for Christmas?" he suddenly asked, snapping her back to reality.

She smiled again, nodding," Yeah. I miss my family. I'm glad you'll be there with me though," she confessed, wrapping her arms around his neck now.

"Yeah?" he asked, smirking goofily.

Serena scrunched her nose, teasingly," Yeah."

He chuckled lightly and leaned in to capture her lips, taking her breath away. She kissed him ardently, pulling him in closer, her hands snaking their way to his hair and she shifted her body to deepen the kiss. She was enjoying their intimacy, but he gently pulled away, breathing a little heavier then before. Serena opened her eyes, looking a little dazed and confused, her lips already starting to swell.

When his breathing was calmer, he leaned his forehead to rest on hers, eyes closed. "You make it so hard," he whispered.

Serena frowned," What's hard?"

"To stop," he answered, smiling. He pulled his face away from hers and looked at her lovingly.

"I'm sorry," she murmured apologetically.

Darien chuckled again," It's not your fault."

Serena smiled at him, inches away from his face. _So tempting_, she thought to herself as her eyes fell to his lips.

Just when she was about to give into her senses, he asked," What are you doing today?"

"Oh," Serena said a little startled. "Oh… I'm going to do last minute Christmas shopping with Rory."

At the mention of Rory's name, Darien's grip around her loosened, and his eyes screwed together and he tensed up. "Again?" he asked, a little coldly.

Serena was a little shocked by his sudden change. "Again? I haven't spoken to her in several days. It's just shopping," she answered a little defensively.

Darien gave a frustrated sigh as he moved her gently to the couch and off his lap. "I don't like you talking to her or hanging around her, Serena," he said seriously.

Serena frowned, getting a little angry," You're the one that suggested we be friends, remember? She hasn't done anything suspicious so far."

Agitated at the thought of them hanging-out, she was right about what she'd said. He looked at her sullen face, and his face softened up a little. With much remorse, he said," You're right. Fine… I'm sorry."

Serena's frown fell, and she nodded quietly. She moved closer to his side again, resting her head on his shoulder. "Just trust me. If I think she's any threat at all, I wouldn't hang-out with her." She paused for awhile and she looked up at his face. "I love you."

He looked down at her angelic face, eyebrows up. "Where'd that come from?" he asked, looking amused.

Serena smiled," I just wanted to reassure you," she answered, snuggling closer to him again.

He smiled and put an arm around her, kissing her sweetly on her head," Well I love you too, Meatball head."


	43. Soul Mates

**A.N: Thank you for the reviews (as always)! I am truly sorry about the long wait.**

**But I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP about what Serena should get Darien! Thank you to those who have put in suggestions. It's a definite possibility that I'll use it. **

**Here's my next chapter! I did it as fast as I could!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 43: Soul-mates

Darien and Serena were sprawled out on the floor now, playing a very intense game. A battle that separates the fast from the slow; Mario Kart.

"I won!" Serena screamed, raising her arms above her head in victory, grinning victoriously.

Darien shook his head in shame, rolling his eyes. "You obviously got lucky, Serena. You got one of those magic floating boxes and blasted me out of the way! Hardly counts," Darien explained, pointing at the TV. screen, his controller on the ground.

Serena couldn't stop smiling," You keep coming up with excuses. I've won five games consecutively. Just face it Chiba…. You….. suck," she said the last part slowly, poking him while saying it.

Darien noticed that when Serena got competitive, she called people by their last names. He laughed and shook his head. " I bet you won't win the next one," he dared her, his eyes getting serious.

Serena shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. But what happens if I win?" she asked her eyebrows rising up.

Darien thought about it for a moment, and answered," Your choice if you win again."

Serena smirked and nodded. "You're going down, Chiba," she said as she picked up her controller again, starting another round of Mario Kart.

Ami came bustling through the door, books in hand, looking frazzled. She heard race car noises and grunting sounds. _Ahh… Mario Kart_, she thought immediately. Her and Serena would sometimes stay up late playing the game. Laughing and accusing each other of cheating. When Ami rounded the corner, she saw both Darien and Serena on the ground. Serena was lying on her stomach, her feet up in the air in one of those 'talking-on-the-phone-with-a-girlfriend' stance, biting her lip as she stared furiously at the screen. Darien, on the other hand, was sitting cross-legged next to her, tongue slightly sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration, swaying back and forth with the race car on the television as he steered. Ami laughed quietly to herself and put her books down quietly. _To think they call themselves 'college students'_, she thought, rolling her eyes.

Serena suddenly screamed," Darien! You can't do that! Stop it!"

Ami looked over at Darien, who kept leaning over towards Serena and hitting the controller out of her hand, laughing as he did so and passing her kart.

"We didn't set up any rules, Serena," Darien said matter-of-factly once he finally left her alone.

Serena's face scrunched up and she focused once again on passing Darien's kart. "You are so going to regret that, Chiba!" Serena steered Yogi past the Princess (which was Darien's choice character). She raced for the floating boxes and got a banana, which she dropped right in front of the Princess. Darien's Kart spun around, just inches away from the finish line. Serena sped to victory. "Hah!" she shrieked, pointing at his face. "I won. AGAIN!"

Darien dropped the controller and fell backwards onto the floor, covering his face with his hands, laughing as he said,"Noooooo!"

Ami giggled. "That was intense," she joked as they finally noticed her presence.

Serena looked up at Ami and grinned. "Ami! I didn't know you were here! But since you are… you can help me decide what I get to do with Darien," Serena said as she spun around and looked at Darien's form lying on the ground.

Darien propped himself up on his elbows, and leaned his heads back to look up at Ami who was standing behind him. " Yes. I would love to know so I can get it over with," he said, smiling.

"I don't get it," Ami said, looking baffled.

Serena got up and headed towards Ami, and leaned against her. "Me and Darien made a bet. If I beat him I get to do with him what I please," she explained.

Ami's eyes brightened as she finally caught on, nodding mischievously.

Darien frowned, looking up from the floor at both of them," I don't like the look in your eyes, Ami. It's kinda… scary," he drawled.

Ami laughed and whispered something in Serena's ear, which made Serena's eyes widen. Serena bursts out in laughter as she looked at Ami. "This is going to be good," Serena said as she looked back at Darien.

Darien got up once he realized he could be in trouble. Or be put in a very uncomfortable and awkward, not to mention, embarrassing, scenario.

"Darien," Serena said, barely able to control herself from laughing again," You are going to enter in a ….." she paused and looked at Ami for her to finish the rest of the sentence.

"Drag contest," Ami finished, looking extremely happy.

Darien's face dropped immediately, suddenly feeling sick. "What?" he almost whispered.

"You're going to enter a drag queen contest," Serena repeated, giggling slightly.

Darien gulped, and went to Serena, shaking his head. "No… you can't do that. Anything but that," Darien argued.

Serena shook her head, smiling cheekily. "Nope! Nothing else BUT that," she confirmed.

"If you love me, you won't make me do this," Darien said pleadingly.

"Oh Darien," Ami said as she patted him on the shoulder," Love has nothing to do with this. You bet with us and we win… your body and soul is pretty much ours."

Serena laughed again, covering her stomach in pain as she mentally pictured Darien dressed up in drag.

Darien shook his head in disbelief, but couldn't help but smile. "All right then. If I've sold my soul to the devil, I guess I have to play puppet until I get it back."

Serena came up to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I cannot wait," she laughed.

Darien shook his head again. "I can't believe you're making me do this. It's… immoral."

"You should have been smarter and not made a bet," Serena said as she tip-toed up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Well I know that now," he said grinning down at her.

There was a knock on the door, and everyone turned their head expectantly towards it.

"I'll get it," Serena said as she let go of Darien. When Serena opened the door, there stood Rory looking as if she'd just got done with a photo shoot.

"Hey Serena," she said smiling, flipping her gorgeous brown hair off her shoulders. "I know I'm early but last minute shopping for Christmas is killer," she said as she stepped in.

Serena smiled back," That's fine! Come in real quick. Let me get ready and we'll head out," Serena said as she closed the door.

Rory was wearing a cute aqua tank-top with Capri jeans. Her long brown hair was straight, but she had half of it up, creating a little poof at the top of her head. Her green eyes seem to stand out more because of her beautiful, flawless tan skin. Rory was one of those 'exotic' looking girls; like she was born in Brazil. She sauntered in and noticed Darien and Ami standing there, looking a little awkward. Her eyes skimmed over Darien quickly. _Mmm_, she thought to herself as she took in his tousled ebony hair, his entrancing blue eyes, and his masculine form. He looked gorgeous as always. Wearing a t-shirt that fit him just right. Making it show off his muscle outline.

Rory smiled charmingly at the both of them and said," Hey," casually.

"Hi," Ami and Darien seemed to say in unison.

Darien shifted around, feeling a little uncomfortable in the presence of his ex-girlfriend. _We're friends, remember?_ He told himself as he looked at her. "How have you been?" he seemed to force himself to say.

Rory nodded," I've been fine, thank you. What about yourself?"

"Good," he answered mechanically.

Serena finally joined everyone. "All right! Let's hit the mall," she said cheerfully, not noticing the tension in the room.

Rory smiled at Serena and nodded.

Serena went up to Darien and kissed him quickly on his lips and said her goodbyes to her friends as she left to go with Rory.

Once they were gone, Darien groaned in frustration. Ami looked at him and smiled lightly. "You don't like her still? I thought things between you two are cool," she said.

Darien took a seat on the couch and sighed. "Yeah. They are, but I don't know. I'm just very curious about Rory's intention with Serena," he answered as he brought his hand to his chin in thought.

"Me too," Ami said with a sigh.

* * *

As the two drove to the mall, they engaged themselves in easy conversation. Talking about anything from the weather to shopping.

As Rory pulled into a parking spot, she asked Serena," So how are things between you and Darien?"

Serena smiled and answered," It's going good. We have little arguments here and there, but it's natural."

Rory nodded and got out of the car. "Things are a little strange between the two of us," Rory confessed as they walked into the mall.

Serena frowned, seemingly confused. "I thought you two are friends now…"

"Yes, that was the agreement, but he seems… I don't know. He's just not 'himself' when he sees me," Rory said with a shrug as they finally entered the mall.

At this time of season, the mall was always busy with people as they clawed for presents that were left on the shelves at malls and toy stores. Last minuet shoppers were brutal.

Serena walked aside Rory as they glanced around at random people. "Well," Serena started again," he didn't like the thought of us two hanging-out," Serena told her.

Rory frowned as she turned a corner. "Why?"

"Probably because of what happened before. Your scheme to 'break us up' and whatnot. It's just hard for him to trust you again is all," Serena answered nonchalantly.

Rory glanced over at Serena as she kept walking. Rory was struck by Serena's naivety and innocence. She seemed to trust people so easily and make friends easily also. And forgive easily… In one question, Serena told the complete truth and was not even disturbed by it at all. She didn't seem to feel awkward as she reminded Rory what she was going to do with her and Darien.

"Oh," Rory simply replied. "I guess that's fair," Rory said with a smile.

Serena looked up at Rory and smiled back. "Don't worry, Rory. He'll come around. He'll eventually see that your intentions aren't bad, and you two can be friends again without feeling any resentment or awkwardness," Serena said as she pranced into a store.

Rory paused outside the store as she took in what Serena had said. She completely trusted Rory, without a doubt. _She makes it hard to not like her_, Rory thought to herself as she entered the store with Serena. She couldn't admit it, but Serena was starting to grow on her little by little.

* * *

As Rory and Serena talked and sifted through clothes and items in stores, a guy approached Rory. He was tall and decently handsome. His hair was fiery red, and his eyes were a unique topaz color.

Rory was talking to Serena about her favorite brand of clothes when the guy interrupted their conversation.

He cleared his throat, and said," Hello," meekly at Rory.

Rory paused and glanced up at the red headed boy and said politely," Hello."

He suddenly seemed very nervous and fidgety in the presence of two beautiful girls, but especially one in particular. "I….I'm Chase," he blurted out, blushing in embarrassment.

Rory could feel her lips form into a smile as she watched him." I'm Rory. Can I help you with something?" she asked with a sweet smile on her face.

Serena, standing off to the side, watched in fascination as she tried to contain a giggle that was tickling to break through. She smiled widely at the two of them as she watched how nervous and adorable the red headed guy was. It was obvious he was wanting to ask Rory out on a date or something.

He shifted around on his feet a little and ran a hand through his hair as he answered her," No… I was wondering if maybe I could have your number," he said quietly, glancing away from Rory for awhile.

Rory's smile widened and she turned to look at Serena. Serena giggled and nodded. Rory turned back around to him and watched him. Then answered," My, you are forward, aren't you?" she laughed lightly. "But sure. Why not? Here's my number," she said as she took a pen out of her purse and took his hand to write her number on it. The guy suddenly looked more alive, he straightened up and smiled happily as she grabbed for his hands, blushing.

"Thanks," he responded with a confident grin. "I'll call you sometime," he added.

Rory nodded and waved to him as he walked away with a little bounce in his steps. Rory went back to looking for clothes as she shook her head while smiling.

"Wow," Serena said as she stood next to Rory," do you always have guys acting like that around you?"

Rory frowned, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"The guy would have agreed to jump off the Empire State Building if you wanted him too. He was in love," Serena teased as she explained.

Rory rolled her eyes with a smile playing on her lips. "I don't believe in love at first sight. And besides… he's not my type," she shrugged.

Serena's jaw dropped as she stared unbelievingly at Rory. "How is he not your type? He was adorable! And he seemed extremely sweet," Serena said in shock.

Rory shrugged as she started to walk out of the store. "Yes… he was cute… but I just don't like him," Rory said without much thought.

Serena simply replied with a nod as she turned into Crate and Barrel to get her mother something. "Do you like anyone?" Serena asked as she looked at decorated kitchen plates.

Rory picked up a uniquely shaped cup and answered," Well I do like this one guy, but he is unattainable." _Darien_, she thought to herself with a soft sigh.

Serena picked up a box of beautifully decorated plates and cups for her mother and wobbled to a register with it. "Why is he 'unattainable'?"

Rory set the cup down and followed Serena in line and said sadly," I think he's in love with someone else." This was probably the first time she talked to anybody about relationships in a long time. It was strange that she could talk to Serena about things like this so easily, but she, of course, couldn't tell her everything. _Ironic_, she thought.

"I'm sorry," Serena said gently, getting in line. "You know, you'll find someone. And when you do you'll wonder why you ever fell for the guy you like right now in the first place. I believe everyone has a soul-mate. If things don't work out with one person, then it's just obvious that it wasn't meant to be. But you have to give other people a chance, otherwise you'll never know."

Rory was shocked by Serena's speech. "Do you think Darien's your soul-mate?" she wondered.

Serena turned around to face her, the big box still in her hands. She smiled sweetly, her eyes getting softer, and she nodded. "Yes. I really do. I've never any other boyfriend to compare him too, but I just know… it feels right when I'm with him," she responded.

Rory was frozen in place and nodded numbly.

Serena stepped up to the register finally and paid. "My mom's going to love this," Serena said happily as her and Rory walked away together.

It was after that day that Rory decided to drop any deceitful things she had scheming against Serena and Darien. She couldn't do it anymore… not after she got to know Serena and talked to her. As she dropped Serena off, she got a call from an unknown number. She picked up hearing a deep voice on the other end. "Hi Rory, it's Chase! I told you I'd call!"


	44. Opening Presents

**A.N: Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 44: Opening presents

It was now two days until Christmas break began. The campus had settled down, and sorority parties, as well as frat parties, simmered down to a halt as everyone buckled down to cram for their exams. Everyone seemed to lock themselves in their dorm rooms, excommunicating everyone from their lives as they hit the books. Finals were the time Ami was most proud, knowing her endless days of studying wasn't for nothing. She could breathe and not have to feel the weight of the world on her shoulders as everyone else did. All Ami had to do now, was skim over some notes, touch-up on some reading, and she was done. Not like Serena…

Serena was sprawled on the ground; her books were strewn across the floor in a chaotic, unorganized manner as she concentrated and focused on her studying. Over the weekend, she had cut-off her social life so she could catch-up and prepare for exams. She even blocked out Darien, socially and mentally as well. She wrote vigorously in her notebook, writing down important facts she'd have to know. She bit her lip as she immersed herself in endless amounts of books. Serena was a procrastinator to say the least. Cramming and being stressed before finals was what she was known for. She seemed to do well under pressure, and always managed to scrap by with at least a B in every class. When she needed to study, she let nothing get in her way. When Serena set a goal, at least academically, she always seemed to achieve it, much to her liking.

Ami got up, smiling to herself as she watched Serena frown as she worked out some practice calculus problems in her notebook. Ami shook her head and said," I'm gonna go get us supper. I'll be back, okay?"

Serena was so engrossed in the math problem, she didn't even notice or hear Ami say anything. She got aggravated with the equation and groaned loudly, erasing something.

"All right, then!" Ami said and left the room.

* * *

Across the hallway, Andrew and Darien were quizzing each other back and forth. This, they found out, seemed to be the best way for them to study. They'd been studying this way since high school. While one would ask questions, the other would shoot basketball hoops and answer. The boys couldn't sit down and study like most people tend too. They needed noise, and even a little chaos.

Darien found it extremely difficult to concentrate when his mind kept drifting off to Serena. Two days away from her felt like an eternity of isolation; it drove him insane. He felt anxious as he thought of her, constantly wondering what she was thinking or doing. He missed her goofy laugh, her clumsiness, the smell of her hair, her sarcasm; he even missed her bratty little pouts when things didn't go her way. Darien smiled as he pictured her puppy-dog pout and her blazon-blue eyes. Suddenly, something soft hit him in the head, and plopped weightlessly to the ground. Darien frowned and looked down. It was a balled-up sock.

Andrew, sitting on the couch with Darien's book in hand, was looking particularly annoyed with Darien. "Would you pay attention? Finals is a day away, and you're all day dreaming of your girlfriend," Andrew said seriously, his eyes in a bit of a glare.

Darien threw his hands up, apologizing as he shrugged. "Sorry, Drew."

"Yeah, you _will_ be sorry when you diagnose a patient with something they don't actually have," Andrew exclaimed, reminding Darien that studying to be a doctor was a big deal. "They'll sue you, and when they do, I'm gonna point at you and laugh," he finished off, looking smug.

Darien rolled his eyes and laughed," Well it won't be _your_ problem if they sue me, will it?" Darien fired back. "Anyways, repeat the question."

* * *

Finals were now over, and Christmas break had officially begun! Alumni's ran out of their classes, arms up in the air screaming and hollering joyfully. No college for a whole month seemed like absolute heaven to them.

Serena aced her graphic design class, the last class of the day. She smiled happily as she exhaled all the stress from her body. Tomorrow she'd be back home with her family, alongside Darien.

Serena had finally figured out what to get Darien over the last week. She remembered his family photo he kept in his keepsake drawer… the only picture he had with his parents when they were still alive. Serena asked Andrew to let her into the room while Darien was at one of his classes. She went in and got the photo out carefully. It looked weathered and tattered, as if it were ancient. The picture had yellowed a bit, and there was a crease in the middle of the photo when Darien used to keep it in his pocket, all folded up. Serena took it to have it touched-up and restored, a brand new picture. He'd still have his old one, of course, but he'd have an all new photo, one that was distinct. When she was finished with the new picture, she put the old one back in Darien's keepsake drawer so he would have no idea. She also had a picture of the two of them made. It was on one of their double-dates with Ami and Brett. Darien and Serena were sitting on a bench at the school campus under a large oak tree that towered above them. Darien had an arm around Serena's shoulder. He was smiling broadly, looking as if he'd been laughing while the picture was being taken. Serena was grinning also, leaning into Darien a bit, and looking as if she were blushing. Both of their eyes seemed to pop in this picture, as blue as the endless ocean. Serena then bought two photo albums, unique in it's own way. The family picture of Darien was put in a gorgeous black frame that had the word "_Family_" engraved into. The picture of the two of them was put in a silver metal frame, and Serena had this one specially made. She had a man engrave "In Love- - Darien & Serena November 2005". These were two small gifts that had great sentimental value to them.

As Serena thought of the long break ahead of her, she saw Darien walking towards the café, his hands in his pockets. She had forgotten how much she'd missed him until she spotted him. She squealed excited and without thought, darted off in his direction, a huge grin plastered on her face. Darien's eyes finally fell on his blonde headed beauty, and he stopped walking as he smiled back at her, feeling completely overwhelmed and relieved to see her again. As she neared him she didn't slow down, but instead she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and throwing her arms over his shoulder and around his neck buoyantly. Darien stumbled backward a little at the sudden force, completely surprised. He steadied himself and wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling.

Her chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "Hello to you too," he said as he smiled up at her lovingly.

Serena smiled back at him, feeling her heart race as she looked into his eyes. All the feelings for him that she'd lost focus of during her two day cramming period, all flooded back to her. She'd forgotten how much she missed being in his arms or just near him. "I missed you," she said softly, inching her head closer to his.

"I missed you too, Meatball Head," he teased," More then you could _possibly_ imagine," he whispered the last part.

Serena felt herself blush at his last statement, falling completely head-over-heels for him all over again. She slowly leaned in and kissed him gently, and sweetly on his lips, then pulled away and looked at him again, as if making sure he was really there. Serena smiled quickly at Darien, and placed her lips back on his for a longer kiss this time. She savored every second that went by, deepening the kiss as she tightened her grip around his neck. Serena moaned as their tongues danced together, the kiss becoming more heated, passionate and fiery. Darien also tightened his grip around her as he lost track of time, his mind spinning as they kissed each other intimately.

Someone walked past the couple, frowning and shaking their heads disapprovingly at the obvious display of affection. They yelled out," Get a freakin' room!"

Serena began to pull away slowly and reluctantly. Her eyes fluttered open and looked into his lustful eyes. He grinned at her and gently placed her on the ground, but never letting go of her waist. Serena's arms were still around Darien's neck as her feet touched solid ground.

Serena rested her head on his chest. "Someone told us to go get a room," she said embarrassingly.

Darien smirked and let go of her and took her hand, pulling her towards the dormitory building. "Then we'd better listen to them."

* * *

There was going to be a little 'get-together' party at Serena and Ami's dorm room with the usual people; Darien, Brett, Andrew, and Raye. They all decided to spend time together before they all had to go to their family's homes.

The mood was quite cheerful as everyone gathered in the room. Some brought presents while others didn't. Serena and Ami somehow managed to find a small Christmas tree and jam it in the corner of their room. They decorated their dorm room with festive green and red ribbons, strung around the room and hanging from the ceiling. They even purchased some lights and lined it around the room, creating the perfect Christmas atmosphere.

Serena had purchased lingerie for Brett, pretending it was from Ami. She made sure to wrap it in the same wrapping paper as Ami, so she could switch it out with the one under the tree when Ami wasn't there. Everyone had agreed to open presents at the party, so Serena was extremely excited about Brett opening the present.

As everyone settled down and ate, the unwrapping began! Serena had already told Darien he'll get his present, but he's going to open it with the rest of her family so he'd have to wait.

Andrew went first. He hopped up from where he was sitting and headed towards the tree to retrieve a present. "Aha," Andrew scuffed as he grabbed a hideously wrapped present and went to hand it to Darien. "Here ya go, man," he said patting Darien on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Drew," Darien said, smiling. Him and Andrew were practically brothers. While Darien was a little more serious when he bought presents, Andrew wasn't, so he didn't know what to expect when he opened it. "I like your wrapping skills," he commented sarcastically. Andrew just shrugged and smiled. When Darien was finished unwrapping his gifts, he laughed heartily, holding it up for everyone to see. It was a collection of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"Yeah! Remember when we used to watch that?" Andrew asked excitedly.

Raye raised an eyebrow up, smiling to herself as she shook her head. "You two watched the Ninja Turtles in the tenth grade?"

Andrew looked at her and nodded seriously. "Umm… yeah. We owned the movie and everything. It's a very nice collection! They're figurines," Andrew said matter-of-factly.

Darien laughed again and gave Andrew a hug. "Thanks man. The best present you've gotten me so far!"

Darien was next. He got Andrew a very expensive Fossil watch. When Andrew opened it, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Dude.. .I can't take this," he said seriously, trying to hand it back to Darien.

Darien shoved it back to Andrew. "No. You keep whining about your broken one, so I got you this one. It's no problem, Drew."

Andrew thanked Darien and hugged him. The girls, including Brett, all laughed at the boy's girly affection towards one another, making fun of them. Andrew frowned at everyone, but then smiled again as he put his new watch around his wrist.

"I say they might as well marry each other," Raye commented, laughing as she looked at Serena. Serena nodded and rolled her eyes as the guys.

Raye went and gave Ami and Serena each a present. They both got a sixty dollar gift certificate to any store in the mall. They both shrieked in surprise and hugged Raye at the same time, giggling.

Ami and Serena had purchased a gift, together, for Raye. They got her a cute bracelet that had her named sequined in it. Raye brought her hands to her mouth as she gasped in surprise, hugging the both of them afterwards as well.

Ami went back and grabbed the last present underneath the small Christmas tree. Ami, who had absolutely no idea it was a gag gift, handed Brett the present happily. Brett smiled and opened the present quickly. When he took the box off, his eyes widened and his cheeks suddenly flushed red. Ami frowned, feeling her heart race at his reaction.

"What is it?" Andrew asked as he leaned over to look in the box. As his eyes fell on the present, they widened in surprise also. He slowly lifted his head and looked at Ami, his mouth hanging open.

Ami gulped. "What? You don't like it?" she asked, feeling extremely nervous.

Serena started giggling, as Brett picked up the "Santa" looking lingerie and nodded. "Um… no. I like it.." he gulped

Ami gasped, as she felt her face redden, feeling embarrassed. Then she felt herself start to smile as she realized what must have gone through Brett's mind.

Raye looked the lingerie and said," Oh Ami! I didn't know you were like that! Naughty," and bursts out laughing.

Serena went up to Ami and bumped her, laughing uncontrollably. "I'm s…sorry," she breathed," I just c-couldn't… resist," Serena said.

Ami looked at Serena, and started laughing as well, hitting her playfully. "I can't believe you," said shaking her head.

When everyone settled down, Serena handed her Ami's actual present and gave it to Brett. It was a scrapbook she'd spent endless nights making for him. Ami loved art, and she always brought a camera wherever she went. When she was with Brett, she'd snap random pictures as a reminder of what they did, or where they went. She'd accumulated many pictures, and decided to make him a scrapbook. It was a very beautiful and thoughtful present.

Brett told Ami that for Christmas, he'd take her anywhere she wanted to go. The portrait he bought her counted as half of her Christmas present.

Andrew told Raye he had a surprise for her, and he'd have to take her somewhere to show her. She smiled happily, looking surprised.

The party eventually simmered down, and everyone went back to their dorms.

As Serena lay in bed, she couldn't sleep because she was so excited to be heading back home the next day. What she didn't know, was things between her and Darien, might be getting a little heated.


	45. Scrabble

**A.N: When I wrote 'heated' I meant closer. Haha. Or maybe not… I might change my mind. But I guess you'll find out!**

------------------------

Chapter 45: Scrabble

The flight to New York was smooth and rather quick. The moment the plane entered New York, all you could see was layers upon layers of white, untouched snow. Schools in New York had been cancelled due to bad weather for weeks, so children had an extra-long vacation. The pure white blanket of snow looked absolutely amazing from up above.

Serena tugged on a warm jacket as the plane neared the airport. Darien, who was right next to her sleeping and leaning his head against the window, had been dozed off for most of the flight. Serena watched him, smiling to herself as he wheezed quietly. Serena leaned in towards him and placed her lips close to his ear and whispered," Wake-up sleepy. We're almost here." When she saw that he didn't stir, she tickled his stomach gently… still nothing. _What am I going to do with you?_ She thought to herself as she shook her head still smiling. Serena leaned in again and whispered," Darien! My dad wants to speak with you." That did it.

Darien jumped in his seat, still dazed from sleep. His eyes searching about for Ken, feeling absolutely terrified. When he finally figured out he was still on the plane, he frowned, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "I had a bad dream," he murmured like a little five year old.

Serena laughed and kissed him quickly on his cheek. "It was me, silly. You wouldn't wake up and we're almost here. Put on your jacket." Serena thought he looked completely adorable right now. He had just woken up, so his face looked a little confused. His hair had a cowlick, from where he laid his head against the window, so it looked messy; sticking all about. His lips were in a slight pout from having to wake up.

Darien obeyed Serena's command, so he shoved his arms through the jacket quickly, and settled his head back against the window, sleepily closing his eyes again.

Serena laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. He gently wrapped an arm around her as she did so, pulling her in as close as he could. "You're going to have to wake up, you know," Serena said gently, looking up at him.

Darien nodded in response, his eyes still closed.

"This is the only time we're probably going to have together, alone, and you're choosing to sleep?" Serena asked, looking bemused.

Darien nodded again, eyes still closed.

Serena elbowed him in the side of his stomach and he let go of her, laughing. "I'm just kidding," he said quietly. "I'm awake, now."

Serena grinned and settled herself back in his warm embrace. "I bet your excited to reunite with my father, huh?" she teased him.

At the thought of Serena's dad, Darien grimaced a bit. It was true that Darien left on 'good-terms' with Ken, but he didn't know how Ken felt about him coming back. _That man is full of surprises_, Darien thought as the voice of the captain came over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the voice said," Please, at this time, buckle up your seatbelts again. We will be landing in approximately ten minutes. Thank you."

Darien sat up straighter in his seat. He glanced down at his seatbelt, making sure it was buckled, and then he glanced at the top of Serena's head. She was resting against him, looking past him and out the window. She was oblivious to the fact that Darien was watching her quietly. She looked so innocent and angelic. Her hair was down and it was completely straight. Darien could smell the scent of her shampoo as she gazed out the window. She suddenly looked up at him, and realized he was already staring at her.

"Something wrong?" she asked as she parted from him a little.

Darien smiled at her and shook his head. He took his hand and gently pushed aside a strand of hair from her face, then placed his hand under her chin to tilt her head slightly. "Since we only have ten minutes to be alone, I guess I had better take this chance to kiss you, huh?" he whispered, throwing her one of his charming smiles.

Serena grinned and nodded as he bent down the rest of the way to meet her lips for a searing kiss that gave Serena goose bumps. She was starting to realize that it was getting harder and harder for her to contain herself and to resist temptation. One touch from Darien drove her insane, and a single kiss made her mind spin out of control. Just as quickly as the kiss had started, it ended, leaving Serena feeling dazed and love struck.

Before either of them knew it, the plane touched the earth, giving an expected jolt. Last time they visited New York, they took a taxi to go to her home, as a surprise. This time her entire family was waiting for her and Darien's arrival at the airport.

--------------------

Ken fidgeted in the waiting area, feeling uneasy with each passing second. Sure, Darien's intentions with his daughter were admirable, and he told Darien he didn't have a problem with him… but Ken's natural "fatherly" instincts kicked in again.

Irene was sitting next to her husband, patiently awaiting Serena and Darien's arrival. She watched as her husband twisted a newspaper in his hands, his eyes looking stern. Irene smiled and took a hold of her husband's hands. "Ken, calm down," she whispered sweetly.

Ken looked at his wife, his eyes immediately softening. He smiled and gave her hand a loving squeeze. "It's just he'll be here again…"

"You mean, Darien?" Irene asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ken looked sheepish as he nodded, giving a heavy sigh.

"You're not going to be hard on him again, are you?" Irene asked, looking a little concerned.

Ken glanced at her and turned his head as he watched Sam, who was idly standing by the large windows, looking at the magnificent aircrafts, watching them take flight, and land. He'd grown about an inch or two within a month, looking a little different.

"Ken…" Irene said forcibly.

"I'm not going to do anything," Ken scuffed, looking like he'd been caught stealing.

Irene shook her head, looking away. "Keep in mind, Ken, that Darien does not have a family. I'm sure Christmas is difficult for him enough without having you add to his stress," she said quietly.

Ken looked down, feeling a pang of guilt. Just as he was about to say something, the gate opened and people started to file out of the terminal. He'd been too busy worrying about Darien; he hadn't noticed the plane had landed already.

Sam trotted over, his hands in his pockets as he glanced toward the terminal for his sister, his turquoise eyes shining with anticipation.

As Irene told Ken to behave, Serena and Darien walked out of the terminal, hand-in-hand. Irene stopped scolding Ken, and rushed to Serena's side, quickly hugging her and laughing, looking a little teary afterwards.

Ken smiled as he looked at his little girl. She hadn't changed much since her last visit. The only thing was she seemed more happy and vivid… much to Ken's dislike.

When Irene was finished hugging Serena, Darien was next. Her hug caught Darien off-guard. He laughed and returned her hug while greeting her.

Serena looked at her father lovingly and came over to him, throwing her arms around him. "I've missed you, daddy," she said softly, squeezing him.

He chuckled, patting her on the back. "I've missed you too, sweetheart. Welcome home." When she pulled away, she looked into his eyes, her own sparkling with happiness.

She walked over to Sam, looking a little surprised by his sudden growth spurt. "You just keep getting taller and taller," she said as she hugged him, ruffling his hair afterwards.

Sam laughed, jokingly shoving her away. He was now a couple of inches taller then Serena.

Darien walked over to Ken, smiling politely at him. He couldn't help but feel nervous in the presence of Serena's overprotecting father. Darien could feel Ken's eyes trying to scrutinize Darien.

"Welcome back, Darien," Ken said nicely, shaking hands with Darien and patting him firmly on the shoulder.

"Thank you sir," Darien replied, nodding his head.

Sam trotted towards Darien, all smiles. "Hey, Darien! Glad to have you back," he greeted.

Darien smiled back and thanked him.

As the family, and Darien, all reunited and caught up with one another, they all went to the baggage claim to pick up Darien and Serena's luggage.

Soon after, they all shuffled out into the cold New York air, snow falling gently all around them as they got into the van and headed home.

-----------------------

Ken decided to let go his need to interrogate Darien. As of right now, he'd trust Darien until he gave him a reason not too. He saw how happy Serena was around Darien, and vice versa. The two were always joking with one another, smiling. He wanted to make their stay as welcoming as he possibly could.

Everyone sat down that night to a wonderful dinner, of course provided for by Irene. Serena had missed home cooked meals, and sitting with her family to talk and laugh. Serena had noticed that Ken wasn't as uptight about Darien as he was last time. She was proud of her father. He was sitting two seats down from her at the end of the table, laughing cheerfully as Sam told a joke. She'd also taken notice that her father was aging, but he was aging quite gracefully. Every time Ken would smile or laugh, the corners of his eyes would crinkle together, forming little wrinkles—crows feet. But this feature made him more charming. Irene, on the other hand, seemed as if she hadn't aged a bit. With her soft features and light wavy hair, she was a very beautiful lady indeed. She possessed such gentleness it was entirely difficult for anyone to dislike her. She had been the perfect mother and role model for Serena over the years.

When dinner was through, everyone came into the living room to play a game of Scrabble. Darien felt so welcomed and wanted in this family now; it made him smile as he watched the family before him argue about a word that wasn't in the dictionary.

"That is too a word," Ken bickered, frowning in frustration as he looked at the board. He had spelled out the word- Perv.

Serena laughed, shaking her head. "Dad, if it were 'pervert' it'd be a word. But 'perv' is not a word," she reassured him.

Ken shook his head, not wanting to lose such a battle. "It's an abbreviation to 'pervert'," he quickly rebutted. "People say 'he's a perv' all the time! Why can't it be a word?"

"Because it's not an ACTUAL word, dad. It's a slang," Sam responded, rolling his eyes.

Irene laughed sweetly and gently touched Ken's shoulder for comfort. "Sweetheart, just take it back and form a new word."

Ken pouted as he took his letters back. Then he defiantly mumbled," Pass."

In the end, Sam won, and Ken was in last place. Sam taunted his father further by bragging about his victory.

Ken smiled disapprovingly and shook his head. "Alright, off to bed with you, Sam."

"Hey! That's not fair, dad," Sam said, now looking glum.

Ken stood up, grinning now. "You may have beaten me in Scrabble, but by the end of the day, I'm still your father and I still make the rules."

Serena stood up as well, shaking her head at her father. "You're such a stubborn man, dad," she teased.

Everyone eventually headed off to bed. The next several days were going to be extremely interesting.


	46. Broadway

**A.N: Thank you for the reviews: **

-----------------------

Chapter 46: Broadway

Serena woke-up a little earlier then she usually would because she wanted to help her mother with breakfast. Knowing Irene, she was probably already down in the kitchen fixing-up a big breakfast meal.

Serena yawned as she headed towards the bathroom.

The bathroom was located outside of her room. Sammy, her, and now Darien, all had to share one bathroom. It was to the right of Serena's room.

What Serena didn't know was she was about to get the shock of her life.

---------------------

Darien put his face in the cold water once more before he turned it off. Taking showers in the morning always woke him up and reenergized him. He pushed aside the shower curtain, and stepped out. Just as he was doing that, the bathroom door opened.

Serena opened the bathroom door, looking at the ground sleepily. Once she was inside, she closed it quickly and realized it was very humid and steamy… then she looked up.

Darien froze where he was, his arm outstretched for a towel, his hair dripping wet as well as his lean body. His eyes widened in complete terror as Serena looked at him. It looked like her eyes were about to bulge out of her head. Her face had completely turned red, and she gave a little scream as she brought her hands up to cover her eyes quickly chanting," Oh my god… Oh my god.."

Darien lunged forward to grab a towel and hurriedly wrapped it around his waist, feeling completely humiliated. This was the most awkward situation he'd ever been placed in.

Serena still had her eyes covered, but was now apologizing. "Oh my God… Darien… I am so sorry," she started, feeling so embarrassed she wish she would die. _I cannot believe that just happened… oh my god…_ these thoughts kept running through her head.

Darien swallowed and whispered," Is your dad awake?" he asked, his voice seemed shaky and scared. He wasn't even worried that Serena had seen him… all of him. He was afraid that Ken would murder him with his bare hands.

"I don't know," Serena whispered, looking like a trapped mouse.

Darien walked towards her. "Serena, get out before this looks worse then it already does," he said fretfully. He opened the door and pushed her gently outside and closed it shut again, breathing heavily and praying that Ken hadn't seen. _Something always goes wrong!_ He yelled at himself. He had locked the door, he was sure of it. He looked down at it and turned the knob. It was broken. _Fantastic…_

Darien groaned and ran a hand frustratingly through his wet hair. He looked in the mirror and rested his hands against the counter of the sink. After he calmed down, he finally decided to hurry and finish. The rest of the day couldn't possibly be as awkward as what had happened just a few minutes ago.

-----------------

Serena sat on her bed, subconsciously twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. _Darien was naked_, she thought to herself as she turned red again. The last time an incident like this happened was when she had a hang-over. Even then he wasn't completely naked, he was just half-naked. Serena let herself fall back on her bed. She wanted to clear her mind and forget about what she had just seen. _Why does he have to be so ridiculously good looking?_ She asked herself as she thought about him, remembering how he looked as he had, apparently, just stepped out of a shower. She remembered the way his wet hair fell to his blue eyes, the way his tan and impeccable body looked with droplets of water clung to him. _The man is so beautiful it hurts_, she thought as she brought her arm over to cover her eyes. Then she remembered the way he looked at her… completely stupefied and in shock. Then she started to giggle as she imagined what must have gone through Darien's head when he saw her.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Serena bolted up, sitting straight in her bed as she started to feel her heart race, wondering if it was her father.

She cleared her throat and readied herself. "Come in," she said, her voice cracking just a bit out of nervousness.

But it wasn't her father. It was Darien.

He poked his head in. "Um… I'm done. You can use the bathroom now," he announced as he looked at her timidly. His hair was still a bit damp but he was fully clothed now, wearing a light-blue, woven long-sleeved sweater with jeans. The sweater he was wearing made his blue eyes seem to pop and standout.

Serena nodded and slowly got up from her bed. She walked over to the door and stopped in front of Darien, looking up into his perfect face. "I'm.. um.. sorry about what happened earlier," she said, looking embarrassed again.

Darien smiled now as he looked down at Serena's flushed face. "It's okay. The lock was broken. You didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" Sam asked as he wobbled out of his room, looking at Darien.

Darien, startled, answered," Didn't know that…"

"Breakfast is almost ready," Serena finished for Darien, smiling innocently at Sam.

Sam looked at them, frowning skeptically, but then shrugged and went into the bathroom to freshen-up and get dressed.

Darien looked back at Serena and grinned. "You're quick."

"Obviously I'm not quick enough since I had to see… you know."

Darien laughed now, looking amused. As he started to back away from her, heading downstairs, he said," At least you don't have to wonder anymore. Now you know," he joked and disappeared as he walked downstairs.

Serena blushed again, shaking her head as she smiled. _Stupid boys._

-----------------------

Everyone was downstairs now, helping themselves to Irene's delicious breakfast. As they all got a stack of pancakes, Darien and Ken were talking furiously about sports, their eyes looking very serious.

Serena helped her mother in the kitchen as they looked out towards the table. Serena was mixing the batter, while Irene made the pancakes and hummed a lullaby.

"I'm glad they're getting along," Irene chirped happily as she poured some batter into the pan.

Serena smiled and nodded. She had finally had her turn in the bathroom after Sammy. She put her hair half-up, leaving the rest of her silky-soft hair down. She wore a warm gray long-sleeved shirt with her favorite pairs of blue jeans.

"What are you two going to do today?" Irene asked, looking at her radiant daughter.

Serena shrugged as she kept mixing with her Wisk. "I'm not sure. Maybe I could take him into New York City and watch a Broadway or something," she said thoughtfully.

"That's a lovely idea," Irene said, smiling. "How about you take him out to lunch? You two just walk around and do some sight-seeing, and the whole family will go to a Broadway show together later on!" she said enthusiastically.

Serena grinned at her mother. "That sounds like fun! Me and Darien will just go and buy all the tickets. I haven't seen Gypsy yet, we could watch that."

"Gypsy? Who's starring in it?" asked Irene as she flipped the pancake over.

"Bernadette Peters is. She's amazing," Serena discussed further.

Soon, all the pancakes were finished and everyone started chowing down.

Ken and Darien were still in a heated conversation about the Red Sox verses the Yankee's. Darien liked the Red Sox, while Ken rooted for the Yankee's. Sam just listened off to the side, not really siding with anyone, but rather amused by his father's hurling accusations against the Red Sox.

"Red Sox are gonna win the World Series this year," Darien said matter-of-factly as he stuck some pancakes in his mouth.

Ken was looking flustered now, not letting the argument drop. "I tell you it'll be the Yankee's! They haven't lost a single game yet, this year!"

"But they will at the World Series," Darien said arrogantly, still chewing.

"How's say we make a bet?" Ken asked, now looking mischievous.

Darien grinned, his mouth still full of food. He put his fork down and stuck out his hand for Ken, making the bet.

Irene and Serena sat, watching the two men in disgust, shaking their heads disapprovingly while Sam laughed.

"What's the bet, dad?" Sam asked looking completely enthralled.

"I guess just the satisfaction of being right," Ken shrugged as he finally started eating.

"And what a great satisfaction that'll be, too," Darien joked as he smiled.

The two were finally at-ease with one another. They were being sarcastic and joking around, discussing random, pointless subjects and having an endless debate about each. Almost like a family.

--------------------

After breakfast was finished, Serena took Darien for an outing. They took a taxi into New York City, the drive being fairly long.

Serena's soft, small hands were in Darien's strong ones. Her head was leaned against him as they both looked out the window at the beautiful white snow.

The silence that fell between them was a comfortable one as they admired the outskirts of New York. Suddenly, out of the blue, Serena asks," Darien, are you a virgin?"

Darien looked down at her, looking very surprised and shocked at the same time. "Why do you want to know?" he asked.

Serena shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I've been thinking a lot about it lately," she said truthfully, not looking in the least bit embarrassed about the subject.

Darien sighed and let go of her hand, then wrapping it around her instead. "Honestly….. no. I'm not a virgin," he answered, looking directly into her questioning blue eyes.

She nodded and glanced away from his gaze, looking back out at the snow.

"Does that bother you?" he asked her, feeling a little worried now.

Serena was quiet for awhile, thinking about his question. She'd always figured he wasn't a virgin… but to actually hear him say it, made her kind of sad and disappointed. "No," she finally answered. "I mean I've always figured you weren't one."

Darien frowned, looking a little confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well…. you've never had trouble getting girls. And then there was that whole Rory thing," she quietly said.

Darien was at a loss for words now, looking down at Serena's stricken face. He watched as her blue gaze left his again and looked out the window. He took his hand and lifted her face so she could look at him. "I want you to know, Serena, that I didn't sleep around," he said, his tone soft and careful. "Yes, I've never had trouble 'getting a girl', but that doesn't mean I've slept with any of them."

Serena looked at him, her blue eyes boring into his. "I know… I'm not accusing you of sleeping with people, I was just wondering," she reassured.

Darien studied her face intently. He could tell she was a little saddened at the fact he was not a virgin. The look on her face made him regret ever having done anything before, but this was something he couldn't fix or take back. This was permanent. "I'm sorry, Serena," he whispered.

Serena could tell by his tone and his facial expression that he _truly_ meant it. He had said it in such a soft, sad voice, it made her heart ache. Serena stared at him, transfixed… unable to say anything back. Instead, she kissed him sweetly on the lips, letting it linger before she parted. She ran a hand at the side of his hair, and looked up at him lovingly. "Don't be sorry…. I'm sorry for asking. It wasn't any of my business," she said as she looked into his mesmerizing eyes.

He shook his head in disagreement. "You had a right to know," he replied.

Serena rested her head back on his chest. "But I made you sad," she murmured, almost to herself.

Darien chuckled now. "You made _me_ sad? I made _you_ sad."

Serena grinned and shook her head. "_You_ could _never_ make me sad," she said," At least not for long."

Hearing that, he chuckled some more as he pulled her in closer to him. They were in New York City now. Even being in the majestic city before, Darien couldn't help but be in awe at the towering buildings and skyscrapers.

The snow in New York City was extremely slushy and watery, due to the many tourists and workers that walk about the city. Snow was still falling all around, but it didn't have enough time to solidify before someone would trample over it.

The taxi came to a stop and Darien and Serena got out of the car and paid the taxi driver. They were standing in front of the Broadway entrance to Gypsy. Serena paid for five tickets, and Darien and her began walking.

"Where would you like to go?" she asked as she looped an arm around his.

Darien shrugged as he looked forward to the never-ending line of tall buildings. "Take me where you please," he said as he smiled.

"Chinatown," she said happily. "We can have lunch down there later on, too. It's fantastic! And the shopping down there is great. You could bargain and save lots of money," she started to ramble as they walked in the direction of what Darien guessed was Chinatown.

Serena was right. The food _was_ fantastic, and the bargaining was very fun. Very little people down there spoke English fluently, so making a bargain was a challenge, but a very fun one at that. Chinatown actually looked like a town in China! There were paper lanterns strung across buildings, and dragon heads everywhere. There were kimono's displayed here and there and little Buddha statues for sale. It was like stepping into a foreign country.

After several hours, it was time to go back to the Gypsy Broadway entrance to meet her family. The production would be showing in about an hour.

When Darien and Serena arrived, her family was waiting patiently outside. Ken and Irene waved as they approached them.

As they all assembled into the theatre, everyone laughed and talked cheerfully as they took their seats and waited for the show to begin. Soon enough, the lights flickered out, and the orchestra began playing as the actors and singers came out on stage.

Let the show begin!


	47. Temptation

**A.N: A had a comment about my Chinatown description on my last chapter. Chinatown is an area that has a combination of different Asian ethnicities. It's not just "China" per say, so that's why I described the kimono's and paper lanterns. Chinatown in New York City really does have paper lanterns strung across buildings. I wasn't trying to actually say it was like China. I'm sorry if I made it seem like that! I'll go through and make it more clear later. Thank you for the comment! **

--------------------

Chapter 47: Temptation

Darien lay in the guest bedroom with thoughts of Christmas flooding into his mind. He had driven himself insane with Serena's locket necklace, so he went back to the jewelry store, several days before he left to New York, to see if anything else caught his eye; and something else did. As he scanned the display of necklaces, his eyes fell on a gorgeous white-gold necklace that had a crescent pendant hanging delicately from the string. That, he thought, seemed more like Serena. He returned the locket he had previously bought for her, and traded it for the crescent necklace instead. He also had the letters "D&S" engraved in the back of the crescent pendant. There were three diamonds in a straight line down the center of the crescent, symbolizing: The past, the present, and the future. Now this was _perfect_.

Darien had a habit of wearing nothing but boxers to bed, even in cold weather, so he did. He flipped around uncomfortably in bed, not able to fall asleep. His mind wandered to the conversation he had earlier with Serena that day. He wondered why she suddenly just asked him if he was a virgin out of nowhere. It had made him feel a bit discomfited, but he answered her honestly anyways. She was going to have to find out eventually.

As his mind went back and forth between thoughts, Serena quietly crept into the room without Darien noticing. It was very dark, but the reassuring light of the moon shined through the window. She could make out his figure as she saw him toss in bed frivolously, paying no heed towards her at all.

She smiled as she whispered," Darien.."

Darien was still for a moment, and then he sat straight-up in bed, stiffening. "Se… Serena?" He whispered back, sounding a little alarmed.

She walked over to his bed and sat down next to him, looking up at him innocently, grinning.

"Why are you doing this? You just want to get caught, don't you?" Darien whispered sternly.

Serena rolled her eyes in the dark. "We're not going to get caught," she said a little louder, knowingly.

Darien slowly inched away from her, just in case her dad came barreling through the door. "Your parents are down the hallway, Serena," he reminded. Then forcibly added," Get out."

Serena crawled closer to him as she noticed the gradual distance Darien had placed between them. Even in the darkness, Darien could see her indisputable beauty, and her blaring blue eyes.

"Serena… I'm serious," his tone seemed aggravated now.

She finally stopped when she noticed the irritation in his voice. "We're not going to get caught, Darien," she repeated. "My parents are out. They waited until they thought we were asleep."

"Where'd they go?" Darien asked, still not convinced.

"Every year they go and have a pre-Christmas celebration with their close friends at a Karaoke bar," she said, sounding a little embarrassed by her parents. "It's been tradition for years now. They have odd friends."

Darien smiled as he pictured Ken singing to a song from Michael Jackson, swinging and thrashing his arms violently around. Darien loosened up after that, but he was still cautious.

Serena was now sitting cross-legged in his bed, looking extremely adorable. Her hair was all down and a bit curly. She had on pajamas with stars and moons splattered about. Darien had the urge to reach over and touch her, but he resisted.

Serena, on the other hand, was trying very hard not to stare at Darien's chiseled body, or completely jump on him in that case. _He looks so cute!_ She thought as she stared at his dark face. She could tell his hair was sticking wildly about, due to him laying on the pillowing and turning about. She suddenly felt herself crawling towards him again, wanting to feel his touch.

Darien's eyes widened, and he got out of the bed quickly. "Serena, don't," he said as he stood by the window.

Darien was standing in the light of the moon now and she could see him more clearly. He ran a frustrating hand through his disheveled hair, giving a heavy sigh. "You make things so difficult," he almost yelled.

Serena felt stung by his words and tone… and by the way he was acting. "Darien… I'm-"

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her again, his anger obvious now.

Darien saw her eyes go big, having never seen him act or yell at her like this before. "I just wanted to be near you," she said quietly, almost sounding as if she were afraid.

His eyes softened at her mousy response and stiffened form. He yelled at himself internally for getting frustrated so easily. He gave another sigh and walked over to the bed. "You can't keep doing this," his voice was gentler now. "For one, we might get caught, and for two, the temptation is too high," he told her as he walked over and sat back down on the bed. He ran a hand across her cheek and explained further. "It gets harder and harder for me to stop each time we kiss, and now you're placing me in this situation and it's not making it any easier. I'm a guy, Serena. For us, temptation is the hardest thing to ignore."

Serena closed her eyes as she felt Darien's hand graze her cheek, but opened her eyes again when his hands dropped in his lap. "I don't want you to ignore it," Serena murmured.

Darien was quiet for awhile, registering what she just said. "What?" he said breathlessly.

"I said I don't want you to ignore temptation," Serena repeated herself, blushing slightly in the dark. "I've been thinking a lot about… 'it' lately," she confessed. Serena thanked God that it was dark; otherwise Darien would have seen how nervous and bright red she looked. "That's why I asked you about your virginity today."

Darien lowered his voice," You've been thinking about having sex?" he sounded completely flabbergasted.

Serena blushed even harder. "Well yeah… guys aren't the only people who think about it."

"But… you said you wanted to wait," he reminded her, still awestruck by her sudden boldness.

Serena bent her head down in modesty. "I know," she said quietly," But I changed my mind."

Darien stared at her and shook his head slowly," You made a promise to your parents and yourself, remember? I'm not going to let you break the promise, Serena."

"Some promises are meant to be broken," Serena said, sounding a little dismal.

Darien smiled at her response, _she is a stubborn one._ "Then you shouldn't make promises you don't intend to keep," he lectured lightly.

Serena's eyes fell as he said this. When she made the promise to her parents and herself, she had every intention in keeping it, but then Darien came into the picture and everything changed. As Serena thought this, Darien came close to her, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her gently down to the pillow. Serena found herself stiffening up, confused by his actions. He was just lecturing her about promises, and now this is actually going to happen? Her breathing began to quicken as she watched him.

He climbed on top of her, his eyes looking completely engrossed. His hands slid under her pajama top just a bit. She shivered as she felt her body go aflame. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her intensely, his tongue ravishing hers. His mouth left hers and made its way to her neck where he began suckling on it tenderly. His hands traveled up her shirt just a bit further, but not touching her breasts. Serena ran her hand over his bare back and into his hair as she lost herself in his touch and kisses. Darien lifted his head away from her now, and he took his hand away from under her shirt, and looked at her meaningfully. Then he got off of her.

Serena's eyes were full of lust, but then she sat up, dazed. "Why'd you stop?" she asked.

"That felt good, right?" he asked, his tone gentle.

Serena nodded, still perplexed.

"Then don't you want to wait for all that until you're married? Wouldn't it mean more to give yourself away to your _husband_?" he asked persuasively. "I love you, Serena… and trust me when I say I want this more then you'll ever know. But I'm not going to let you do this," he explained.

He made his point. All those feelings he conjured up in her was unexplainable, and she knew she wanted to do it… but she wanted to do it at the right time, with the right man; which she knew was Darien. But she wanted to save the best part for her husband. She smiled at him understandingly and nodded.

She got out of his bed gradually, heading back to her own room. "I love you, Darien. And thank you, for not taking advantage of me when you could have," she said.

Darien chuckled and got out of bed to join her. "I would _never_ take advantage of you, Meatball head." He grabbed her hand and walked her to her room.

She turned to face him at her door, and looked up at him. _He's so perfect…_ she thought as she watched him standing in front of her.

He leaned down and kissed her heartily, wrapping his arms around her and pressing her to him. When he parted, he whispered," Good night, my princess," and headed back to his room.

------------------------

In the morning, everyone was downstairs for breakfast early… except Ken and Irene.

Darien poked his head in the kitchen, looking baffled. Where was Irene? And where were the tasteful pancakes?

Serena pranced down the stairs, looking livid and enthusiastic, but then frowned once she realized her father wasn't where he usually was; at the end of the table, reading a newspaper article.

Next came Sam, bounding down the stairs, still looking sleepy. "Morning Dad," he mumbled out of habit before he realized Ken wasn't there.

The three of them stood in the nook, confused and a little worried.

"Where'd dad?" Sam asked, his turquoise eyes looking concerned.

Serena shrugged," I have no idea. Mom isn't down here either… maybe they came home late."

Right as she said this, she heard snoring. Everyone turned their heads and looked towards the living room. There was Ken and Irene, splayed across the living-room couch, still wearing what they had been wearing the day before. Ken's mouth was open wide as he snored loudly, his glasses slightly out of line. Irene was lying on top of Ken, looking peaceful as she snoozed quietly. Even in her sleep she looked kind and gentle.

Sam's eyebrows raised up, a smile now plastered on his face. "Mom and dad got wasted," he almost yelled, looking proud.

Serena frowned at her little brother. "They did not! They just came home late," she argued, turning her attention back to the sleeping parents.

Darien laughed lightly as he watched them. "They must have came home extremely late if they're not even stirring," he pointed out.

Serena watched her parents a bit longer, wondering whether or not she should wake them up, before deciding not too. "Let's go to the Waffle House," she suggested.

"Yeah!" Sam pitched in, looking fully awake now. "We haven't been there in awhile."

Serena nodded as she went to go put on her coat, the other two following her. The three of them quietly snuck out of the house, treaded through the snow, and trampled into the mini-van.

--------------------------

The Waffle House had a familiar scent of syrup and pancake batter. Booths with sticky tables lined up along the perimeter of the inside of the building. Elderly people with life stories were found here, eating a stack of unhealthy pancakes and waffles.

Serena, Darien, and Sam all slid in a booth; Serena and Darien on side, Sam on the other. As they talked in hushed tones, a stereotypical waitress in a pink uniform came striding up to them holding a yellow notepad. Her hair was bleached and she wore excessive makeup. As she took their order, she smacked on her gum habitually.

Once she left, Serena turned to look at Sam. He was fiddling with the many displays of syrup set on the table off to the side. She hadn't noticed how much he'd changed since she'd left for college. He seemed different… and she wasn't talking about just his height.

As Serena watched him, Darien asked," So Sam…. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Sam looked up expectantly at Darien," No," he answered quickly.

Serena smiled, now curious. "Do you like someone at least?"

"Yeah," Sam mumbled.

"Who is it?" Serena pressed, her eyes lighting up.

Sam's eyebrow went up as he asked," Why do you want to know?"

Serena shrugged," I don't know. We haven't really talked and I'm just trying to catch-up with you," she said, cocking her head to the side.

Sam gave a heavy sigh," Her name is Remy Benson. She's one of my best friends," he said.

"So what's the problem?" Darien asked, looking interested as he rested an arm on the table.

Sam shrugged as he looked down. "I don't think she likes me like that. She doesn't even hint to me that she 'might' like me as more then a friend," he answered, sounding a little sad.

Serena frowned at this. _Why wouldn't a girl like my brother? He's adorable_, she thought.

At sixteen, Samuel Tsukino was extremely handsome. He was taller then most teenage boys his age. His dirty blonde hair and mesmerizing turquoise eyes dazzled girls all around him. He was respectful and friendly to everyone he met. He was more mature then most boys his age also. He never seemed to notice that girls would stare and ogle him when he walked down the hallways at school. He was sixteen and he'd never had a girlfriend, so him being unattainable made him more appealing to the teenage girls. Sam was also very lean and built, due to sports he was in at school. He had many secret admirers but he never seemed to notice.

"You shouldn't think like that," Darien said very seriously. "Serena liked me for awhile and I didn't know."

Serena nodded, agreeing with Darien. "You should just put yourself out there," Serena added.

"Maybe tell her on Christmas Eve. Take her on a date or something and tell her," Darien told Sam, smiling.

As they discussed this further, the waitress came back handing everyone their drinks and breakfast.

"I dunno," Sam said, looking shy. "I'm not really good at talking to girls, especially to Remy. I mean I tell her everything 'cause she's my best friend… but I get this weird feeling when I'm around her and I get all clumsy and stuff," he noted as he poured some syrup onto his waffles.

"That's because you like her," Serena said with twinkling eyes. "What does this Remy look like?" she asked further as she cut into her waffles.

Sam swallowed and answered," Well she's really pretty and smart. She's actually at the top of our class. She has dark brown hair that almost looks black. Her hair comes to about her chin. Her eyes are amazing too! They're kind of hazel, but it looks almost yellow on the outside. She comes up to my shoulder. Oh, and she's funny. She makes me laugh a lot," he finished off as he stuck some more food in his mouth.

Darien smiled as he set down his glass of orange juice. "Sounds like a winner," he reassured.

"She must be something if you like her this much," Serena teased.

Once everyone was finished, they headed back home… only to find out that not much as changed since they've left. Irene and Ken were still heavily asleep on the couch so Darien suggested they go to the mall to help Sam pick out a present for Remy. So, they hit the mall!


	48. Dates

**A.N: Thanks for the reviews! I was actually surprised at how many comments I received on the last chapter: **

**Enjoy this chapter! Or not... lol **

**---------------------------------**

Chapter 48: Dates

There was a mall located twenty minutes away from the Tsukino home. It was uniquely large and overly crowded with people. Since Christmas was only two days away, there were procrastinators scouring every store and grabbing hold of whatever they could to bring home to their loved ones. Malls in New York around this time of year, was violent to say the least.

As Darien, Serena, and Sam all walked into the mall, they were overwhelmed at the chaos going on around them. People were savagely grasping anything in their reach, shoving and pushing one another to get 'the perfect' present.

Sam looked a bit antsy as they walked around the mall, watching as people yelled at each other. "How am I supposed to find anything when people are acting like this?" he asked, looking appalled.

"You do what they do," Serena insinuated. "You push and shove and claw, until you get the right present."

Darien reached down and took hold of Serena's hand gingerly, giving it a loving squeeze. "She wouldn't know how to shop at all if it weren't for me," Darien winked at Serena.

Serena scrunched her nose at him teasingly.

Sam ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair, looking beat. "I don't even know what to get Remy," he declared. "I've never bought anything for a girl before! Well… accept for you and mom of course."

"Well what does she like?" Darien asked, looking over towards Sam.

"I don't know," Sam wailed, throwing his hands up.

Serena smiled at her brother in amusement. She'd never seen him act like this before. He was, unquestionably, nervous about this whole Remy situation.

They stopped by a little boutique store that had random objects and gifts in there. Sam walked about, his face set in concentration as he looked around. Serena and Darien stood off to the side, hand-in-hand, watching him. As Sam picked up a little Angel figurine, a teenage girl with blonde hair looked at him and said"hey," in a provocative tone.

Sam turned his head to look at her, and smiled politely and replied 'hi' in return before turning back to set back down the figurine.

Serena's mouth opened as she watched what had just happened. "Did you see that?" she whispered to Darien.

"What?"

"That girl was totally checking my little brother out! She was gawking at him," Serena said protectively.

Darien laughed at Serena's facial expression. "That's what happens when you're good-looking, Serena," he said just as the blonde headed girl walked past them, now giving Darien an eye.

"What are you staring at little girl? Go away," Serena said defensively as the girl walked away quickly from Serena, her face looking intimidated.

Darien couldn't help but grin at Serena. "You're jealous," he teased, bumping her hip playfully.

"Puh-lease," she rolled her eyes," The girl is like sixteen, Darien."

As Darien chuckled, Sam walked back towards them, his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing?" Serena asked.

Sam shook his head in response and gave a shrug of the shoulders.

"Does she like any animals?" Darien asked, trying to help Sam out.

Sam frowned as he thought about it for a minute before saying," Yeah she does! She likes pandas," he said with a smile.

Darien smiled, nodding his head," Well then! Let's go get her a Panda teddy bear. We could go make one at Build-a-Bear."

"Good idea," Serena said as they started to head out for the Build-A-Bear shop. As they walked, a girl stopped Sam.

"Hey Sam!" she said enthusiastically, smiling from ear-to-ear.

Sam spun around and froze. "H-hey, Remy," he replied, suddenly feeling a wave of nervousness overcome him.

Serena and Darien stopped as they watched the two. Sam was right, she was very pretty for her age. She dressed in the 'punky' style. She had on band t-shirt with a long-sleeved shirt underneath that, and she wore blue jeans with black converses. Her eyes were just as Sam described them; Hazel, with a yellow outline around it.

"Whatcha doing here?" she asked, tilting her head.

Sam swallowed and shuffled his feet around. "Uh.. I'm trying to find a present," he answered honestly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm with my mom. She's real bad with finding presents, so she brought me along to help her," she answered, rolling her eyes.

Serena cleared her throat, giving Sam a hint to introduce them.

Sam jumped a bit, momentarily forgetting Serena and Darien were behind him. "Oh! I forgot… Remy, this is my sister Serena and her boyfriend Darien. Serena and Darien, my friend Remy," he introduced politely.

Serena grinned as she stuck out her hand for Remy. "Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you," Serena said, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Hi," Darien waved quickly.

Remy beamed at them and nodded sweetly. "Well… it was nice to meet you all," she started as she began backing away. "But I have to go find my mom now. Who knows what kind of trouble she's gotten herself into."

Sam smiled and waved a hand to her. As she smiled and turned around to walk away, Darien pushed Sam gently.

"Go ask her to do something on Christmas Eve," he said quietly.

Sam looked frightened at first at the thought of it, but he sprinted towards Remy, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hey, Remy…" he started, looking down at his feet," I was wondering if you'd like to go do something on Christmas Eve. If….if you aren't busy that is."

Remy's lips curved into a smile as she nodded. "I'd love too," she answered, clasping her hands together.

Sam looked up at her, suddenly feeling happy and jittery. "Really?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"Yeah," Remy giggled. "Call me tomorrow and we'll go do something."

"Okay… cool," Sam blurted, out of breath.

Remy smiled up at Sam. She swiftly took a step closer to Sam, went up on her tip toes, and kissed him on the cheek quickly before walking away, blushing profusely.

Sam watched her as she walked away, his hands coming up to his cheek where she just pecked him. He smiled as he felt his stomach do a number of flips.

Serena and Darien walked up to him, smiling knowingly.

"Now that that's settled," Darien said," Let's go make that Panda bear!"

----------------------

**Back at UCLA**

Ami and Raye were getting ready to go on their dates with Brett and Andrew. Everyone had to be heading home by tomorrow to celebrate Christmas with their families, so they decided to have an early Christmas with each other, as a couple.

Ami primped her short hair as she applied a dash of lip gloss on her lips. She was excited about her date with Brett tonight, but was also sad that they wouldn't be able to see each other for another two weeks or so. She had on a lovely purple long-sleeved shirt with a low cut v-neck.

Raye was standing next to Ami in the bathroom, curling her dark hair. She had on a knitted red sweater that fit her every curve. Andrew had told her that he'd take her out on a date, but he couldn't specify where it is they were going. Just thinking about the date made her nervous.

There was a knock on the door, and Ami rushed out to answer it since she was practically finished. When Ami finally opened the door, it was Brett Stanley that awaited her.

He smiled pleasantly and stepped inside. He was dressed handsomely in a brown sweater, which accentuated his hazel eyes. "Are you ready?"

Ami smiled in return and nodded. "I am! I'll go grab my jacket and purse and we'll head out," she said quickly. She ran to go get her things and told Raye that she was leaving, reminding her to lock up the dorm.

"Bye! You guys have fun," Raye said with a wave, one hand still holding the curling iron. Raye had come over to Ami's because it was closer for Andrew, and she wanted company as well as Ami.

Before she knew it, there was a knock on the door, this time it was for her.

When she opened it, Andrew was grinning broadly, holding a dozen white roses in his hand. He was dressed in a gray hoodie, and threw on a black blazer over it, looking very chic. He didn't put any product in his hair so it looked very soft and natural.

"You look beautiful," he said after a moment's silence. He stared at her. Her hair was down as usual, but it curled in an elegant way that only emphasized her beauty. She put on a little makeup, but not much since she was naturally gorgeous without it. Red was definitely her color, as Andrew noticed the red knitted sweater she had on with blue jeans and boots.

Raye blushed and looked down, feeling very subconscious. "Thank you," she answered in response.

Andrew just smiled goofily at her, not moving, until he realized he still had the roses in his hands. "Oh! I almost forgot," he said," These are for you," and handed her the delicate flowers.

She took them happily, smiling up at him while thanking him. She took in the flowers unique scent. "I'll go put them in a vase and I'll come back to get them," she told him as she rushed inside.

Andrew stepped in while she rummaged around for a container for the roses. He was feeling especially apprehensive about the date he had planned--specifically about the part where he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. As these thoughts filled his head, Raye came back out, throwing a jacket over her.

"Okay," she said," I'm ready."

Andrew came out of his reverie and smiled at her again. "Then we shall go," he said as he held out his hand for her to take.

She grinned, her eyes twinkling as she took his hand.

---------------------------

"So where are we going?" Ami asked as Brett drove to unfamiliar territory.

He glanced at her with a charming smirk. "It's a surprise," he said secretively. "But don't worry, you'll like it," he reassured.

Ami smiled," I like everything you do."

Brett glanced at her while he was driving, grinning at her comment. He had never had feelings for any girl the way he did for Ami. She was the absolute opposite of all the girls he used to date. As he drove with his left hand, he took his right hand and entwined it with Ami's. She looked up at him and smiled, her eyes twinkling in the glow of the moon.

They drove for a good thirty minutes until he finally parked outside of a large building.

Ami gasped as she looked at it. "An art's museum?" she questioned, her eyes brightening as she unbuckled herself.

Brett nodded," Yes. I knew you liked art, so I figure we could start our night here… and have dinner."

Ami turned her head to Brett. "We're going to have dinner in there?" she said breathlessly.

Brett laughed as he opened the door and rounded over to her side to open it for her. "I have connections," he shrugged as he held out his hand.

Ami grasped it and pulled herself out of the car. She noticed they were the only ones in the parking lot. They had the building all to themselves.

As they entered the building, she was amazed at the artifacts they had. Age-old paintings that she used to admire in text books were now displayed for her right in front of her face. She walked around doting on every painting, making sure she didn't leave out a single detail.

Brett stood off to the side, watching her circle the wall and gasp in admiration. As she came to the end of a wall, she turned around and there, in the center of the building, was a table set for two with dancing candlelight's. Ami inhaled loudly as she brought a hand up to her mouth.

"Oh… Brett," she said quietly, looking up at him with dazzling eyes," this is wonderful."

Brett smiled at her as he walked over to her and pulled out her chair. "This is just the beginning."

----------------------------

As Andrew drove, he felt his heart beat quickening from nervousness. The closer they got to his destination, the faster his heart would race.

Raye looked over at him. His face was expressionless. She smiled," You okay?" she asked.

Andrew quickly glanced at her and nodded. "Oh yeah. Great," he lied.

Raye giggled," You don't have to be nervous, you know," she confirmed. "I was nervous at first… but I'm fine now," she confessed, grabbing his hand comfortingly as he drove.

Andrew looked at their laced fingers and smiled. "You were nervous?" he asked, looking amused now as he drove.

"Well yes," Raye grinned, pausing before adding," You seem to have that affect on me."

Andrew looked over at her again, his eyes softening as he looked into hers. He gave her hand a meaningful squeeze. "You have _no idea_ what kind of affect you have on me," he replied quietly.

Raye blushed as he said this, looking away from his gaze.

Andrew gently let go of Raye's hands as he turned into a vacated spot and parked. "We're here," he announced, grinning.

Raye looked around. It looked like they were in the middle of nowhere. The place was desolate; nothing but grass.

Andrew got out of the car and opened the door for her. "Ready?" he asked, looking excited.

Raye smiled and nodded. They walked together into what looked like a field. As they got closer to where Andrew was leading them, Raye saw a man standing next to a large basket. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

"A hot air balloon?" she squealed, her eyes twinkling with enthusiasm.

Andrew smiled and nodded. "Tonight, we get to go up to the sky," he winked.

The man bowed respectfully and opened the basket for them. "Lovely night for a float," he said in a heavy Italian accent. "I shall be your pilot," the short man smiled. He opened a side of the basket for the two to get in, and so did he. He turned up the fire, and the balloon slowly began to fill, slowly lifting them up into the air. The man went around and untied some sand bags that were weighting the basket down. Once they hit the floor, up, up and away they went.

Raye looked down at the ground as they began gliding swiftly to the sky. She smiled as she gazed out. "This is beautiful," she noted, looking around.

Soon they were up so high, the city lights looked like specks of glitter that adorned the earth. Raye looked up and she felt like if she reached out, she could grab onto a shining star.

Andrew neared her and held out a glass of champagne. "Here you go," he said as he handed it to her and leaned against the basket, looking down at beautiful California.

Raye smiled as she took the glass between her fingers. She leaned on the basket with Andrew, bumping his shoulder with hers. "Thank you," she said quietly, her face close to his. "This couldn't have been more… perfect. It's like something out of a dream."

"It does feel like a dream, doesn't it?" Andrew asked, looking at her and then back out towards the stars that smiled back at him.

"Mmhmm," she sighed. Andrew placed a secure hand on her waist without asking for permission. Raye looked up at him, smiling as he grinned back down at her. As she rested her head on his chest, she caught a whiff of his cologne.

They stood like this for awhile until Raye broke the silence. "Tell me about your family."

"Well," Andrew started," I'm an only child, unless you count Darien. My parents and I are pretty close. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to them… or Darien for that matter. My mom's really sweet and she has the funniest personality. My dad is really down-to-earth and really caring. I couldn't have asked for better parents," he finished, shrugging.

Raye smiled," They sound pretty amazing."

Andrew nodded," They are. What about you? What's your family like?"

"Pretty much the same way," she replied," Only I'm a little closer to my Grandpa. He takes care of a temple so I'm constantly up there helping him. I worry about him sometimes though. He's over seventy and he's living on his own. My grandma passed away several years back so he's been living by himself with nothing but the temple to occupy his time," she said worriedly. "And I'm afraid he's getting sick. He feigns like he's healthy, but I know he's not. I could tell from his eyes."

"I'm sorry," Andrew comforted, his voice soft and kind.

Raye looked up at him," What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything," she said with a smile.

Andrew shrugged," Yeah, but I don't like it when you're sad."

"I'm not sad…. I'm more concerned," she explained. "I mean... I don't want my Grandpa to die, but I know it's inevitable. I'm just… worried about him."

Andrew pulled her in closer to him, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Who knew you were so sensitive and sweet underneath all that 'tough girl' act," he joked.

Raye shook her head as she laughed. "I don't act tough," she defended. "I'm just blunt and brutally honest."

"That's what I like about you," Andrew told her.

As they drifted through the infinite sky, silence fell between them. But not one of those awkward silences, this one was a comfortable one. All they could hear was the breeze and an occasional humming from the 'pilot', as the man called himself. There was not a sight more majestic then this; with the stars gathered around them in an endless stretch, and the city glow of California with the vast ocean off to the side. It really was like a dream.

Andrew pulled Raye gently away from him and looked into her captivating orbs. "I want to ask you something," he said, feeling jittery.

Raye looked a little perplexed but said 'ok'.

Andrew closed his eyes for a minute and exhaled before opening his eyes and asking," Can I be your boyfriend?" he paused for a minute before rambling," Wow… that sounded totally Junior High! I mean… do you want to go out?" he looked flustered as he let go of one of her hands and ran a hand through his hair. "This isn't coming out how I want it too!" he yelled at himself out loud, panicking.

Raye smiled as she watched him beat himself down, finding him immensely adorable right now. She grabbed his face, making him stop whatever he was doing and look into her eyes. "I would love for you to be my boyfriend," she whispered, her eyes sparkling.

Andrew grinned as she said this, feeling so happy he wanted to scream, but instead, he leaned down and kissed her.

--------------------------

Ami and Brett had dinner under the stars. The center of the building had a glass dome, so they could see the moon and the stars as they ate and laughed merrily with one another.

As Brett was telling a joke, Ami looked at him with adoring eyes. She had never met anyone that made her feel so whole and secure. When he laughed or smiled, she felt completely content and forgot about all her worries. All he had to do was look at her, and she could feel her whole world turn upside down.

Brett laughed suddenly at his own joke, throwing his head back. "Oh man," he wailed afterwards," it was so funny." When he looked up, he noticed that Ami was smiling and watching him, her eyes dancing with the candlelight. "It wasn't that funny, was it?" he asked, looking sheepish now.

Ami's smile grew as she shook her head," No! It wasn't that, I was just… watching you," she confessed as she blushed.

This news brought a smile to Brett's face. They were quiet for awhile until Brett said," You look really beautiful tonight."

Ami looked down at her empty plate, blushing even harder. "Thank you," she answered before gazing back up at him. "And _you_ look very handsome tonight," she added.

Brett grinned one of his grins that made Ami's stomach do flips. "Well.. you know how I do," he shrugged jokingly, then laughed, Ami giggling with him. Brett abruptly got up and went over to Ami, bowing slightly. "Are you ready for the next part of our enchanted date?" he asked with an attractive smile.

Ami got up and nodded," I am," and took his arm as he led her out.

They took a ten minute drive and stopped near a shore.

"We'll end the evening with a moonlight stroll on the beach," he announced happily.

Ami smiled and got out of the car. She took off her shoes and ran into the sand, laughing.

Brett watched and chuckled as he tossed his shoes into the car, and chased after her, running beneath the glimmering moon.

Brett was a fast runner, so he caught up to her in no time. He scooped her up into his arms and twirled about while Ami laughed, throwing her arms around his neck. When he came to a stop, he looked down at her affectionately as he still held her securely in his arms.

"You know," Ami said with a smile," You haven't kissed me yet."

Brett grinned. "Well then, I guess I had better do that soon," he teased as he finally brought his lips down to meet hers.

As they kissed lovingly, they could hear the crashing waves of the ocean as it did it's rhythmic journey to the shore and back out again.

Their sweet, heartfelt kiss soon ended and Brett placed Ami back on the soft sand, taking hold of her hand. They walked for awhile, letting the sea touch their feet as they walked along the illuminated shore.

Brett stopped her and wrapped one arm around her waist, and he began swaying to the music of the ocean.


	49. You're Mine

**A.N: So I italicize a lot in this chapter to emphasize some words and points… hope it doesn't get annoying. **

**Tell me what you think of this chapter: )\**

**PS: There is a lot of 'crying' in this chapter. Not that YOU would cry, but the characters cry. Haha**

----------------------

Chapter 49: You're Mine

It was Christmas Eve, and also the day that Sam and Remy were to go on their date. Sam called her as promised and now their date was set. He couldn't help but feel anxious and nervous as he rummaged through his closet for something to wear.

When Sam told Irene about his date, she squealed in excitement and got all teary-eyed, telling Sam that he was 'all grown-up now'. She rushed over to his side and gave him a hug as he blushed in embarrassment.

As he got prepared, Darien and Ken were in his room giving him tips for his date. Darien sat leisurely on Sam's bed, while Ken stood off to the side, crossing his arms.

"You should compliment her about her looks," Darien suggested, leaning back on the bed as he put his arms out for leverage.

Ken nodded, agreeing with Darien. "Yes… tell her she looks beautiful. Women always like that line," Ken smiled as Darien and him looked at one another and nodded.

Sam turned suddenly around and ran a flustered hand through his blonde hair. "I have no idea what to wear" he yelled exasperated, looking defeated.

Ken and Darien immediately headed towards the closet and grabbed whatever shirt they could and going over to Sam to put it up against him, nodding or shaking their heads. Sam just stood there, watching the two older men helping him out.

As Serena headed downstairs, she heard noise in Sam's room so she stopped by his door to look in. She smiled as she watched her father and Darien helping him with clothes. _That's so cute_, she thought to herself as she leaned against the doorframe.

As Darien put a black shirt up to Sam and mumbled," This looks good," Sam looked over and saw Serena standing in his doorway.

"Serena! I need your help. I don't know what to wear," he complained as he pointed to his closet.

She smiled sweetly at him and walked into his room and headed straight for Sam's closet. Ken and Darien had stopped what they were doing and were now watching Serena.

She quickly picked out a dressy white long-sleeved, buttoned up shirt with a collar, and black trousers.

Ken and Darien nodded approvingly.

"Thanks Serena," Sam smiled as she laid out the clothes on his bed for him and walked out the room with wave.

"No problem," she winked and jolted downstairs.

Serena and Darien were going on the date with Sam and Remy, so it was kind of like a double-date- only Sam and Remy were going to have their own space and privacy.

--------------------------

As eight o'clock rolled around, everyone started coming downstairs one-by-one, all looking very attractive.

As Sam ambled downstairs, Irene had a camera in her hands, snapping pictures of him. Everyone could tell that Sam had tried extra hard on his looks. He tousled his hair about in gel, making it look messy, but in an adorable way. He had put on the clothes Serena had picked out; buttoned up, white long-sleeved collared shirt, with black trousers. He was looking quite handsome.

"Mom… cut it out," he said, feeling embarrassed as he turned his head away from the camera.

Irene laughed happily, shaking her head. "This is your FIRST date, sweetheart! I need a picture to remember this day," she said excitedly, taking more pictures.

Darien came down after Sam, smiling as he saw the continuous flashes of light shooting towards Sam. Darien was dressed up nicely in a buttoned up, blue collared, long-sleeved shirt with long gray trousers that fit him just right. The blue shirt made his eyes standout more, and it also hugged his masculine form perfectly.

Irene then turned her attention to Darien, now taking pictures of him as he blinked because of the blinding flashes of light. "Oh, Darien! My, don't you look handsome?" Irene squealed.

Ken stood next to Irene, smiling slightly. As he watched Darien stand awkwardly for pictures, he caught a whiff of Sam's cologne. Ken turned towards Sam, raising his eyebrows," Did you swim in cologne, Sam?" he joked chuckling.

Sam's ear turned bright red as he frowned.

Serena was the last to come downstairs, mainly because she was doing her hair. As she came slowly downstairs, everyone looked at her, eyes wide. She looked gorgeous; she was dressed up in a long-sleeved black dress. The dress had a low-cut v-neck and it wrapped around her waist and made a bow at the side, accentuating her tiny waist. She looked stunning in it. Her hair was let down and was curly and she had on white heels. She looked like a model.

When she came to a stop on the very last step, she smiled elegantly at them. Irene finally stopped taking pictures as she looked at Serena. She slowly brought the camera down to her side as her lip began to quiver and tears started streaming down her face.

"Oh… my babies are all grown up," she wailed as she wiped her wet face, going over to Ken for comfort.

Ken smiled as he wife lovingly as he draped an arm around her. "You look beautiful, princess," he said to Serena with twinkling eyes. Irene nodded with a teary smile.

Serena looked at her father and mother. She suddenly felt an overwhelming rush of love for her family come over her, and now tears were threatening to come out. Serena looked away. "Stop it," she said with a weak smile," Mom, you're going to make me cry too."

Irene left Ken's side and went over to Serena to hug her. She felt, for the first time, like she was losing her daughter. She hugged Serena like it was the last time she'd ever see her again. "I love you, honey. You look gorgeous," she whispered as she parted from her, bringing her hand to Serena's cheeks.

Serena laughed and looked down at the ground. "Thanks, mom. I love you too."

Then Irene rushed over to Sam, crying some more as she threw her arms around her little boy.

Sam smiled as he shook his head at his overdramatic mother. "God, mom," he chuckled.

Ken walked over to Serena and put his hands on her shoulders. "You really do look beautiful," he repeated himself, his eyes looking a little teary as well.

Serena smiled and hugged her father tightly. "Thank you, Dad," she said quietly, then added," I love you."

Ken smiled as he pulled away, nodding.

Darien, who'd been standing off to the side and watching the loving family embrace each other, was suddenly now trapped in the arms of Irene.

"And you," Irene sniffled," are just the most handsome boy I've ever seen," she said smiling up at Darien. "I want you to know," she said in a whisper as Darien listened," That Ken and I couldn't be happier that _you_ are Serena's first boyfriend…. And possibly her _only_ boyfriend," she winked as she let him go.

Darien smiled back and nodded. He unexpectedly felt a wave of relief wash over him, feeling completely happy and accepted now.

Irene backed away and went to talk to Serena some more as Ken made his way over to Darien now, his hands in his pockets.

"You take care of my little girl," he instructed with a smile," And keep an eye on Sam, too."

Darien grinned," Don't worry, sir, I will."

----------------------

Serena drove while Darien sat in the passenger seat, and Sam sat in the back. They were off to go pick up Remy. It was about 8:30 p.m., and the evening was just starting. Snow was gently falling from the sky as they pulled up to Remy's house.

When they arrived, Serena and Darien sat in the car as Sam clumsily got out to go get Remy.

As Sam walked up to her doorstep, his breathing started to increase and he felt his heart pound. He exhaled as he pressed the doorbell. _This is it…_ he thought to himself as he waited, shoving his hands inside his pockets.

A large man with a balding head answered the door. He smiled kindly as he opened it," Hello Sam!" he greeted in a low, raspy voice. "Come to pick up Remy, eh?"

Sam grinned and nodded," Yes sir."

"She should be out in a bit," he insured. "She has never taken so much time getting ready in her life. She must _really_ like you," he winked at Sam.

As he said this, Remy appeared at the door, blushing. "Dad!" she yelled, pushing out the door. "God, you're so embarrassing," she said with a smile, shaking her head.

Her father laughed cheerfully and waved. "You two have fun now! But not _too_ much fun," he grinned, slowly closing the door.

"All right dad," Remy said with a wave. She turned around and looked at Sam now with a gentle smile splayed across her lips.

She was wearing a strapless white dress. The hem of the dress stopped at her knee, and it had black polka-dots splattered on the dress. Her flats were black and she also had on a warm black jacket that came down to her knees as well. Her style was very chic and classic.

"Sorry about my dad," she blurted as she tucked her white clutch purse under her arm.

Sam smiled and shook his head," He's fine," he assured her. "You look beautiful, by the way," he added.

Remy blushed as she looked down at her porch. "Thank you," she whispered

Sam's smile broadened as he saw her blush. "Ready?" he asked.

Remy looked at him again, and nodded. As she took a step forward to go, Sam grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. Her eyes widened at the gesture and she looked down at their hands.

They walked carefully back to the car, due to the snow that was now swiftly falling to the ground.

Serena and Darien greeted Remy, and they drove off to begin their night.

------------------

They started the night off with dinner. Serena agreed to let Sam and Remy have their own table, while she and Darien had their own. The restaurant was in New York City, so the drive was a good thirty minutes long, but it was worth it. The famous restaurant was called the "Four Seasons", located on Lexington Avenue. It was beautiful on the inside… stepping in was like stepping in a whole new world. There were cherry blossom trees around, and even a small decorative pond inside, with dinner tables all around it. Gorgeous curtains and drapery adorned the walls, creating a relaxing and romantic atmosphere. The lights were dim, and on each table were candles. This restaurant was one of the most highly rated, and not to mention, pricey restaurants in New York.

Serena had to park somewhere far so everyone had to walk. Luckily, the sidewalks weren't packed with snow because before it had time to harden on the ground, people would trample on it, making it melt.. The air outside was chilly, and they could feel the cold wind nipping at their skin as they pushed onwards towards the restaurant.

Darien and Serena made sure to keep their distance between Sam and Remy so they could feel like it was really a one-on-one date. Serena looped her arm around Darien's as they walked avidly to their destination. Darien had on a black trench coat that made him look irresistibly handsome.

Serena looked up at him as they strolled past fenced trees on the sidewalk, under the cloudy sky. Her nose and cheeks were pink because of the cool breeze, and snow. She could never get used to having him by her side, knowing the feelings she had for him were returned. When Darien looked down at her, she felt her stomach flip.

He smiled quizzically at her, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Serena smiled and looked forward, tearing her eyes away from his intense blue ones. "Nothing," she shrugged, feeling embarrassed for being caught staring at him.

Darien scrunched his eyebrows together, looking uncertain. "It's not 'nothing'," he said with a knowing smile," It's _never_ 'nothing' with you."

Serena looked up at him again, grinning as she shoved him playfully, letting go of his arm. "It's nothing," she repeated, laughing a little.

Darien chuckled as she looped her arms around his again, walking closer to him then she had before. "Come on," he pleaded," tell me."

Serena gave an exasperated sigh, but smiled before saying," I was just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking of…" he trailed off.

"_You_," Serena answered loudly," are you happy now? I was thinking of _you_."

Darien smiled as she confessed this. "And what was it about me that you were thinking of?" he asked further, looking amused now.

Serena looked up at him and glared. "I just told you I was thinking _of_ you, didn't I?"

He chuckled at her stubbornness. "Well, I was thinking _of_ you too," he admitted.

"What were you thinking about me?" Serena asked now.

Darien shrugged," You didn't tell me, so I'm not going to tell you."

Serena frowned," That's not fair," she whined.

Darien just shrugged again, trying not to smile as he did so. He heard her made a scuffling noise as she wondered whether or not to tell him.

"Darien…." She said in a pouty tone.

"Serena…." He mimicked in the same pouty tone, smiling now.

"Hmph," she huffed as she began to tell him. "Fine… God you're stubborn-"

"I'm stubborn?" Darien retorted, looking incredulous as he asked, laughing.

Serena stuck her tongue out at him and smiled back. "I was thinking," she started again," that I like having you by my side all the time… and that you're looking extremely cute right now," she finished, blushing slightly. She was glad he couldn't tell because her cheeks were already pink from the cold.

"Now was that hard?" Darien asked, grinning as they neared the restaurant.

Serena rolled her eyes and shook her head as she smiled at him. "It's your turn now, smartass."

Darien laughed at her whimsical comment. "I was thinking," he finally began once he was done laughing," that you look absolutely breathtaking tonight," he paused for awhile before adding," and that I love you so much, sometimes it hurts," he finished, looking seriously in her eyes now.

She was quiet for awhile, at a loss for words before he asked," Am I a smartass now?" with a charming smile.

"No," Serena said, grinning," You're just cheesy."

Darien pretended to look hurt when she said that," Cheesy? I tell you I love you and you tell me I'm cheesy?"

Serena nodded victoriously as she giggled.

Sam and Remy entered the Four Seasons first and got seated at their own table, while Serena and Darien sat not so far away from them, at another table.

Darien held the chair out for Serena while she took off her jacket. As she slid in the chair, he moved it in closer to the table. He leaned down behind her, next to her ear and whispered," You look _gorgeous_." Then he lightly grazed his lips on her neck, just below her ear, making her shiver.

As he sat down, draping his coat behind his chair, a waitress came over to give them their drinks. Serena saw the petite, blonde headed waitress look at Darien and wet her lips.

When she went away, Serena looked at Darien with a frown.

"What?" he asked once he saw Serena's pained facial expression.

"You can't tell me you _seriously_ didn't see that waitress staring at you?" Serena whispered loudly, crossing her arms over her chest – making her breast more visible, and pushing it up without knowing.

Darien smiled at her, shaking his head. "And you're afraid I'm gonna do what about it?" he questioned, trying very hard not to look at her breasts.

Serena opened her mouth to say something, but didn't know how to answer, so she just blurted," I just don't like it, that's all," then pouted.

Darien chuckled at the beauty in front of him. "Don't worry," he reassured," if anything, _I_ should be the one worried about _you_. You probably didn't notice all the men staring at you when you entered, did you?"

Serena frowned again, looking puzzled. "No…" she answered.

"Exactly. Just like how you didn't notice them staring at you, I don't notice when other women stare at me," he explained, smiling at her. "And besides," he added as he picked up the menu," I only have eyes for _you_, Serena."

At this, she blushed furiously, but Darien had already busied himself looking at the menu so he didn't notice. She picked up the menu also, then smiled to herself as she thought about what he had just said, feeling like she had just fallen in love with him all over again.

---------------------------

Sam felt antsy in his seat as he tried to focus on the menu. He couldn't believe he was actually on a date with Remy. When they left her house, he boldly took her hand in his…. But when they got in the car, he immediately regretted it.

Remy put down the menu and smiled up at Sam. _He looks so cute right now_, she thought to herself as she watched his eyes skim over the menu.

When he figured out what he wanted, he set the menu down also, and looked at Remy, finding that she was already looking at him. He suddenly felt really self-conscious.

"So," Remy broke their silence, tilting her head slightly.

"So…." Sam repeated, not knowing what to say.

She smiled secretively as she watched him fidget in his seat. She could tell he was nervous, and somehow, she found that adorable.

"Your sister is pretty," she said, trying to make conversation.

"Oh… uh… thanks," he replied, scratching his head.

Sam's hand was rested on the table, so Remy reached out and placed hers on top of his. "Sam… why are you so nervous?" she asked gently.

As he looked at her perched hand on top of his, he began to blush, not knowing what to do.

"You don't have to be nervous around me, you know…" she began, giving his hand a squeeze. "You're my best friend; you shouldn't have to feel nervous."

"T-this is different," Sam finally said.

"What do you mean, 'different'?"

Sam exhaled loudly, trying to put the words right in his head. "I mean… this is a date," he pointed out.

Remy smiled as she nodded," I _know_ it's a date, Sam."

Sam glanced away from her gaze for awhile as he tried again," I'm just… naturally nervous around you. I mean… I get all clumsy, then I start stuttering or rambling and… it didn't use to be this way. I didn't feel this way until you got with John," he admitted.

Remy looked at him intensely as he confessed all of this. She felt her heart beat quicken. "But I'm not with John anymore," she told him, trying to catch his pretty turquoise eyes she loved so much.

He turned his head back towards her and met her unique hazel orbs. "I know," he said quietly," but it's so different now. You're my best friend… I'm not supposed to _like_ you-"

"Why not?" Remy cut in." Why aren't you supposed to like me?"

"Because," he said exasperated, pulling his hand away from underneath hers," things might change between us. What…. What if it doesn't work? Then what? I don't see you anymore? I don't talk to you anymore?'

"You can't look at things that way, Sam. If you do you're going to miss a lot out of life if you're always so cautious," she explained gently as she put her hand back in her lap.

Sam looked down at the table for awhile before he looked up again. "But I don't want to risk losing you if it doesn't work out."

"You don't know if it'll work out or not if you don't even give us a chance," she said sadly.

They sat in silence for awhile until the waitress came to take their order. Once she was gone, the silence continued.

"It's hard being your friend," Remy started again, quietly. "I always have to hear all these girls talking about you at school and how much they want to be with you. It's not easy to hear because….. because _I_ want to be with you. God… you're so blind," she said a little louder and more to herself," I've liked you before John… I've liked you for almost two years now. The only reason I went out with John was because I never thought you'd ever like me back."

Sam was quiet, taking in everything she just told him. When he saw how sad she looked, he felt his heart ache for her. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, almost in a whisper. " I do like you, and I have liked you for awhile now. I've always liked you… it just took John to finally make me admit it and realize it," he paused for awhile as he looked at the candle light. "I hated John," he began again, not looking at Remy," I hated that he was the one that got to hold you, and kiss you, and laugh with you. I was jealous and I couldn't stand seeing you with him. I'd catch myself walking the other way if I saw you two off in the distance. When you two broke up I was happy…. until I saw how sad you were, then I felt guilty for being happy that you guys broke up…"

Remy's mind was spinning with all of these confessions. She couldn't believe what she was hearing… it almost made her want to cry. "Do you know why we broke up?" she questioned quietly.

Sam finally looked back towards her. He shook his head.

"Because of you."

Sam looked confused until she explained further.

"I sometimes cancelled our dates because I wanted to be with you instead of him. John told me that I talked about you a lot and that he was tired with competing with you. That's why we broke up," she trailed off, looking at him with a weak smile.

They were quiet again as they locked their eyes on each other, both not knowing what to say anymore.

The waitress came back with their food, breaking the momentary silence again.

As Sam picked up his fork, Remy suddenly said," This is your chance, Sam. I've waited for you since day one and I'm not going to wait forever… "

--------------------------

Serena, being curious and nosy, was leaning over her chair to look at her brother and his date. She was trying to read their lips… and it wasn't working very well.

"Doesn't look good," she informed Darien as he chewed on his food.

When he swallowed and glanced over towards their table. "Serena, stop staring at them."

"I want to know what's going on. Sam's looking… confused or something."

Darien shook his head as he took a sip of water. "Curiosity killed the cat."

Serena looked back at Darien with a smile," Well good thing I'm not a cat then, huh?"

Darien laughed at her, shaking his head again. "And you call me a smartass."

They soon finished their dinner, and so did Sam and Remy. They all met up at the front, and began their walk back to the car. The second part of the date was to go on a carriage ride or walk around Central Park for a while.

Sam and Remy decided on the carriage, and so did Serena and Darien.

Serena and Darien climbed in their own carriage, while Remy and Sam got in another. Both carriages were identical. It was painted white, and the seats were bright red. The horses were also white. The carriage seemed to be hand crafted so the details on the wood were phenomenal. As Serena and Darien rode off, the snow began falling again. Darien draped a blanket over the both of them as it took off.

Serena rested her head on his shoulders as she watched the snow fall gently all around them, and also, on them. Darien moved a little and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in closer.

"You cold?" he asked, looking at her. She shook her head and snuggled in closer to him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked as she listened to the steady sound of the horses gallop.

"Mmhmm," Darien replied as he got something out of his jacket.

They were quiet for awhile until Darien gently shook her," Hey… I got you something," he whispered in her ear.

She slowly lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him, her eyes looking confused.

" I wanted to give you this on our own time," he said as he placed a small wrapped box on her lap.

She looked down at it and picked it up, examining it. It was a small black jewelry box that had a red bow on it.

"You have to open it…" Darien teased as he watched her, his arm still around her waist.

She giggled and looked at him, her eyes softening. She leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss before she looked back at the box. She slowly opened it, and gasped once she saw what it was.

There, displayed perfectly in the box, was a white-gold necklace with a crescent pendant on it, with three straight diamonds down the middle of the crescent. Serena's hand flew to her mouth in surprise.

She turned to look at Darien again. He smiled lovingly at her before he took the box back, and took out the necklace. He unclasped the hook and brought it over Serena's head to put it on.

"Oh, Darien…" she whispered, pulling her hair to the side for him to clasp it together. " I…. you didn't have too..."

"I know I didn't have too," he replied as he pulled her hair back for her as she looked down at the necklace, now adorned perfectly on her chest. "But I wanted too."

She turned back around to him and smiled as she felt her heart flutter. "It's beautiful…. Thank you," she said quietly.

Darien grinned at her and took the crescent in his hand and turned it around. "Read it," he instructed her.

Serena picked it up in her hand and read," D&S." She looked back at him as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

Darien chuckled as he saw her watery blue eyes gaze at him. He placed his hands on cheeks and brushed away her happy tears as he whispered," What are you crying for? Silly."

Serena giggled under her tears and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I love you," she whispered as she brought a hand up to the nape of his neck and ran her finger through his hair.

"I love you too," he replied as he slowly leaned back to look at her.

She smiled at him and leaned in to capture his long awaited lips.

---------------------

Remy and Sam were behind Serena and Darien's carriage. Once they climbed in, Sam quickly threw the blanket over the both of them. They were sitting close to each other, but not close enough.

Remy was looking off to the side, admiring Central Park as they rode around it.

Sam glanced over at her, wondering what to do. _Put your arms around her!_ His conscious yelled at him. Before he knew it, he draped an arm around her, pulling her in closer to him.

Remy looked surprised at first, but then leaned into his form, blushing while doing so.

They were so close; Remy could feel his warm breath against her face. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

She nodded, then bravely rested her head on his shoulder, as well as slip her hand into his. Sam's eyes widened as he felt her hand intertwine with his. His heart began to beat faster and he wondered if she could hear it.

She was quiet for awhile before she asked," Now what?"

"W-what do you mean?" Sam asked, feeling his breathe hitch in his throat.

Remy moved her head to look up at him, only inches away from his face. "What's going to happen between us?"

"I…. don't know," Sam whispered. At this, Remy moved away from him, and let go of his hand. "Remy…"

"Why does it have to be so difficult?" she turned around and asked, near tears. "I want to be with you, and you want to be with me… don't you?"

Sam was taken aback, but answered," Yes…"

"Then what's the problem? Why can't we be together?" she asked, tears now creeping down her cheeks.

Sam instinctively moved closer to her when he saw the tears. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew he was the reason why she was crying in the first place, so he stopped himself. He sighed," Remy… don't cry, please… it's not that easy-"

"How is it not easy?" she said angrily through tears. "All you have to do is ask, and I'm yours."

Sam ran a hand through his tousled hair frustratingly as he watched Remy wipe the tears away with the back of her hand. "I don't want to jeopardize our friendship…. I don't want there to be a chance that things might not work out between us and then we're not friends anymore," he tried to explain. "Because if things don't work out, then we won't talk anymore… and I'd rather have you in my life as a friend, then not having you in my life at all."

She shook her head as the tears stopped, her eyes a little puffy. "I don't know if I _can_ be your friend, Sam," she said, looking down at her hands," It's… too hard."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking confused. He wanted nothing more right now then to hold her and be with her, but he was battling with himself.

"I can't just be your friend," Remy explained," because I want more then that."

Then they were quiet again, accept for Remy's heavy breathing because she'd been crying.

Remy looked up at him again, her eyes slightly red. "So what was this whole 'date' about then? To get my hopes up and then shatter them?"

Sam looked shocked by her words, frowning a bit. "No… I didn't mean for this to go this way," he admitted, looking sad.

"All I know is right now, I want nothing more then to be with you, and it won't happen… because you won't give us a chance. How do you know if we'll make it or not if you don't even give us the time of day?" she asked in a tired voice. "We haven't even done anything yet and you've already decided that we'll fail," she paused for awhile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "And so what if we fail? Not all relationships are made to fall. You can't be scared of relationships because you think it might not make it, because if you think that way, you are going to wind up by yourself and alone in the far-off future. If a relationship doesn't survive through every obstacle then it just means that it's not meant to be. But if you don't even _try_, you'll never know if it was or wasn't," she finished, turning her head away from his.

Sam breathed in deeply, letting the cold air fill his lungs before he exhaled loudly. _She's right_, his conscious told him in the back of his head. If she's right then why was he so scared to make the jump?

As Remy sat in silence, she could hear her own heart beat loudly in her ears.

"If we do get together," Sam broke the silence," I have no intention of _ever_ giving-up on us," he said seriously, looking at her turned face.

At his words, she slowly turned her head to look at him, her stomach churning as she did so. "So you think I'll give-up?" she asked, pointing at herself.

Sam turned pale at her words. _Dammit! I didn't mean to make it sound like that_, he yelled at himself. "I… I wasn't meaning it like-"

She scooted over to him and placed a finger on his lips to make him stop talking. She smiled as she held his gaze. "I hope you know, Samuel Tsukino, that I am not a quitter," she whispered. "I don't give-up that easily," she finished, taking her finger away from his lips.

Sam looked at her, and smiled. He felt a burst of happiness as he pulled her in closer to him. Then, he did something he'd been wanting to do for the past year—he kissed her. As their lips met for the first time, his heart raced and his stomach flipped.

It was the gentlest and sweetest kiss Remy had ever received. His lips were soft, yet firm. As they kissed, she brought her arms around his neck and he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as if he was never going to let her go. The kiss was two years in the making, and it finally happened; and when it did, it was like magic.

When they finally came up for air, Remy's eyes fluttered open as she stared dazedly into his alluring eyes. "Now what?" she whispered, asking that the second time that night.

"Now," Sam repeated with a charming grin," You're mine," and he leaned down to kiss her again.


	50. Merry Christmas

**A.N: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm coming to a close of the story. Only a few more to go! But don't worry, I have a new story in store, and hopefully everyone will like it as well!**

**P.S: Tell me if the ending was a little too much… I might change it.**

** HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! WOOOOO!  
**

----------------

Chapter 50: Merry Christmas

Serena and Darien were cuddled snugly in the carriage, whispering nonsense to one another as the ride slowly came to a halt. They had circled the entire perimeter of Central Park, and it was time for them to leave.

As Darien helped Serena step out of the carriage, behind them, Sam was helping Remy out of the carriage as well.

Sam and Remy walked towards Serena and Darien with goofy grins on their faces and holding hands. Sam said something to her and she laughed gaily as she playfully shoved him.

"You two having fun?" Serena asked with a knowing smile on her face. _Look… they're together!_ She thought happily.

Remy nodded, giving Serena a sweet smile.

Darien joined Serena after he paid for their ride, reaching for her hand. "It's still early if you two want to go for a walk… as long as it's not too far off," he suggested.

Sam and Remy gave an earnest nod of the head, not wanting the evening to end. When Serena gave an approving nod of the head, they walked off as Serena and Darien trailed slowly behind them.

As they walked, Darien ran his thumb subconsciously over her hand. The snow was falling a lot harder around them now. It was a flurry of white now, but it was perfect for their evening. Serena tilted her head back to let the snowflakes fall on her face, closing her eyes and smiling.

Darien watched her as she reveled in the feel of cold, weightless white flakes on her face and hair. Darien smiled as she shook her head now, making the snow fall down off her face, grinning up at him. He felt his heart want to explode from the sudden rush of love as he pulled her gently to him.

Serena obliged to his tug, and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hair that curled at his nape. She looked up at him, her eyes soft and intense. She always felt so safe in his arms… like she belonged there. She was always happier in his arms; feeling his masculine hands wrapped around her waist protectively. She leaned into his chest and she could make out the familiar sound of his heartbeat, and feel the heat radiating off his body, warming hers immediately. She hadn't noticed how cold she actually was until she was in his strong arms.

She lifted her head up to look at him again, smiling. "You know… I really shouldn't have worn heels," she said randomly.

Darien laughed at her. "Way to ruin the moment, Serena," he teased as he brought her in as close to him as possible.

Serena laughed also, making her breathe come in a puff of smoke. As she laughed, Darien lowered his head a little, his eyes looking at her curled up lips. Serena stopped laughing once she realized how close his face was to hers, their lips only inches apart. She tip-toed up to meet his lips…. Then…. BAM!

Someone hit Darien in the shoulder with a snowball.

Serena and Darien parted, looking baffled and shocked. They could hear laughing in the distance, so they turned their heads. Their eyes landed on two giggling teens; Sam and Remy.

Darien and Serena smiled at each other and started darting off after them, picking up snow in a hurry as they trailed after the two kids.

Sam and Remy's eyes widened as they saw the Serena and Darien coming towards them, each already having a snowball formed in their hands. Sam grabbed for Remy's hands and screamed," Run!" Remy gave a sudden scream, and ran with Sam.

As they ran, two snowballs whirled past them, missing them completely. Sam and Remy laughed at this and kept running.

Darien and Serena came to abrupt stop, panting heavily.

Serena yelled," THIS ISN'T OVER! YOU ARE SO LUCKY I HAVE HEELS ONS!"

Darien laughed again, shaking his head. It was always an adventure, being with Serena. He could tell she was starting to have a hard time walking in her heels since the snow was starting to stick on the ground, making it slick and slippery.

Serena was squinting, watching out for the teens and surprise snowball attacks when she suddenly felt Darien scoop her up and throw her over his shoulder. She screamed in astonishment, kicking her legs and hitting him on the back with her fists as she was upside down and behind his back. He balanced her carefully by holding onto her legs, making Serena teeter around. "What the hell are you doing?" she yelled at him, hitting him.

Darien grinned smugly," You're in heels. It's getting dangerous for you to walk in, so I thought I'd be nice and carry you."

"Nice?" she wailed," I'm upside down and very close to your butt….. You better not fart," she said seriously.

Darien laughed, and he started running, making Serena scream again as she bounced around on his shoulder. "We have to find Sam and Remy. It's getting too cold, and both of you girls are in dresses," he pointed out as he kept running.

"C-could…..you… at least…. Walk?" she said in between bounces. "This hurts my stomach," she yelled now, hitting him again on his back. "And! I can walk!"

Darien stopped and gently placed her back on the ground with a smirk on his face. She glared at him, and pushed him. He lost his balance and fell back onto the snow as it enveloped around his form.

Serena looked at him, her eyes wide. She didn't mean to make him actually fall… but then she burst out in a fit of laughter, pointing at him.

Darien just lay there as the snow cushioned underneath him. "You," he mumbled under a face full of flakes," are going to regret that…"

"Oh, yeah?" Serena asked with a playful smile, backing away from him.

Darien suddenly jutted up, sitting straight up. He shook the snow off his hair and face. "Yeah," he answered, and jolted towards Serena.

She yelped as she felt herself being lifted off the ground once more. "Darien!" she shrieked," put me down!"

"Oh… you want me to put you down?" he said with a mischievous grin. He walked over towards the snow covered grass and hovered above it, threatening Serena.

She screamed again, hitting him. "You wouldn't…." she said menacingly. "I'm in a dress!"

Darien chuckled slightly. "Then you shouldn't have pushed me into the snow," he argued.

"I didn't know you'd be stupid and fall into it!" she snapped back.

"Well… too bad," he said, and threw her into the high pile of snow. She yelped again as she landed into its cushiony mat. Darien began to laugh. She sat up, breathing heavily because of the cold.

If her legs were cold before, now they were freezing! She fumed, feeling angry as she started to shiver. She knew she didn't have the right to be mad, but she couldn't help it. Her face turned hard as she got up and dusted the snow of her. She walked past Darien as he smiled, not looking at him.

This made him grin even wider. He walked behind her. "Come on," he teased her as she walked off. "It was fair!"

She huffed and kept walking, keeping an eye out for Sam and Remy. She was extremely cold now! She stumbled a little because of her heels.

"Serena…" Darien said in an exasperated voice. "Take a joke," he pleaded as he reached for her hand.

She yanked her hand out of his and turned around to glare at him. "If I get sick…." She threatened," It's going to be YOUR fault! Joking or not, Darien, you do not throw a girl in a DRESS into the snow!"

He couldn't help but smile again at her stubbornness. She was cute when she was angry. And he knew she wouldn't be angry at him for long, she never had. Her being angry was amusing.

Serena saw him smile and she groaned in frustration as she turned around again and began to walk off. _He NEVER takes me seriously!_ She thought in her head as she hurriedly stalked off.

As she yelled at him in her head, she felt his hand grab a hold of her arm. He spun her around to face him and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, trapping her. She was taken aback, and a small noise escaped her lips as she inhaled. He lowered his head to hers, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm sorry," he whispered, gently brushing his lips against hers.

_Dammit_, Serena thought as she felt his tantalizing lips and hot breathes on her face. He knew she'd give in when he did this. She closed her eyes at the feel of lips caressing her skin. "Y….you can't do that," she whimpered, her breathe catching in her throat as her mind slowly began to spin. She felt Darien's hot mouth right below her ears now, on her neck, making her shiver.

He pulled away from her slightly, and whispered," Why not?" before his mouth gave her neck attention again, gently sucking and nipping at it.

Serena felt her knees go weak, finally throwing her arms around his neck. "B-because…" she almost moaned," it's not fair…" she drawled.

"How is it not fair?" he whispered again, leaving her neck and gently kissing her on her lips.

She was about to answer, but she lost her train of thought as he began kissing her, his mouth parting slightly, begging for entrance. As she finally opened her mouth and tasted him, all her anger and frustration became obsolete, disappearing as she moaned.

---------------------

Sam and Remy were hiding behind a tree, peeking around it for Darien and Serena.

"I guess they gave up," Remy said as she looked off in the distance. They hadn't gone very far, just far enough. Earlier they heard screaming from Serena and laughing from Darien, but then it became quiet again.

Sam nodded his head. "I guess they did," he replied and backed away from the tree, pulling her along with him. They hadn't let go of each other's hands since they ran away from Darien and Serena, shouting and screaming in the process. He always had fun when he was with her. She took his mind off of everything and anything, replacing his worries and thoughts with laughter instead.

She shivered a little as she finally felt the cold sting her entire body… mainly her feet and legs. Sam took notice and pulled her into a hug, trying to warm her a little. His hands rubbed her back continuously, trying to create heat. "You're cold, aren't you?" he asked quietly, looking concerned.

Remy smiled up at him and nodded as she shyly brought her arms around his neck. Though they had embraced earlier in the carriage, and even kissed, she still felt shy and nervous around him… but then again, she _always_ felt like that around him. It was a feeling she'd never get used too. She rested her head on his chest, and for a second, she could have sworn she heard his heart skip a beat.

As they stood quietly, underneath the rustling tree, Sam could feel her body shiver slightly from the cold. He rubbed his hands along her back faster, hoping she'd warm up a little. "Want to go?" he suddenly asked, breaking the comfortable silence. "I don't want you to get sick."

Remy pulled away from him slightly, and gave a quick nod. "Yeah, we can start heading back," she said softly.

He smiled and let go of her, reaching for her hand instead.

-------------------

Serena drove to Remy's house first, dropping her off. Darien and her waited in the car as Sam walked Remy to the door, holding a present for her in his hands.

When they were in front of her door, she turned around and looked at him quizzically. "What is that?" she pointed, looking skeptical. "I thought you promised me you weren't going to get me anything this year."

Sam grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "I lied," he admitted cheekily, holding the decorated bag up for her.

She took it hesitantly, and shook her head at him with a smile. "Sam…" she began to protest, even before she knew what her present was.

He shushed her and said," Just look at it before you say anything else," he told her, encouraging her further.

She looked at him questioningly, and then took the tissue paper out of the bag. When she saw what it was, she gasped. "Oh! How adorable," she squealed, taking a stuffed panda bear out of the bag and hugging it. As she squeezed the living daylights out of the stuffed animal, she could smell Sam's cologne on the bear. "Thank you. I love it," she said softly, stepping towards him for a hug.

When they pulled apart, Sam quickly leaned in for a goodnight kiss before he lost his courage. Remy seemed a little surprised, but didn't object. There was nothing she liked more then being in his arms, and feeling his lips pressed against hers.

They kissed for a good while before he gently pulled away, his eyes slowly opening. He smiled and waved as he back off the porch. "Goodnight, Remy," he said quietly.

She grinned back, feeling herself blush. "Goodnight, Sam," she replied as she opened her door and slipped inside. This had been _the_ night for her. It finally happened! Sam and her were finally together now after two years, and things couldn't have been more perfect.

------------------------

Irene and Ken sat in front of the fire, laying comfortably on their couch, snuggled up and talking to one another. It was almost twelve now and they were waiting for the kids to return. As Irene cozied up with her husband, she looked at the twinkling Christmas tree, admiring it.

As the fire crackled, the door swung open, and three kids stumbled in, shivering from the cold.

Irene left Ken's side and strutted over towards her children. "How did it go?" she asked Sam, looking extremely interested, her eyes wide in anticipation.

Sam took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. He smiled and nodded at his mother lovingly. "It went great, mom," he informed.

Everyone's face was pink from the cold. Serena felt as if her toes were frost bitten. They were so numb; she couldn't even feel them anymore. She slipped out of her heels and walked towards the inviting warmth of the fireplace.

Darien followed Serena after he took off his shoes and jacket, joining her family in the living room to warm up.

"Sam has a girlfriend now," Serena announced, looking proud, as Sam blushed.

Ken's eyebrows rose up, his eyes twinkling. "Is that so?"

Sam nodded quietly with a smile.

"Aww… congratulations, honey," Irene sang, taking a seat next to her husband.

Everyone, then, was thrown into conversation. Ken and Irene listened to everyone tell about their evening, laughing at them happily as the night finally came to an end.

---------------------

It was about one in the morning, and Serena couldn't sleep. She kept toying with the beautiful necklace Darien had given her, smiling as she ran her fingers over the diamonds. This necklace was almost like a promise, since the diamonds represented," The past, the present, AND the future." _The future…_ she thought as she tousled around in bed. She couldn't imagine herself in the future with anyone else accept Darien.

As she thought about it, she looked over towards the corner of her room where Darien's gift lay.

_I should give it to him!_ She thought as she sat up in bed. He had given it to her when they were alone, and she'd been wanting to do the same thing…. Now was the only time that would happen.

She got out of bed and grabbed hold of the neatly wrapped box. Serena walked over to her door, and opened it quietly, peeking out to see if her father was in his 'guarding' mood; he wasn't. She smiled to herself as she tiptoed across the hallway, to Darien's door. She bit her lip as she quietly opened his door, praying it wouldn't squeak as she pushed it open.

Once that was accomplished, she walked over to Darien's bed, and looked at him. He was sound asleep, his breathing deep and rhythmic. Tonight, he actually had a shirt on instead of his usual half-nakedness. Serena reached out and touched his face tenderly. "Hey," she cooed softly," wake-up…"

When he didn't stir, she hopped on his bed, making him bounce off the mattress momentarily. He woke up in surprise and confusion. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw Serena sitting next to him, he frowned. "Serena…" he began as he reached over to turn on the lamp. As the light filled the room, both of them squinted for awhile, now adjusting to brightness. Darien ran a hand over his face and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Is something wrong?" he asked with a yawn, stretching his arms above his head.

Serena watched him stretch. She could see the muscle in his arm tighten as he raised them above his head. "No," she answered," I just wanted to give you your Christmas present," she began excitedly. "Merry Christmas!" she whispered loudly, handing him her wrapped present.

Darien smiled as he took the box from her hands. "You could have just waited until this morning," he said, looking at the box.

"But I wanted to do it on my own time, when we're alone," she told him.

Darien looked at Serena. She was dressed in a Christmas-y pajama. It had a Christmas tree, snowflake, and present boxes pattern. He smiled as he looked at her. Her hair was a little messy from shifting around on her pillow. "Okay," he said as he looked back to the task at hand. He tore the wrapping paper off the box, throwing it on the ground. Then he looked at the box for awhile, and lifted the top of it off. He could tell it was a picture frame, but it was wrapped around in tissue paper to prevent the glass from being scratched. He looked at Serena with a questioning eye before he lifted the first picture out of the box. He easily took the tissue paper out. He smiled when he saw it was a picture of the two of them. He didn't have a picture of them anywhere so he was happy to have one now… especially since it was in such a nice frame. He read it out loud," In Love-- Darien and Serena November 2005." He looked at her and grinned. "We sure are," he admitted. He couldn't believe it had only been a month and they were already this serious about one another. He looked at the night stand next to his bed and placed the picture frame of the both of them right next to the lamp. "There," he said smiling.

Serena grinned, feeling anticipating his reaction to the next picture frame. This one was the most important present.

He took the next one out, and threw the tissue paper on the ground, letting it join all the others. As his eyes finally fell on the picture, he was quiet. His eyes widened in surprise as he traced his finger over the engraved word," _Family_." The picture he carried around of him and his parents everywhere with him, looked brand new. His mother and father were sitting next to one another, Darien on their laps with a goofy grin on his three year old face. In the picture, it was easy to tell who he resembled most, and that was his mother. He got her blue eyes, nose, chin, and gentle face. He got his father's masculine form and dark hair. Both his parents were extremely attractive, and you could tell in the picture that they loved each other… and, especially, him. Darien felt a lump start forming in his throat as he stared at the familiar photo.

Serena looked surprised by his reaction. He looked… almost sad. She felt her heart lurch in her chest as his eyes began to look wet. She saw him swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

He inhaled sharply, blinking the threatening tears back. "Thanks, Serena," he whispered weakly, glancing at her with a smile. "You have…. No idea how much this means to me," he finished, his voice almost cracking.

Serena's eyes began to well up with tears, even though she wasn't sure why. She nodded, wanting to hug him, but resisting.

Darien looked back down at the picture perfect family that no longer existed. It had been so long since he longed for them, and now, all the feelings came rushing back all at once. The pain of not having either of them in his life tore at him.

When he was younger, he used to blame himself, saying that it was his fault they both died. Saying how unfair it was that he lived while neither of them did. He was even sometimes angry at them. _Why did you leave me?_ He yelled towards the heavens when he was younger, tears streaming down his face. Before he knew it, he was thrown into an orphanage, and in that orphanage he became independent, relying on no one and trusting no one, because the people he trusted the most left him behind. He grew cold and unrelenting… until Andrew's family embraced him as their own. He had to get used to rules and being scolded at all over again. It had been something he needed and even missed. But that family was the reason he changed so dramatically. His heart softened up, and he didn't blame anyone anymore. He knew things happened that couldn't be helped, and that he was lucky compared to millions of others. He could see, he could hear, he could move, touch and feel. It was time he stopped pitying himself, so he did. The Motoki family made him half, whole. Serena was the other missing half.

He was quiet for such a long time, it began to scare Serena. She moved a little closer to him, but not touching him. "Darien," she whispered," are you okay?"

He drew a deep breath, and looked at her with sad eyes with a smiling face. "Yeah," he reassured with a nod," I'm fine," he said as he pulled her into a hug. "I just forgot how much I missed them," he confessed. He breathed in her scent as she hugged him back supportively. "I'm fine. I'm whole now," he told her, not sure if he was making any sense at all. "I'm complete."


	51. Vows and Promises

**A.N: Thank you for the comments! I was happy. : )**

**Someone asked me about which advice I took about Serena's gift to Darien, and it was the picture of his family put in a picture frame. : )**

**This is the finale! I really hope I didn't let anyone down, but if I did, just tell me and I might go through and change it. **

**--------------------**

Chapter 51: Vows and Promises

Serena and Darien fell asleep in each other's arms. After the emotional unwrapping of Darien's present, he pulled her into his embrace, and they talked endlessly about his parents, his childhood, and everything about his past. They both drifted off to sleep, not thinking about the consequences of what the early morning would bring.

Irene, Ken, and Sam all woke up early to go open presents for Christmas as they always did together. They waited for Serena and Darien, but neither showed up…. So Ken, being the nosy parent he was, went bounding upstairs to figure out what was going on.

Ken was still in his robe since it was Christmas, he didn't feel the need to get dressed so early yet. He headed towards Serena's room and knocked gently on the door. "Sweetheart," he said loudly. He waited for a moment and didn't hear any sound of movement in the room, so he cracked open her door and peered in. No one. His mind reeled and his face immediately turned stern as he spun around on his heels and stormed across the hallway towards Darien's room, flinging the door open roughly.

He stomped into the room, and stared icily at the kids in the bed, snuggled cozily under the bedcovers. He was outraged! "GET OUT OF THE BED WITH MY DAUGHTER!" Ken yelled, his face turning red.

Darien and Serena immediately shot up from the bed, dazed and confused. Darien realized what was going on and stumbled out of the bed clumsily, his heart racing as he saw the wrath on Ken's face.

Serena squeaked.

Ken was so angry; Darien could see a vein bulging at his temples.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING LAST NIGHT?" Ken yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Darien.

"Dad!" Serena started yelling, climbing out of bed. "We did nothing! Did you even LOOK when you came in? We're both dressed," she with a deep frown on her face.

Ken did not care whether they were dressed or not. It was the fact that he saw his daughter… his baby, sleeping with a man that maddened him. Innocent or not, it did not matter.

Irene got to the door next, coming in and looking out of breath. "What is going on?" she asked, looking at Ken and then at Serena and Darien.

Darien was frozen. He had been frozen since he stumbled out of the bed. He didn't know what to do… all he knew was that he was terrified of Ken. His face turned pale as he glanced nervously at Serena and Irene. _Look what you did now, you dumbass!_ His mind yelled at him. _You and Ken were getting ALONG, and you went and blew it!_

"What is going on?" Ken repeated, looking incredulous, his fist clenching together as he pictured himself strangling Darien with his bare hands. "What is GOING ON is I walk in on my DAUGHTER and her BOYFRIEND, sleeping together! In the SAME BED!"

Irene's eyes widened as she quickly spun her head to look at Serena, then to Darien. When she realized that they were both clothed, and Serena didn't look the least bit guilty, she knew nothing had happened. She exhaled happily, feeling relieved. Irene looked at Ken," Honey… obviously nothing happened here. They are fully clothed," Irene pointed out the obvious, clasping her hands together.

Ken fumed. How could Irene not see the enormity of this? "Oh sure," Ken threw his hands up," That's how it all STARTS, Irene," Ken scolded. "What will be next? Sex?"

Serena blushed with embarrassment as she felt herself get angry. "Dad! You are being so overdramatic! You KNOW nothing happened! All we did was open presents, then we fell asleep," she explained.

"Is that so?" Ken asked, approaching Serena slowly, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. "So what… you were opening presents, then you were so tired that you fell asleep, perfectly positioned underneath the covers and in each others arms?"

Serena rolled her eyes at her dad, crossing her arms over her chest. " God, you're such a baby," she argued, pressing her father even more. "For your information dad, we were talking about his parents. See that picture right there?" she asked pointing at the framed family photo lying haphazardly on the bed. "I got him a reprint of a picture of his parents and put it in a frame. Afterwards we were talking about his parents and how much he _missed_ them and how he used to blame their death on himself. I was trying to comfort him, so eventually we just fell asleep. There was nothing going on," she finished.

At the mention of Darien's parents, Ken tensed up. He knew Darien's parents had passed away by an accident. Ken glanced at the photo as he felt his anger slowly ebb away. He was too stubborn to let it go though, so instead of apologizing, he said," Hurry up and get downstairs. We have presents to unwrap," and stalked out of the room.

Irene watched after her husband, frowning in disapproval. As soon as Ken was out of sight, she turned back to face her sullen daughter and her shocked boyfriend. "I'm sorry, dear," Irene apologized, looking at Darien with soft eyes. "Ken is-"

"Stubborn," Serena answered.

Irene threw Serena a warning look and turned back towards Darien. "He's not very good at apologizing and admitting his mistakes. He's not proud, he just lets his anger get the best of him. I hope you understand," she said kindly.

Darien swallowed and gave a nod of the head, now moving his feet.

Irene picked up the framed photo and smiled sweetly. "They look lovely," she said in almost a whisper, talking about the handsome couple, holding a baby in their arms in the photo.

Darien smiled at Irene and thanked her as she put the photo back down gently on the bed and walked out of the room.

Serena rubbed her eye as she began yawning. _That went wonderfully_, she thought.

"I can't believe that happened," Darien finally spoke for the first time, running a hand through his matted hair.

Serena looked at Darien with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about my dad. He is so ridiculously-"

"Stubborn," Darien finished," Just like you. I wonder where you got it from," he teased as he went to his luggage to pull out some clothes.

Serena stopped him by walking over towards him and grabbing his hand. "You don't get dressed to open presents," she said with a grin. "Come on! We're going downstairs."

Darien's eyes went wide, his face looking completely horrified. "D-downstairs? Like… where your dad is?"

"Yes, downstairs," Serena repeated. "He can get over himself, nothing happened and he knows it," she said as she dragged him out the door.

Darien resisted for a moment, but figured he'd have to face Ken's fury sooner or later, so he'd might as well face is sooner. Him and Serena went downstairs, hand-in-hand and headed straight towards the living room, where the Christmas tree was towering in the corner.

"Merry Christmas!" Sam and Irene said together, Ken standing off to the side with a slight frown on his face.

Serena grinned while Darien forced a smile. "Merry Christmas," they replied.

As they opened presents, Ken asked Darien to speak to him in private. Darien obliged and followed him into the kitchen, swallowing at the anticipation of being yelled at.

Once they were in the kitchen, Ken ruffled his hair a bit before sliding his hands into his robe pockets. His eyes looked sad and full of regret. "I'm sorry…. Darien," he started.

"No.. you don't have to apologize, sir. I mean we shouldn't have been-"

"No, I really should," he cut in, holding up a hand to stop Darien. "I trust Serena, and I trust you," he admitted, looking a little bashful. "I just jumped to conclusions because no matter how you look at it, my daughter sleeping with you in your bed looks wrong. And of course through a father's eyes, it worsens. I didn't even stop to think that the both of you were dressed. And I'm sorry for yelling before I knew what was really going on."

Darien stood in front of Ken, arms folded. Listening, with a hint of a smile on his lips. When there was a pause, Darien said," Thank you, Mr. Tsukino."

Ken smiled at Darien and nodded. "I really am sorry about your parents, Darien. Holidays are probably hard for you and I should have known that… it can't be easy to spend family time like this without your actual family."

Darien shook his head. "It was hard at first, but I've gotten used to it. I just didn't realize how much I actually missed my parents until I saw that picture. It looked like it had just been taken yesterday, so it kind of felt like they were still around for a minute. Serena just comforted me and we talked a little, falling asleep without thinking. It won't happen again," Darien reassured.

Ken nodded an approving head and patted Darien on the shoulder affectionately. "Merry Christmas, Darien."

Darien grinned. "Merry Christmas, Ken," and they walked out of the kitchen to rejoin the rest of the family, already tearing up presents.

--------------------------

Serena and Darien's flight back to California was in an hour, so they got everything packed and ready to go.

It was a day before New Year's Eve, so the airports were buzzing with angry people and luggage's.

As they boarded onto the terminal, Ken, Irene, and Sam all waved their last goodbyes. Smiling and mouthing," I love you's" from afar.

Christmas in New York was the most adventurous and emotional ride Darien had ever been on. He'd been seen naked by Serena, and caught sleeping with Serena by Ken. One thing he was sure off with being with Serena was there'd never be a dull moment.

Serena buckled up her seatbelt and looked out the window, trying to memorize and hold everything in before they took off. She knew she'd miss her family right when they plane would take off. She sighed slightly, leaning her head back to rest on the chair. As she thought about her time spent in New York, she felt Darien's hands cover hers; big and callused, yet very comforting. She turned her head to face him, smiling as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's been one hell of a year, hasn't it?" Darien asked with a playful gleam in his eyes.

Serena laughed and nodded. "One of the best years I've had in awhile," she agreed, locking his dark orbs to hers. What Serena didn't know was she'd have many 'best years' with Darien.

New Year's in California was the beginning of a new era for Serena. She felt everything shift beneath her feet as she walked back to the familiar scene of their dormitory building, hand-in-hand with Darien. Things were slowly beginning to change for her, and it did.

Darien, as promised, eventually entered a Drag contest, surprising everyone with winning second place. His Drag name was Sophia Marie. He was a handsome man who, when dressed up, made a beautiful woman. All of his friends, and Serena, howled in laughter when he strutted out on stage, wearing a blonde wig and bright red lipstick. He was costumed in a dazzling blue dress, showing off his 'fake boobs'. He did a fake sing-song voice, high and shrill. His make-up was overly done, and his hair was too big. Darien even walked in stilettos, astounding everyone. When he placed second, Andrew stood up and yelled," That's my girl!" as Darien pretended to gasp in surprise. Afterwards, he had been made fun of constantly, mainly by Serena and Andrew who teamed up to laugh at him. Darien just rolled his eyes and laughed with them, shaking his head.

On Darien and Serena's second anniversary, he proposed to her. He took her to revisit the sight where his car had broken down on one of their dates, popping the question under the star filled sky. As he dropped to his knees, holding one of her hand in both of his, Serena gasped, then breathlessly whispered," Yes", nodding furiously as tears started streaming down her face. Darien had never been more nervous in his life then when he had proposed to her. His heart was hammering so loud, it was hard for him to even hear himself talk. When she said yes, Darien grinned, exhaling in relief as he felt his entire body shutter from happiness, standing up and wrapping her in his arms tightly. He slipped the engagement ring on her finger smoothly as it twinkled underneath the moonlight. Darien had asked permission from Ken and Irene before he even thought about buying the ring that promised Serena "forever". They gave them their blessing, and now, Darien and Serena were engaged.

Not long after Serena and Darien's engagement, did Ami and Brett become affianced to one another also. Serena and Ami screamed and cried together, clinging onto one another for dear life as they began making plans to have a joined wedding ceremony. They talked about wedding cakes, invitations, the theme, everything. Darien and Brett just stood off to the side and made fun of their to-be wives.

The wedding was not going to be until after Serena and Darien had graduated, making sure their financial situation would be stable. Darien became a doctor, a dream he'd always had. Serena graduated in architecture major, working for one of the biggest corporations in California.

Serena and Darien, and Ami and Brett got married on the same day, at the same place and time. It was a double wedding, and a spectacular one at that. The brides looked absolutely breathtaking when they started to make their steps down the aisle; each step bringing them closer to their future with their soon-to-be husbands. When they got nearer, Brett and Darien's eyes began to get misty, feeling the enormity of it all.

They had been through every obstacle and curve ball life had thrown at them, and they had survived and made it through with few scratches. The only thing they had to face now was an entire lifetime together, and they couldn't figure out a better way to live their lives then with the person they loved.

When Ken gave Serena away, he choked out his words, wanting nothing more then to hold onto his precious baby girl. Irene cried quietly when Darien lifted Serena's veil, looking at her beautiful face… the face he would get to wake up every morning for the rest of his life too.

Brett, Darien, Ami, and Serena all made vows that day that promised each other and God, eternity and forever. And as the newly weds kissed to seal the deal, everyone stood up and clapped, encouraging them and whistling.

Then, they took their first steps in life as husband and wife, together. Leaving the altar, knowing everything in their life was now completely different.

Serena and Ami were proud of themselves. They had managed to do one impossible thing, and that was to resist temptation. They had saved themselves. They got to wear their white wedding dresses as a sign of purity. They wore the color, knowing that it was the truth.

Remy and Sam danced together, and he whispered promises in her ear as they swayed on the dance floor. Remy blushed at the thought of being married to Sam, but for now, they were too young. Even at a young age, they knew one thing, and that was they loved each other.

Rory had been invited to the wedding and she came with a date. His name was Chad, the red headed boy she'd met with Serena at the mall. They'd been together for quite some time now. Rory now had something she used to envy Serena for; true love. Whatever happened between her and Darien and Serena seemed ages ago. A thing of the past that should never and would have to never be brought up again. She was happy now, content in the arms of her bashful, funny red headed fiancé.

Andrew got the honor of being best man to both Brett and Darien. At the wedding after party, Andrew brought Raye up to the stage and surprised everyone by proposing to her. She stared at him, wide-eyed before she cried out the word he had been waiting for- - yes. Everyone cheered and Ami and Serena rushed to Raye's side, congratulating her and crying with her.

Now, there was a new start, a new beginning for six different people; Serena and Darien, Ami and Brett, and Andrew and Raye. But no matter what happened, they'd always have someone by their side because they had promised each other that through the vows that they placed in God's hands:

" For better or for worse,

For richer, for poorer,

In sickness and in health,

To love and to cherish;

From this day forward until

Death do us part."

**_The End_**.


End file.
